The Power of Love
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: [COMPLETE!] When Chase, Zoey, Logan, Dana, Nicole and Michael all discover something shocking about themselves, Glenn makes his comeback. Join these six friends as they use their newly discovered talents to defeat Glenn once for all. Faces from the past a
1. It's Time

**This is my first Zoey 101 fanfic. I've had this idea in my head for a while and had to write it down! So enjoy... **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero. This goes for the rest of the story. **

**

* * *

**

**Title: **The Power of Love

**By**: Tears On My Pillow

**Summary**: When Chase, Zoey, Logan, Dana, Nicole and Michael all discover something shocking about themselves, Glenn makes his comeback. Join these six friends as they use their newly discovered talents to defeat Glenn once for all. Faces from the past are brought back.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: It's Time**

Zoey Brooks

Element: Water

Special Gift(s): Healing

Offensive Attacks: Whirlpool, Tsunami

Chase Matthews

Element: Earth

Special Gift(s): Life Giver

Offensive Attacks: Vines of Confusion, Roots of Evil

Logan Reese

Element: Fire

Special Gift(s): Mind Control

Offensive Attack(s): Eruption, Fire Storm

Dana Cruz

Element: Darkness

Special Gift(s): Telekinesis

Offensive Attack(s): Shadows, Demon of Destruction

Nicole Bristow

Element: Air

Special Gift(s): Flight

Offensive Attack(s): Sonic Scream, Tornado

Michael Barrett

Element: Lightning

Special Gift(s); Ability to manipulate the weather

Offensive Attack(s): Shockwave, Lightning Punch

The place. Pacific Coast Academy. The time. 3:00 am. Dana, Zoey, and Nicole were sleeping. Zoey Brooks was a petite blonde and the voice of reason when her friends argued. Nicole was peppy and boy-crazy but she was full of life. Last but not least, was the tough, rebellious girl Dana Cruz. She had high emotional walls up, but only one person had the power to take them down. Chase, Logan, and were also sleeping. Chase was a down-to-earth guy with a really full head of hair and green eyes. Although Zoey was his best friend, he harboured a secret crush for her. He was too shy to act upon it, and everyone at PCA knew. Michael was a laid-back guy was very likeable by mostly everyone. Logan Reese was self-absorbed. He was very rich, his dad being a movie producer and all. Logan flirted with every girl within a 10 foot radius, but there was one girl who made him vulnerable.

Zoey, Nicole and Dana were sleeping until they shot out of bed at the same time. They shot glances, reading mixed emotions. Little did they know, the exact same thing happened to the guys. Chase, Michael, and Logan suddenly woke up, too. Chase decided to call Zoey (A/N: Duh!) Zoey was pacing around trying to figure out what to do. Nicole was freaked out and needed a friend to calm her down. Dana wasn't going to do so Zoey was the one Nicole turned for comfort, naturally. Dana, being her cranky self, crossed her arms in annoyance. Her thoughts were interrupted by Zoey's phone playing "We Belong Together". It could only be one person. Chase.

"Hello?" Dana answered.

Chase was kind of expecting Zoey's voice, but he was cool with Dana, on account of their friendship. At least it wasn't Nicole or his eardrums would be bleeding right now.

"Oh, hey Dana. Is Zo around?"

Dana explained, "Yeah, but something happened to freak Nicole out so Zoey's trying to calm her down."

"What happened?" Chase's voice was filled with genuine concern.

"We're were all sleeping and—" Dana was cut off by Chase. She would've yelled at him, but it was the middle of the night, and she was too tired. She just wanted to know what the hell was going on, so she could go back to sleep without dismembering anyone.

"You suddenly jumped out of bed, the same time as your roommates?"

'_Ok, that was creepy. How did Chase know? Either Zoey told him, or he just became psychic. What the hell is wrong with me? Seriously. Chase being psychic? I've hit a new level of crazy.' _Dana thought with annoyance. She decided to talk again.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked, trying to mask the fear. Who wouldn't be scared after the dream she had.

"Oh, because the same thing happened to us too. Logan's being an ass and complaining and Michael and I are just confused," Chase explained into the phone.

Dana's heart raced with anticipation but she decided to say something so that Chase would buy her not being scared. Once Logan got a hold of this information, he would rub it in like the jerk he was.

"Not that I care, but this is freaky."

Chase sighed, "I know, but I have an idea."

"Which is?" Dana questioned dryly, on the other line.

"Grab Zo and Nicole and meet us at the beach. We'll talk about it there. Twenty sound good?"

"It's 3 in the morning. I just want to get back to bed."

"It's important. Please, Dana? Logan's going to need someone to pester for a while."

"Not only am I sleepy, now I'm annoyed. Stupid Logan…" Dana declared, clearly annoyed. Chase knew she was annoyed, but he was risking his safety by begging Dana to come.

"Please, Dana? Don't you want to know what happened here?" Chase asked hopefully.

Dana finally relented, "Ok, ok. We'll come. Just stop whining. See you in twenty."

Chase breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks. Bye Dana."

"Bye Chase" replied Dana. She hung up as the other two roommates were coming in. Nicole was still visibly shaken up, but would soon revert to her perky ways.

Zoey was now through comforting Nicole. She heard her phone ring but Dana handled it. Zoey and Nicole came back to where Dana sat.

"Chase called, right?" Zoey inquired, stating the obvious.

"Yeah." Dana was annoyed with Zoey for stating the obvious. Chase liked her! How could she not see that? God, she was dense sometimes.

"Well, what's going on?"

Dana explained the situation roughly. She didn't have the time to go into details. "We're going to the beach. Meeting him there. Says it's important. Twenty minutes. I know he just wants to see you. Anyway, let's go people!"

"Chase and I are just friends," Zoey defended. The pink tint to her cheeks only made her defense useless so she turned the tables on Dana, "and why are so eager to go to the beach? I know why..."

Nicole rambled, "The beach has a lot of cute guys and I like cute guys. I hope there aren't any un-cute guys because there were, that would be sooo suckish and—"

Dana hated it when Nicole rambled. Sometimes she wondered if suffocating her with a pillow would shut her up for good.

'_Did Zoey just try to turn the tables on me?'_

"I have two things to say to you guys. First of all, shut up Nicole. Second of all, and if you say Logan...I'll hurt you. There's nothing good about that egomaniac. He thinks he's God's gift to women. I would love to wipe that arrogant smirk off of his face!"

"Aww, Dana likes Logan! That's so cute!" Nicole squealed, oblivious to Dana's rant on how much she hated Logan.

"It's true. The fighting. The yelling. That's your way of flirting," Zoey explained, like she had just proved some giant theory. Nicole only smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Zoey. At least when I like someone I don't wait two years to tell them. Just like when you and Chase. I see the lovey-dovey faces you guys give each other, and so can the rest of PCA! I come back from France and find out you guys still haven't told each other!"

Zoey shot back, "Fine, but you can't tell us you didn't spend every waking moment thinking of Logan while you were in France, Dana."

Dana knew Zoey was right. As always. She had fallen hard for the jerk. The way he would smirk after she shot him down for the umpteenth time. The way he would say her name. His signature scent. The way Logan's smile made her weak in the knees. Everything about him was perfect and he had the body of a god, but she had to force herself to forget about him. As soon as she set foot back into PCA, all those feelings came rushing back. Dana hated herself that. She was Dana Cruz. She was the school's bad ass. She was feared by anyone who would dare glance her way, but fall for guys, much less Logan Reese, that was the ultimate no-no. She snapped out of it and looked at the remaining girls in front of her. She glared at Zoey then Nicole.

"You know what? I'm out of here!" Dana said angrily, and stormed out of 101 on her way to the beach. Maybe Chase's meeting would get Logan out of her system. Yeah, right.

Nicole and Zoey shrugged, and they left Room 101 as well.

'_Dana likes Logan, but is she right? Do I harbour feelings for Chase?'_ Zoey thought as she walked with Nicole in silence.

**

* * *

**

At the girls got ready, the guys were also getting ready. They were really slow but the saying 'slowly but surely' applied to them right now.

"We're going to the beach. We're meeting the girls," Chase said to his friend and roommate, Michael Barrett.

Michael groaned. He hated being woken up and he was half asleep, "You're trippin', man. Right now?"

"Yeah, something weird happened to the six of us and we need to find answers. Same thing happened to Nicole, Zoey and Dana. It's weird."

"You can say that again," replied Michael, agreeing with Chase.

The other roommate, Logan Reese was taking his sweet time preparing to go to the beach, much to his own horror. He thought—no, knew—he was God's gift to women. Now though, he was pissed off. Like Dana, he wasn't a morning person. Why the hell did he have to go to the beach now off all times?

"Logan! Hurry up!" Chase yelled.

Logan came out fully dressed but more tired than ever. He wasn't sleeping for the past four nights. No one knew why, but no one questioned it. It was surprising because he still had time to flirt. He was pissed off.

"Why would you get me out of bed now?" Logan asked, quite annoyed at this point.

"I'm just as tired, ok? But you don't see me complaining. God, why must everything suck for me? No sleep! No girlfriend! No potato chips! So, shut up Logan!" Michael retorted, while ticking off his misfortunes with his fingers. Everyone knew when Michael didn't get his proper amount of sleep, he was cranky.

Now it was time for Chase to intervene. "Can we just go to the beach? I don't need any fighting now. I have a headache."

"You just want to go so bad so you could see your precious Zoey!" Logan spat. Now it was Chase's turn to be pissed off. He knew Logan was right, but admitting it would only amplify his ego.

"And you're telling me you don't like Dana. The way it killed you when she left for France! The way your face lit up the day she came back, and the way she would shoot you down, and you still go after her. I thought you were Logan Reese. The one who could any girl in a snap." Chase shot back, equally angry.

Logan defended, "The thing about me is that when I like someone, I'm not a little chickenshit! Who said anything about liking Dana in the first place? Girls would sell their mothers, just to be near me!"

Michael stepped in and soon all three boys were arguing.

"Seriously, cut the BS, Logan! We saw you when Dana left for France. You'll say you didn't feel anything for her, fine. Then explain, you weren't back to hounding every girl you saw?"

Logan knew they were going to go beneath the surface of his emotions. Sorry, but that wasn't happening.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I've been riding on that identity for the past 2 years, and I wanted to give it up?"

Chase and Michael laughed at the idea of Logan giving up his reputation as the school pimp. It was unfathomable. Logan reached his breaking point.

"That's not happening. It's who you are, man," Michael stated, matter-of-factly.

"You think you know me, huh? Well, sorry to break it to you two but you don't!" Logan said, with his eyes flashing with anger. "Screw this…"

Logan stormed out of Room 32 (A/N: I made that up. I don't know the real dorm number. Sorry.) and the door slammed behind him. He stormed out on his way to beach.

Michael and Chase soon headed out.

'_I hate to think it, but Logan is right. Everyone knows I like my best friend? God, I'm so confused What do I do? Tell Zoey and risk losing our friendship, or don't tell her and spending the rest of the school year not knowing. Crap, then there's senior year.' _Chase thought sadly, as he walked beside Michael to the beach.

Logan knew Chase and Michael were right. He did love Dana. A part of him almost died when he left for France. All the mirrors he broke for her, until he could see her again and those were a lot of mirrors. She was perfect in his eyes. To hell with Hannah, or Heather, or whatever the name was of the girl he made out with yesterday. None of them were Dana. They had nothing comparing them to her. The way she would glare at him. The way her voice made his heart beat fast and slow all at once and Danamade his stomach feel funny, like it would do somersaults, and to top it off she was a goddess! If anyone could _almost_ beat him in basketball, it was her. He was Logan Reese. Girls fell for him. It wasn't supposed to be the other way around.

How could one girl mess him up so bad? He hated how Dana had all of this unknown power over him and he couldn't stop it. It scared the hell out of him.

'_Damn Chase and Michael for being right. I hate this. I'm not supposed to be so torn over a girl! Maybe whatever this stupid meeting is about will get Dana off my mind. Pfft! Yeah, right. Who am I kidding? She's on my mind 24/7…'_ Logan thought bitterly.

All six friends headed to the beach, not knowing what to expect.

**

* * *

**

**Alright! It Chapter 1 the remix! I added a bit of fighting in there so enjoy, and review. I won't continue until I get hm…10 reviews sound good?**


	2. Revelations and Reflections

**Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. You guys absolutely rock my socks! Anyway, here's ****Chapter 2... Enjoy it and continue to review. This chapter has also been re-done.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Reflections and Revelations**

In fifteen minutes, they all met and sat in a circle. Dana and Logan were not on speaking terms with Zoey and Chase yet and Michael and Nicole were caught in between. Chase and Zoey were talking as usual, like best friends do, Michael and Nicole were trying to talk, but were nervous around each other. Both couldn't understand why.

'_Why does Nicole make me feel weird? I mean it's only Nicole. It's not like there's Halle Berry in front of me, although she is hot, but still. My stomach feels like I have rocks in them when I'm around Nicole. Oh, God. I think I may like Nicole Bristow! Maybe I always have. Man, this is jacked up! I never realized how pretty she looks.' _Michael thought, arguing with himself. Nicole was going through the same dilemma.

'_Oh, come on. It's only Michael. Although…I don't know, he may score a 9.5 on my cute lip chart tops! He's so funny and sweet, though. I even find the potato chip thing kind of a turn on. Ohmigosh! I like Michael. Have I always liked him? Yeah, I like him. I like him a lot. That Jeremy guy is yesterday's news. It's all about Michael now.' _Nicole thought as she came to her discovery.

Dana and Logan were sitting in the silence until Logan had the impulse to break it. Logan smirked that familiar 'you-know-you-want-me-so-worship-me' smirk, and Dana gave him a 'you-better-stay-the-fuck-away-from-me-before-I-kill-you' look.

"Hey babe," Logan greeted flirtatiously. He slid an arm around her.

Dana growled and slapped his arm away. The nerve!

"Don't call me that! Touch me again, and I tear your arm off! Comprende?"

Logan loved getting Dana all worked up. This is what he wanted to do, and they both got an adrenaline rush from arguing with each other. Dana liked shooting Logan down. Logan still remained close to Dana. He just wanted to pester her a bit. Dana glared, sensing he wasn't done with his daily 'annoy Dana' fix. She had to pretend to be annoyed for effect.

"Wanna make out?" Logan asked, while playing a lock of Dana's hair. For some reason, Dana let him.

'_Pull away, Dana! Damnit, why does he do this to me? It sucks when Logan has all of this control over me and I can't do anything! God, my life stinks. Zoey will probably rub it in. Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes. She sickens me sometimes. Oh, well. I'll deal with it. If I can deal with Logan then Zoey's a piece of cake.' _Dana thought, racking her brain for a comeback.

"What are you in the mood for? A black eye or a broken nose? Or how about I give you both?" she growled. Logan smirked. It drove Dana crazy when he did that, because he knew he was getting to her. Thank God Logan didn't notice it.

'_Man, she's hot when she's angry. I love it when she's like that. It…I don't know…kind of turns me on. Ok, I really need to sleep now. Someone spiked my water.'_

"Stop undressing me with your eyes. Why can't you see you love me? I know you want me."

"Oh, really. Then in that case, remind me to gouge my eyes out later!" Dana retorted. She smirked, satisfied with her comeback.

'_That shut up him up. He's so hot—Shut up Cruz!' _Dana thought as she sat in silence.

'_Oh, she so wants me, but the only difference is I want her just as bad. I WILL make her mine. Once I put on the ol' Reese charm, she'll so be snagged. You just wait, Dana. You'll crack sooner or later. I have to have her!' _Logan thought with a smirk.

Chase and Zoey were talking as well. They were best friends but neither knew about tonight's events. Zoey mostly questioned Chase about why he called them out so early in the morning.

"Yeah, so why are we here so early? Couldn't we have just talked about in the girls' lounge?" asked Zoey.

Chase shrugged, "Yeah, but I thought it would be more secretive this way. I'm sleepy too, but I won't be able to sleep not knowing what's wrong. Even though, we did talk in the lounge, there would be one problem."

Chase and Zoey thought it over before a familiar name hit them, "Coco!"

Zoey and Chase laughed at how they could think of the same person. Chase marvelled at how beautiful Zoey looked when the moonlight hit her at the right angle, but who was he kidding? She was gorgeous all the time. Zoey thought Chase was a sweet little boy in a teenager's body. He had that child's innocence to him. He has easy to talk to and always found ways to make her laugh. Be it crashing into a flagpole or accidentally riding his bike down a flight of steps. He was her shoulder to cry on, and they shared each other's darkest secrets. Nothing no one else knew, and they liked it that way.

'_God, she's beautiful. Especially the way the moonlight hits her. I wish I could tell her so bad. Well, you know what? Time to prove Pretty Boy over there wrong. I'll tell Zoey tonight and risk it.' _Chase though with a resolve in his heart.

'_Oh my God. I think I may like my best friend. I always have. I'm such an idiot. Chase has always been under my nose, and I didn't see it. Instead what do I do? Date a serial sex freak, and get cheated on.' _Zoey thought, regretfully.

Everyone was trying to comprehend what was going on between them. Just trying to process their thoughts. Even Nicole, who was super-ditzy, knew something was wrong. Thoughts were jumbled around when a voice was heard behind them. Everyone screamed and Chase whipped around to find Quinn beaming at them. She was carrying a box of something, and everyone agreed not to ask. Probably just another one of her Quinnventions...or so they thought. Quinn was beaming down on them.

"Hey. Why are all of you out at this hour?" Quinn asked. When someone was out at 3 in the morning, something was fishy. Unless…

Chase replied, "You're smart, so can you answer something for us, right?"

"Of course. I'll try to the best of my ability," Quinn replied, happy to help. "So, what's going on here?"

Dana grew exasperated with Quinn and her psychobabble. She wanted to get away from Logan, not because she didn't like him, but because he was tormenting her. He did strange things to her.

Dana explained in her own way. "We were sleeping and we wake up at the exact second. Is that normal?"

"No, it's not. The odds of six people waking up at the exact same second are odd," Quinn answered while thinking thoughtfully.

Dana crossed her arms and scowled,"Ok, you're smart. Fix it. Then I can go back to sleep like a normal person."

'_Maybe it's time to be truthful. I can't keep them in the dark about it anymore.' _

Quinn took a deep breath and spoke for what she had to say would be life-changing. They would question the validity of her sanity, but right now, that didn't matter. She knew actually what happened, but Quinn had to confirm it.

"Um, were there like any peculiar dreams or premonitions involved?"

"Actually, yeah there were." Zoey answered. She paused to explain, trying to remember the events of her dream. Zoey explained, "I had a vision of water. Clear water. I was splashing around. Just admiring how beautiful it was, that is, until a wave of water hit me. The scary part is I could control the water and even though the water hit me, I was dry. That's when I woke up."

Chase's face looked like he just had an epiphany. Like he was starting to remember his dream too.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I had a freaky dream too."

Quinn looked interested at this point and urged him to continue on.

"Mine was of a meadow. It was big and green and I was lying in the grass. The air smelled nice, actually. There were flowers everywhere. Pink ones. White ones. All the colours you could think of. Out of nowhere these thick green vines were shooting out and they surrounded everything and when they left everything was messed up. All of the animals were gone and of all the plants died. There was a dead rose and I touched it. When I touched it, the rose glowed and it started to bloom again. It's like I gave it life again. I snapped out of it and woke up too," Chase explained.

Quinn thought about for a while, and then asked Logan to explain his dream. Logan was clearly bored and didn't want to talk but Quinn's glare made him.

'_Jesus Quinn! I'll talk! Just stop with the eyes. I can actually feel them burning through me, but they're not as hot as Dana's…Oh shit! I can't get my mind off of her. I hate this so much.' _Logan thought as Quinn waited for him to talk.

"I dreamt of something too. I was surrounded by flames. Usually, it would be scary but this time I wasn't scared. I put my hand on the fire and it didn't burn. Like I could tame the fire. I controlled the fire. The fire didn't control me", Logan explained as he turned to Dana and smirked at her, "but then again…I can control anything and fire's hot. Just like me."

"Oh, please…" Zoey muttered as her breath as she rolled her eyes. There was tension in the air now and Quinn figured Dana should go next.

"Dana? How about you?"

"Well, my dream was kind of strange Darkness. It was pitch black. The darkness wanted to envelope me but it didn't. The darkness allowed itself to be controlled by me. Then I saw myself at a mirror. I wanted to touch the mirror and when I was close to touching it, the mirror shattered into pieces. The sound of the glass shattering woke me up," she explained, reluctantly. Chase was clearly fascinated.

"Wow that was a deep dream," Chase said. Logan decided to step in. Broken mirrors weren't funny, at least not to him.

"Broken mirrors…nightmare," Logan shuddered. He thought of all the mirrors he had smashed for Dana until she would come back.

"Oh. The horror. Broken mirror will signal the end of the world," Michael said with his voice dripping with sarcasm. Nicole bounced up and down wanting to tell them badly about her dream.

'_Nicole! Shut up, already. God. With Miss Motor-Mouth going, I can just forget bed. The pillow wouldn't be so bad now…to suffocate her with, and then sleep on!'_ Dana thought while crossing her arms.

"Me next! Me next!" Nicole squealed with excitement.

"Ok, Nicole, your turn."

'_You hate me, don't you? What did I do to deserve this? Why? Why all the time me?' _Logan thought while running a hand through his hair. He was starting to get a headache.

Nicole smiled and starting explaining. Well…more like rambling, "I saw the sky and fluffy clouds and I was walking on them. I wonder they feel like. Then one of the clouds had a hole and I fell through it. I was falling, falling, falling and I was screaming really loud. I was surprised when I didn't touch the ground or break my neck or something. Ouch that hurts. I heard a flapping noise and looked around if it was a seagull. I hate seagulls. Those birds are so mean. I sprouted wings and I could fly. They were white. I like white but I like pink better. I love PINK! Wonder if I could fly to a mall...I should try."

'_She's even hot when she rambles. Ok, am I really that lovesick?' _thought Michael. _'She's…kinda…cute.'_

Michael was interrupted by Chase calling out his name.

"Michael!"

"Huh? What?" he asked, kind of dazed.

"It's your turn, dude," Chase replied, eyeing Michael with a hint of suspicion. "You ok, Mike?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks, man."

"Anyway, mine is similar to Logan's only I saw weird electric currents and then I was outside. It was raining and I was struck by lightning. It didn't kill me, surprisingly. Thunder boomed outside and the sound woke me up."

Quinn sighed and looked at the six friends in front of her. How could she tell them? Quinn looked kind of flustered and paled. Zoey was full of concern for Quinn by now. Quinn looked like she was about to hurl. Quinn regained her composure, and she sighed sadly.

She explained, "There's a reason why you all saw these visions. You didn't dream of it. They're memories of your past."

"WHAT?" they all questioned in unison

"I think it's time you knew. I'll tell you."

Chase and Zoey looked scared. Nicole cocked her head to one side in confusion. Dana scowled and crossed her arms, while Logan and Michael raised their eyebrows. In fear, the girls scooted over to the guy closest to them. Zoey to Chase, Dana to Logan and Michael to Nicole. Logan was way too confused to set Dana off. Quinn stared at her friends, fear written on their faces. She hated doing this to them. Quinn sighed sadly.

"Level with us, Quinn. You're creeping us out," Chase said, trying to remain calm. There were red lights and alarms going off in his head, though.

"Please, Quinn. We need to know," Zoey pleaded. She couldn't take the waiting anymore.

"Honestly, I didn't wake up and come down here, just to be kept waiting! Talk or I'll get it out of you…one way or another," Dana threatened, menacingly. She glared at Quinn, hard.

"Dana! We're all tired. Let Quinn speak, please!" Zoey instructed.

"There you go, again! First, you tell me how to feel, and now you try to control my speech!" Dana snapped. "You gonna tell me when to breathe now?"

"Dana, Zoey didn't say anything, she just—" Nicole started.

"Say anything, and I'll make sure your vocal cords never work again…" Dana promised, narrowing her eyes at the brunette. Logan decided to step in.

"Ladies, ladies. Relax. There's enough Logan go around," Logan said, with one of his cocky grins.

Chase rolled his eyes, "Yes, the world revolves around you…"

"Glad we see eye to eye on that one, Matthews."

Michael groaned in frustration, "Obviously sarcasm doesn't ring a bell with you Logan, does it?"

Soon all six were argued while Quinn looked on. Quinn rubbed her temples in frustration. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

'_Okay, be reasonable, Quinn. Ok, forget being reasonable. I've got to put an end to this now! 3...2…1'_

"YOU ALL HAVE SUPERPOWERS!" Quinn yelled over the bickering group. Everyone's eyes widened and jaws dropped. Nobody spoke for about 5 minutes. Even Logan was too shocked to make any smart aleck comebacks.

"W-what?" was all Chase managed to stammer out. "But how—I—we..."

"Did you zap yourself with an insane ray? Because we're only teenagers, Quinn. Superpowers? Come on," Logan laughed.

'_She has just defined the word freak in a new way,' _he thought.

"What kind of superpowers are we talking about here?" Zoey asked. She was still in shock.

Quinn smiled like she had everything under control. Dana's eye was twitching and she blew up.

"QUINN! ARE YOU CRAZY? I WAKE UP FOR THIS? WHAT THE HELL! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON…NOW!" Dana ranted, and after about 5 minutes, she took a breath deep breath. She was glad to get that out of her system. If only Logan's situation was that easy…

"As Dana, um, put it, could you please tell us what's goin' on? I'm just really cranky and snappy right now," Michael said.

Chase agreed and nodded, "It's true. He almost tore Logan's head off for whining."

"Well, you think I like being up at 3 am? Do you really, Chase?" Logan asked, narrowing his eyes at the bushy-haired teen.

"Logan? We're roomies, right?"

"Yeah," replied Logan.

"Then shut up before I rip your face off! I'm pretty sure girls will be running away from you after that!" Michael snapped.

"Oh, Michael…I've never heard you yell before, and at Logan nonetheless. I like it," Dana said with a smirk.

'_And she enjoys my inflicted pain. Sadist… Whoa, where did that come from? I learned something in English. Now I'm scared.' _thought Logan.

"Now I'll explain if you want. I'll verify what I'm saying is the truth. You all have a strange birthmark on your left inner forearm, correct?" Quinn asked. Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but what does that have do with anything?"

"That birthmark you all have has copious relevance to the current situation," Quinn nodded and smiled knowingly. Nicole was just plain lost, with Quinn's choice of words. What the hell did "copious" mean?

"Huh?"

"Roll up your sleeves and look at the birthmarks and concentrate," Quinn instructed.

"Watching paint dry is more interesting," Logan muttered under his breath. He had just woken up to look at a brown spot on his arm. It has always been there, but how did Quinn know, and how come everyone had the same mark?

'_Maybe this is another bad dream. Just another bad dream.'_

Chase shrugged, "I don't know, guys. Quinn may be right, because of the circumstances. It's creepy how we were all born with the same birthmark. I just want to know if we're actually gifted with kind of powers. It'll be slim, but it's a chance, right?"

"Yeah," Zoey replied, agreeing with Chase.

Everyone rolled up their sleeves. As Quinn said, they all had the stranger birthmark. Chase raised his eyebrow. Zoey shot a confused glance at Quinn. Dana and Logan both glared at Quinn, mostly because of their boredom. Nicole looked surprised at the strange brown mark on her arm like today was the first day she saw it and Michael had a look on his face that said 'WTF!'

"Nothing's happening." Michael said with a monotonous voice.

"Yeah." Nicole chirped. It was definitely too early for Nicole's perkiness.

Quinn smiled knowing what was going to happen, "I wouldn't say that. Look again."

Everyone looked again but this time, there was gasps heard and looks of bewilderment. Chase had a green glow surrounding him and there were green leaves blowing around him in the wind. Zoey had a blue glow and the waves on the oceans got stronger and more powerful. Logan had a bright red glow and he suddenly felt hot and he was sweating. Dana had an eerie dark purple/black glow, and for some reason she was drawn to the darkness. The night's darkness only fed her glow and made her more powerful. Nicole had a heavenly white glow and the more she glowed, the stronger the winds became. Her brunette locks blew in the strong wind. Michael had a bright yellow glow and watched as electric sparks surged through him and bounced on his hands. Their glowing stopped and all six of them had wide eyes. Quinn smiled because she knew she was right all along.

'_What the hell? Quinn was right...I can control earth and nature. Quinn, what did you do to me?' _Chase thought.

'_Oh my God. I control water. How is that possible? I'm only 16. Where did the beautiful blue glow come from? Did that come out me?' _thought Zoey.

'_I always knew I was hot. Now I can prove it. Fire, huh? This could be fun,' _Logan thought with a smirk.

'_Hmm...I control the powers of darkness, nice... This could have its advantages…'_ Dana thought, with an evil plan formulating in her head.

'_I control wind...YAY ME!'_ Nicole thought, happily. Whatever floated her boat. But then again, she didn't have a boat. Oh, boy…she was confused. Anymore thinking and she would have a brain haemorrhage.

'_I can't control light. That's just whack.' _Michael though, trying to process everything.

Chase broke the eerie silence between them, although the realization hadn't hit him yet.

"So, as it stands right now. I control all of the Earth's nature, Zoey controls water, Logan's element is fire, while Dana has control of the dark. Nicole can control air and wind while Michael can control lightning and light?" Chase asked, trying to clarifying everything. Quinn only nodded.

"Yes. I'll explain your powers and abilities. Starting with the earth ones," she said.

"Um, sure. I'm still waiting for all of this to sink in but ok, tell me." Chase replied, nervously. He didn't get it, but he listened anyway.

Quinn explained, "Chase, you have the earth elements because you are a down-to-earth guy. You have the ability to make vines and roots shoot up from the ground. Those are your offensive attacks "Roots of Evil" and "Vines of Confusion". This attack is useful for slowing people down. There is a special attack but you're going to have to figure that one out because for I'm not sure what that is. You also have the ability to resurrect living things and give life again. You can also conjure up flowers. All you have to do is snap your fingers, literally. The flowers will appear in the hands of the person who want to give them to. Just release the element within you and focus. When you feel the energy bubbling over, snap your fingers."

"Ok, it's worth a shot." Chase naturally obliged. He wanted to see it would work or not.

Chase stared at his hands and focused on his earth element. He started seeing trees blowing in the wind. He felt a boost of energy but it wasn't bubbling over yet. He wanted red roses. 12 of them for Zoey. Zoey. Red roses. The energy overwhelmed him and he glowed again, a bit too strong this time. He snapped his fingers when he couldn't stand it anymore. Zoey gasped to see a bouquet of red roses in her arms. Chase was shocked all over again and blushed when Zoey smiled at him.

"Thank you, Chase. They're beautiful and they smell nice." Zoey smiled. Thank God it was dark or else Chase would've seen her cheeks turning a deep scarlet.

Chase swore he could feel himself turning red, "You're welcome."

Logan grew tired of the love-fest about to evolve here. After all, everything revolved around him, right? "Can we move this along? I want to know what powers I have. It's all about the Loganator."

There were 6 pairs of eyes glaring at him. Why was Logan such a jerk?

"Ok, Logan. You have the element of fire because you are a passionate guy, believe it or not. You have the ability to make things explode and you can shoot fire out of your hands. Your offensive attacks are "Eruption" and "Fire Storm". This attack causes damage to your enemies. You also have Mind Control, meaning you can get anyone to do whatever you want. There is almost a special attack for you too, Logan but like I told Chase you have to figure it out. To shoot fire out of your hands, concentrate and unlock your element and think of fire," Quinn said.

"Will it get you to stop talking so much?"

"Ugh! Logan, you're such a bastard!" Zoey yelled.

"Love you too Zoey. How about we stop by my dorm for a make-out session?"

Zoey wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Not now. Not ever."

He only shrugged, "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Logan sighed and focused, harder than he ever did in his entire life. Pictures of flames haunted his mind. There were flames everywhere. He suddenly starting to sweat and he felt hot. His hands glowed fire engine red and a stream of flames shot out of his left hand, barely missing Zoey. Zoey jumped onto Chase's lap because of that. Chase had no objections but he did blush a little.

"Logan! Watch where you aim that stuff, will you?" Zoey screamed, unaware she has climbed on Chase's lap. "You go from wanting to swap spit with me to burning me to a crisp. Great."

Logan smirked and crossed his arms, "Well, well, well. It seems I did you a favour. Look at whose lap you're sitting on."

"Huh?" Zoey looked down and realized she was sitting on Chase's lap. She immediately blushed.

"Oh, sorry Chase. I'll get off." Chase was ecstatic to have Zoey sitting on his lap. She wasn't that heavy anyway. In fact, she was as light as a feather.

"It's ok. I don't mind. You can sit on my lap. I wouldn't want Logan burning you to a crisp anyway."

"Thanks." Zoey said with gratitude. The two locked eyes. It looked like they were about to lean in when—

"Zoey?" Quinn's calling her name made sure Chase and Zoey tore their eyes away from each other, at least for now.

"Yeah, Quinn?"

Quinn explained in great detail, "You have the element of water. You got this element because you are as calm as water but when you have strong emotions when you're provoked. You also have the gift of healing yourself and others. It's useful in combat. Your offensive attacks are "Whirlpool" and "Tsunami". Meaning you can instigate waves of unspeakable heights, therefore drowning your enemies. You can shoot water out of hands too. Like Chase and Logan, there is a special attack in store for you. Unlock the element within."

"I'm not sure if I can," Zoey replied, with some degree of nervousness. Chase, being the best friend he was, encouraged her. He knew she was scared. Who wouldn't be after finding out you and your friends control the forces of nature?

"Come on, Zo. You can do it."

"Thanks, I'll try," she replied back.

Zoey concentrated on her element. Flashbacks of water, lakes, and waterfalls flooded her mind. She too glowed a beautiful blue and the energy of her element also subdued her. She stretched out her hand and a powerful stream of water shot out of her right hand, barely missing Logan. Zoey crossed her arms and smiled. Dana tried to suppress a laugh threatening to come and Logan glared at her.

"Don't make me burn you," Logan said, as he glared at Dana. Dana obviously wasn't going to take this one sitting down.

"Remember it's still dark out, and I could kick your ass even without my powers."

"Not with my fire you can't," Logan retorted. He just did that to set Dana off. She loved the attention, and wanted to play along with it.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on Pretty Boy!" she retorted back.

"It's already here! And that's Mr. Pretty Boy to you!"

Michael rubbed his temples in frustration. It was way too early for this. He wanted to go to bed…now!

"Shut up and make up already! You know you like each other! Stop faking it!" Michael growled. He was still kind of cranky from being up so early.

"Yeah, what Michael said." Nicole nodded, obviously agreeing. Quinn just sighed, and ignored Dana and Logan's pouting.

"Now I'll explain the dark powers."

Quinn sighed, "Finally. Someone talking who isn't Logan. Go on."

"Dana, you have the element of darkness. You got this element because you aren't exactly a ball of sunshine. You're moody, but no messes with Dana Cruz. You like to protect those around you and no one causes your friends pain and gets away with it. You're blunt and you are brutally honest even though no one wants to hear it. You do, however, have a vulnerable side but that isn't expressed too much because of your high walls. You're special gift is Telekinesis, meaning you can move things or causes levitation with only the power of your mind. You're offensive attacks are "Shadow". This attack makes you completely invincible. Your other one is the "Demon of Destruction" which will possess you and make you pure evil, but it's temporary. This attack is deadly and the demon inside of you will allow you to destroy anyone in your path. There's another special attack but I don't know what that is. Try to find inner evil and unlock the darkness within," Quinn explained.

Dana rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Dana focused and closed her eyes. She thought of everything that made her mad. The darkness outside was pitch black. She had found her inner evil and the darkness of the night made her glow purple. Zoey clutched on to Chase as they and the rest of their friends watched. Dana opened her eyes and smirked as she stretched her left hand toward Logan. Logan levitated into the air and soon Zoey, Chase, Michael, and Nicole were looking up.

"Dana! Put me down!" Logan was at least 3 feet above the rest.

She smirked as she kept Logan in suspension. Dana pretended to think about it, "Should I?"

"Yes!" Logan was annoyed. He was going to get Dana back later.

"Fine, God. You always got to ruin my fun," she said bitterly.

Logan replied in a flirty tone, "Don't worry, baby. We'll have lots more fun...like making out."

"Ugh! You're nasty!"

Logan only smirked, "You know you like it."

Dana finally gave up and set him down on the ground. Dana smirked. Whoever gave her these powers, she was for once grateful.

"Who wants to know about their powers?" Quinn asked.

Nicole's hand shot up in the air, like she was in a classroom. "Ooh! Ooh! Me! Me! Me!"

"Ok, Nicole." Quinn laughed at Nicole's enthusiasm. Maybe that's why she got the element she did.

"Yay!" Nicole chirped as she clapped her hands together. Quinn smiled at Nicole and explained.

"Nicole, you have the element Air. You got this element because of you bubbly personality. Your happy-go-lucky personality. You're not the brightest but you like to be around your friends—"

Nicole interrupted, "And don't forget. Cute boys. And I like to shop. I like pink things. I think I'll name my first daughter Pink…"

Quinn laughed a little. She was one of the few people that could tolerate Nicole's rapid speech. Quinn explained, "Yes. Those too. Anyway, you're special gift is flight. You can fly. Your offensive attacks are "Sonic Scream". This attacks allows you to scream so loud at a high frequency. Not only will everyone get headaches for a week but that scream can break any surface no matter how hard. Your second one is called "Tornado". Like everyone you have a third attack, figure it out. You need to call a strong wind and spin at high speed for this one to work. Think of all the things that make you happy and focus."

"Ok."

Nicole pictured all the things that made her happy. Michael sitting beside her. The new pair of sneakers she was wearing. Her friends. PCA. Everything. Suddenly, Nicole glowed brightly and the winds came stronger and more powerful. She felt different somehow. Just different. Nicole gasped when she saw white feathers around her and she wasn't on the ground anymore. She had sprouted white angel-like wings and she was flying while her friends looked on.

Nicole gasped in surprise. "Ohmigosh! You guys! I can fly! Weeee!"

"That's great but come down!" Quinn shouted from below.

"Aww, ok," she said sadly. In a second, her voice took a happy tone.

Nicole flapped her wings until her feet touched the ground. Her wings went into her back and soon she didn't have them anymore. She smiled and took her seat next to Michael.

"That was fun. I should fly around again." Nicole said while grinning. Quinn explained Michael's abilities.

"Last but not least, Michael. You have the element of light and electricity because you keep everyone in check, almost like Zoey. Your offensive attacks are "Shockwave" and "Lightning Punch" You also have a sense of what is right and wrong. You're able to manipulate the weather to your liking and you can shoot lightning out of hands. In order to do that, you might to concentrate on your element. Give it a try."

"Ok. The quicker I can do this. The quicker I can get to sleep."

Michael focused on his elements. Thunder. Lightning. Light. He soon started to glow yellow and sparks formed around his hands. Michael felt the power surge through his body and soon an electric current shot out of both his hands, and nearly skinned Logan. Logan was clearly pissed. Everyone else laughed.

"What is this? Is it "Let's pick on Logan" Day?" Logan questioned, peeved.

"Yeah, pretty much," Zoey answered while shrugging lightly.

"Thanks Quinn for telling us. You've been a great help." Chase said, smiling but he was kind of sleepy.

They all stood up now.

"No problem. Now, if you don't mind, I have another Quinnvention to tend to. I just hope it didn't explode yet."

Quinn grabbed her box and smiled at her friends and bounded off.

"Ok, we all know what's happening there. So, I need to catch some shut-eye. We'll deal with this later."

Michael threw his hands up in the air. "Hallelujah! Sleep!"

Chase quietly laughed, and Zoey giggled at Michael's charade.

"Yeah, sleep sounds good," agreed Zoey, while rubbing her eyes.

Nicole yawned, and Logan was trying to keep his eyes open. Dana pinched him.

"'Night ladies," Logan said tiredly. Even jerks needed their sleep.

"It's Saturday so we'll meet up for breakfast in the quad," Zoey suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." replied Nicole. She was too tired to go into full-blown conversation.

"Whatever," replied Dana, shrugging.

It was now 5am and the darkness was starting to fade away. They all agreed to catch some more sleep and meet back for breakfast at 10am. It was Saturday and there were no classes, to everyone's liking. The 6 friends all walked in the same direction, until they went to their buildings. Logan, Michael, and Chase went left to Bradford Hall, while Dana, Zoey, and Nicole went to Butler Hall.

Little did they know, a pair of eyes was watching the entire time. Glenn Davis was smirking evilly. Now his plan could be set in motion.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Oooo…the suspense. What does Glenn have up his sleeve? Stay tuned. Oh, and keep those reviews coming! Thanks so much!**


	3. Confessions of A Lovesick Teenager

**Thanks to all of the readers and reviewers of this story. Continue to do so. You absolutely rock my socks! Chapter 3 starts NOW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Confessions of a Lovesick Teenager**

Glenn Davis smirked as evily to himself as the six unsuspecting friends walked away. Probably to their dorms. Glenn Davis was Zoey's date to a dance two years ago, much to Chase's horror. Glenn finally became Zoey's boyfriend the year after and Chase not only envied him, but hated him. Chase wished Zoey was in his arms, not Glenn's. Chase wasn't the kind of guy to hate but Glenn just brought his dark side out and along with that came the green-eyed monster. Jealousy.

Glenn ruined his relationship with Zoey when he not only kissed another girl but slept with her too. Glenn was sorry he cheated but was angry when Zoey went crying to Chase. Even since, Glenn hated Chase with a passion, but the feeling was mutual. Today was the day. Chase's downfall. Now that Zoey and her friends had these elemental powers within them, he was going to give them a show they wouldn't forget.

'_Matthews is going to pay. I will take what is rightfully mine. Zoey. She was my girlfriend first.' _Glenn thought as he disappeared into the shadows.

The girls were in Room 101, but were too baffled, confused and excited to sleep. Dana flopped onto her bottom bunk while Nicole was on the top one. Zoey flopped onto her bed as well. They were all looking at the ceiling just processing what happened tonight. How could everything change for them so quickly? Yesterday they were normal 16-year-olds, and today they had superpowers. How crazy was that!

'_You know you like Logan. Why can't you just admit it? I don't like him—I love him! Grr, I hate thinking this way, but I can't help it. I have the elements of darkness on my side? It's cool, but seriously, where did these powers come from? What are the odds of everyone controlling an element? Now I'm starting to think like Quinn. As for the Logan thing, might as well, admit it.' _Thought Dana as she sighed. _'3…2...1, it's now or never, Cruz!'_

"You were right, Zoey. About before when I stormed out. You know…about liking Logan, but you have to admit you like Chase," Dana blurted out. Nicole and Zoey looked each other and then at Dana.

"What did you say?" Zoey asked, dumbfounded.

"Maybe Dana's finally lost her marbles," Nicole said to Zoey. Dana glared. What? She couldn't have one honest moment?

Dana scowled from her bottom bunk, "No! I haven't gone crazy but if you so much as breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you to _anyone_, I will make you suffer. Slowly and painfully."

"Ok, ok, fine. We won't say anything, right Nicole?"

Nicole nodded at Zoey's statement because she was scared of Dana at the moment. Zoey agreed because she had her own confession to make.

Dana took a breath, "I like everything about him. From his tonned and tanned body to that arrogant smirk on his face. He makes my day exciting and I love to bicker with him. It's the rush of adrenaline when I'm with Logan. You have no idea what he does to me. He makes my heart fast and slow at the time. Logan, well, he's hot. I admit it. He has the body of a god. I'm flattered he chooses me to argue with, because it at least give me a reason to argue back. He's persistent too. That 'wanna make out?' line never bores me. In fact, it makes me love Logan more. I act the way I do, because believe it or not, I'm scared of getting hurt. It's ok, though, because he doesn't love me."

"Aww, Dana!" Nicole squealed. "He _could_ like you, you never know."

"Yeah, for once, I agree with Nicole, right?"

Silence.

"Nicole?" Zoey asked as she looked up for her friend. Soft breathing could be heard from Nicole's bed, and Zoey and Dana had come to the realization that she had indeed fallen asleep.

"She fell asleep. She must've have been tuckered out from tonight," Zoey said smiling.

"About time. No wonder it was so quiet," Dana replied, rolling her eyes.

"Dana!"

"What?"

There was silence for a while, before Dana spoke again. Zoey attentively listened as Dana talked. Zoey didn't even blink, as she was surprised at the words coming out Dana's mouth. Dana was usually so tough and now, she was…open!

"I like Logan Reese! There I said it!" Dana declared, folding her arms and slumping into her bed. She hated coming to this realization but it was the truth. As they always say, "The truth will set you free!" Zoey smiled at Dana. It was her turn to cone clean.

"Yeah, Dana. I know what you mean. I don't know how I feel when I'm around Chase. One day, I feel like he can never be my boyfriend, and other day, I feel like I can be Mrs. Zoey Matthews. Tonight when Logan almost burned me, which he was idiotic for doing…no offence…I climbed on to his lap, and I don't know, I just felt safe. Chase is a really sweet guy. We're like best friends and we tell each other everything. He's so caring too. He conjured up a dozen red roses for me. He also has his own way of being romantic, and he's humble. He was the cutest smile, which makes him look so darn adorable and amazingly green eyes with flecks of hazel. Chase always knows what to say to make me feel better. I know he doesn't like me like that though," Zoey confessed with a bit of crimson creeping up to her cheeks.

Dana felt like grabbing Zoey's shoulders and shaking her. Maybe that would force her to admit she had fallen for Chase. Dana rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. The boy practically worships you. When you hooked up with Glenn Davis, Chase was pissed off as hell. He didn't talk for about two weeks, and he would only come out of his room for classes. Ok, if he doesn't like you, answer me this. When Glenn cheated on you by fucking another girl, who was the first person to be there for you?"

Zoey remembered the day Glenn broke her heart like yesterday. Thank God, Chase was there for her in the nick of time," Chase...but he's my best friend."

"Zoey, that doesn't mean anything. Nicole, or even Dana could've kick the bastard's ass for sleeping with Lauren Windsor. I almost did, by the way, but that's not the point. Chase likes you! Everyone in PCA knows that! Even Dustin wants you together with him! You're little brother, Zo! Isn't that kinda sad?"

"Well, I don't know. Can I sleep on it, Dana? I know I like Chase, but what if Chase doesn't feel the same way. It'll be weird," Zoey asked Dana. Dana rolled her eyes and sunk deeper into her bed.

"Forget it, Zo. I give up trying. You better get with Chase, though, or else!"

Within minutes, Dana was asleep, with dreams of Logan haunting her, but she was smiling. Although Zoey couldn't see the goofy grin on her usually tough roommates face. Zoey flipped onto her back and put her hands behind her head, and sighed deeply. She let her mind wander to Chase.

'_I don't know anymore. If Chase really likes me, let there be a sign. Please. Give a sign. Anything. I can't take not knowing. Was everything Dana said true? I'll sleep on it. I DO love you, Chase. I just hope you feel the same way. Please love me back'_ thought Zoey, as her eyelids got heavy, and drifted into a slumber.

_You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms_

**

* * *

**

In the boys' dorm, Chase, Logan, and Michael all tried to get to sleep to no avail. Maybe talking would speed up the process. Little did they know the girls did the same thing and were now dreaming of them. Logan flopped onto his top bunk, while Chase and Michael lay silently on their beds and thought about everything. From their crushes to their newly discovered talents.

'_It's funny how everything can change in a split second. How can I control Earth? Last time I checked, my hand/eye co-ordination wasn't that great. Where did they come from? This is just freaky. I've got to tell Zoey everything and how I feel about her. I love her so much but if I tell her, it could ruin everything. It would destroy me. I hate Glenn even more hurting Zoey. She didn't deserve that. I'll kill him with my bare hands now that my powers have kicked in,'_ Chase thought angrily, as his hands radiated a soft green glow.

'_Wow, now this is the new definition of messed up. I control light, but why wasn't I noticed of this before. As far as my love life goes, I'd better tell Nicole soon. This night is just jacked up. I just want to go to sleep, but I can't, and I doubt Chase and Logan can either.' _Michael thought, as he watched small yellow sparks dance between his fingers.

'_God, what the hell is wrong me? I hate everything. It's not that I can't go to sleep, it's just I don't want to. I can't. I don't want to. End of discussion. I'm kind of glad Chase woke me up, but he doesn't have to know that, so I needed to cover it up. Chase always has to right. I swear. Chase and Zoey deserve each other. As for as liking Dana, Chase and Michael are right…unfortunately. Do I get this off my chest or keeping it in? I don't know. I shouldn't have to fight this hard over a girl. It should be the usual game of tonsil hockey with what's-her-name, and bam! I'm back to arguing with Dana like always. As for me controlling fire, it's about time something like this happened. PCA was getting too boring anyway. Ok, I've come to a decision, I'll admit but if they tell anyone…they will burn. And I mean it, literally!' _Logan thought as he ran a hand through his messy curls. _'In 3…2..1'_

"You're right. About everything," Logan admitted, much to his horror. Chase and Michael looked at each other then at Logan. Did he just say they were…right?

"I'm sorry. Did you say Mike and I were right?" Chase asked, wanting to hear it again.

Logan glared, "Did I stutter or are you deaf? You heard me! You were right!

"Calm down. Logan," Chase said, with a small smile. "So you really like Dana?"

"Honestly, Chase. That's like asking if you like Zoey."

"Oh, wow. Logan's got it bad," Michael spoke finally.

Logan shrugged, "I'm not denying it."

"Dude, you've swapped spit with every girl on campus. How do we know this isn't the case with Dana. I mean, it's possible, you know."

Logan was being sincere now, "I wouldn't do that to her. Why do you think I argue with her all the time?"

"Because you're you?" Michael answered.

"Yeah, that too, but I do that so it'll be an excuse to flirt without ruining my rep. I have that to keep up, you know. For starters, she is drop dead gorgeous. I know, I didn't use the words "hot" or "sexy" on purpose, but she's those too," Logan replied, with a knowing smirk. "Yeah, so I love Dana Cruz! There, you heard it. I said it. Don't tell anybody I said that I told all of this, because if you do. I WILL find you…and it won't be a pretty picture."

"Fine."

"Yeah, our lips are…sealed, man, whatever," Michael agreed with Chase, falling asleep.

"I know how you feel, man. Everyday it's the same thing with Zoey. Tell her, or ruin a two-year friendship. It's weird how girl can mess you up, badly. My dream girl will always be Zoey. Everything about her is perfect. I love everything about her. From her smile to her personality. We're best friends and we tell each other everything. I feel like she was made for me. She's beautiful too. She has an indescribable beauty that radiates from her. I was cool with Zoey dating Glenn—"

Logan interrupted, "After you moped around the dorm for about two weeks.

Chase laughed a small laugh, but he was exasperated with his friends bringing that up, every now and then. He pretended to be hurt, "Will you let that die already?"

Logan smirked his trademark smirk, "Uh, nope."

"Anyways, as I was saying, when they broke up, I was there for her. We talked for hours and sometimes she cried on my shoulder. That's why friends are there. Seriously, though, I love her. I would do practically anything for her. Ok, now that I've rambled on like an idiot and poured my heart out, Michael, who has captured your heart?"

They were both unaware that Michael had fallen asleep. Chase looked to his left and soft snores were heard Michael. He was in a deep slumber. They both figured that Michael should sleep.

"We should let him sleep," Chase said, watching Michael sleep.

"For once, I agree," Logan nodded. "Michael's a bear when he's cranky."

Chase laughed and then stopped when he processed what Logan said, "Hey—wait. What do you mean _for once_?"

"Night Chase," Logan said, sinking deeper into his bed. As long as he thought of Dana, his sleep would be good.

"You're a smart-ass, know that?" Chase asked playfully.

"Yes, I know. And shut up so I can sleep," Logan said, with equal playfulness, mixed with a bit of sarcasm.

"Night dude," Chase said, as he closed his eyes, and dreamt of Zoey.

"Whatever," Logan replied, sleepily. His dreams all had Dana in them, and a name escaped his lips as he slept peacefully for the first time in four days.

"Dana…"

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you _

They slept soundly because of having the girls of the dreams in their arms. However, Glenn was still lurking and he smiled as he held up six glowing balls of black energy.

'_They won't know what hit them...Revenge is near'_ Glenn thought as six lights of black energy surrounded him.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Chapter 3 is done XD...The songs used were "Fall To Pieces" by Avril Lavigne and "Let Me Love You" by Mario. If you wanna know what those black balls Glenn has are for, review and I'll get the next chapter up quicker! Thanks!

Mizundastood16


	4. An Unfinished Rivalry

**A/N: I've decided to tweak the chapter a bit and add more stuff to it. So enjoy, and thanks so much for reading. I love you all to bits.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Unfinished Rivalry**

4 hours later…

It was 9:00 now. Zoey, Nicole and Dana woke up and felt different. Like something was missing. Not on the outside, but on the inside. It felt awkward. Nicole felt weird like half of her personality was gone. Dana felt awkward as well. For some reason she couldn't yell at Nicole or be sarcastic and bitchy to Zoey. Dana felt like being nice for once, and wasn't up for biting Logan's head off whenever he wanted a make-out session. She was the first to get out of bed.

"Nicole, Zoey. Get up," Dana said, sleepily.

"What's up?" Zoey asked as she rubbed her eyes. Nicole began to stir and woke up too, and rubbed her eyes as well.

"Morning."

"We have an hour to meet the guys for breakfast," Dana simply stated. It surprised her that no sarcastic remark followed.

Immediately, Zoey and Nicole hopped out of bed. Dana, Nicole and Zoey all brushed their teeth and showered Nicole was sure something was up because she went to bed and woke up almost a different person. She finished blow-drying her hair and she was how picking an outfit to wear. For some reason, she felt like going all white today. Yeah, she'd go all white. Zoey, too, finished showering. She had a hunch of burning inside of her. Why did she feel this way? Was it ever going to fixed? Why did Zoey feel there was a bad presence? She slightly cringed. Today, she felt like wearing all shades of blue. Dana woke up unusually was quiet cheery and as someone had taken her essence away. She was quiet all morning and didn't threaten to kill/maim Nicole in any way. This new revelation was starting to freak her out and Dana decided she'd go black today. She still loved the colours black and red. They put on their make-up and lip-gloss and they were ready to go. The girls assembled by the full-length mirror for a final check.

As they were leaving to meet Chase, Logan, and Michael, the girls couldn't help but let their minds wander.

Zoey's outfit consisted of a baby blue top with a big yellow face smiley face on it. She had a denim skirt and for footwear, Zoey put on flip-flops, blue ones, of course. For accessories, she had a sapphire necklace and baby blue hooped earrings. Nicole wore a white tank top that said 'Angel' in glittery silver letters and wore silver mini skirt which sparkled when the sunlight hit it at the right angle. She wore silver hoops in her hoops in her ears. Nicole finished the ensemble with a pair of white sandals. Dana had a black top that said 'I Like To Make Them Cry' in red letters and wore black caprices. They had a silver chain hanging on the side of the belt loop, and she put on the belt clip that fit perfectly in the front. The word 'SEXY' was in capital letters and shined. Logan would have a fit. So would Chase and Michael. Mascara, eyeliner, and some strawberry-flavoured lip gloss completed their mirror check and they were out the door. Zoey broke the silence after walking in silence for a while.

Zoey said kind of worried, "You guys realize it's been quiet all morning?"

"Yeah, I'm scared. Dana hasn't yelled at me or tried to hurt me. Even when I tried to use my blow dryer, she didn't hurt me. Zoeey! I'm scared!"

"For once, I'll agree. I'm surprisingly cheery and I haven't yelled once and it's scaring me too."

Zoey came to the conclusion that something was terribly wrong. "Ok, something's up. Let's go find the guys."

* * *

Chase, Michael and Logan got up an hour earlier and got dressed and were already waiting for the girls to show up. Chase felt like something had been sucked out of him. Why did he feel like there was something hovering around him? He stared and sighed as his hands glowed green. For a brief moment. Logan felt different. Like he didn't feel like getting on everyone's nerves. He saw two hot girls walk up to him. They fawned over him as usual but he didn't flirt back. It's like he didn't want to but he just didn't feel like flirting **(A/N: I know this is very un-Logan, but there's a reason...in the next chapter)**. Michael didn't feel like eating potato chips and they tasted weird to him. Chase felt like wearing earthy tones. He had a green shirt, khaki shorts and green and white K-Swiss shoes. Logan felt in a reddish mood so he wore a black shirt. Over the black shirt, he wore a red shirt with flames along the bottom. He had black washed jeans. He accessorized with a belt clip on the front of his pants, just like Dana's, only his belt clip was personalized and his name 'LOGAN' in shiny letters too. Logan finished his ensemble with red and black Air Jordans. Michael felt sporty, so he wore an L.A Lakers jersey. Number 8. Kobe O'Bryant's number and also wore blue baggy jeans. For shoes, he had white and gold Air Forces.

"Dude, I feel like something is missing. Something on the inside," Chase sighed, trying to comprehend every thing that happened the night before.

"I've lost my ability to flirt. What will happen if I can't flirt?" Logan asked, his voice volume getting louder with every syllable.

"The world will end, man. Without out your flirting, the world will be sucked into an eternal hell," Michael replied, with sarcasm.

"Very funny. In fact, it's so funny, I forgot to laugh."

Chase laughed at the two friends about to argue and then processed everything that had gone on in the last couple hours, "Michael, Logan's right."

Michael looked at Chase like he was crazy, "Dude, what are you talking about?"

Logan sneered, "What? Can't handle me being right now?"

Chase rolled his eyes and explained, paying no attention to the comment Logan had just made, "Mike, he's right for once. He hasn't gotten on my nerves or flirted. And there were two of them! I feel a bit off myself and don't your potato chips taste weird to you?"

"Yeah, man. It's as if half of me is gone," Michael agreed, after pausing to think.

"Me too," Chase agreed, nodding

"Yeah, same here," Logan sighed.

There was silent until three figures caught Chase's eye. Oh, it was just the girls… wait, what? Chase had to do a double take just to see if it was really them.

"Holy freaking God…" Chase muttered. His jaw dropped.

Michael and Logan stood up and wondered why Chase stopped in mid-sentence. They also turned and soon all three were in a trance-like state. Zoey and her friends glowed as they walked. They were sexier than usual, and their hips swayed as they walked.

_Ok, breathe in, breathe out. Just breathe, Matthews. Oh, God. Zoey's hotter than usual. All I have to do is breathe and I won't pass out. Okay, Matthews. Relax._

Logan smirked, eyeing Dana up and down, hungrily. _I hit the jackpot! Dana Cruz is sexy and soon she'll be mine. All mine. Just play it cool, Reese._

_Nicole...she's so shiny. She's...beautiful. Please God, I know I don't go to church every Sunday, but please make Nicole like me back._

Zoey, Nicole and Dana walked up to the boys and Chase, Michael and Logan snapped out of their euphoric trances. They all said their 'hi's' and 'what's up's' and soon they were eating breakfast together. They sat in the following order: Logan, Chase, Michael, Dana, Zoey and Nicole. Nicole happily ate her salad and it was eerily quiet. Nicole decided to say something because it wasn't in her nature to be quiet, although today she was eerily silent.

"You guys. I'm scared. I haven't said a word all morning. Dana has tried to hit me and she's all happy. Zoey has been all quiet-like...being all un-Zoey-like," Nicole chirped up, as her voice cut through the quad.

Dana nodded, "She's right for once. I haven't hurt Nicole and I haven't made one sarcastic remark to Zoey." _This day is even more messed up than I thought. Since when do I agree with Nicole for anything?_

"Yeah, Dana has been so nice…and it's creepy. Nicole's right, though. I woke up and I didn't feel myself," said Zoey with a sigh. "You realize it'll take us a while to get used to these powers, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not complaining… controlling fire's pretty nice," Logan answered, with a small smirk. "…but seriously, you woke up this morning and felt off?"

"Yeah, the same thing happened to us. Like something was pulled away from us."

It was quiet until Michael spoke up. He hadn't realized how quiet it was, until now. On a usual day, there were students walking around and doing their own thing? Why was this morning different?

"Umm, I have two questions. One, have you noticed the cafeteria and the rest of PCA is a ghost town? Two, why hasn't Logan asked Dana to make out with him?"

"Oh my God. He's right. There's no one here," gasped Zoey.

"And Logan has been bearable," Chase added. _What is going on?_

"I know, I should be asking Dana to make out with me but something's wrong."

"I should've kicked your ass by now," muttered Dana, more to herself. _I swear if I find out who did this, they'll wish they were never born._

"See, this is totally whacked out right now!" Michael yelled, exasperated. He was annoyed by this time. All he wanted to do was hang out in his dorm, eating potato chips and beating Logan at _Halo 2_… only because he knew he could.

"Ohmigosh, what do we do because I don't like being scared and I like being happy and right now, I'm not happy. Being freaked out is so—" Nicole would've kept going but was cut off by Dana's hand being clamped over her mouth.

"It's too early for this, seriously…"

Dana removed her hand for Nicole's mouth. When Nicole was about to speak, she was cut off by Michael, who gave her a re-assuring smile so she wasn't mad.

"Nicole, relax."

Nicole nodded and smiled back… praying to God she wasn't blushing like a tomato at that moment.

"Ok, listen up guys…and girls. Half of ourselves is missing. Zoey and I feel kinda off. Logan can't be a playboy. Michael's taste buds react weirdly to potato chips because usually he can't be separated from them. Nicole can't be as talkative and usual and Dana can't be dark and evil as usual," Chase explained, but was slightly by the glare Dana was giving him. "…which is a normal thing for us."

"Good save, Chase," she replied with a small smirk and lazily draped an arm around him. Chase didn't mind because they were really cool friends. Dana sighed, turning to her blonde roommate. "Zoey, what do you suggest we do then?"

"I think we—" and she trailed off, as Zoey felt something unexplainable surge through her body.

Just then, Chase and Zoey both zoned out. Zoey's body glowed blue, while Chase's glowed green. Pictures of Glenn flooded their heads. They saw him holding six balls, all glowing black…dripping with _blood_? What were they for? They know had their culprit but where was he has he hiding? Both Zoey and Chase were then sucked back to reality, and both were red-faced and breathing heavily. Michael, Logan, Dana and Nicole were confused.

Chase and Zoey turned to face each other before meeting Logan, Dana, Michael and Nicole's confused stares.

"Did you see what I saw, Zo?" Chase asked, as a look of pure confusion dawned on him.

Zoey nodded yes, and looked at Chase with worried eyes, "Yeah, how did that happen?"

"I have no idea. What were the balls for? They were all black and were glowing…and I think they were bloody."

"Yeah, I'm kinda scared," replied Zoey with a slight nod of her head.

"Dude, why did you and Zoey space out like that?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, start talking because this day is boring without Dana and me always bickering," said Logan in a bored tone. It was better if he just slept this whole thing off.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Dana sighed. "I agree."

Zoey sighed and came to a shocking conclusion, "Chase and I know why we've been feeling strangely all morning."

"The only person who can make me fly off the handle: Glenn Davis," Chase said, with a hint of bitterness in his voice. _When I catch this guy, I will skin him alive…and he'll never be able to hurt Zoey again._

"That son of a bitch!" Logan yelled, as his face was contorted into a look of pure rage. Dana also followed suit in Logan's anger.

"He's such a bastard!"

Nicole could only let tears roll down her face. Michael put a supportive arm around her and wiped her tears away. Nicole smiled as if to say 'Thank you' and Michael nodded and smiled back.

"He is screwed when I'm fixed and I get my hands on him," Michael vowed through clenched teeth. _I'll make Glenn swallow his teeth before I see Nicole cry. _

Michael was so mad that his hands were sparking and glowing yellow. Chase had to move away in fear of getting electrocuted.

"Okay Michael, you need to relax. We all get you, but seriously calm down before you fry someone… that someone being me!"

"No! He took away my chips. You don't ever separate a man and his chips. I'm gonna shock him silly!" yelled Michael, as his hands continued to surge with sparks.

"Get in line. Not if I barbeque him first," Logan said, as he clenched his hands into fists.

"Everybody listen. As much as I like thinking up ways to cause Glenn a slow and painful death, we need to find Glenn's location."

"We can't go all over PCA. It's too big," Zoey pointed out. Her voice echoing proved her point. Chase spoke up, after he had just done some quick thinking.

"You know don't know have to, right? Everyone join hands."

Everyone groaned. Zoey rolled her eyes at her friends' laziness and put her hands on her hips.

"Come on. It's now or never."

Everybody nodded, and got up from their spot on the table, much to their own discomfort. Soon they all stood in a circle, alternating in gender. The whole group closed their eyes and allowed their element to work. As Quinn to put it, they would have to "unlock the element inside". Soon there were 6 students, glowing quite brightly.

Soon the winds (thanks to Nicole) got too powerful and energy was strong surrounding them, everybody pulled away from each other. The glowing subsided and Logan was the first to speak up. He saw where Glenn was.

"He's in the lounge. Just don't ask me how I know. I know he's there. I saw him, and I can feel him. Here's what we'll do."

Chase shrugged mainly because he had run out of ideas, "Ok, the ball is in your court."

"Nicole and Dana look for him from a bird's eye view," Logan instructed. Nicole had a confused look on her face. Logan smacked his forehead and broke it down, like you would for first grader. "That means you and Dana fly up. You know, where the sky is?"

"Oh. Ok," Nicole agreed with an enthusiastic nod, and a wide grin.

Dana sighed, "Fine, whatever. Let's get this over with."

"Chase. You, Zoey and Michael go on foot. As I said before, head to the lounge first. He's there because I can sense him not too far from here," Logan finally explained. Zoey had a question however.

"Fine, but what will you do to look for Glenn."

"I'll go to Hell, and see if he's down there. It's worth a shot. Besides, it's faster down there. Everyone get it?"

They all nodded. They were all surprised that this rather awesome plan had come from Logan. The self-proclaimed jerk. Everyone looked at him funny, but left to do what Logan said.

Nicole glowed as her wings sprouted again and she flapped them, making her herself go higher. Dana made herself levitate and had to catch up with Nicole. Chase, Michael and Zoey ran in the direction of the lounge and soon Logan was left.

_This had better work. So much for that tanning appointment at 3,_ he thought as he closed his eyes, trying to get his powers to work.

He concentrated on his element as hard as he could. Flames encircled Logan as he disappeared through the cement into the bowels of hell. Logan groaned and went on his search for Glenn. Logan ran through tunnel after tunnel until he landed at a vent. He didn't have the time to unscrew the vent. He decided to burn it off. Maybe that would speed up the process. He breathed in deeply, and a powerful stream of fire shoot out of Logan's hand and the metal vent covering fell off. Logan went in and started to crawl through it.

_Davis better hopes I don't find him first._

* * *

Chase, Michael and Zoey got to the lounge first. It was eerily quiet. You can hear a pin drop. Five minutes later, Zoey heard flapping behind her and it didn't take a genius to realize it was Nicole. Nicole landed beside Zoey and Dana wasn't too far behind and soon, she landed too. Chase and Michael stopped looking for Glenn and walked up to the three girls in front of them.

"Did you guys find him?" Dana asked, agitated by this time.

"No," replied a slightly frustrated Chase. He ran a hand through his bush of hair.

"Damnit!" the Latin teen cursed. "This is getting frustrating, you know!"

Chase sighed, "I hear you there…"

Michael couldn't take the tension building up and decided to speak, "Well, did you see him from an aerial view?"

"What's an aerial view again?" Nicole questioned, innocently. Zoey explained to her once again.

"From the sky when you guys went flying."

"Oh. No, but I want whatever Glenn took out of us."

"We all do," Chase piped up, sounding frustrated and defeated all at once. Michael looked to his left and wondered why the ground was smoking upwards. Floors didn't smoke upwards, like that. Humans smoked, but not carpeted floors.

"Uh, any reason why there's smoke billowing from the ground?"

Dana shrugged like it was no big deal, "Oh. That. It's just Logan. I know because we're the only two people able to go to Hell and back literally."

CHASE: Oh, right. Darkness and Fire.

At that moment, Logan appeared in an eruption of flames and was with his friends. That trick took a lot out of him and he was genuinely tired. He caught his breath and spoke again.

"I'm back… did you miss me?"

"Nice short-cut… and uh, no," Chase answered, still frustrated. Logan glared.

"You try crawling through tunnels and fighting off hot she-devils. Usually, I'd flirt my way out but I can't, remember? I didn't even find the stupid guy. Before you tell me, my plan wasn't awesome; I suggest you shut it, Nature Boy!"

"Logan! Cool it. We're on all on edge here. Just because I can't hurt you or cause you physical pain, that doesn't mean I can't shut you up, so don't test me!" Dana yelled angrily. She didn't have the patience to deal with arguing teenage boys. At this point, she felt like slitting her wrists.

Logan obeyed only because he didn't want to be levitated again. He stubbornly crossed his arms. The six of them were about to spread out and go all over PCA when they startled by a voice. It sounded mocking and hateful. Chase and his friends turned to see Glenn Davis with an evil smirk, as if nothing was wrong.

"Well, well, well, it seems the whole gang is here…"

Logan got up, with rage in his eyes. _This_ was the guy that made Zoey cry? Logan didn't like Zoey like that but any crying girl upset him, and Zoey was his friend on that of that. He was a jerk…but he was a gentleman. No real man ever made a lady cry. Not _ever_.

"You! I swear I'll kill you, and this time. No money involved!"

Logan started to go after Glenn but Chase and Michael held him back. He hated Glenn for what he did to Chase. Logan cared even though he wouldn't admit it. Chase whispered something in Logan's ear and let go. He relaxed a little but glared, sending daggers at Glenn.

"What do you want, Davis?" Chase asked, trying to keep his voice even. He wasn't working, and he wanted more than anything to douse Glenn in gas and have Logan set him on fire. If that didn't work, there was always acid. Good ol' acid.

"You have what I want," he sneered, looking at Zoey with a lustful glint in his eyes. "…but then again, I have something you want. No wait, need."

"I really don't have time for riddles. I have a tanning appointment at 3. Tell us what you took or I'll kick your ass all the way to Antarctica!" Logan shouted, pissed off. Now all of his plans were going down the drain because of Glenn Davis. Just great…

"And I'll help him. I hate you and what you did to Zoey. She didn't deserve that," said Chase bitterly. A powerful stream of water came whizzing past Chase and hit Glenn directly. The pressure of the water sent Glenn to the back of the lounge. Chase smiled.

_There's only one person I know who can do that. Zoey._

Even though Glenn was drenched with water, he was able to smirk. Zoey stood on the other side of the lounge, glowing blue because of her rage. She was stupid to fall in love with a stupid jerk and sometimes wondered how she got herself in these situations. Zoey's brown eyes which were once filled with innocence and warmth were now filled with anger and hatred for the wet boy in front of her. Her voice was filled with so much venom and it surprised everyone, even Chase. Who knew Zoey had so much bitterness? Chase was amazed at how Zoey's temper could flare up with so much intensity. Now he REALLY wanted her to be his girlfriend.

"Hey Princess. Long time no talk. Patience is a virtue. You'll find out in due time. I know you'll still love me. No use denying it, sweetie," Glenn said to his ex, with an evil grin.

Zoey's rage got stronger and Glenn walked to her and stroked her rosy cheek. She looked at him with emotionless eyes, almost wishing he would die. Zoey found her voice again, only time it was filled with all the anger she could muster. She winced at his touch, back turned to him. Zoey felt Glenn stroking her blonde locks, almost trying to inhale her familiar scent. Zoey clenched her teeth in seething anger. Feeling Glenn's cold and filthy hands on her, Zoey snapped.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" she screeched, slapping him across the face with great force. A deafening smack was heard, and Glenn's head jerked to the side. Glenn regained his composure and a large red hand print was graced on his face. He was persistent however, and this made Chase sick to his stomach.

Glenn laughed, "You still love me, not Matthews. Nothing compares to what _we_ had. He won't be able to top that."

Zoey growled and turned to face her ex, "Who the hell are you to tell me that? What we had was a lie. A façade! A fake! I'll never forgive you! You are a man-whore… and I hope you rot in hell!"

"Aww, you don't mean that… you love—" Glenn was cut off by a fist connecting with his jaw. Glenn looked at the source, and growled. "You'll pay for that, _Barrett_."

"I'm afraid the lady said no!" Michael said, as his hands were curled into fists. His brown eyes glimmering with rage. Michael gently pushed Zoey into Chase, receiving a grateful smile from his best friend. Michael nodded, and Zoey mouthed a 'thank you'.

"You better butt out, Michael. You wouldn't want to get hurt," Glenn said, dangerously low.

"Is that right?" Michael said coolly. He punched Glenn again. Glenn tried to punch him again but Michael ducked, kicking him into a nearby coffee table. Logan smirked, and high-fived Michael.

"Don't worry, Zo. I'll protect you. He won't hurt you ever again," Chase whispered, as he protectively wrapped his arms around her.

Zoey looked up to meet his eyes, "Thanks."

"You're all idiots! You can deny it all you like but I'm the one in your heart. Not him." Glenn laughed. Dana growled. Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"Ok, someone better hold me back… because someone's about to get hurt!"

Dana tried to go for Glenn, but was stopped by Logan grabbing her arms. Logan did that for two reasons… Glenn was dangerous, and even though Dana thought she could handle him… Chase was protecting Zoey, so Logan felt that he should protect Dana. Logan _could_ be nice when he wanted to be… Chase didn't blame Dana for wanting to scratch Glenn's eyes out. She probably could since Dana had the longest set of nails, Chase had ever seen. He was also mad. Chase's blood began to boil as he too glowed a bright green. Chase's eyes flashed with a flicker of anger and soon he had rage to match the petite girl in his arms.

"Leave her alone before I have to seriously hurt you. Give us back what you took," demanded Chase in seething anger. Glenn glared at Chase, but this didn't scare him one bit, in fact, it made Chase more determined to make sure Glenn was dealt with and dealt with… properly.

"You may have won the battle, but you have you haven't won the war," Glenn sneered. "I'll be back, and I'll make sure you pay dearly. All of you."

"I'm shaking. I really am," retorted Logan, sarcastically.

Glenn laughed evilly as he disappeared in a grey puff of smoke. Everyone walked up to where Zoey and Chase were standing. Chase and Zoey were now facing each other. They locked eyes for a moment.

"You okay?" he asked, with concern showing in his green eyes.

Yeah, thanks Chase. You're the best," replied Zoey, jumping to hug him. "Thank you so much."

Chase returned the hug, while blushing slightly, "It was no problem at all."

Zoey was all he needed. Little did he know, she was thinking the same thing. Nicole hugged her friend, relieved. Logan, Michael and Dana were also glad to see their friend was okay too.

"Nice, slap. I can see I've taught you well, Grasshopper," Dana teased with a smirk.

Zoey laughed, "Thanks. I guess I just snapped. He hurt me so bad, but I always have to say a big thanks to Michael and Logan. I owe you guys a big one."

Zoey hugged Michael and then hugged Logan… who happily hugged her back.

"It was cool, Zoey. Anyone would have done it," Michael said, with a smile.

"See, I may be a jerk, but I do have a heart…"Logan replied, with a half-smile/half-smirk.

Nicole hugged Zoey again, and pulled away, "Glenn's a meanie. Whatever happened in the past is soo over."

"Thanks, Nic."

"Yeah, and we got your back so don't worry," Michael added after Nicole.

"I seriously don't know what I did to deserve you guys…" Zoey said, bewildered. _What did I do to deserve them? We'll always be the original Stingray Six. Hmm, that's catchy. _"Hey, you know what I decided to name our group?"

"What?" Nicole asked, curiously.

"The Stingray Six," answered Zoey with a big grin. Chase thought about it.

"That's catchy…I like it. What about you guys?"

"I'm cool with it…"

"Me too!" chirped Nicole.

"That's hot…" Logan nodded, with a smirk. Dana rolled her eyes, and she hid her smile and laughter.

Even Dana liked it, so it settled. They were officially the Stingray Six. It seemed like a happy ending.

Just then, the lounge shook like an earthquake. The lights flickered on and off. Chase and Zoey held each other again, silently hoping they weren't going to die. Nicole squealed and clutched on to Michael, fearing it was over. Dana and Logan didn't have the time to be sour with each other, and their feelings took over. Dana said something only Logan could hear.

"Hold me tighter, Logan. Please!"

He could hear the fear and desperation in her voice. Logan's heart beat faster. He was just as scared as Dana was. It surprised him to hear how Dana could sound so scared when she usually acted like she had everything under control… then again, he was no exception.

"It's ok, Dana. I got you. I won't let anything happen to you. I swear!" Logan reassured, holding her protectively in his arms. Then the lounge went black. Plunging into darkness. They screamed. A surprise was waiting in store for them. And they wouldn't like it one bit.

* * *

**A/N: There's Chapter 4. It's still the same but I added stuff to it. Hope you like. Tell me in a review or PM. **

**-Erika**


	5. Say What?

**Here's Chapter 5! Thanks for your reviews. Continue to do so. As for the readers of "One Bite Changes All", Chapter 12 will be up by the middle of next week so keep a look out for that. In the meantime, here's Chapter 5 and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Say What!**

**Chase, Dana, Zoey, Nicole, Logan and Michael lay passed out in dark place. It was pitch black and the air had a demonic aura to it. Michael started to stir and cracked his brown eyes open. Nicole started to stir as well, and she and Michael both sat up and looked around. Nicole saw a figure beside her but she wasn't sure of who was next to her, although she did catch a glance at the person's shoes.**

**NICOLE (thought): Ooohh...shiny shoes. Wait, Logan and Michael had shiny shoes. Logan was red and black and glossy. The other person's shoes was glittery and Michael's shoes are glittery. I think they're gold. I like gold..and pink.**

**MICHAEL (thought): Who's sitting next to me? Wait, it's a girl because I can see long hair. It's long and brown. So, the girl's a brunette. It can't be Dana because she has curls. It can't be Zoey because her hair is shorter and blonde. So that leaves--**

**MICHAEL: Nicole?**

**NICOLE: Michael?**

**MICHAEL (thought): Yeah, that's Nicole alright. She has this squeal to her voice. Cute.**

**Michael placed his hand on top of hers. She felt a tingle shoot up her spine and blushed. Luckily, it was dark so Michael wouldn't be able to see the scarlet gradually creeping up to her cheecks.**

**NICOLE: Michael, I'm scared. Where are you? **

**MICHAEL: I'm a bit scared myself. I'm right beside you. Can you feel my hand?**

**NICOLE (blushing): Yeah.**

**MICHAEL: I know this isn't the time but I have something to tell you. It's important.**

**NICOLE: You do?**

**MICHAEL: Yeah.**

**Michael stood up on his feet and Nicole was pulled up so she was standing too. It was dark, too, they couldn't see. Michael and Nicole felt each other there, though.**

**MICHAEL: We need to see where we are and my guess is that Chase, Zoey, Dana and Logan are still knocked out. I'll try to lighten the place up. that way we can actually see. You might want to stand back a little. I don't shock you.**

**NICOLE (smiling): Ok.**

**Nicole moved back a little bit. Michael rubbed his hands together. He breathed in deeply and thought of everything that made him happy. Potato chips of every kind. Nicole. Everything about her. Sleeping in. Playing basketball with Chase and Logan. Michael felt something inside of him bubble over and it was so overwhelming, Michael's glow was so powerful and so bright Nicole had to sheild her eyes. A bolt of lightning escaped from Michael's hands and illuminated the room they were in plus the hallway. Michael caught his breath and Nicole walked up to him.**

**NICOLE: You okay?**

**MICHAEL: Yeah, but I'm never doin' that again. Where are the others?**

**NICOLE: Pretty knocked out, still. Sooo, what's up? What do you have to tell me?**

**Michael smiled as he took Nicole's hands in his. She had no objection, though. They stared into each other's eyes, as if they were reading each other's souls. Michael stared into her warm, waiting eyes. Nicole returned the smile. Michael breathed in, and started to speak again.**

**MICHAEL: From the day I first day saw you, I couldn't stop looking at you. You're perfect. Everyone may not think so, but that doesn't matter, because in my eyes you're an angel and you're perfect. What I'm trying to say is...I, uh, like you Nicole. Will you be my girl?**

**Nicole's grin got wilder and she gripped Michael's hand tighter in happiness. She was so happy, she let out a small squeal**

**MICHAEL: So, does that mean a yes?**

**NICOLE: Yes! Michael's my boyfriend. I'm so happy right now. There are lots of things that make me happy, like, shopping, the colour pink, baby cats and--**

**Nicole was cut off when Michael's lips crashed into hers. After getting over the inital shock of kissing the man of her heart, Nicole wrapped her arms around Michael's neck and kissed him back, passionately and deeply. There were raw emotions of love let out after being kept inside from two years. They were both deeply enthralled in the kiss and Michael's wrapped his arms around Nicole's delicate waist, pulling her closer to him. They were so busy making out they didn't notice the remainder of their friends, just staring to stir a couple feet back.**

**Chase was the first of four to open his eyes. He had a bad feeling about the place he was in. He sat up and looked up, eyes darting to find at least something similar to PCA. Nothing. He jumped a little when he heard a voice weakly calling out his name. He realized it was Zoey. She also started to stir and open her eyes and sat up to face a smiling Chase.**

**ZOEY: Hey Chase.**

**CHASE: Hey Zo.**

**ZOEY: Do you know where we are?**

**CHASE: No. But we're not at PCA anymore. There's just something about this place. Like something evil.**

**ZOEY: Yeah, I know. How did we get here? Last time I remember we were in the lounge...**

**CHASE: And then--**

**ZOEY: Oh, God.**

**CHASE: You thinking what I'm thinking?**

**ZOEY: If you're suggesting Glenn somehow did something to us and then brought here to torture us or even worse kill us, then yes.**

**CHASE: Well, that pretty much sums it up. He makes me so mad though. **

**CHASE (thought): I swear I'll kill him. If it's the last thing I do. I hate him so much. He broke Zoey's heart, so I'll break his face. It's only fair.**

**Chase stood up and then helped Zoey up so that she was standing. Chase did notice a change to Zoey's outfit though. She had a baby blue midriff, exposing her mid-section. It turned Chase on, but he contained himself. It was one hell of a job. Zoey also baby blue pants that hugged her sexy (A/N: In the eyes of Chase) figure. They looked comfortable. For footwear, Zoey had baby blue and white converses. Chase stopped looking at Zoey for a second and from the corner of his eye, he saw a funny sight and laughed. Zoey couldn't see what was so funny. Zoey looked at Chase with a puzzled face.**

**ZOEY: Chase? What's so funny?**

**CHASE (laughing): Look, and you'll know why.**

**Zoey looked and softly giggled too. Dana and Logan were passed out but were smiling. Dana's head was happily resting on Logan chest. Logan had his arms wrapped around Dana's waist. They looked awfully smug together, and their smiles never left. Dana and Logan had some kind of hidden love, and it was funny, really. It was a love/hate relationship. **

_**Love to feel the love  
Love to heal from pain  
Is there really a difference?  
Wonder who is right  
Wonder who is wrong  
I'm just feelin' some tension  
You can't compromise  
We can't coincide  
We should really be chillin'**_

**ZOEY: Awww, that's so cute. They totally like each other but they're at each other's throats all the time.**

**CHASE: I've always heard if a girl is mean to you, she likes you. Maybe that's the case here with Dana and Logan.**

**ZOEY: They'll realize it soon enough.**

**CHASE: But just in case a fight between them breaks out, I bet $5 on Dana.**

**ZOEY (laughing): Chase!**

**CHASE (laughing): I'm kidding...**

**CHASE: Hey, can I talk to you?**

**ZOEY: Sure. What's up.**

**CHASE: I'm not that great with words...so bear with me.**

**ZOEY: And this is coming from PCA's own teenage Shakespeare.**

**Chase laughed and blushed a little. Chase started to talk again.**

**CHASE: You know we've been friends for two years now. Those were the happiest two years of my life. Now I know why girls were brought to PCA. Maybe it was fate or some unknown force, but I'm happy girls were allowed to PCA. If that never happened I wouldn't have met you. Over the two years we've been friends, we had some fun memories. The feelings of friendship I had for you have evolved into something more...more than friends. Kind of the feeling of...love. What I'm trying to say is I like you, Zoey. No scratch, that. I _love_ you. **

**ZOEY: Well, I don't know what to say. To be honest, I love you too. You're my shoulder to cry on. I was never really happy with Glenn. I'm still trying to understand why I went out with a jerk like him. Boy, am I ever stupid.**

**CHASE: Zoey, you're not stupid. You're the opposite of that and more. Glenn was an ass for cheating because he lost something precious. You're loving, sweet, caring, smart, and--**

**ZOEY: Chase?**

**CHASE: Yeah, Zo?**

**ZOEY: Shut up and kiss me. Please?**

**CHASE: With pleasure.**

**Chase leaned in to Zoey and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck while her hands played with the back of his head. Chase's hands ran through her blonde locks and travelled down down her waist. They needed each other. They wanted each other. The need was like needing oxygen in order to survive. Zoey deepened the kiss and Chase happily followed suit, their tongues fighting for dominance. So now, there were two relationships formed. Michael and Nicole were cannodling in the hallway, while Zoey and Chase were making out. All of their bottled up feelings were unleashed silently in a kiss. Dana and Logan lay there, still all smiles around. They were dreaming of the same thing... (A/N: I actually wanted to be evil and end here, but I'm a good mood so I'll continue)**

_**It was a beautiful spring day. The church was a shimmering white as it gleamed in the noon-day sun. The doors opened as Dana arrived dressed in a white dress, with a flowing train. A little girl with blonde hair and shimmering green eyes wearing a pale pink dress had just finished throwing flower petals on the floor and was picked up by her father. She was getting married today. When they all saw her, the people sitting in the pews rose as the Wedding March played. Dana took her father by the arm as they walked to the altar. Dana's heart filled with joy and anticipation as she was about to meet her life partner, the man she'd be bound to for life. **_

**_Logan stood at the altar. He was going to be married after today to the most beautiful woman on Earth, at least to him. He couldn't see her properly through the transparent white veil but he could tell she was smiling. A middle-aged man and his bride finally reached Logan who was smiling_. _Dana's father kissed her forehead and handed her to Logan._**

_**MR. CRUZ: I know you will take care of her.**_

_**LOGAN: Yes, sir. I promise.**_

_**The minister came up to the pulpit and motioned for everyone to be seated. They did so. He opened up his Bible, cleared his throat and began to speak.**_

_**MINSITER: Dear Beloved. We are gathered here to watch as this man and this woman are joined in holy matrimony. Logan and Dana finally want to make their love known, as their families and friends bear witness to this joyous occasion. Dana, Logan, please turn to each other. I have some questions for you.**_

_**Dana and Logan obeyed and turned to each other and faced each other, hand in hand. **_

_**MINISTER: Do you Logan Alexander Reese take this woman to be lawfully-wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, till death do you part?**_

_**LOGAN: I do.**_

_**MINISTER: Do you Dana Isabella Cruz, take this man to be your lawfully-wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better and for worse, till death do you part?**_

_**DANA: I do.**_

_**MINISTER: By the powers invested in me. I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.**_

_**Logan lifted Dana's veil to reveal a smiling and radiant Dana. Logan and Dana kissed while the congregation stood up and cheered. Camera flashes going off everywhere. For those 30 seconds, it was as if time had stopped and they were the only two there. They broke apart still smiling at each other and facing their families and friends. The minister spole for a final time. **_

_**MINISTER: Ladies and Gentlemen, may introduce to you Mr. & Mrs. Logan Reese...**_

**Dana and Logan both bolted awake screaming. The screaming startled Chase and Zoey so they broke apart. Both were breathing heavily. They inched away from each other, and looked up at Chase and Zoey, who were smilingwith raised eyebrows. Dana and Logan stood up, rapidly. **

**CHASE: Well, Good morning to you too**

**ZOEY: Some dream, huh?**

**DANA: Just drop it. Would you?**

**CHASE: Fine, but we're just saying...**

**LOGAN: Dude. No one asked you to say anything.**

**CHASE: Ok, let's go find Michael and Nicole and get out of here. Hopefully we can make it back to PCA. **

**DANA: We still get to kick Glenn's ass right?**

**ZOEY (laughing): Yeah, of course. I want in the action too.**

**They left the mysterious room ans walked in silence down a hallway and soon, enough they met Michael and Nicole, but they saw a shocking sight.**

**CHASE: No way...he did it!**

**ZOEY: Oh, God.**

**DANA: No freakin' way! They can't be...someone gag me!**

**LOGAN (raising an eyebrow): Well, well, well, what do we have here? He finally did it!**

**They spotted Michael and Nicole making out for the second time already. Chase was happy for Michael, but a little surprised at the same time. Zoey was happy for Nicole but had the same reaction to them kissing like Chase did. Dana and Logan were not as shocked, because they were pondering about their dream. Michael and Nicole were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat, and pulled away quickly. They held hands though.**

**MICHAEL: Uh, hey. You guys are awake. That's, um, good.**

**NICOLE: For the first time ever, I'm at a loss for words. I can guess you can say Michael and I got together.**

**CHASE: We're happy for you guys, really.**

**ZOEY: Yeah. Aren't we…Dana, Logan?**

**DANA: Huh? What? Oh, yeah…real happy.**

**LOGAN: Uh, congrats…I think.**

**Michael and Nicole smiled too. At first the remaining four didn't get why, but soon they did. Zoey and Chase were holding hands as well.**

**MICHAEL: You and Chase got together…didn't you?**

**CHASE: Yeah. I finally told her.**

**ZOEY: We're dating finally and it feels awesome. **

**CHASE: Right back at you.**

**Chase kissed Zoey on the check lightly. **

**NICOLE: Aww, you guys look so cute.**

**Dana and Logan were still in their own little world. They had things on their mind still. Dana and Logan weren't even arguing, which still creeped everybody out. Logan looked a bit dazed, so Zoey walked to Logan and Dana snapped her fingers in front of their faces. **

**DANA: Huh?**

**LOGAN: What?**

**ZOEY: Come on. We still got to get to Glenn.**

**DANA: Yeah, sure…**

**LOGAN: Ok.**

**The couples walked silently hand-in-hand while Dana and Logan walked in silence beside each other. They were enjoying each other's company, although one wouldn't admit it to the other. Dana didn't want to believe it, but that was the best dream of her life. Logan thought so to, and hoped to make it a reality someday. They stopped when they came to a big door. It was locked.**

**CHASE: Ok, now what?**

**ZOEY: I don't know. I guess the door going to have to be burned off. Logan…**

**LOGAN: What is it, now? **

**Logan just wanted to think right now. Not be bothered about a stupid door.**

**ZOEY: We need to burn this lock off. Neither of us can.**

**LOGAN: Fine.**

**Logan walked up ahead to the door and concentrated. He glowed a fire engine red and drew back his fist. When his fist connected with the lock, it broke in his hands. The pieces fell on the floor by his feet and he dusted off his hands.**

**LOGAN: That was a cheap lock.**

**They all started to push the door, but to no avail. The door wouldn't move and Dana was growing impatient. Zoey, Nicole and the guys were tired. **

**DANA: This door better open or I'll kick it down!**

**ZOEY: Oh God! That's it. Dana! You're brilliant! The door's weak spot is directly in the middle so if we apply enough force to the door in that spot, that door will fall.**

**LOGAN: Care to demonstrate?**

**ZOEY: Sure**

**Zoey breathed in and glowed blue again. She aimed and stared at the middle. She did a powerful side-kick to the door and it fell with a great boom!**

**ZOEY: And _that_ is how you kick down a door.**

**CHASE: How did you do that?**

**ZOEY: I've been taking kick-boxing classes since I was eight and I was also state gymnastic champion for three years in a row. **

**CHASE: Is there anything you can't do?**

**ZOEY (laughing): I don't know yet. Come on.**

**Zoey pulled Chase in by the hand. Nicole and Michael soon followed, and then Dana and Logan. Chase and Zoey in their tracks. Nicole screamed while Michael's eyes got three times bigger. Logan went pale, almost like he had seen a ghost and Dana's breath was caught in her throat.**

**CHASE: What the hell is that?**

**ZOEY: This is just crazy...**

**MICHAEL: Oh, God...**

**LOGAN: No...**

**A/N: What did they see? What will they do next? Stay tuned... The song used was "Love/Hate" by Kelly Rowland. I don't own that. **

_**  
**_


	6. Attack of the Clones Part I

**Hello again. Hope you liked Chapter 5 because it's only going to get better from there. Thanks for the reviews and continue to do so. Love you guys!**

_**RECAP: **_

_**Zoey pulled Chase in by the hand. Nicole and Michael soon followed, and then Dana and Logan. Chase and Zoey stopped dead in their tracks. Nicole screamed while Michael's eyes got three times bigger. Logan went pale, almost like he had seen a ghost and Dana's breath was caught in her throat.**_

_**CHASE: What the hell is that?**_

_**ZOEY: This is just crazy...**_

_**MICHAEL: Oh, God...**_

_**LOGAN: No...**_

**Chapter 6: Attack of the Clones (Part I)**

**Chase, Zoey, Logan, Michael, Nicole and Dana all come face-to-face with themselves. They looked around the abadoned warehouse hoping to themselves this was just a dream. Chase was confused as stared at his clone. Zoey was quite taken back, while Michael's face had mixed emotions. Nicole was shaking like a leaf, and Michael being the good boyfriend he was wrapped his arms around Nicole. He felt her shaking, and only held her tighter. Dana and Logan were surprised, but they weren't scared. Dana didn't do scared and was ready to fight and dark energy surrounded her hands. Logan scoffed at the idea of there being another Logan Reese. They didn't fly too well with him either. The clones had the exact same clothes the original wore, but only in black. **

**CHASE: This is something out of a horror movie.**

**LOGAN (sarcastically): You think! Who's the sicko that decided to clone me!**

**A voice boomed in the air that made Chase and his friends jump. Nicole let out a small scream, but she was still in Michael's arms. Chase pulled Zoey in an attempt to protect her from the danger forthcoming, even though he was scared himself. Dana was bewildered on the inside while Logan was slowly felt rage course through his veins. His hands erupted into flames as he looked around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Chase's rationale was on overdrive when he realized who the voice belonged to. Chase narrowed his eyes and let out a small growl and Zoey got mad as well. It was Glenn Davis, but he was no where to be seen.**

**GLENN: Surprise! Welcome losers. You want to know what I took from you? I'll gladly tell you. Logan, you think you're all-that and it sickens me...and I just plain don't like you. I took your charm away, the thing about Logan Resse which girls swoon over you.**

**LOGAN: You took my WHAT!**

**GLENN: Now, now, be nice and these guys will kill you quick and easy. **

**LOGAN: Shut up!**

**GLENN: Anyway, I took Michael's love for potato chips. I know he can't possibly live without them, so that won't kill him, the "cloned" Michael will.**

**MICHAEL: I'm going to mess you up so bad, you'll regret the day you were born! **

**GLENN: I wouldn't be saying that because of your little girlfriend here. Nicole, I took your bubbly personality away and you can't stop me because you're weak.**

**Nicole stopped crying and immediately glared. The look in her eyes scared everyone, even Dana. The warmth and energy drained from her eyes and they were replaced with ice. Her voice was no longer was bubbly and upbeat but it was cold and icy. Michael hated seeing Nicole this way, and his heart broke. Nobody hurt his girl and got away with it. Glenn's taunting only fueled his rage.**

**NICOLE: You'll pay. I'll make sure of it.**

**GLENN: Ah, Dana. My Latin beauty. The tough girl. I took your essence. The one thing that makes guys and girls fear and cower before you. You try to be good, but deep down, you can't because the evil outweighs the good. Deep down you are only pure evil, and one day you will come to realize it.**

**DANA: Fuck you. I'll kill you...This ends NOW!**

**Glenn laughed as if Dana's getting mad was funny. Everyone knew he would regret it later. Dana's rage was no laughing matter.**

**GLENN: My favourite couple. Zoey and Chase. Chase, I know you hate me and trust me, the feeling is mutal. The girl in your arms right now will run into my waiting ones. I took the subtle charm you posses. Both you and Logan have opposite charms. Logan has the flamboyant charm while you have the subtle one. Zoey, my love, I love you---**

**ZOEY: Well, I hate you. I love Chase, not you. You can go rot in hell.**

**GLENN: You can keep saying that, but listen to your heart.**

**ZOEY: I did that. My heart told me to dump you because you slept with Lauren Windsor, the school prostitute. Even Logan is repulsed by her, and it's LOGAN! No offence...**

**LOGAN: None taken. Trust me, I wouldn't touch her with a 20-foot pole.**

**ZOEY: I'm with the right person. Chase Matthews.**

**GLENN: Very touching speech. Too bad I don't care. Let's just say this is a way of exacting my revenge. You killed yourselves, literally. That's funny. You all have dark sides. I just split you in half. In Dana's case, you have a bit of darkness in you already, I took it and amplified it. More stronger. So, have fun and try not to die too quick.**

**CHASE: Hold it, Davis. There are only 5 clones: mine, Zoey's, Logan's, Michael's and Dana's. Nicole's is missing.**

**GLENN (laughing): Guess again, Matthews. **

**Zoey looked up and gasped. Chase was trying to search for Nicole's evil half. He felt a tugging on his arm and looked at Zoey.**

**ZOEY: You guys look up! There she is! **

**Soon all six looked up and Nicole's half was hovering over them like a vulture. Instead of having the beautiful angelic white wings, she possessed black bat-like wings. She wore Nicole's clothes, but in black. Nicole had the same 'ANGEL' top but instead of the silver mini, she had earlier she had white cargo pants. It fit her perfectly. **

**GLENN: Now, that you've been acquainted with yourselves. Have fun. **

**They all seperated from each other and took a fighting stance. If a battle was what Glenn wanted, then he got it. **

**GLENN: Clones, ATTACK!**

**As the clones advanced, they are all back to back. Nicole sprouted her wings and fly off. Soon "Evil" Nicole, and the original were circling each other like hungry wolves. The 5 on the ground glared at their carbon copies. **

**CHASE: Ok, let's show 'em how it's done PCA style. **

**Everyone nodded and the battle was on.**

**Logan attacked his clone like there was no tomorrow. **

**LOGAN: There will be one Logan Reese and it won't be you. **

**"CLONED" LOGAN: We'll see about that. I'll enjoy kicking your ass and possibly killing you.**

**LOGAN: Not if you get back inside my body, first. I'll make you, and I have ways of getting what I want.**

**"CLONED" LOGAN: Whose says I want to go back? It's way too boring staying inside of you all the time. You never let me back in anymore. Ever since you fell "in love". I only live to flirt, not get into a commited relationship. Why would you pick Dana Cruz of all people? She's too good for you. She'll just be another notch in your belt.**

**LOGAN: Oh, you are going down. And hard.**

**The evil clone took a swing and Logan ducked and punched the clone in the gut before it skidded a few inches back. Logan was breathing heavily showed no signs of slowing down. He didn't want the "Logan" before him to win. In retailation, Logan's copy took a swing at Logan and this time it connected. Logan was sent to the ground but now for long though. Logan sprung up on his feet and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the chest. The "imposter" went flying and lay still on the floor on a couple seconds. With an evil grin, the cloned Logan rose and a dark ray shot out of his hands and Logan was hit in the stomach. The impact sent him, crumpling to the floor, and he clutched his stomach in pain. It hurt but instead of giving in to the pain, Logan felt his element rise within him. He stood up looking at his clone with pure and hatred. His glow came back, stronger than ever, and his eyes weren't warm anymore.**

**Logan's eyes flashed blood red as he stared his clone down. Dragon-like marks appeared all over himself and began to glow brightly. Logan was pushed over the edge. He couldn't handle it anymore. What if he died and this "Logan" married Dana? She was the girl with his heart. Logan vowed to protect her, no matter what. Even if it cost him his very life. The energy of the fire within was overwhelming.**

**LOGAN (thought): What's happening to me? Why do I feel this way? It's the third attack! Like Quinn said. It hurts so bad but I must.**

**"CLONED" LOGAN (thought): The full potential of his element has come out. I'm so screwed. This will for sure force me back into his body.**

**The marks shot rays of red. It collected into a giant ball of fire. Logan couldn't hold back anymore. He was slowing slipping away from the Logan everyone knew. This was it. This was the last straw. Logan let out a long wail of agony as a dragon made entirely of flames emerged from his body. Logan crumpled to the floor and lay there. The fire dragon was so bright. It headed towards Logan's clone and subdued him. It evaporated into black mist and went into Logan's body. Then the fire dragon entered taking its place in Logan's body. Logan stopped glowing, his powers were restored, and he was whole again. Logan did it. Now he was at peace. He did it. For Dana.**

**LOGAN (thought): I love you, Dana. I need to come back and let you know...**

**Chase's fight wasn't any easier. Not only was his carbon copy evil, but smart. Chase took a swing at the evil part of himself. Because of the fast reflexes, the "evil" Chase caught his fist and threw him, but while Chase was in the air, he did a backflip and landed behind his clone. Chase did a high kick to the clone in the back. His evil clone went flying into a nearby wall. **

**CHASE: Not so smart after all, are you? You may look like me, have the same voice as me, but you aren't me! I'll stop you, and you'll get back into my body. Whether you like it, or not.**

**The clone easily got out of the wall and advanced toward Chase. The clone had an evil smile on his face. He was going to torment Chase every chance he got. Chase looked weak but there was one girl keeping him going. Zoey. If something unfortunate happened to her like death, he would lose the will to live. "Evil" Chase smirked at the idea. Hit him where it hurts.**

**"CLONED" CHASE: Maybe I don't to get back in. People don't even know I exist. Why? Because you're too busy being sweet and nice. It really does shock me. You won't be able to stop me once I'm through with your precious Zoey. It will be bittersweet. No wait, just sweet. It would be really unfortunate if something happened to her. Like death. You're going to be a bit tied up so you can't get in my way. **

**CHASE: Leave Zoey out of this. I won't let you hurt her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. I won't allow you to! I will kill you first. **

**"CLONED" CHASE: See, you're already getting in my way. Guess, I'm going to have to deal with you now, aren't I?**

**CHASE: Bring it on. **

**"CLONED" CHASE: Gladly.**

**Chase charged at his clone with everything he had. He punched him in the jaw, but the clone sprung up quickly and kicked Chase in the gut. Chase felt it as white hot pain seethed through his body, but it would take more than just a kick in the stomach to slow him down. When Zoey was involved, Chase would do anything to protect her. Chase stood up and glared at the "Chase" in front of him. How could that have come out of him? Oh, right, it was his dark side. The earth element seemed to be rising in him. On top of that, Chase was furious beyond that. He glowed a bright green. His eyes were full of hate for the carbon copy of him. He glowed and strange markings appeared and glowed all over his body. The clone's eyes widened with amazent. The green oozing off Chase was an amazingly. His voice, not his own. It was like a monster had taken control of him. Chase held out his hand, threatening to shoot the clone in front of him.**

**CHASE: Touch Zoey, and you will pay for it dearly. Trust me.**

**"CLONED" CHASE (thought): Ok, I'm done for, but no one said I would make losing come easy.**

**"CLONED" CHASE: You wouldn't want that.**

**CHASE: You don't know what I want.**

**"CLONED" CHASE: Yeah, I--**

**CHASE: Enough talking! Now you'll pay for threatening the love of my life. **

**CHASE (thought): Why do you I feel like this? I have all these weird mysteroius markings on me and they're glowing. Maybe it's my third offensive attack. Like Quinn said. This is painful but I must do it. For Zoey. I love her.**

**A legion of giant poisonous thorns went shooting out of Chase's hands and the clone took a direct hit in the heart. Chase's carbon copy clutched his chest and dissolved into a black smoke. It entered Chase's body, but the last thing he heard was: 'I'll be back. Someone will make you snap, and I will rise again.' Chase stopped glowing and was breathing heavily. The mysterious markings and he crumpled to the ground as well. Chase felt like himself again, and he discovered he could shoot poisonous throns out of his hands. The earth element had reached a new level. **

**CHASE: I love you, Zo. I always will...I did this for you. **

**Chase smiled as the world before him went black.**

**Michael was fighting as well. He was laid-back and everyone's friend, but he had street smarts. Michael was a force to be reckoned with when angry. His temper wasn't as bad as Dana's but it was pretty bad. Michael tackeled his clone to the ground. Both boys were struggling on the ground, until "Evil" Michael punched Michael and he went flying, but he landed on his feet. Michael wasn't as fit as Chase or Logan but he made up for that with his comedy and great balance. Michael was mad now, glowing a not-so-bright yellow. Michael was just getting warmed up. His hands sparked with electricity. Michael took another swing and punched his copy on the nose. The clone winced in pain and swayed. Michael took advantage of it and did a right hook to the jaw, and a side kick to his chest. "Evil" Michael landed on the ground with a THUD, and Michael breathed a sigh of relief. Michael was far from relief. The clone sprung up and had an evil smile on his face. Michael knew that look. He only made that face when plotting revenge against Logan. **

**"CLONED" MICHAEL: Homeboy got skills...Well, now it's my turn. When I'm done, I'm gonna be snackin' on all the Pringles I want, and I'll be cuddling up to your girl Nicole. She is FINE!**

**MICHAEL: Well, that's not how I roll. Let's settle like back in the ATL. Let's get this started.**

**"CLONED" MICHAEL: Bring it!**

**MICHAEL: It's already here. Lay off Nicole. She's mine!**

**"CLONED" MICHAEL: May the best man win. Trust me when I say, Nicole will be snuggling up to me.**

**Michael's clone shot a ray a black energy and it hit Michael in the chest. Michael was hit and was on the floor. He groaned in pain, but he was mad. All the good thoughts were washed away, and replaced by the lust for revenge. The imposter wasn't going to live his life, take his potato chips and steal his girlfrind. Michael wouldn't allow it, not by a longshot. Michael harnassed all of his anger into the his element. Something weird happened though. Michael was sparking from head to toe. His eyes glazed over with hate. Nobody took Michael's girl. Nobody. Michael stood up. Hate still evident in the usually laid-back teen's eyes. **

**MICHAEL (thought): Damn you Glenn. Torturing Zoey and Chase likes that. Freak...**

**Michael also got a huge marking on a lightning bolt on his right arms. The mark glowed brightly as Michael continued to get angrier and angrier. The lust for revenge was still them, when "Evil" Michael sneered. Michael had a pain shot through his entire body and he was on floor. Something stirred inside of him. He didn't want to unleash this attack because it was dangerous. The earth shook as Michael was madder. **

**MICHAEL (thought): What the hell? This is my third attack. It hurts so much. I have to unleash it and bear the consequenes.**

**Michael willed himself not to let go. He, too, slipped away just like Logan and Chase. Michael screamed in pain as a giant yellow lightning shot out of Michael's body. Michael passed out and the lighning went through Michael's evil counterpart. He dissolved in a black mist and seeped through Michael's body. The lightning bolt also went in and Michael sub-consciencously smiled to himself. He had potato chips back in his life, his awesome powers and a great girl. **

**MICHAEL (thought): I won't let anyone hurt you, Nicole. Promise. I'll die first. I need a bag of chips after we get back to PCA. I love Nicole.**

**There lay three love-stricken guys, while their girls were fighting next to them.**

**A/N: Chapter is done! Read and Review.**

**PREVIEW: It's about to be a...GIRLFIGHT!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Attack of the Clones (Part II) **


	7. Attack of the Clones Part II

**Thanks for all of your reviews for the last chapter. The claws come out here! Continue to read and review. You guys rock! There's more Zoey 101 action coming your way! Enjoy**

_**RECAP:**_

_**Michael also got a huge marking of a lightning bolt on his right arms. The mark glowed brightly as Michael continued to get angrier and angrier. The lust for revenge was still there, when "Evil" Michael sneered. Michael had a pain shot through his entire body and he was on floor. Something stirred inside of him. He didn't want to unleash this attack because it was dangerous. The earth shook as Michael got madder. **_

_**MICHAEL (thought): What the hell? This is my third attack. It hurts so much. I have to unleash it and bear the consequenes.**_

_**Michael willed himself not to let go. He, too, slipped away just like Logan and Chase. Michael screamed in pain as a giant yellow lightning shot out of Michael's body. Michael passed out and the lightning went through Michael's evil counterpart. He dissolved in a black mist and seeped through Michael's body. The lightning bolt also went in and Michael sub-consciencously smiled to himself. He had potato chips back in his life, his awesome powers and a great girl. **_

_**MICHAEL (thought): I won't let anyone hurt you, Nicole. Promise. I'll die first. I need a bag of chips after we get back to PCA. I love Nicole.**_

_**There lay three love-stricken guys, while their girls were fighting next to them.**_

**Chater 7: Attack of the Clones (Part II)**

**Zoey glared at her carbon copy. No one but Glenn could've done this. Zoey was digusted with the "Zoey" in front of her. There was only one Zoey Brooks. No one else. Zoey's clone smiled as if she had the upper hand. Zoey growled menacingly and clenched her fists. She glowed blue. Zoey's voice had so much venom in it and her eyes were filled with rage. She lost control.**

**"CLONED" ZOEY: Aww, what's the matter? Is little "Miss Goody Two Shoes" mad?**

**ZOEY: Shut. up. I'll stop you from wrecking havoc. You'll have to get back inside of me.**

**"CLONED" ZOEY (laughing): Yeah, and hell will freeze over. Not a chance. You're so busy saving the day, I can't have any fun. It makes me mad, so I figured why not get rid of the original Zoey. It will be so fun and I could act just like you. I can pull it off and your rather hot boyfriend is too smitten with you to figure it out. After I have my way with him, loverboy dies.**

**ZOEY: You bitch! Don't you dare touch Chase! I'm not going to let you live out my life. I'll kill you if I have to.**

**"CLONED" ZOEY (sarcastically): Oh no. Little Miss Perfect is mad. Hide me.**

**"CLONED" ZOEY: This will be loads of fun. By the end of the day, Chase will be kissing me. Only me.**

**Zoey continued to glare and she even growled. How something that hideous came from her? Now she knew why she kept that part of her hidden. She looked at the carbon copy with a look of digust. No way was_ that _thing going to make out with Chase. Chase was her territory, and she intended to keep it that way. Zoey launched herself into the air, preparing to jump-kick the now smirking clone. **

**ZOEY: Kiss this!**

_**We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thang**_

**Zoey's target was a bullseye. Her foot crashed into the clone's face, sending her to the ground. Zoey did one more backflip and landed in front of the clone crumpled on the ground in front of her. Zoey's clone sprung up and punched her face, sending her flying towards a wall. Zoey crashed through it but she maintained her ground. The clone advanced towards her with a sickening smirk on her face. Zoey's fist shook with rage and her rage along with her love for Chase gave her some kind of super-human strength. Zoey stared her clone down and charged at her with everything she had even though she was sporting a deep gash above her right eyebrow. It was a do or die situation. "Evil" Zoey took a swing at Zoey, and she instinctively ducked. Zoey went under and punched her clone and the stomach, sending flying acroos the room. **

_**There she go talkin' her mess  
All around town makin' me stress  
I need to get this off my chest**_

**ZOEY: Don't ever underestimate me again. I'll kill you.**

**Zoey thought it was over, seeing the clone collasped on the floor. Zoey was still mad, and was breathing heavily. She was dead wrong. The impact of Zoey's blow only made her more powerful. Zoey's gasped in surprise. She was sure she had gotten rid of the clone. Zoey's carbon copy sprung up and advanced toward Zoey. "Evil" Zoey walked until Zoey was backed up against a wall. The evil clone held up her hand and there was a big ball of dark energy collected in it. She aimed it at Zoey. She smiled in delight. **

**"CLONED" ZOEY: I told you can't stop me. I will have what I want. I'll live out your life while you're dead. I always get I want.**

**ZOEY: I wont allow you to destroy my life. Stay away from Chase!**

**"CLONED" ZOEY: You're not in any position to call the shots here. Goodnight. Don't let the bed bugs bite!**

_**And if her friend want some then she'll be next  
It really ain't that complicated  
Y'all walking round looking all frustrated  
Want some plex come on let's make it  
Ya acting real hard but I know ya fakin'**_

**Zoey screamed as the dark ray hit her. She slid against the wall and groaned in pain. It hurt but Zoey was furious. Something snapped inside of her. Zoey wasn't going to let some poser of her take what was worked so hard for. Zoey growled in anger. Her blue glow came back stronger than ever. She looked up at the clone with angry eyes. The only colour she could see was red. Mysterious blue markings appeared all over her body. Water shot out of the ground. The mysterious markings glowed a luminous blue and the clone stopped smirkng. Her face was full of shock instead. **

**The marks on Zoey's body shot up rays of royal blue and collected as a tidal wave above Zoey. The clone gasped, because she knew she would have to go back into Zoey's body, never to be unleashed. Zoey knew this attack hurt, but she had to take one for the team. For her friends and most importantly for Chase. She couldn't bear to lose him. **

**ZOEY (thought): What's wrong with me? Quinn was right about the third attack! Ok Brooks, it's now or never.**

_**Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' s  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!**_

**Zoey couldn't hold on anymore. She was in a situation similar to her boyfriend and the two guys before her. This was it. Time to take one for the team. Even though it would result in death. Zoey screamed as a giant tidal wave come out of her, sweeping the Zoey clone away. The impact was so powerful, the clone evaporated in a black mist and it screamed as she was sucked back into Zoey's body. The luminous blue water also entered Zoey, restoring her powers to normal. She passed out for 10 seconds, but woke up slowly. She was still in the abandoned warehouse but she woke up and rubbed her head, seeing Zoey had a slight headache. Zoey felt a wet substance on her hands, above her eyebrows. Zoey gasped because the red substance was her blood. Crimson on her fingers. **

**ZOEY (thought): I must've cut myself when I crashed into that wall. It doesn't matter now. I'll heal myself later. I'll go look for Chase or least bleed to death trying. I'm coming Chase. Just hang on. For me.**

**Zoey got up and even though she felt weak, set out to look for Chase. Their love could conquer anything. **

**Nicole was having an air fight with her "evil" self. Nicole wrinkled her nose in digust. Not only was she was black, she had hideous wings (A/N: I think they're cool. I would love wings live that). Nicole glared at her clone. Why would anyone in their right mind do this? Before Nicole could do anything, "evil" Nicole slapped Nicole across the face and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. Nicole knew what was happening and flapped her wings hard enough so she wouldn't fly and crash into a wall. Nicole glared and felt a stinging sensation on her cheeck. Nicole clenched her fists and then touched her cheeck. Nicole glowed heavenly white, growled, and sent a burst of wind towards "Evil" Nicole. The wind was so powerful, the clone was sent flying into a wall and she crashed through it.**

**NICOLE: Nobody slaps Nicole Alexandria Bristow. Nobody.**

_**We on our way to ya neighborhood  
The reason why we comin' is understood  
Me and my girls we down to ride  
So when you hear us pull up bring ya butt outside**_

**"Evil" Nicole was taken back this and looked at one of her nails. It was broken. She growled at Nicole. If it's one thing, both Nicoles hated, it was a broken nail. The evil clone lunged for Nicole. They struggled in the air and Nicole got the upperhand and sidekicked her evil clone in the face. Nicole then delivered another roundhouse kick to her chest.**

_**And if you try to call ya cousin and nem  
Don't forget that I got some of dem  
'Bout to go real hard 'bout to swang dem thangs  
'Bout to feel elbows all in ya brain**_

**"CLONED" NICOLE: Hmm, you're a lot stronger than you look. Don't worry, I'll break you. One way or the other. Once I destroy you, I'll be the one making out with Michael while you're in the great unknown.**

**NICOLE: Shut up. Michael is _my _boyfriend! You...evil...boyfriend-stealing copy!**

**"CLONED" NICOLE: Not for long. I always get what I want...**

_**Know you really don't wanna step to dis  
Really don't know why you talkin' shit  
You 'bout to catch one right in the lip  
It's about to be a what? Girlfight!  
We bout to throw dem bows  
We bout to swang dem thangs  
It's 'bout to be a what? Girlfight!**_

**Before Nicole could scream again, a powerful blast of dark energy hit Nicole in the chest, hard. She hit a wall pretty hard as she cried out in pain. She willed herself, not to cry. Anger replaced sadness instead. She glared even though Nicole was in her weak state. Then something happened. Her glow got brighter and brighter, that even "Evil" Nicole had to sheild her eyes. White markings appeared all over her body, and they too glowed. The wind got stronger around her and spun around her. She transformed. Her clothes were torn. Her 'ANGEL' top became a crop top and her eyes were darkened with rage. Fear no longer resident in them. She busted her way out of that and flew up to her evil clone, still glowing brighter. Nicole's wings got whiter, and her long brown hair blew in the strong breeze. Nicole had a bow and arrows in her hand. A quiver of more arrows sat neatly on her back. "Evil" Nicole gasped because once that arrow hit her in the heart, she was screwed. Nicole's voice was icy.**

**NICOLE (thought): Ohmigosh! It's the third attack...YAY!**

**Nicole took an arrow from behind as loaded it. The clone's eyes widened in shock. Nicole pulled back to the bow, ready to shoot. Nicole stared her down carbon copy. **

**NICOLE: You have hurt me for the last time! And my friends too. This ends now...**

_**Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
Girl you makin me really mad...  
Oh! I know you don't want me to split yo dome!  
I'm about to bruise ya face and it's sad...**_

**As Nicole pulled back to give the arrow more strength and distance, Nicole recited an air spell, causing the arrow itself to glow white.**

**NICOLE: This is the Air, my Children; these are the Creatures: **

**Far-flying Goose; far-seeing Hawk; **

**Owl who knows; Raven who talks; **

**Crane who dances; Thrush who sings; **

**Quail the humble; Wren the king; **

**Lark who revels; Loon who weeps; **

**Jay who scatters; Vulture who reaps. **

**This is the Air I conjure, and this is the birth of the World**.

**Nicole screamed as she let go of the arrow. The clone was hit directly in the heart screamed as she was sucked into Nicole's body. She had awesome aim for someone who was super-ditzy. The bow and arrows glowed white and dissappeared in her hands. In a matter of seconds, Nicole glowed a bright white as she flew her way down to the ground. Nicole transformed back to normal. The glowing stopped and she landed safely on the ground, wings going back into her back. She was weak but she had to look Michael. She needed him. She needed a hug from the boy with her heart. Nicole ran in search of her boyfriend, silently praying he was okay.**

**NICOLE (thought): Please Michael...please be okay. I can't lose you. I love you.**

**Dana was aruging with her "dark" side. The argument was based on whether her heart was with Logan or not. Dana glared and even growled because what did her love life have to do with anything? She was here to fight and get home, not argue.**

**"CLONED" DANA: You love Logan, admit it. **

**DANA: Shut up. I'll kick your ass all the way down to Australia if you don't!**

**"CLONED" DANA: What's the matter? Strike a nerve, did I?**

**DANA: I don't love Logan Reese! I've always been independant! I don't have space in my life for a man!**

**"CLONED" DANA: I know about the dream you had earlier. Logan had it as well. You ever hear the saying: "A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes"?**

**DANA: What the hell? Cut the Disney shit! Let's get this started!**

**"CLONED" DANA (smirking): Fine, it's your funeral.**

_**Oh snap these bitches they act like cats  
In the middle of the dance floor now they preparing to scrap  
They takin out their scrunchies and pullin' off their pressons  
The one on the right is the girlfriend and the one the left is the other woman**_

**Dana smirked back and punched her clone in the face. Then high-kicked her in the gut. Dana's clone went back a few inches but herself herself. Dana clenched her fists in anger and they shook. She glowed her oh so familiar dark purple and she glared. Dana's clone in return punched Dana in the jaw. Blood trickled out the side of her mouth. Dana smirked and wiped the blood off with the back of her hand. She threw "Evil'' Dana a look that said 'Is that all you got?' The clone seemed to be enraged by this and continued to punch and kick some more. Dana ducked and dodged all of the blows that were supposed to hurt her. For the finale, Dana sidekicked her varbon copy in the face, sending her to the ground.**

_**Someone please call security  
These girls too purty  
To get down to the nitty titty  
I mean the nitty gritty**_

**DANA (smirking): Now whose funeral is it?**

**"CLONED" DANA: Still yours...**

**DANA: What are you babbling about?**

**"CLONED" DANA: I'll show you.**

**DANA: What are you---**

**Dana was cut off by her own screams. A ray of dark energy hit her directly in the heart. Dana wasn't screaming because it hurt. She was screaming because it caused a weird transformation to happen to her. Dana glowed black as mysterious black markings appeared on her body too. She willed herself not to cry. Crying showed weakness and she was Dana Cruz. Dana Cruz wasn't weak. She got up and glared while smirking. "Evil" Dana raised an eyebrow but then smacked her head because of her stupidity. The burst of energy was too strong and the full moon made Dana even more powerful. **

**"CLONED" DANA: Oh well. I can go back to what I love doing. Hurting Logan. She'll have to kill me first though.**

_**I mean her tiitty pretty  
I'm trippin'  
Being silly willy  
Man go on let them hos fight**_

**Dana was still glowing as she uttered this darkness spell. An earthquake started.**

**DANA (thought): I do love Logan. That's why I won't let anyone hurt him. Not if I have anything to say about it. Quinn was right with all the geek talk. This is my third attack. Better destroy this wannabe once and for all.**

_**Don't act like you don't know  
We right outside yo door  
See you peekin' out the window  
I know you ain't talking noise no more**_

**DANA: Innocence of youth**

**Darkest of heart**

**Come like shadows**

**So depart!**

**Dana closed her eyes and black energy surrounded her. The transformation was complete. Dana was smirking. She had black leather. The top was cut off, exposing her toned and flat stomach (A/N: Logan would be turned on by this! LOL) and she had leather pants too. A black sword appeared in her heads. It had a black blade, glowing black as Dana's elemental energy was harnassed into it. **

**DANA: Sorry, but I win. I hate losing and failure. Sweet dreams. Or should I say, nightmares. Darkness will always prevail!**

**Bitch come outside  
Don't act like you don't see me  
I know you heard me pullin' up uh  
Come outside, uh, come outside, uh  
We down to ride  
It's about to be a... Girlfight!**

**Dana launched herself into the air, right above her clone and raised the sword above her head. As she came closer, she swiped the clone with the sword and "Evil" Dana was cut in half. Dana landed on her feet and watched as the clone split and evaporated. She was breathing heavily. The clone evaporated and entered Dana's body. Dana felt weak and droped to her knees. She didn't pass out, however. She glowed black once more. The leather clothes reverted back to the normal clothes she had on earlier. Dana stood up.**

**DANA (thought): Ok better look for Logan. Wait! Why do I care? It's Logan... But then again he could be in trouble. He's an idiot, though. He'll do something stupid. Yeah, that's it. Look for Logan and prevent him from do something stupid...That's a valid reason, right?**

**Dana, after much hesitation went off in search for Logan. **

**The battle was over, not the war. Glenn had more evil surprises in store...**

**A/N: The song used was "Girlfight" by Brooke Valentine. The air poem Nicole used isn't mine as well. I don't own any of the following...**

**PREVIEW: Familiar faces are seen**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Family Ties. **

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

**_  
_**

**_  
_**

_**  
**_


	8. Family Ties

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter. The amount of reviews I got for the last two chapter blew away. Thank you SO much. I'm really grateful! As a result, I've decided to post another chapter. To the readers of "One Bite Changes All", Chapter 13 will be up by Saturday, if not, latest is Monday. Hang tight...**

**I own: Courtney Matthews, Dylan Brooks, Margaret "Maggie" Reese, Samantha "Sammie" Reese, Noah Bristow, Bryan Cruz and Stacy Barrett.**

**RECAP:**

_**DANA: Sorry, but I win. I hate losing and failure. Sweet dreams. Or should I say, nightmares. Darkness will always prevail!**_

_**Bitch come outside  
Don't act like you don't see me  
I know you heard me pullin' up uh  
Come outside, uh, come outside, uh  
We down to ride  
It's about to be a... Girlfight!**_

_**Dana launched herself into the air, right above her clone and raised the sword above her head. As she came closer, she swiped the clone with the sword and "Evil" Dana was cut in half. Dana landed on her feet and watched as the clone split and evaporated. She was breathing heavily. The clone evaporated and entered Dana's body. Dana felt weak and droped to her knees. She didn't pass out, however. She glowed black once more. The leather clothes reverted back to the normal clothes she had on earlier. Dana stood up.**_

_**DANA (thought): Ok better look for Logan. Wait! Why do I care? It's Logan... But then again he could be in trouble. He's an idiot, though. He'll do something stupid. Yeah, that's it. Look for Logan and prevent him from do something stupid...That's a valid reason, right?**_

_**Dana, after much hesitation went off in search for Logan. **_

_**The battle was over, not the war. Glenn had more evil surprises in store...**_

**Chapter 8: Family Ties (Part I)**

**Zoey was weak from the battle. Where could Chase be? He wasn't going to die on her now. She couldn't handle that. Zoey continued to walk around, and she felt she was going in cirlces. She sighed sadly and kept walking. A million thoughts were running through her head? What if Chase was already dead? What if Glenn kidnapped Chase already? Zoey shook her head. Chase was stronger than that, but she couldn't shake the sinking feeling in her pit on her stomach. She gasped and stopped walking when she saw a bush.**

**ZOEY (thought): What's a bush doing inside? Wait, that's not a bush. It can only be one person...Oh my God! It's Chase.**

**Zoey ran when she saw Chase.**

**Chase was still passed out but he was dreaming. He hated it. Every part of it. From beginning to end. Chase just wanted to snap out of it, but he couldn't. **

_**Chase was running. Running faster than he had ever run in his entire life. He braked to a stop when he heard voice behind him. The voice sounded dark and evil. He was scared to turn around, because of what he might find or see. He took a deep breath and turned around.**_

_**VOICE: Looking for this?**_

_**Chase whipped around to see Glenn Davis carrying a very limp Zoey over a cliff. He grinned with evil in his eyes as he prepared to drop her. Chase's heart stopped beating, and then he got mad. This wasn't a dream, more like a nightmare. **_

_**CHASE: Even in my dreams, you managed to stalk us. What are you going to with Zoey?**_

_**GLENN: You're really that dense. You think you're so perfect, like you can never be broken. I can't phyiscally break you, but emotional pain is much worse. I'm going to break your heart by killing the lovely Zoey here.**_

_**CHASE: Not if I kill you first.**_

_**GLENN: I did love her. I still do, but if I can't have her, neither can you. I'm going to kill every person who has sentimental value to you. Starting with your girlfriend. Then I don't know...does the name Courtney Matthews ring a bell?**_

_**Chase's eyes widened in horror. That was the last straw. First his girlfriend, and now Glenn was going after his sister? That was low. Was Chase going to stoop to his level? Hell, yeah! Chase was more furious than he had ever been his entire life. He glowed again, his cleched fists shaking in anger. He was about to go after Glenn when he stopped him. **_

_**GLENN (laughing): You don't get it, do you?Oh, well, I tried to be nice. Say goodbye to Zoey.**_

_**CHASE: You love her, but you'll kill Zoey because I have her?**_

_**GLENN: Yeah, pretty much...I'll show you I'm not bluffing. **_

_**Glenn let go off Zoey until he held her by one arm. Chase was shocked. He'd really do it. Rid him of the perfect girl, and make Dustin suffer. **_

_**GLENN: It'll be fun watching you break while I murder your girlfriend right in front of you. I'll drop her now. Sleep tight, Zoey...**_

_**Chase screamed in agony as Zoey fell, plunging to a bloody death below...**_

**CHASE: NOO! ZOEY!**

**Chase bolted awake, and was breathing heavily. His heart was racing, until he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Zoey right beside him. Zoey smiled through her tears as she enveloped him in a hug. Chase did the same, trying to blink back tears. Chase hugged Zoey tighter and never wanted to let go. Zoey pulled away and locked eyes with her boyfriend. His green eyes were filled with sadness, and fear. Fear overshadowed the sadness a great deal. Chase was tense and Zoey felt it. That's what happened when you dated your best friend. It sort of came with the territory.**

**ZOEY: What's wrong, Chase?**

**Chase looked away. The tears forming around his eyes shamed him. A silent tear fell but Chase wiped it away quickly, before Zoey saw anything. Zoey was the last person he wanted to cry in front of. Chase looked up at Zoey who had begging eyes. Like she wanted to make him feel better. One of her beautiful qualities. He sighed and ran a hand through his bushy hair.**

**CHASE: I had this dream. Well, more like nightmare. I was running, but I don't know where I was, but I heard a voice behind me. It was...Glenn. I don't know what he did to you, but you were in his arms and you were passed out, limp. I had all these mixtures of emotions, but trust me when I say I had fear. He held your body over a cliff. To spite and destroy me, he smirked. It wasn't one of Logan's usual 'I'm so hot' kind of smirk. It was evil, Zo. As he smirked, he let you go and you fell. I was going to run and save you, but my feet were planted to the floor, and I couldn't do anything to save you. That's when I woke up screaming your name. I'm just happy to see you. I don't ever want to lose you. I would die. **

**ZOEY: Oh my God, Chase...**

**CHASE: I'm just so shaken up right now. I haven't been this meesed up since my older sister, Courtney, flushed my goldfish down the toilet, and I was five. Last week, I didn't even know we all could control the forces of nature and had superpowers. I mean, when I was fighting with my dark side, and he shot me with some kind of dark ray, I got mad. Really mad. Like furious. I lost my common sense for the moment. You know how Quinn told us that in order for our element to work, we have to focus and channel our elemental energy, right? **

**ZOEY: Yeah.**

**CHASE: Well, when I was fighting, the colour I saw was red. All of the sudden, something snapped on the inside. My usual glow came back, or stronger, and these mysterious markings appeared all over me and they also started to glow.**

**ZOEY: You discovered your third attack.**

**CHASE: Yeah. How did you know?**

**ZOEY: The same thing happened to me when I was fighting my clone too.**

**CHASE: Wow. **

**ZOEY: So what's yours?**

**CHASE: I can start giant poisonous thorns out of my hands. Cool, huh?**

**ZOEY: Yeah, I guess. I just find out I could make water shoot out of the ground, and I can cause giant tidal waves.**

**CHASE: I think my third attck is called "Poisonous Thorns."**

**ZOEY: I think mine is called "Ocean Wave".**

**ZOEY: Chase, I love you and only you. He can't hurt us after today. We'll be ready for anything Glenn can dish out. **

**CHASE: I love you too. I promise to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you.**

**ZOEY: Thanks, there are two other men in my life who would go to Hell and back for me. **

**CHASE (raising an eyebrow): Who?**

**ZOEY: My father and my older brother, Dylan.**

**CHASE (laughing): Oh.**

**Zoey and Chase stood up and smiled at each other. All the love for each other mirrored in each other's eyes.**

**ZOEY: I know how you can de-stress.**

**CHASE (raising an eyebrow and smiling): Oh, really. What did you have in mind, Miss. Brooks.**

**ZOEY: Nothing really, Mr. Matthews. Expect this.**

**Zoey leaned in and kissed Chase. He happily kissed her back, putting all the love he had for Zoey in it. Zoey wrapped her arms around Chase's neck, while Chase wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Chase pulled her closer to him. Chase broke away, only to line Zoey's neck with kisses. Soon the kissing left a reddish-purplish hickey. Zoey moaned in pleasure, and Chase found his way back to her lips, trying to inhale her scent. Zoey smelled a mixture of apples, and roses. Chase was enchanted by her scent. He deepened the kiss and Zoey followed, their tongues trying to dominate the other. It was Chase, though, who pulled away needing to breathe. **

**ZOEY: Feel better?**

**CHASE: Yeah, we'll finish this, right?**

**Zoey threw him a seductive smile and winked.**

**ZOEY: What do you think?**

**CHASE (thought): SCORE! Oh, God, I'm starting to sound like Logan.**

**ZOEY: Come on, let's go look for our friends.**

**CHASE: Right behind you.**

**Chase and Zoey walked hand-in hand searching Dana and Logan. Thank God, they could resurrect and heal because if there was bloodshed between the two, Chase and Zoey would be a big help.**

**Dana was walking around, searching for Logan. It still puzzled her. Why did she care if she found Logan? Logan was an egotistic, chauvanistic ego-maniac. Logan didn't love her back. Even though he did, it wouldn't last. the dream of her wedding haunted her though. If they didn't love each other, why did they have the same dream. Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. Nature will take its course. It was still pretty far-fetched though. The possibility of Logan liking Dana back was, well, nearly impossible.**

**DANA: Logan! Where are you! **

**DANA (thought): Please be ok...**

**DANA: Logan! This isn't funny! You can come out now...Game Over.**

**Dana was getting impatient, and her hands glowed black. Something was wrong. Dana needed a bit of help in finding Logan. **

**DANA (thought): Come on Cruz, if I were Logan where would I go? Ok, scratch that. That idea won't work. Fine, if Logan is really my soulmate and we're connected somehow, I'll find him. **

**Dana continued to search. She stopped walking and gasped when she was a figure laying on the floor. She recognized the tan hair. Being the athlete she was, running was not a problem to her. She knelt by the mystery person's side and shock ran all over her face. It couldn't be...anybody but...**

**DANA: Logan...**

**Dana put a hand only her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. She tried to blink back tears. Dana Cruz doesn't do crying or tears. Logan's skin was a deathly shade of white. His skin cold to the touch. Dana didn't know how to feel. I guess, her heart broke because she felt numb. Dana stroked his cheeck. Maybe Logan did like her, and she lost her chance at true love. Why was she such a bitch? Her mind went back to every insult, and sarcastic remark she ever made towards Logan. Even stomping on his foot when Logan wanted to make out. She had this glassy look in her eyes. Dana did notice a piece of paper in his hands though and she took it and read it. It read:**

_**Dana--**_

_**I'm not that great with words so I'll just get to the point. I've been with a lot of girls in my 16-year-old life but when I laid eyes on you for the first time, none of them mattered. I just wanted you. I wanted to hold you. I wanted to kiss you and just be with you. I'm not really the jerk, I come off to be. I act that way because it's my way of releasing myself from the pain of a bad childhood. I never talk about my childhood, because it hurts. Guess it's time I told you.**_

_**Being the son of famous movie producer Malcolm Reese isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Hell, there's a crapload of money, but money isn't always the answer. Not when my mom is gone. That's right. My mother, Margaret Reese, was murdered. I was 8 and my sister Samantha was 11. We came home from school, only to be greeted by blood. My mother's body was bloody and bruised. I was eight, and I didn't know very much, but I knew something was very wrong. Basically, my mom was rushed to the hospital and she died.**_

_**8 years later and they still haven't caught the guy who murdered my mother...It sucks...**_

_**My dad was too busy to be there for Sammie and I. He had his precious "career" to worry about. I would have nightmares about that murder scene, and I'd wake up to realize my dad wasn't there. I still have nightmares. Sammie and I bonded because of that. My dad is now married to some bimbo named Lisa...something. I don't know her name and I could care less. I began to raise hell at home, and to get rid of me, he sent me to PCA. Sammie and I were split up. She was sent to a boarding school in New Jersey. **_

_**That's the sordid life of Logan Reese...I may lie when I say a lot of things but I love my Mom, even though she's dead. I love Sammie. There's another girl I love though.**_

_**You. I love you, Dana. That's why I vowed to protect you from anything and everything. I still promise to protect you.**_

_**I did this for you. Try to be strong. Ok, scratch that. I'm not going to say be strong, because you have lots of inner strength. That's why I fell in love with in you in the first place. **_

_**P.S Kick Glenn's ass twice as hard for me.**_

_**Love Forever and Always,**_

_**Logan.**_

**Dana was surprised when a tear splashed on to the paper, smearing the ink. She realized it was her own. Dana got take it anymore. Screw being weak. Screw all of it. Logan was gone. She would be shattered forever. There was no pulse to find. That all-too-familiar heartbeat, silenced. Dana continued to let tears fall. She fell to her knees, clutching to note to her chest, and the only name she could scream out was...**

**DANA: LOGAN! **

**Chase and Zoey were still looking for Dana and Logan when Zoey stopped. Chase had a look of puzzlement of his face and wondered why she stopped.**

**CHASE: What's wrong, Zo?**

**ZOEY: I heard someone scream. Loud. It sounded painful. As if someone was being shattered.**

**CHASE: Where is it coming from?**

**ZOEY: Damnit, I heard it again. It's coming from there!**

**Chase and Zoey ran in the direction the screams were coming from. They continued to run. A millin thoughts rushing through their heads. They spotted two figures. One was a female figure. Looked like she was crying. The other lay dead still on the floor. Chase turned white when she stopped and Zoey gasped and put a hand over her mouth, in shock. **

**ZOEY: No...he can't be---**

**CHASE: Dude...No way he could be what I think he is...**

**Zoey knelt on the floor beside her crying friend. Zoey had never seen Dana so shattered in her entire life. She cried on Zoey's shoulder, and Zoey rubbed her back trying to soothe her. Chase was in shock to see Logan laying on the floor, dead. It wasn't possible. Zoey was trying to fight the giant lump forming in her throat.**

**ZOEY: Chase, what do we do?**

**CHASE: I think we can resurrect him, but won't be easy. I can't do this myself.**

**ZOEY: How?**

**CHASE: We combine our powers to snap him out of it.**

**Dana looked up at Zoey, tear streaked cheecks. Dana found her voice and looked up at Chase.**

**DANA: Let's do it. I want to do this.**

**A/N: What happens next? Where are Nicole & Michael? Will Logan be alive again? Stay tuned...**

**Review. **


	9. Mommy Dearest

**I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for the review. Almost 50 reviews! Can you say wow? Anyways, read and enjoy**

**I own all of the OCs in this story. Everything else belongs to Nick rolls eyes There's a shocking twist!**

**_RECAP:_ **

_**Zoey knelt on the floor beside her crying friend. Zoey had never seen Dana so shattered in her entire life. She cried on Zoey's shoulder, and Zoey rubbed her back trying to soothe her. Chase was in shock to see Logan laying on the floor, dead. It wasn't possible. Zoey was trying to fight the giant lump forming in her throat.**_

_**ZOEY: Chase, what do we do?**_

_**CHASE: I think we can resurrect him, but won't be easy. I can't do this myself.**_

_**ZOEY: How?**_

_**CHASE: We combine our powers to snap him out of it.**_

_**Dana looked up at Zoey, tear streaked cheecks. Dana found her voice and looked up at Chase.**_

_**DANA: Let's do it. I want to do this.**_

**Chapter 9: Mommy Dearest.**

**Chase walked to Dana. Dana stood up, and looked at Chase with pleading eyes. He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder but then pulled her into a hug. Dana's face was already tear-stricken but fresh tears began to flow. Chase felt horrible for Dana and Logan. Dana was usually the tough one. It fit the group. Chase was the goof, but adorable guy, Zoey was the perfectionist, Logan was the suave but egotistic chick hound, Dana was the tough rebel with a look that said 'Get out of my way or I'll kick your ass', Nicole was the bubbly, energetic one and Michael was the laid-back one with a weird addiction to potato chips. **

**Chase hugged Dana, but he couldn't help but feel a little teary himself. Logan's death broke Dana and he couldn't see her be tht way. Just yesterday, Dana was a powerful lioness, but now she was a harmless kitten. Chase looked to his girlfriend for help. Zoey put a supportive arm around Dana. Chase and Dana pulled away, and she regained her composure. Dan regained her composure and wiped her tears. She smiled weakly at the couple in front of her. **

**DANA: Thanks Chase. You too Zoey.**

**CHASE: Sure, no problem.**

**ZOEY: We're happy to help.**

**CHASE: Logan can't be dead though. However, I could bring Logan back to life by myself but there are two problems.**

**DANA: Which are?**

**CHASE: One, it's harder to bring humans to life, and if we combine our powers, it'll work. About a 60 chance, which is good. Considering the circumstances. Two, it drains energy. Lots of it.**

**DANA: So, what are we waiting waiting for?**

**ZOEY: We need Michael and Nicole here. It'll be ok, Dana. I promise.**

**DANA: Ok, Zoey. I believe you.**

**DANA (thought): I love you, too. Logan, I love you. You need to come back to us. To me. I need to tell you how I feel.**

**A moment later, a flapping noise was heard, followed by thunder. Michael and Nicole landed by Zoey, Chase and Dana. Nicole and Michael had a few bruises and cuts, but other than that, they were fine. Chase, Zoey and Dana were happy that their friends were okay, but Logan's situation was no laughing matter.**

**NICOLE: Why are we all standing around? Where's Logan?**

**Chase and Zoey held hands, looked at each other, then at Michael and Nicole sadly. Zoey was trying to blink back the tears brimming around her eyes. Chase sighed sadly, and wiped away a falling tear from Zoey's face with his thumb. He pulled her closer and stroked her hair as silent sobs made her body jerk. Dana looked away for fear of bursting into tears again. She couldn't handle it anymore. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Chase and Zoey were supposed to be making out, Michael and Nicole were supposed to be flirting with each other and Dana and Logan were supposed to be arguing and bickering, which usually ended in Logan getting hurt. Most importantly, they were supposed to be at PCA right now. Not in an abandoned warehouse using their powers to fight off a teenage psychpath. Dana tucked Logan's note away in her pocket. **

**DANA (thought): It wasn't supposed to end. Not like this. Anything but this.**

**Michael looked at Chase with great impatience. Something was up, and he wanted to know.**

**MICHAEL: Dude, what's going on?**

**Chase looked at Dana as if to ask 'Can I tell them?'. She looked back and nodded yes. There was no point in hiding it now. Chase pulled Michael and Nicole away and left Zoey to left to watch over Dana. Right now, she was not in the best emotional state, and she could do anything now. Michael, Chase, and Nicole stood a foot away from Zoey and a grieving Dana.**

**MICHAEL: Chase, what happened?**

**NICOLE: Please, Chase?**

**CHASE: Ok, brace yourselves.**

**MICHAEL: Well...**

**CHASE: Logan's gone...**

**NICOLE: Gone? Gone where? Like to the mall or something?**

**Chase smiled at his friend's ditziness. At least _something_ was normal. Michael was still confused.**

**MICHAEL: Man, define gone...**

**CHASE: Gone, as in passed away! Never coming back! **

**NICOLE: Why would Logan never come back to PCA? Why would he leave and not say anything? That is so...so...suckish!**

**Chase groaned in frustration. He put his head in his hands and let out a small growl. Chase was frustrated at this point. Usually Nicole's stupidity was found amusing, but right now, nothing was amusing. Absolutely nothing. He tried very hard not to snap. It was one hell of a job, though.**

**CHASE: Ok, let's start over. Shall we?**

**MICHAEL: Ok. We still want to know.**

**CHASE: Okay, deep breath. I'll start again...Logan's gone...**

**MICHAEL: What are you getting at?**

**Chase couldn't keep it in no more. That was the last straw.**

**CHASE: Ok. I have three words for you. Listen carefully.**

**They both nodded.**

**CHASE: Logan.**

**NICOLE: WE know that part.**

**CHASE: Is.**

**MICHAEL: Logan is what? A jerk? A pain in the ass? Head over heels in love with Dana? **

**Chase went stone-faced. His voice was emotionless. Logan had been one of his best friends. Michael, Logan, and Chase were like the three musketeers of Schenider Hall, while the girls were the like Charlie's Angels of Brenner Hall.**

**CHASE: Try DEAD!**

**Michael was speechless, and Nicole gasped as her eyes widened. Nicole was stpuid, to an extent, but she knew exactly what was death was. It wasn't good, either. Nicole had tears brimming in her eyes. In a matter of seconds, Nicole nuzzled into Michael and cried into his chest. Michael soothed her while stroking Nicole's hair. Michael looked at Chase with sad eyes. Michael looked up, and then looked down.**

**MICHAEL: You're trying to tell me that...Logan...Oh God-- he's dead?**

**Chase headed yes solemnly. Michael willed himself not to cry, because he had to be strong for Nicole. Chase's voice softened when he saw Nicole sobbing uncontrollably in Michael's arms. **

**CHASE: I have a plan. Are you guys in?**

**Michael's voice cracked and he took a couple deep breaths before answering. Nicole stopped and looked at Chase. Her eyes red and puffy.**

**MICHAEL: Anything to help. **

**NICOLE: Me too.**

**MICHAEL: So...Oh, God, Dana! How is she?**

**CHASE: I'm not going to lie to you guys. She's in rough shape. I've never seen her so broken. Zoey's doing everything she can to make her relax.**

**NICOLE: Ohmigosh...Poor Dana.**

**CHASE: Yeah... Come on, I'll explain my plan to you guys when we get to Zoey and Dana.**

**MICHAEL: Sure, man...**

**NICOLE: Ok.**

**Michael and Nicole followed Chase, hand-in-hand. Dana needed them right now. **

**Logan found himself in a beautiful place. The sky was a clear blue. The birds singing strangely reminded him of Nicole and her hyperactivity. Paths of gold substituted for asphalt roads and the frsh air felt good against Logan's face. He smiled as he surveyed the beautiful before him. He wanted the Cruz/Reese wedding to happen here. He was loaded and was rich, so why the hell not? He smiled as he thought of Dana. Everything about her made him smile. Dana was playing hard-to-get but he was sure she'd come around. Logan continued to walk around until he heard a voice calling him. Logan found the voice beautiful and vaguely familiar but he was still confused. **

**LOGAN (thought): Who's calling me? Where am I? **

**VOICE: Logan…**

**Logan turned around to see a woman in a flowing white dress smiling at him. She was walking towards him. Logan usually instinct would be to run, but now it was different because his feet were planted to the floor, therefore rendering him immobile. **

**LOGAN: Who are you? And why do you look so familiar? It's like I've seen you before.**

**WOMAN: You have seen me before. More than you think.**

**LOGAN: Who the hell are you? What do you mean by saying I've seen you before? Just tell me who you are, please!**

**WOMAN: Very well.**

**Logan foot tapped impatiently while his arms were crossed at his chest.**

**LOGAN: Well…who are you? And how do you know me? Wait, dumb question. Everyone knows _me_.**

**WOMAN: I know you better than anyone though.**

**LOGAN (raising an eyebrow): How?**

**WOMAN: Because I'm your mother. Margaret Reese.**

**Logan's eyes widened. No way in hell this woman was his mother. It wasn't possible. Margaret Rachel Reese is declared legally dead in the state of California. His mother was murdered. Logan ran a hand through his curly hair and sighed. He looked at the woman with confusion in his eyes. Then he felt himself getting mad. If this was some sick joke, it wasn't funny. Logan refused to believe his mother was standing in front of him.**

**LOGAN (thought): My mother's dead. I saw her body. So did Sammie. She's gone, Logan. Gone forever and NEVER coming back. That's it. End of story. **

**Logan looked up once again at the beautiful woman in front of him. Margaret Reese was murdered. Someone killed her. He and his sister were motherless, and that's was final. Logan had a void in his heart though, and no amount of money could fill it. As much as he tried.**

**LOGAN: You're not my mother because she is dead. My sister and I lost her when we and eight and eleven. My mom is GONE, lady. Stop pretending because I'm not falling for it again! I WON'T believe it.**

**Then Logan looked away from her and spoke in a softer voice, his face still etched with a bit of confusion and hate.**

**LOGAN: I can't…**

**MARGARET: Please Logan…you have to trust me.**

**LOGAN: You come here prancing around to tell me you're in fact my mother, who has been dead for 8 years! How do I trust you? Because I don't know how!**

**MARGARET: Logan, just look into my eyes. Tell me who you see. Trust me.**

**LOGAN: No…**

**MARGARET: Logan…please.**

**Logan, with great reluctance, stared into the mysterious woman's eyes. First thing he noticed was they were the exact shade of brown he had. It was freaky. He saw nothing, but Logan was determined to prove once and for all, that this lady was NOT his mother. Logan's face expression changed into shock, when he saw a glimmer in her eye. Only his mother had that particular glimmer. Logan looked away when he felt tears, pricking the back of his eyes. He didn't want to seen crying. Margaret knew she was right, but hated to see Logan this torn. She cupped his face in her hands. Logan's eyes were shining with unshed tears, and a small one managed to slide down his check. Margaret wiped it away with his thumb. **

**MARGARET: I'll prove I'm your mother because you had a pair of Spiderman underwear you wore from the time you were 4 till you were about 7 and a half. You considered them lucky "with the ladies". Trust me, you were a little flirt. You almost got in trouble one day when you pulled up my roses and gave them to Angela Crawford down the street. Roots and all. I was mad, but I couldn't punish you.**

**LOGAN: Why?**

**MARGARET: Because I found it cute. You were the little romantic. When you were 5, I got a call saying you were being a disturbance. You're trying to see how many girls you could kiss in one day. Those were one of my better memories. **

**LOGAN (smilimg): Oh yeah, so you're really _are _my mother?**

**MARGARET: Yes.**

**LOGAN: You're dead, though. Why do I see you?**

**MARGARET: Logan, honey. I don't know if I can sugar-coat this any other way, but Logan...you're dead. We're in heaven.**

**LOGAN: Mom, stop pulling my chain. Seriously, where am I?**

**Margaret's face expression was grim. Logan had never seen his mom's facial so serious before in the eight years he had with her. Logan paled and almost fainted but kept his balance. His throat went dry.**

**LOGAN: I'm really dead?**

**MARGARET: Yes. There is hope for you though, you can go back. I have to stay here permanetly though.**

**LOGAN: Dana...I left the love of my life there...Mom...**

**MARGARET: You really love her, don't you?**

**LOGAN (sadly): Yeah.**

**MARGARET: It'll be ok, promise.**

**LOGAN: Thanks, but is there a reason why I'm here?**

**MARGARET: Yes. Logan. There is. I need you to avenge me. You and Samantha.**

**Logan was confused. What could he and his sister do, unless she knew about his powers.**

**MARGARET: I've been waiting for the day, you and Samantha would come into your elemental powers. Fire.**

**LOGAN: How did you know? I only found out last night. **

**MARGARET: You and you sister were born with these powers. You just never realized them. I saw the birthmark on Samantha's calf when she was born. Three years later, you were born. Only your birthmark was on your left arm. Inner forearm. **

**LOGAN: So, how do we avenge your death? After you died, Dad was too wrapped up in his movie producimg career to care about us. Who killed you, first of all? And how can Sammie help? She's all the way in Jersey and I'm in California. How is that possible? **

**Margaret looked at her son sadly. Logan couldn't take it anymore, what was eating at his mom so bad? Margaret stood there, remembering that fateful day 8 years ago. The coldness of the man's eyes. Cold metal going through her over and over. Red puddles of blood forming on the tile kitchen floor. Trying to reach the phone to call the police but fainting on the floor and drowning in her own blood. Soon, darkness taking over her vision. Margaret would never get to see her Loggie-bear or her 11-eleven-year old daughter, Samantha grow up. She'd never get to watch her son getting married, or watch Samantha being walked down the aisle. Margaret would never get to see her grandchildren. She would remain in heaven. Not that she was complaining. Logan had grown into a handsome young man. He was no longer the childish 8-year-old.**

**Logan hated his mother's murderer right now. Something told him right in the center of his gut that maybe his mother revealing her killer might push him over the egde. Logan was angry, and his voice got low and cold. Just because you were as loaded as Bill Gates, that didn't mean money made you careless towards your own mother. **

**LOGAN (angry): Who killed you?**

**MARGARET: Davis...Andy Davis...**

**Logan's throat went dry. He felt like he was going to throw up. He hoped with everything he had Andy Davis had no relation whatsoever to Glenn Davis, because he did, there would be hell to pay. Lots of it. Logan's heart was beating at such a fast rate. **

**LOGAN (thought): No fuckin' way! That Davis bastard is the reason my mom is gone! **

**LOGAN (surpised): No...this is too much to handle even for me. Davis?**

**MARGARET: Yes. That's why I'm giving you this.**

**Logan watched a sword appeared in a red light in his mother's hands. She held and gave it to Logan. Logan studied the sword with great curiousity. It was the most beautiful thing he had seen, besides his full-sized mirror. The sword was encrusted with rubies, and his initals 'LR' were engraved on the handle. The blade was silver until he gripped the handle. The blade changed to a deep crimson red before his eyes. **

**MARGARET: Avenge me, Logan. I won't be able to rest in place, until Andy Davis is dead, just like me. I've already spoken to your sister. She'll swing by and help you. **

**LOGAN: I swear, I won't let you down. Neither will Sammie. I'll avenge you, Mom. For my name is Logan Alexander Reese. **

**MARGARET: Thank you, Logan. I love you. Until we meet again.**

**LOGAN: I love you, too. See you on the other side. And thanks for the cool sword.**

**Logan kissed his mother on the cheeck. A white light enveloped him...**

**Meanwhile Chase and his friends were consoling each other. They were getting over the shock. Chase broke the deafening silence.**

**CHASE: You know what has happened. Logan's gone, but he doesn't have to remain that way. I have the Earth element, and because I do, I can bring Logan back to life. It won't be easy, but we can do it! We have to put everything into it. We'll do it. For Logan.**

**Chase stuck his hand out.**

**CHASE: For Logan.**

**Zoey placed hers on top of Chase's.**

**ZOEY: For Logan.**

**Michael placed his hand on top of Zoey's.**

**MICHAEL: For Logan.**

**Nicole placed her hand next, on top of Michael's.**

**NICOLE: For Logan.**

**Dana placed her hand on top of Nicole's, lastly. Dana looked up and a single tear fell, but she spoke.**

**DANA: For Logan.**

**ALL: 1...2...3...STINGRAYS! (A/N: I had to do that. LOL funnie...)**

**Everyone broke away and took their positions. They formed a circle and joined hands, surrounding Logan's body. It was still pale and cold. They closed their eyes and breathed in deeply. **

**CHASE (thought): Logan, dude. You gotta come back. PCA won't be the same without you. You gotta pull through.**

**ZOEY (thought): Please Logan, come back. Dana won't be the same without you and neither will we.**

**MICHAEL (thought): Man, come back. We need you around. You, Chase and I are the three musketeers of Schneider Hall. Come back and be our third musketeer. It won't be the same without you, man.**

**NICOLE (thought): Please don't be dead anymore, Logan. We'll miss you wayy too much.**

**DANA (thought): Please Logan. You can't die. You can't give up. Not on yourself. Never on us. Yes, I said _us_. Either you come back here, or I'm coming there. Your choice, but I want you to come back.**

**The 5 of them glowed brighter than usual. The glows shot coloured rays out of each them. Chase shot out green. Zoey shot out blue. Nicole shot out white, while Michael shot out a luminous yellow. Dana's was the most powerful however, and she shot out a blast of black. All of the colours meshed into a rainbow, and then collected into a white ball of light. The ball entered Logan's body, and everyone opened their eyes to see the body glowing a luminous white. **

**The light was so bright, and they all shielded their eyes. The light exploded and soon the body stopped glowing. Dana noticed Logan wasn't cold anymore. He gained his tan colour. Chase and the rest of them were brerathing heavily. After a while, they all caught their breaths. Dana stayed by Logan's side, just in case he woke up or something. **

**DANA: Chase, how long will it take for him to wake up?**

**CHASE: About 5 minutes. **

**ZOEY: He hasn't lost his powers, has he?**

**CHASE: Nah, they're just dormant.**

**Silence.**

**CHASE: His powers aren't active yet. When Logan gets up, they will.**

**ALL: Ohhh...**

**Just as Chase said, Logan beagn to stir and his eyes cracked open. Logan closed his eyes tight because of the light, and gave his eyes time to adjust. He opened them and the first person, he saw was Dana. He called her, his voice hoarse from not being used.**

**LOGAN (weakly): Dana...**

**Dana perked up and saw Logan with his eyes open. Logan didn't feel weak anymore. He felt like he was given this sudden blast of energy that could keep him going for hours. Logan sat up and saw Dana, she looked like she had been crying. Logan sat up to get a good look at Dana. Dana smiled though. Dana was so happy, she couldm't contain herself. The last time she was this happy, she'd got into a fight with Lola Camacho, because of it, Dean Rivers kicked Lola out. (A/N: This just proves how much I hate the character. How dare she replace Dana!) Lola was sent to another boarding school.**

**In her happiness, she captured Logan's lips in a passionate kiss. Logan was waiting for this to happen. He kissed her back, one hand trailing her hair, while the other was caressing her face. Her soft, velvety face.**

_**Ooh work me baby  
Shakin' it the way I like  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (say yeah)  
Get at me bad girl**_

**They pulled away, smiling at each other (A/N: It's a miracle...). Logan was happy with Dana, and Dana felt the same way.**

**DANA: Are you okay?**

**LOGAN: After that, yeah.**

**DANA: Good. Don't ever scare me like that again! **

**Dana leaned in, and nibbled on his ear. Logan smiled. She whispered in his ear, seductively.**

**LOGAN: Guess you're my girl now, huh?**

**DANA (whispering in his ear): Yeah, but I catch sticking your tongue in someone's else mouth, I'll rip it out and strangle you with it.**

**LOGAN (laughing): Violent, much?**

**DANA (smiling): Just looking out for what's mine.**

**LOGAN: Baby, I am all yours.**

**Dana was flustered but didn't show it. He had the sexy smile that made her weak in the knees.**

**Then Dana got serious for a moment.**

**DANA: Logan?**

**LOGAN: Yeah, baby?**

**DANA: I read the note.**

**LOGAN: Oh. You did?**

**DANA: Yes, and I'm sorry about your mom. That sucks. If it'll make you feel any better, I'll help you get revenge.**

**LOGAN: You will?**

**DANA: Yeah, I'll use my ass-kicking abilities for good this time.**

**LOGAN: You don't know how good that makes me feel. Thanks.**

**DANA: No problem.**

**They kissed lightly on the lips, then turned to Chase and Zoey. They were talking about something, mood lifting with Michael and Nicole.**

**DANA: Ok, enough of the mushy stuff. Let's go before those four get any ideas.**

**LOGAN (seductively smiling): What kind of ideas?**

**DANA (laughing): Come on.**

**Dana and Logan stood up, and walked to their friends, hand-in-hand. It was as if by magic, their fingers interlaced. As they were walking Logan couldn't help but grin about the revenge that was forth-coming...**

**A?N: Hooray! Logan's alive! And dating Dana. The song used was "Bad Girl" by Usher. I don't own that.**

**Read and Review. Off to bed I go..._  
_**


	10. Angels Gone Bad

**Hey! I'm back with an all-new chapter. I just updated my Suite Life fanfic. Chapter 10 is starting now… Thanks so much for your positive feedback. I'm so overwhelmed…almost 60 reviews! Well, Thanks so much. Okay, I'm rambling now…I'll stop.**

**Chapter 10: Angels Gone Bad**

**Logan and Dana walked hand-in-hand toward their friends. Logan was the happiest guy in the world. He had his mother to thank for that, but he was confused. He always knew death was permanent., so how did he get back, but she never told him how. His thoughts were cut off Nicole screaming his name at a high-pitch frequency and she gave him a hug. More like squeezing the life out of him. He turned to Dana and gave her a look that said 'Help me!'. Dana could only shrug.**

**LOGAN: Uh Nicole? Nice to see you too but you need to let go.**

**NICOLE (confused): Why?**

**LOGAN: Because you're messing up my clothes, which are super-expensive by the way, and I can't breathe. **

**NICOLE: Oh. Sorry.**

**Soon Nicole's high-pitched screaming brought Chase, Zoey and Michael over. She let go and Logan straightened himself put and held Dana's hand.**

**ZOEY: Hey Logan.**

**CHASE: Glad to have you back, dude.**

**MICHAEL: And besides, we missed your Logan-like ways.**

**NICOLE (squeal): Aww! You and Dana look so cute together.**

**DANA: Cute? Bunnies are cute. Kittens are cute. Zoey and Chase are cute. Logan and I aren't cute. **

**ZOEY: Fine. You guys look hot, then.**

**CHASE: Is it better?**

**LOGAN (laughing): For now, but it'll do.**

**CHASE: Zoey and I's relationship is more like "The Notebook".**

**ZOEY: That's true, but if I had to compare Dana and Logan's relationship to a movie, what would it be?**

**MICHAEL: "Mr. and Mrs. Smith". Hands down, man.**

**CHASE: Hmm, well...I think it fits. Two adults are secret assassins hired to kill the other but they don't know and they're married to each other. Can't you picture Logan and Dana firing rounds of bullets at each other?**

**NICOLE: Yeah, totally.**

**DANA: Yeah, and I can picture Chase hanging off a ferris wheel on one arm just so that he can get a date with Zoey.**

**ZOEY: Would you really do that?**

**CHASE: If it means I get to be with you in the end, then yeah, because it's worth it.**

**MICHAEL (laughing): Ah, young love...**

**LOGAN: Hey! Romeo! You're making us look bad over here.**

**CHASE: I try, I try.**

**ZOEY: Who knew? Chase the romantic. You're still sweet though.**

**CHASE (blushing): Thanks.**

**MICHAEL: Aww, our little Chase is all grown up, blushing and all.**

**CHASE: What blush? You-- but-- I-- Shut up, Mike... Enough about the colour of my face. So Mike? How are you and Nicole? That make-out session we walked in on must've been heavy, huh?**

**LOGAN: Yes Michael. Please tell us about that make-out session...**

**MICHAEL: Uhh, well, you know...We, uh, kissed...**

**NICOLE: And yeah, Michael's an awesome kisser...and stuff.**

**DANA: Nicole speechless. I never thought I'd see the day.**

**NICOLE: Yeah, wait-- HEY!**

**Everyone laughed at Nicole's confusion. Michael kissed her on the cheeck to make her feel better.**

**DANA: Well, it seems Little Miss Perfect has a little hickey going on over here...**

**ZOEY: I have no recollection of the event in question. Neither does Chase, right?**

**CHASE: Yeah, exactly what Zoey said.**

**LOGAN (raising an eyebrow): Sure, you don't. The hickey magically appeared.**

**Thgey got deeper into conversation, laughing about anything and everything. Until the conversation shifted gears. Logan still had some unanswered questions, burning in the back of his mind. Questions that need direct answers. He needed to verify if Andy Davis is really related to Glenn. If his suspicions were correct, Logan would haave to cause pain and lots of it. **

**LOGAN: Can I ask you as something?**

**ZOEY: Sure, but if you want to make out, I already have Chase to do that with. I have the hickey to prove it.**

**LOGAN (laughing): For once, no. And Dana's great at doing that, and other things.**

**DANA (blushing): Thanks...I think.**

**CHASE: Ok, we're don'e having fun at your expense. Shoot. Ask away.**

**LOGAN: Ok, I know death is usually permanent, and I know I did die so how did I get back?**

**DANA: You're back because of Chase, actually. It was his idea.**

**Logan draped an arm around Dana looked at Chase. He didn't know what to say but his eyes almost asked Chase to explain. **

**CHASE: Well, um, it wasn't _all_ my idea.**

**ZOEY: That's my boyfriend for you. Modest.**

**Zoey placed a kiss on his cheeck and he blushed. **

**CHASE: Well, I was going bring you out myself using my powers but I realized it would be difficult so we combined Earth, Water, Air, Light and Darkness, and it worked. Otherwise you wouldn't be here and dating Dana. **

**LOGAN: Wow, thanks. Seriously. As for dating Dana, I wouldn't have it any other way. I haven't lost my powers right?**

**ZOEY: No, Logan.**

**DANA: Let's just hope it stays that way or I'm going to have to blacken some eyes.**

**LOGAN: One, ouch. Two, trust me, it'll stay that way.**

**Logan placed a chaste kiss on Dana's lips and she kissed him back. They pulled apart. Logan smiled a geunine smile and Dana cracked a small smile. **

**ZOEY: It's cute and everything but we need to get out of here and get back to PCA now.**

**NICOLE: Zoey's right.**

**CHASE: Oh crap.**

**MICHAEL: What's wrong, Chase?**

**CHASE: I just got this really twisted feeling in the pit of my gut. Glenn isn't finished with us. Not even close.**

**LOGAN (sarcastically): Oh. Great. I get to die...again! Loads of fun...**

**DANA: Ok, let's finish kicking this loser's ass and leave.**

**NICOLE: Okay, can we go now, because being scared isn't good. Are you guys scared? Yeah, I'm scared. I'm offically scared.**

**GLENN: Wow, looks like you all survived. Oh, well. Don't celebrate too early though. Plan B will start any moment.**

**Chase growled menancingly. Zoey squeezed his hand to let him kmow she loved him. Zoey rolled her eyes in annoyance. Logan glared hard, and it took every fibre of his body not to hurt and/or burn anybody. Michael shot a dirty look and Nicole snapped. She had reached her breaking point. No one had the right to terrorize her friends like this. Especially, not a teenage nutjob still obessed over Zoey. Dana scowled and crossed her arms, angrily. Her hands glowing black as Glenn's voice fueled her rage.**

**NICOLE: YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT SOO TEARS IT! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE, A JERK AND A FUCKFACE! YOU NEED TO FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ZOEY AND CHASE ALONE! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, ANYMORE! SHE NEVER WILL! YOU'RE AN IDIOT FOR SLEEPING WITH THAT WINDSOR BITCH. WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT, GLENN! I FOUND OUT SHE HAS AN STD! THAT'S RIGHT! GROSS ICKY HERPES! YOU SLEPT WITH HER 'CAUSE SHE'S EASY! SHE'LL SLEEP WITH EVERYONE AND ANYONE. WHILE YOU WERE HERE TRYING TO HURT US, YOUR "SLUT" JUST FINISHED SCREWING BRAD JENSON! YOU LOST ZOEY TO CHASE! C-H-A-S-E! HE'S A WAY BETTER BOYFRIEND TO HER THAN YOU WERE, YOU MANWHORE! HE'S ALSO A GREAT FRIEND TO US! SO GO SCREW YOURSELF AND LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!**

**Everyone watched as Nicole fumed. The girl snapped. This was Nicole Bristow. Zoey and Chase smirked because Nicole shut him up. Chase smiled because Nicole of all people defended him. He made a mental note to pay Nicole back later, so did Zoey. Logan laughed because Lauren Windsor had an STD. He couldn't wait to laugh in Jenson's face later. Brad Jenson was co-captain of the basketball team and Logan hated sharing this position with him. Dana was pleasently surprised, and decided to lay off Nicole. At least for today. Michael's jaw dropped, but the look of surprise turned into a wide grin. **

**CHASE (thought): About time someone shut him up. I'm just surprised it's Nicole.**

**ZOEY (thought): Yes! All those mornings arguing with Dana finally paid off!**

**LOGAN (thought): Hahahaha! Aww, man. Lauren Windsor has herpes! Brad just fucked her! Oh, God...can't wait to spread this around. That'll teach the jerk for becoming co-captain of _my_ basketball team. STD...Hahahahahaha. Glad I got Dana!**

**DANA (thought): I'm so proud. I think I'm going to cry. I have taught her well. Oh, Dana. You're good. Real good.**

**MICHAEL (thought): I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now. I know this is irrelevant but seriously, I could some Pringles right about now... You hear that? Nicole's mine! SO FUCK OFF!**

**GLENN: Oh wow! Nicole Bristow finally defends. Maybe you're not so weak. Just bitchy.**

**Nicole's jaw dropped. She narrowed her eyes and let out a deep growl. Nobody called Nicole a bitch because Dana usually dealt with it. Even though Nicole wasn't a genius like Quinn, she knew what a bitch was. And she didn't let slde too easily. Nicole's fist was clenched so tight, they were shaking, and little droplets of blood trickled out of her hands and down her arms. Zoey noticed this and let out a small gasp. Zoey shot a little beam of blue light out of her finger and Nicole's hand instantly stopped bleeding. **

**NICOLE: Bitchy, huh? I'll show you bitchy! Right after I shove my foot up your ASS!**

**GLENN: It's actually quite amusing when you're mad. **

**NICOLE: Shut up!**

**Glenn laughed as Nicole fumed some more. A vein in her neck began to pulsate terribly and by this time, even Dana was a tad freaked out by the temper they had never associated her with. This was more like Dana's thing. Never Nicole's. Michael tried to hold back his girlfriend but Chase stopped him. Nicole's white glow shone weirder than usual, but Chase seemed to know what was happening with Nicole. Michael looked at Chase like he was crazy.**

**CHASE: Dude, don't touch her.**

**MICHAEL: Why not? She's my girlfriend for crying out loud!**

**CHASE: Nicole's not there.**

**ZOEY: Chase, what are you talking about?**

**CHASE: Trust me on this one. Nicole has left the building. At least the the part of Nicole we're used to seeing.**

**LOGAN (raising an eyebrow): Ok, care to explain?**

**CHASE: Ok, when we fought with our dark sides and killed them, they re-possesed us, right?**

**MICHAEL: What are you trying to get at?**

**CHASE: The evil part of ourselves is usually brought on by anger. What you're seeing there, is what's happening to Nicole. **

**DANA: It's kinda like when we're PMSing.**

**Logan winced at the thought. He learned from experience not to pester a girl when they were PMSing. His mind went to last month when Dana and Logan was having their usual argument. Dana ended punching him, almost breaking his nose. Logan decided to be the jerk he was and turned his sights on Zoey, while Chase shot a death glare his way. Zoey took her orange juice and poured it all over Logan's head. Chase secretly smiled and he was jumping for joy on the inside. **

**CHASE: Exactly...I think.**

**LOGAN: Michael? Do you want to have children? Or end up getting lucky?**

**MICHAEL: Uh, yeah. But what does that have to do with anything?**

**LOGAN: It has a lot to do with now. Touch Nicole, and kiss sex and fatherhood goodbye. **

**MICHAEL: Chase, what is he talking about?**

**Chase thought about it, and he winced. **

**CHASE: Owww, dude. Don't touch her. We're about to fight in about 10 seconds.**

**GLENN: Chase, for once you're right. Have fun. Later losers, and hopefully I'll see you in body bags.**

**CHASE: I hope you catch an STD from Lauren Windsor.**

**ZOEY: Oh my God, what is that?**

**Six doors open from every direction and they were surrounded. Nicole still fumed and Dana smirked, finally reading to kick some ass. Logan saw this as a chance to get revenge and smirked as well. Nicole kneed one in the nuts. He fell holding myself in pain, and blood trickled out of his mouth. Chase, Logan and Michael winced in pain, while Zoey, and Dana stood rigid, ready to fight. Soon all six took a defensive stance.**

**ZOEY: Ok, you know what we got to do, right?**

**Everyone nodded.**

**CHASE: We got three words for you guys.**

**Chase hands glowed green and a birthmark on his other arm glowed as well, and Zoey's hands glowed blue. Dana's whole body was surrounded with dark energy while Logan's hands erupted into flames, and a dragon-like mark appeared going along his right forearm. It looked cool to him. Nicole narrowed her eyes, and Michael surged with electricity and sparks all over his body.**

**NICOLE: Bring.**

**LOGAN: It.**

**MICHAEL: On.**

**The soldiers advanced, and the battle was on...**

**A/N: There's Chapter 10. Not one of my best chapter but still good. The more you review. The faster I get Chapter 11 up! Please and thank you. **


	11. Phoneix and Midnight

**Hello! I'm back after a 24-hour case of writer's block...Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. For being the first to review Chapter 10, the chapter goes to tr0pix. Many thanks... D**

**All OC's are mine...**

**Chapter 11: Midnight and Phoneix**

**Chase fought like it was his last day. That was kind of right because if he didn't fight hard enough, it _would_ be his last day. A soldier advanced and swung his sword right where Chae's feet were. Luckily, Chase did a backflip and avoided the blade going through his body. Chase jumped and killed the soldier by kicking him in the face. Maybe that one died, but it seems that the more soldiers Chase killed, the soldiers apeared. Chase had to think fast, because any waste time, and it would be no more Chase. **

**CHASE: Ok, what to do...what to do? **

**Chase looked up and spotted a platform above. It looked sturdy and it was a considerable height. Chase was tired of running from Glenn, and was time to destroy him once and for all, but he wasn't going to give up Zoey so Glenn could laugh in his face later. No way Jose. Chase thought of everything that set him off. A messy room. Glenn. Michael leaving potato chip crumbs everywhere. Glenn. Logan being a jerk. Glenn. He delivered a roundhouse kick to two soldiers, launched one into the wall, soccer-punched another in both eyes. Chase smiled evily as his hands glowed green. Glenn's reign of terror ended here. **

**CHASE (thought): Damn you, Glenn. That's fine. Time to bring out the big guns. Guns! Yes, in your face Quinn! Now who the genius? Ok, gotta aim for that platform.**

**Chase concentrated and aimed for that platform. Just when the timing, Chase launched himself in the air and sure enough his mark was a bullseye. He could see Zoey, fighting them off with everything she had. Chase could Logan and Dana, fighting side by side, Michael who punched and kicked anyone that tried to hurt Nicole. Speaking of Nicole, Chase had never seen Nicole fight this hard. She was one-woman team, as dead soldiers lay around her. **

**CHASE: In the immortal words of Arnold Schwartznegger as the Terminator...Hasta La Vista, baby!**

**Chase's whole body glowed and soon rounds of poisonous thorns were unleashed. One by one, all of the advancing were riddled with thorns, and they keeled over. For a while, it was quiet, and Chase jumped down, making a clean landing. He was breathing heavily, and he looked around to make sure the soldiers weren't materializing around him, he breathed a sigh of relief. Just when it looked like Chase was over fighting, his emerald eyes widened in horror.**

**CHASE: Damnit!**

**Zoey's fight was no easier. She twirled around only to be face-to-face, only to be greeted by grim-faced soldiers dressed in black. She glowed a bright blue as they advanced toward her. Zoey's face was full of determination but on the inside she was scared to death. It was a fight to the death. A fight she was determined to win. No matter the cost.**

**ZOEY (thought): Fear is what Glenn wants. You can't let him have it. So toughen up!**

**Two soldiers ran at high speeds from opposite directions and Zoey launched herself into the air and backflipped. She landed just time to see the two soldiers head butt each other and die. A puddle of blood formed around their heads, meanng they were dead. More soldiers came at Zoey. She punched three, sent a high-kick to five, and kicked seven in the nuts. They all fell holding themselves. The more she killed, the new soldiers appeared, and they came in great numbers.**

**ZOEY (angry): Time to show Glenn something called Southern hospitality. You'll pay, Glenn. My psychotic ex.**

**Zoey jumped in the air. She thought of everything in her life. Everything that give her life meaning. Her family. Her brothers, Dustin and Dylan (A/N: I own Dylan by the way). Her cat, Mittens. PCA. Her friends. Chase. She wasn't about to give that all up. She remembered ballet class. She did high-speed pirouettes as water collected around her. She spun faster and faster and landed with a final blast of water. She landed to see a high-speed tornado of water, washing the soldiers away. The immense amount of water drowned them, and they lay there dead. Zoey felt nauseous, but she didn't throw up. She felt relieved. The fight was over, right?**

**Zoey was dead wrong. She was on the verge of tears.**

**ZOEY: No...Anything but this! NO!**

**Logan and Dana fought side-by-side. They stood there eyed the soldiers with fearlessness in their eyes. Eminem and Kim Mathers were like Bonnie and Clyde '97, while Beyonce and Jay-Z became Bonnie and Clyde '03. Well, I guess you could say Dana and Logan were Bonnie and Clyde '06. **

**LOGAN: You ready?**

**DANA: I was born ready. **

**Logan and Dana stood back-to-back as fire and dark energy surrounded them. They died down and the couple transformed. Dana wore the leather outfit. It hugged her figure perfectly and it turned Logan on, although he had a fight to focus on. Logan wore red from head-to-toe. It secretly turned Dana on, although she wouldn't admit it. Logan whispered into Dana's ear.**

**LOGAN: Keep the outfit for later. I like…**

**DANA: Yeah, you don't look too bad yourself. Ok, let's get this started. Oh, and dragon cool mark.**

**LOGAN: Ok, you go high. And I'll handle things down here. Thanks, baby.**

**Dana nodded in agreement for once. **

**Soldiers charged at Logan. Logan jump-kicked one while punching another in the gut. Dana used her telekinesis and attacked the soldiers around her. Both found it amusing, actually. Usually, they would be arguing but here they were fighting together. Michael was right. They were like Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Dana kicked as well, and kneed five of them in the nuts. Then a soldier came up behind and there was another in front of her. Dana elbowed the soldier behind her and threw the soldier in front. He landed with a great bang right into the wall. Soon Logan landed and Dana landed beside him. Soldiers still advanced around them and they were tired, but decided not to show weakness.**

**DANA: What the hell do we do now? There are too many of them.**

**LOGAN: I don't know. For once I don't know.**

**Just then in a flash of red, a sword apeared in Logan's hands. He recognized the sword before. Margaret had given it to him before he had "come back from the dead". It was so beautiful to him, besides Dana of course. The blade burst into flames and he jumped a little, but an idea popped into his head. A black light appeared and Dana held her sword too. It pulsated with energy and dark crimson blood oozed off the blade. Logan and Dana smirked at each other. They knew what to do.**

**LOGAN: You know how to surf, right?**

**DANA: What does that have to do with anything?**

**LOGAN: Well, it has a lot to do with it. Besides, I'm hot, and you're my girlfriend. I'm brilliant too.**

**DANA: Yes, you are, but don't let it get to your head, or it might not fit in your dorm doorway. And yeah, I can surf.**

**LOGAN (smirking): Ouch. **

**DANA (sarcastically): Aww, poor baby. **

**LOGAN: Ok, back to my awesome plan...**

**DANA: Which is?**

**Logan pulled Dana in and whispered something in Dana's ear. A evil smile curled up on her lips. Logan and Dana had made some "friends" while in Hell. They had guardians that Chase, Zoey, Nicole and Michael knew nothing about. It was their own dirty, little secret. **

**DANA: It's...it's--**

**LOGAN: Brilliant?**

**DANA: Well, I was going for dark, evil, and maybe even if devious but brilliant works. Ok, let's do it.**

**Logan and Dana whistled. The ground shook beneath them and the ground ripped. Two holes appeared. Out of one hole, there was bright red smoke billowing out, and out of the other, black smoke billowed out as well. Soon Logan and Dana stood face-to-face with their guardians. On the left was a bird made out entirely of flames, and on the right stood a black dragon-looking creature, with glowing red eyes. Logan and Dana stroked the mythical creatures.**

**DANA: Logan, this is cooler than getting your own car. I think I'll name it...Midnight.**

**LOGAN: I know, no one else knows about these two. I'll name mine...Logan Jr.**

**DANA (sarcastically): Oh, yeah. Real original. That's my boyfriend for you. Expert at naming things.**

**LOGAN: Ok, fine. What do you think I should name her? I forgot to tell you. Midnight's a dude. And I got a chick. **

**DANA: Cool.**

**Dana watched as the flaming bird streched out its wings. It reminded her of how majestic she looked, and how Logan had been resurrected. It was the perfect name. Dana snapped her fingers as the perfect name popped into her head. Logan cocked an eyebrow.**

**LOGAN: What's with you?**

**DANA: Nothing. I know what to name her.**

**LOGAN: Ok, what then?**

**DANA: Phoneix. She seems to like that.**

**LOGAN: But what about Logan Jr. ?**

**DANA: One, it's not really original. Two, the name reminds me of you, and three, it's a girl. Being dead and coming back, and one Logan is enough. I don't there to be another Logan.**

**Dana kissed him on the cheeck. Logan smirked that all-too-familiar cocky grin.**

**LOGAN: Aww, you do care.**

**DANA: I'm dating you, aren't I? And don't push it.**

**LOGAN: Ok. Phoneix it is then. They can talk, but only we can hear them. In our heads.**

**DANA: Are you serious? **

**LOGAN: Yeah, try it out. Just call Midnight.**

**DANA: Midnight...**

**Things seemed quiet, until a voice rang in Dana's head. It was masculine, all right. It excited her.**

**MIDNIGHT: _Hello, Mistress Dana. What can I do for you?_**

**DANA: Cool, Mistress Dana. It has a nice ring to it.**

**LOGAN: Wanna see me try?**

**DANA: Fine.**

**LOGAN: Phoneix...**

**A sexy feminine voice played in Logan's head. Phoneix was talking to him. He smirked. **

**PHONEIX: _Greetings, Master Logan. What can I do for you today? You're looking incredibly handsome today._**

**LOGAN: Let's kill these guys and leave. You got your sword on you, right? **

**DANA: Yeah, do you?**

**LOGAN: Yeah.**

**DANA: Then what are we doing talking? Let's go.**

**Logan got on Phoneix's back, while Dana got on Midnight's. Midnight and Phoneix were going to fly around the soldiers while Dana and Logan stood up on their backs, stabbing and slashing every soldier in their path. Logan and Dana did exactly that and put their plan in action. Logan and Dana slashed and stabbed like mad, hoping to have gotten rid of all of the soldiers. Logan had sweat streaming down his face and Dana was getting weak.**

**MIDNIGHT: _Are you well, Mistress?_**

**DANA: Yeah. I'm good. **

**Logan stood on Phoneix's back like a surfboard. He stabbed and burned so many soldiers. He was getting tired but he couldn't show any weakness. Logan Reese was not weak. According to him, he was the Almighty Logan Reese (A/N: That was for you, monkeypants17. LOL)!**

**PHONEIX: _Master, are you ill?_**

**LOGAN: No, I'll be fine. Okay. New game plan.**

**They were too many soldiers and they couldn't do it by himself. But together... Logan got a new plan, formualting in his head. He spotted Dana.**

**LOGAN: Dana! Get over here! I've got a new plan.**

**Dana came flying on Midnight's back and she stood raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. **

**LOGAN: Hear me out, though.**

**DANA: Ok, what's the new plan?**

**Logan hands glowed red for about a minute. Dana glanced at his hands but came to the realization that her hands were glowing too. They had gained a new ability as a couple. Phoneix and Midnight's voices rang in their heads again.**

**PHONEIX: _You have ganied a new power. _**

**MIDNIGHT: _You must perform the "Kiss of Death"_**

**Logan and Dana looked at their hands, then at each other. "Kiss of Death" was their ability as a couple. **

**LOGAN: We have a new ability?**

**PHONEIX: _Yes._**

**DANA: And we have to do it right now?**

**MIDNIGHT: _Forgive me for being so blunt, Mistress Dana, but it's not like you have a choice. _**

**DANA: He's right, Logan. **

**PHONEIX: _And I agree with Midnight, Master Logan. You must perform it now._**

**Logan and Dana sighed in agreement. The soldiers becoming greater in numbers. Phoneix and Midnight flew close enough to give Logan and Dana kissing distance. Their lips made contact and they kissed, deeply and passionately. As they were kissing, red and black smoke rose out of them and intertwined and soon fire mixed with darkness was being shot at the soldiers from every direction. Soon, all was quiet and Logan and Dana pulled apart. Their eyes widened in shock. They surveyed the scene above them. Bloody soldiers lay all around them. They did it. Dana and Logan did it. Their love conquered anything.**

**DANA: Man, I'm tired.**

**MIDNIGHT: _Would you like me to do anything?_**

**DANA: Just land, please. We need to get out of here.**

**MIDNIGHT: _Will you manage?_**

**DANA: Yeah, I'll be with Logan, but thanks for caring.**

**MIDNIGHT: _The pleasure is all mine._**

**Dana plopped onto Midnight's back and fell asleep as he flew to the middle of the room. **

**Logan was beat himself and also plopped on Phoneix's back, he was tired. He flipped over on his side to see his girlfriend sleeping, peacefully. **

**LOGAN (thought): She's beautiful when she sleeps. It makes me love her more.**

**Phoneix heard Logan's thoughts, and couldn't help but ask. She knew it was true love, because it wasn't the attack would have failed.**

**PHONEIX: _You love Dana, don't you? _**

**LOGAN: Yeah, I do. I can't believe she's my girlfriend. **

**PHONEIX: _Don't worry. It's true love. I felt it in your kiss. It was passionate and I know she feels the same way. Do not worry, Master Logan. Dana's heart is yours._**

**LOGAN: Thanks.**

**Soon Logan fell asleep too, and the guardians flew in silence. Dana smiled because she knew it wasn't their powers that killed their attackers. It was love. Dana wasn't a believer in love at first sight but when she met Logan, that all changed. Midnight and Phoneix landed as the teens awoke from their short nap. Dana and Logan hopped off and came face-to-face with their guardians. **

**MIDNIGHT: _Take care, Mistress Dana._**

**DANA: Thank you. You too.**

**PHONEIX: _Remeber what I said, Master Logan. Stay safe._**

**LOGAN: Thanks.**

**Midnight and Phoneix went back to where they came from, and the ground closed again. They snapped out of their transformations, and they went back to wearing normal clothes. Their swords disappeared. Logan and Dana walked hand-in-hand. They were in for another surrprise, though. **

**LOGAN: You okay?**

**DANA: Yeah, I'm-- Oh, God! Not again.**

**Logan wondered why Dana stopped in mid-sentence. He knew why though, and stood there in shock. His eyes darted for a way to get him and Dana out. Nothing.**

**LOGAN: Shit. Why all the time ME? Whoop-de-freakin'-DOO! Damn you Glenn. You better hope Chase doesn't find you first...**

**A/N: Chapter 11. Lots of DL goodness. Don't worry, though. Next chapter is Nicole and Michael's turn. More surprises. So stay tuned. Just so you're not confused, when Midnight and Phoneix talk, they are talking but their voices can be heard in Logan and Dana's heads. That's how they communicate...**

**Review?**


	12. Sibling Rivalry

**Hi my loyal readers, thank you for sticking to this story. Wow, 65 reviews. Continue to do so. Once again, thank you from the bootom of my heart.**

**I own: Coutrney Matthews, Dylan Brooks, Samantha "Sammie" Reese, Noah Bristow, Bryan and Stacy Barrett.**

**Queen Latifah- Missy Elliot14- To be honest with you. I don't like the Nicole/Michael pairing, either. I was too lazy to make two new characters at the time. As for making them work, I try, but I'm glad you acknowledge that. Thank you for the compliment. I'm glad you enjoy the story. I love your reunuion story, though. I hope to see more chapters out D**

_**RECAP**_

_**Soon Logan fell asleep too, and the guardians flew in silence. Dana smiled because she knew it wasn't their powers that killed their attackers. It was love. Dana wasn't a believer in love at first sight but when she met Logan, that all changed. Midnight and Phoneix landed as the teens awoke from their short nap. Dana and Logan hopped off and came face-to-face with their guardians. **_

_**MIDNIGHT: Take care, Mistress Dana.**_

_**DANA: Thank you. You too.**_

_**PHONEIX: Remeber what I said, Master Logan. Stay safe.**_

_**LOGAN: Thanks.**_

_**Midnight and Phoneix went back to where they came from, and the ground closed again. They snapped out of their transformations, and they went back to wearing normal clothes. Their swords disappeared. Logan and Dana walked hand-in-hand. They were in for another surrprise, though. **_

_**LOGAN: You okay?**_

_**DANA: Yeah, I'm-- Oh, God! Not again.**_

_**Logan wondered why Dana stopped in mid-sentence. He knew why though, and stood there in shock. His eyes darted for a way to get him and Dana out. Nothing.**_

_**LOGAN: Shit. Why all the time ME? Whoop-de-freakin'-DOO! Damn you Glenn. You better hope Chase doesn't find you first...**_

**Chapter 12: Sibling Rivalry **

**Nicole stared as soldiers came after her. Usually, she'd freak out and scream or something, but Glenn pushed her too far. Agression and hate ran through her like blood ran through her. She wasn't this mad since the happy bunny incident, but even that wasn't something to be pissed off over. A bitch. That's what she was to Glenn. Nicole wouldn't accept that. Not now. Not ever. Michael glared as they encircled him. He felt rage, anger and even hate surge through his body. His fists were clenched and shaking as the rage within intensified. Michael and Nicole stood back-to-back as well. **

**MICHAEL: Here's the plan right now. You fly up there and just kick major ass. I'll handle things down here. You ready?**

**NICOLE: Yeah! Like I am sooo totally ready--OOF!**

**Nicole was caught off guard by a soldier kicking her. She quickly sprung up and Michael was relieved to see his girlfriend was ok, but he had a feeling Nicole was going to just kill everything in sight. He smiled. **

**MICHAEL: Let's do this. Love you, Nicole.**

**NICOLE: Love you too.**

**She gave him a peck on the cheeck. Soon they were face-to-face with the advancing soldiers. Nicole sprouted her wings and flew off. Michael took a fighting stance. Michael charged, and plowed through them. He kicked and scratched. He gave left hooks and right uppercuts here and there. When you grew up on the streets of Atlanta, you had to be fast. His older sister, Stacy, taught Michael how to fight. Right now, he was grateful she did. Michael punched a soldier in the jaw, making blood drip out the side of his mouth at a very fast pace. He stumbled to the ground dead, after Michael delivered a final kick to the head. He punched some more soldiers and threw five into the wall, but the harder Michael fought, the quicker these soliders came. A soldier's fist connected with Michael's stomach.**

**MICHAEL: It's gonna take more than that to slow me down. **

**Michael was exactly right. The soldiers swarmed around him, and his hands sparked with giant surges of electricity. It was now or never. He had to do the "Lightning Punch". Sure it would weaken him, but anything to get the soldiers out of Michael's face would do. He concentrated as hard as he could and the sparks were so bright, they scared even him. Michael punched the ground as hard as he could. At first, it seems like nothing was happening. Before Michael could blink, the advancing soldiers advancing towards Michael either exploded or were electrocuted as Lightning and sparks rippled beneath the ground. Soon the scene around Michael was bloody and gruesome, but the soldiers were dead. That's all that mattered. **

**So, Michael's off the hook, right?**

**An explosion was heard behind Michael and he whipped around. His eyes widened in shock.**

**MICHAEL: Oh, hell no...**

**Nicole was having an air fight with the soldiers in front of her. Nicole's glow came back, really bright as she kicked and punched. (A/N: Ok, I'm too lazy to describe Nicole's fighting, but you want to picture it, think "Xena: Warrior Princess"). Nicole's wings flapped in the strong breeze as she stared the soliders down. She was sore, and a white, hot burning sensation cascaded around her side. To her surprise, she was bleeding but she felt no effects of the blood loss.**

**NICOLE: Oh. It's like soooo on.**

**Nicole flew up into the air and a storng breeze filled to the room. The Air element overwhelmed her and the light surronding her was way too bright. The exact bow and arrows she had to used to kill her copy appeared and she blended two attacks at the same time. She caused a tornado and unleashed a whole legion of arrows. She landed and watched and watched the arrows pierced all the soliders one by one. The giant gust of wind blew the remaining away and she breathed a sigh of relief. The bleeding stopped and now the white shirt was blotched with dark red on one side. The cut was clotted over with blood.**

**NICOLE (thought): Zoey will make it all better. Like she always does. **

**Things seems quiet, and then...**

**Nicole's face paled and she let out a blood-curdling scream...**

**Soon the six friends were surrounded with more soldiers than before. Chase's eyes darted for an exit as they came. Zoey felt claustorphobic but Chase held her hand, letting her know it was going to be okay. Logan looked cool on the outside but panicked on the inside. He wrapped an arm around Dana's waist. Dana just stared, but was scared on the inside as well. Nicole shook as the soldiers multiplied and Michael held her in his arms. He was as freaked as everyone else. **

**LOGAN: What the hell do we do? Chase?**

**CHASE: What?**

**LOGAN: You always have some kind of plan under there.**

**CHASE (sarcastically): Oh, yeah. Thinking under preesure is the way to go, Logan.**

**NICOLE: I'm scared.**

**DANA: No shit, Sherlock! **

**ZOEY: Dana!**

**DANA: Zoey!**

**MICHAEL: Everyone, shut up! Apparently, there's no way out...**

**DANA: I don't just come all this way to lose. No way in hell!**

**ZOEY: And you think we did?**

**DANA: You trying to start something, Brooks?**

**CHASE: Everyone calm down! I'm just as on edge as everyone else, but you don't see me tearing anyone's head off!**

**LOGAN: I'm too good looking to die! Again...**

**CHASE: Everyone knows you died. We brought you back, which I might add was tiring but we did because you're our friend but right now, you are on my last good nerve here! SHUT UP, LOGAN!**

**MICHAEL: What was that about not tearing anyone's head off?**

**Chase rolled his eyes. Michael was too smart for good sometimes. This was one of those times.**

**Just then, a figure swinging on a vine, leapt up and jump-kicked some of the soliders advancing. She had long dark brown hair that went past the shoulder, and amazing green eyes with flecks of hazel. She was fairly tall and stood at 5"9. She wore a green crop top with a glittering four-leaf clover, black caprices and white and pale green sneakers. The shoes were adorned with green shoelaces. This girl had a fair amount of body art, apparently 3 tattoos: a rose on her left ankle, a four-leaf clover on her lower back, and the letter "C" in cursive-style handwriting going along her inner right forearm. She also had the birthmark of a green leaf on her left wrist. She fought and scratched. Chase's eyes widened in horror. She shot green bolts out of her hands and it sounded like a semi-automatic gun. She front-flipped and punched a soldier in the gut, while throwing another into a nearby wall. Rage evident in her demeanour. Courtney Matthews was usually a mellow girl, just like her brother was a mellow guy but nobody got away with hassaling Chase.**

**CHASE (thought): This girl looked strangely familiar... **

**Another figure came riding in on a water wave. He had a short blond water that was spiked slightly. He had smile that could make any girl melt. He wore a blue t-shirt that said 'SURFS UP', blue baggy jeans with blue and white Air Jordans. One shoe had black laces while the other had blue laces. He had no distictive marks except a birthmark of a waterdrop on his inner right wrist. He shot out powerful jets of water as his hands glowed blue. He just a 360-degree turn as more powerful jets of water were shot at the soliders. The pressure of water sent the soliders sputtering and they drowned to death. He kicked three more in the face before landing, and was breathing heavily. Anger flickered in his eyes. The time Dylan Brooks was this mad, someone spread a nasty rumour about him, and he had to re-arrange the guy's face, which he succeeded in doing, before getting suspended for about a week. He would do anything to protect his sister, and baby brother, Dustin. Dylan did find Dustin's fear of animals funny, though.**

**ZOEY (thought): Is it who I think it is?**

**Another girl appeared. She appeared to be rich. She had light brown hair with red streaks in it that was shoulder-length. She had brown eyes, not filled with warmth but with rage and hate. She wore a red midriff that exposing her tonned midsection. She also had white low-rider jeans and accesorized with white and red Sketchers shoes, all tied with pink shoelaces. She had some distinctive marks on herself too, and a belly button piercing. She had only 2 tattoos: a black star tattoo on her right wrist (A/N: Think Avril Lavigne), and a big black and red butterfly on her lower back. She sported the birthmark a flame on her calf. Her ears were pierced 3 times: 2 on her lobes, and one at the top of her left ear. Her eyes flashed blood red and she sent death waves at her attackers. Her hands glowed red as flames escaped her hands, burning the soldiers advancing. She punched a soldier in the jaw sending him to the floor. A soliders slapped her and she broke a nail. She growled. Broken nails was every girl's nighmare so she stabbed the rest of soldiers with the nail file she always used. It was intense, blood was starting to show on her hands. She jammed the nail file into the last soldier she thought she would ever fight again, she took it out and dropped the bloody nail file on the floor. Her breathing was rough was ragged, but she did it, and she smirked with satisfaction. Samantha Reese was smirking, all right. It was actually a Reese family trait. She wasn't sure when she got so vicious. Maybe lacking a mother's love made her cold, but she pretty much resented Malcolm. Her father, but Samantha felt he wasn't even good enough to be called "Dad". Not when he was never there for her and Logan, and maybe because he's married to someone old enough to be her sister. Lisa...something, whats-her-face wasn't even good-looking. She looked like something out of a gutter.**

**LOGAN (thought): Hey! She just did _my _smirk. Unless...yep, Mom was right. It's her, but seriously she did my trademark smirk...**

**A boy appeared out of the shadows. He maintained his cool demeanour but on the inside, he was a raging bull. He never smiled, but the closest he had come to a smile was a smirk. He wore black from head to toe. He had black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on the front. He wore baggy black cargo pants with silver chains hanging off them, and his dark brown hair was styled into a mohawk, but his side hair wasn't shaved. He accessorized with spiky band around his wrist. He wore a black Converses. He had the birthmark of the triple six on his shoulderblade. An evil smirk fall upon his face, as the soliders advanced towards him. His hands pulsated with dark energy, as his heart got dark. Darkness had overtaken him. Just at the right timing, he held out his hands and a great legion of demons shot out of his hands. They all looked to him, and it pleased him, because he was in control. Power and control was all he lived for. And his drum set. Bryan Cruz was his name. Sure, he was the loner but he did love Dana, even though he chose not to show it. Dana was his baby sister, and he _would_ protect her. It's not like their step-dad would protect Dana. On the contrary, Dana's step-father would sell her into slavery if he could. Bryan hated his mom for being so damn dense. He hated his step-father for being an abusive son-of-a-bitch. He was sad when Dana left for PCA, but once again, he didn't show emotion. As long as Dana was safe. **

**BRYAN: You know what to do. Don't fail me.**

**They all did as they were told. The sounds of swords slashing through flesh was audible. Bones cracking and blood splatter was all heard throughout the warehouse. The six friends stood there in shock, as the older teens fought, but why would they protect them? They all seemed vaguely familiar, somehow. Soon, the dead soldiers lay dead, as blood adorned the floors, and walls. The army went back into Bryan's hands and crossed his arms and smirked, looking satisfied at his work.**

**DANA (thought): Hey! I know that look... I would make that face when I plan to do something bad to Logan. **

**Dana's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of flapping, and thunder. A boy swooped over the soldiers and a girl floated on a black storm cloud. The boy flew around shooting white arrows, and managed to hit all of the soldiers. He glowed white as he shot some more. A soldier hit him, but flapped his wings hard so he wouldn't crash into a wall. In retaliation, his hands glowed a luminous white and he shot white light at the soliders advancing. He sent a final gust of air at them before they all regained consciencousness. The blast of wind sent the soldiers crashing through walls. Noah Bristow was the All-American boy. He loved his sister Nicole, and would do anything to protect her. Sure, he was a small town kid was Kansas but that didn't mean he couldn't kick ass. He landed on the ground, and his hands were smoking. Noah Bristow was generally nice, but when provoked, it was Hurricane Bristow on the loose. He had a white Abercrombie & Finch T-Shirt, white cargo pants to match his sisters, and white low-cut Nike Air Forces. He had auburn-coloured hair and warm brown eyes. He never went anywhere without his "cute ass" chart. (A/N: That's how you know Nicole and Noah are related P)**

**NICOLE (thought): Do I know him? I think I do. Then again, I'm not sure. Or am I sure? No, I'm offically not sure.**

**A girl floated on a black storm cloud and glared at the soldiers in black. She was African-American and had very street smarts. Considering her upbringing, she had to be the way. Not like she had a choice anyway. Sparks danced on her hands and anger and rage surged through her. She had shoulder-length hair with brown streaks, tied in a ponytail to the side, and she was fit from dancing. She shot lightning out of her hands and punched anybody that got "all up in her space". She hated that. Stacy Barrett sent a kick to the face and punch straight to the guy's nose, the bone crushing under her fist. She didn't stop until all of the soliders were electrocuted and after a while, it smelled like barbeque. When she surveyed the work in front she smiled. That is, until, a soldier grabbed her from waist. Stacy, with quick reflexes elbowed the last soldier in the nose. He keeled over. Dead. Stacy had on a personalized tank top which was yellow and had 'Lady Stacy' in front with glittery letters, black caprices and a yellow cap with an 'S' on the front and it swooped over her left eye. Her ears were pierced six times: 2 at the earlobes, two above the lobes and two at the top She landed on the ground and soon Courtney, Dylan, Samantha, Bryan, Noah, and Stacy were face-to-face with their younger siblings. **

**(A/N: I was going to stop here, but I'll continue because I'm just so darn nice! I'm not in an evil mood today.)**

**Chase stared at the girl in front of him. She had eyes to match his and the same hair too. The look of shock turned to a big smile. It was Courtney, his older sister.**

**CHASE: Courtney?**

**COURTNEY (laughing): It took you long enough. It's been a long time.**

**CHASE: Too long. **

**COURTNEY: How's my songwriting brother doing?**

**CHASE: I'm doing great. I've got a girlfriend, and I couldn't be happier.**

**COURTNEY (melodramatically): Really? So, who has captured the heart of Chase Matthews? **

**CHASE (laughing): Really funny, Court. **

**COURTNEY: I kid. I kid. But seriously, who's the lucky lady?**

**CHASE: Zoey. Zoey Brooks.**

**COURTNEY: Dylan Brooks' kid sister? **

**CHASE: Yeah.**

**COURTNEY: Congrats, little bro. I'm happy for you. **

**CHASE: So, anything interesting in the life of Courtney Matthews?**

**COURTNEY: Well, the band's doing great. Just had a gig about 3 days ago. Had a boyfriend and broke up with him. Things didn't work out. **

**CHASE: I'm so sorry.**

**COURTNEY: Oh, well. You move on, and you got to admit, break-ups make good songwriting material. And I did get another tattoo.**

**CHASE: I hear you, there. Oh, wow. Another tattoo? Mom's gonna kill you.**

**COURTNEY (laughing): Mom doesn't know. Besides I'm not 9. I'm 19.**

**CHASE: You were always the rebel anyway.**

**COURTNEY: Yeah, and this is coming from Seattle's own "Prankster Prince"?**

**CHASE: Well, uh, that's was a long time ago, anyway. It's not like they remember or anything.**

**COURTNEY: The high school is still suffering the effects of the_ fifteen _stinkbombs and _twenty_ cherry bombs you set off before you left.**

**Chase chuckled as he remembered the looks on everyone's faces. It was priceless. **

**CHASE: Well, you gotta admit. It was pure genius.**

**Chase had a burning question in the back of his mind however. How did Courtney show up out of the blue? And why was she here? Chase put that in his mental "to-do" list and smiled at his sister. Courtney hugged and Chase returned it. They pulled apart.**

**COURTNEY: Ok, I'll agree with you there, and yes, it was great seeing you again.**

**CHASE: Same here.**

**COURTNEY: Maybe we could write a song together sometime.**

**CHASE: I'd like that. I wrote a couple at PCA. I'll e-mail them to you and see how you like it.**

**Zoey eyed the boy in front of her. Dylan smiled. His sister had grown so big. It amazed him. She was turning into a woman. Dustin, no doubt probably hit puberty, but was still in fear of aminals. Zoey had a wide, toothy grin as she recognized who it was. Zoey squealed and threw her arms around her big brother.**

**ZOEY: Dylan!**

**DYLAN: Zoey...**

**They pulled apart and Dylan had a smile to match Zoey's. The blond hair definitely ran in the family.**

**ZOEY: How have you been? I mean, it's been so long.**

**DYLAN: I've been getting by. It's true. It has been too long. Anyway, how's our baby bro?**

**ZOEY: Dustin is great. Still afraid of animals. He told us never to look an animal in the eyes, because they can sense "fear". Other than that, he's been great.**

**ZOEY (thought): No way am I telling Dylan Dustin is Quinn's guinea pig...**

**DYLAN: So, anything interesting in your life?**

**ZOEY: Yeah, actually. Well, I made lots of friends at PCA, and I have a boyfriend.**

**DYLAN: Congrats, sis. Who is it? **

**ZOEY: Chase. Chase Matthews.**

**DYLAN: Matthews...Matthews. That last name sounds familiar. Oh, right, Courtney's brother. Well, I wish you two the best. As long as he makes you happy.**

**ZOEY: Thank you for being so supportive, Dylan. **

**DYLAN: Anytime.**

**Zoey smiled at her brother, but so many questions burned in the back of her mind. She made a mental note to ask later. Right now, she was so psyched to see her brother. Meanwhile Sammie and Logan having an interesting introduction. Sammie smirked at Logan, and Logan returned the gesture.**

**LOGAN: Sammie.**

**SAMANTHA: Logan.**

**LOGAN: Still raising hell in Jersey, huh?**

**SAMANTHA: Yeah, that's why I left boarding school. Now, everyone will know Samantha Renee Reese.**

**LOGAN: Okay, if you're last name is Reese, then yeah, everyone will know you. I've made sure of my status at PCA.**

**SAMANTHA (laughing): Hounding girls again, I see. Some things never change. **

**LOGAN (sarcastically): Really funny. You should do stand-up.**

**LOGAN: And yeah, I'm a one-girl man now. I'm in a commited relationship.**

**Sammie gasped dramatically and put a hand to her heart to make it look she would she was surprised, but was seriously shocked to find out her brother, who acted like a young Hugh Hefner, had a serious girlfriend.**

**SAMANTHA: You're kidding, right?**

**LOGAN: No. Why does this surprise you?**

**SAMANTHA: Because-- It's you, Logan! It's the way your brain works. You're known as Beverley Hills' own Little Mister Pimp. Since you were five years old. After you ripped out Mom's flowers out. Can't believe she let you get away with it.**

**LOGAN (laughing): Well, I'm just so damn sexy. My _girlfriend_ thinks so.**

**SAMANTHA: Your giant ego in still intact. But seriously who is this girlfriend?**

**LOGAN: Dana.**

**SAMANTHA: As in Dana Cruz, sister of Bryan Cruz?**

**LOGAN: Uh, yeah. How did you know that?**

**SAMANTHA: I'm friends with Courtney, Dylan, Stacy, Noah and Bryan. Turns out we all have siblings that go to PCA.**

**LOGAN: What? So, their siblings are Chase, Zoey, Michael, Nicole, and Dana?**

**SAMANTHA: Yes. Weird, huh?**

**LOGAN: Uh, yeah...Wow.**

**SAMANTHA: So, I guess you know about my powers now, right?**

**LOGAN: Yeah. I have the same thing. Does everyone have the same powers as their brother/sister?**

**SAMANTHA: Yeah. Pretty much. Courtney has Earth. Dylan has Water. I have the fire. Noah has air. Stacy controls light, and darkness belongs to Bryan. Logan, can I ask you something?**

**LOGAN: Umm, I guess.**

**SAMANTHA: Why are you here? **

**Logan went numb and zoned out to the conversation he had with his deceased mother. It was shocking how Samantha looked like her when she smiled, not smirked. I said smiled. Everything had been such a blur but he remembered why he was here. Revenge. It motivated him. He wanted to kill Andy Davis so much. Every second he wasted not finding him, it ate Logan up inside. Sammie saw her brother's demeanour change instantly. She missed her mother as well. She was only eleven. Nobody french braided her hair the way her mom did. When she got her first period, she freaked out and thought she hurt herself because she didn't know monthly periods were a natural part of a girl's life. Sammie knew nothing about the birds and bees, and she had to find out the hard way. She was raped at age 13. Malcolm did nothing afterwards, but she was tested for STD's and pregnancy. Both came out negative. Logan was 10 and misguided. He did everything to make sure his dad's life was hell, and he had no peace. At first, he hated Margaret for leaving him, but then he blamed himself for some reason. All he ever did was cry. Even now when Chase and Michael were asleep, silent sobs could be heard from Logan's top bunk. No one why.**

**LOGAN: Revenge.**

**SAMANTHA: Good, because so am I.**

**Samantha placed a supportive arm around Logan. He returned it. Even though they chose to fight and bicker because it was what brothers and sisters did best, they needed each other right now. Why did it take eight freakin' years for justice to be served? Sammie and Logan had silent tears rolling down their faces, and they wiped it away quickly. The warm brown eyes both Reese children possessed went cold, with threads of hate in them.**

**SAMANTHA: We'll get this guy. We'll get Andy Davis. I swear.**

**LOGAN: I promised Mom, I wouldn't let her down.**

**SAMANTHA: So did I. And I've always lived by the Reese family motto. **

**LOGAN: If you don't get things you want, take it by force.**

**Sammie and Logan smirked at each other.**

**SAMANTHA: Exactly.**

**Logan and Samantha were out on an eight year mission. This vendetta had to settled once and all. They were out for two things mainly.**

**Vengeance and blood. **

**Review? **

**A/N: There's Chapter 12 for you. Nice long one. Stay tuned...**

**PREVIEW: Another horrible past is revealed. We meet Bryan, Noah, and Stacy next. Which past is it? Ooo, the suspense. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Care to Explain?**


	13. Care To Explain?

**Glad you like Chapter 12. Chapter 13 is coming your way. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and please continue to do so.**

**All OC's are mine.**

_**RECAP:**_

_**Samantha placed a supportive arm around Logan. He returned it. Even though they chose to fight and bicker because it was what brothers and sisters did best, they needed each other right now. Why did it take eight freakin' years for justice to be served? Sammie and Logan had silent tears rolling down their faces, and they wiped it away quickly. The warm brown eyes both Reese children possessed went cold, with threads of hate in them.**_

_**SAMANTHA: We'll get this guy. We'll get Andy Davis. I swear.**_

_**LOGAN: I promised Mom, I wouldn't let her down.**_

_**SAMANTHA: So did I. And I've always lived by the Reese family motto. **_

_**LOGAN: If you don't get things you want, take it by force.**_

_**Sammie and Logan smirked at each other.**_

_**SAMANTHA: Exactly.**_

_**Logan and Samantha were out on an eight year mission. This vendetta had to settled once and all. They were out for two things mainly.**_

_**Vengeance and blood. **_

**Chapter 13: Care to Explain?**

**Nicole cocked her head to the side in confusion as Noah beamed at his little sister. Nicole scratched her head as she tried to remember. She really couldn't really register who the boy was in front of her. He was adorable, however. Nicole's eyes searched a familiar to the past. She beamed when she spotted a familiar freckle on the boy's left cheeck. Only her big brother, Noah had that. Nicole squealed and enveloped her brother in a hug. They pulled apart. Noah was amazed at how **

**NICOLE (squeal): Noah!**

**NOAH: Hey Nicole.**

**NICOLE: Ohmigosh! Like, is it really you?**

**NOAH: Yep.**

**NICOLE: I missed you. And your piggyback rides.**

**NOAH: Missed you too, kiddo.**

**NICOLE: Kiddo? I thought my name was Nicole.**

**NOAH: It is. **

**NICOLE: Are you sure?**

**NOAH: Yeah, it's your nickname. Sometimes I call you Nikki.**

**NICOLE: Oooo, that's pretty.**

**Noah laughed at his sister's confusion. Sometimes, he wondered if she was dropped on her head too many as a child but she was cute like that. Nicole had a child's innocence.**

**NOAH: Life in Kansas isn't the same without you, Nikki.**

**NICOLE: Yeah, but all the boys in Kansas are gross and dumb.**

**NOAH: Hey! I'm a boy.**

**NICOLE: You're my brother so you don't count. Love you Noah.**

**NOAH: Love you too, Nicole. Soo, got a boyfriend?**

**NICOLE (blushing): Um, yes.**

**NOAH: Who is it, Nikki?**

**NICOLE: Michael.**

**NOAH: Michael...Michael... I've heard that name before? Oh, Stacy's little brother. Congrats.**

**NICOLE: Thanks. Soo, you got a girlfriend?**

**NOAH: Not yet, but I don't go anywhere without my "cute ass" chart. I kinda like Stacy though. **

**NICOLE: Oooh, Stacy and Noah sitting in a tree--**

**Nicole was caught off by her brother grabbing her, and sending her into a tickiling fit. Nicole tried to get Noah to stop tickling but Nicole couldn't talk because she has laughing so hard. Finally, the tickling and laughter subsided and both brother and sister were back to talking. **

**NOAH: It was great seeing you. I've missed tickling you for a long time.**

**NICOLE: I missed you too, Noah. But why are you here?**

**NOAH: Well, Nikki. It's hard to explain. I promise you'll know when the time is right.**

**Nicole put on a puppy pout and Noah hated not telling his sister the reason he was there. Noah bit down on his bottom lip and looked into Nicole "puppy" eyes. He could never so no to those eyes. That's how Nicole got the biggest piece of cake at Noah's 10th birthday party.**

**NICOLE: Promise?**

**NOAH: Promise.**

**They intertwined pinkies to make it an official promise. **

**Dana looked at Bryan before her. Dana raised a quizzical eyebrow, while Bryan shrieked at his little sister. It was almost as if he knew what she was going to say, but Bryan broke the eternal silence. The eternal silence that gave both brother and sister a strange peace. **

**BRYAN: The Bronx isn't the same without Danger Cruz on the loose.**

**DANA: Oh, really? Miss me, huh?**

**BRYAN: Never said that.**

**Dana knew Bryan was just kidding. His face read 'Yeah sure, you're at a co-ed boarding school? Who gives a flying fuck?' but his eyes read 'I miss having my partner in crime around.' Dana and Bryan both knew that.**

**DANA: How many people are in the hospital now?**

**BRYAN: New record of six.**

**DANA: Okay, anger management, much?**

**BRYAN: And you wonder why everyone calls you "Danger" Cruz. I bet they call you that at PCA, right?**

**DANA: Yeah but,--**

**BRYAN (smirking): There, that proves my point.**

**DANA: I know why they call me "Danger" Cruz. They fear me. Darkness is my element after all.**

**BRYAN: Sorry, baby sister. I'm just as good as controlling darkness as you are.**

**DANA (smirking): Whatever. I guess the Cruz kids will always be born evil, right?**

**BRYAN: Pretty much.**

**DANA: Not that I care, but I need to ask in order for Mom to think I'm this "perfect daughter" so, how's Mother and Dear Old Stepdad doing?**

**BRYAN: Don't know. Don't care.**

**Dana's voice dripped with pure sarcasm. Bryan's expression hardened. Why the hell did he have to care about life at home? In Bryan's eyes his mom was nothing but a bitch who left her children to fend for themselves, and their stepfather was lazy, an alcoholic and a douchebag. He had lost all respect for any adult or authourity figure. Dana's expression changed too. She was only thirteen but the abuse was too much to handle. She absent-midedly traced the scars on her arms left from cutting with her finger. Instead of crying, that's what she did. It had been two years since she last stopped cutting and she lost te urge to with long hours of counselling, and psychiatric help but seeing her brother back brought all those memories back. Seeing her brother brought those memories back because it was Bryan who saved her from the inevitable.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Twelve-year-old Dana sat on her bed as she did her homework. Her brother, Bryan was in his room across from her listening to music. Their mother wasn't home and she had just gotten married to a man named Robert. The kids didn't know him too well, but they knew he was an alcoholic and most of the time they saw him drunk. Dana was so concentrated with her homework, she didn't notice Robert stagger in, but his slurred but roaring voice startled Dana out of her homework daze.**_

_**ROBERT: WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAMN DINNER?**_

_**DANA: I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about. I just came home from school about 30 minutes ago.**_

_**ROBERT: Liar! You're a good-for-nothing lazy brat!**_

_**Robert loomed over her, and slapped her. The blow stung Dana's cheeck so bad. She lay as a heap on the floor, but even at the age of twelve, Dana didn't take crap from anyone. Dana got up ignoring the purple-blue bruise starting form around her cheeck. She got up and kicked Robert in the gut as hard as possible. **_

_**DANA: Fuck. You.**_

_**He only grunted in pain as he glared at the twelve-year-old in front of him. Dana thought it was going to slow him down. Instead, he glared at Dana, and before Dana could react, Robert grabbed Dana and pinned her against the wall, beating her mercilessly. Just then, Bryan barged in.**_

_**BRYAN: Get away from my SISTER!**_

_**Their stepfather swayed there, drunk, a twisted smile curling upon his face. Robert's breath reeked of alcohol, and it only made Bryan pulsate with rage. With all of the strength he had, fifteen-year-old Bryan punched his stepfather in the jaw, blood trickling out of the alcoholic's mouth. He hit the floor, face first. He passed out and Bryan bought himself some time so he get out of there, before Robert got out his daze. Bryan found Dana and she saw and latched onto him like her life depended on it. Dana cried into Bryan's shirt. Bryan wrapped his arms around Dana, protectively, and rubbed her back. Dana managed to choke out his name between sobs. Bryan lifted his sister's face to his, her tear-streaked cheecks paining his heart. He noticed the bruises on her cheeck and her arm, and hugged her.**_

_**DANA: Bryan, he-- he--**_

_**BRYAN: It's ok, Dana. I'm here. No one will ever you again. **_

_**DANA: Promise?**_

_**BRYAN: Cross my heart and hope to die...**_

_**DANA: Stick a needle in your eye?**_

_**BRYAN: Yes. Now come on, let's get you cleaned up.**_

_**DANA: Ok. Um, Bryan?**_

_**BRYAN: Yeah?**_

_**DANA: I don't think I can stand. Carry me?**_

_**BRYAN: Sure.**_

_**Bryan lifted his sister out of the room, her head resting on his shoulder. **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Dana scowled at this memory. It was four years ago. Why did this memory have to come back? She turned away, her back facing her brother. Tears threatened to fall but she blinked them away. She couldn't cry. That's what Robert would've wanted, and Dana didn't want Robert to win. She missed her life back in New York, but she couldn't go back. She was in California now. In PCA. With her friends and she had made great memories with them. Like watching Chase and Zoey fawn over each other, oblivious to their budding romance. And hearing Nicole blab on about which boy was "staring" at her in class today. Playing one on one basketball with Michael and whopping his butt. According to Michael, the potato chips slowed him down. And Logan. She loved him and hated him at the same time, but the love outweighted the hate. Logan seemed to have matured. Sure he still thought he was the hottest thing alive, but his egotistical moments weren't as frequent. Everytime she looked into his eyes, he put her under some kind of trance. He made her weak, sometimes litterally, but arguing with him is so much fun. Dana hated Robert though. She wanted him to suffer. Dana turned around to find Bryan, also deep in thought. Dana's voice snapped him out of it.**

**DANA: Bryan?**

**BRYAN: Yeah.**

**DANA: You were thinking about...him. weren't you?**

**BRYAN: I guess.**

**DANA: If you see him, can you do me a favour?**

**BRYAN: Ok, fine.**

**DANA: Hurt him in any way possible.**

**BRYAN: Oh, what the hell. Why not?**

**DANA: Thanks.**

**Bryan only nodded. Dana decided to get off the topic of their abusive step-father and wanted to be the little sister she was and pry into Bryan's love life. Bryan stole a couple glances at Courtney Matthews, and Dana caught him red-handed. She smirked. Once again, she was too good. **

**DANA: Noticed you've been checking out Chase's sister. What's up with that?**

**BRYAN: Oh, Courtney. She's cool. Plays eletric guitar and sings lead in a band back in Seattle. Nothin' big. **

**DANA: You like her?**

**Bryan said nothing. Dana caught him red-handed but waited for him to admit it. In 3...2...1. Bryan sighed in exasperation.**

**BRYAN: Yeah. It's cool, but she probably sees me as nothing more. **

**DANA: How do you know that? I'm tight with Chase. You want me to talk to him for you?**

**Bryan only looked at her with eyes that said 'Ok, but if you screw this up, you're dead'.**

**DANA: Okay, I'll take that as a yes. I mean, six people in the hospital...you're bored.**

**BRYAN: For once, I'll agree with you. I have reasons for my actions. Okay, so what are you doing getting all cozy with Sammie's brother?**

**DANA: Logan?**

**BRYAN: Is he like your boyfriend or something?**

**DANA: Yeah. If you say, I've gone soft, I'll throttle you. I'm still the same person, I just have a boyfriend.**

**BRYAN: Awesome...**

**DANA: Thanks, Bry.**

**BRYAN: You remember the Cruz family motto?**

**DANA: How could I forget. I live by that everyday.**

**BRYAN & DANA: If something's in the way, beat it to a bloody pulp.**

**Dana and Bryan, for old time sake did their secret handshake.**

**BRYAN: Glad, you remember.**

**DANA: Yeah. You too.**

**BRYAN (thought): I love you, Dana. If Logan hurts you, I'll have to deal with it, but I do approve of you dating him. I promised not to let anyone hurt you. I still plan to keep that promise. Damn you, Robert. Damn you to hell! **

**Stacy Barrett wasted no time in getting acquainted with Michael. Michael smiled at his sister. She was different from the last time he had seen her. Stacy pulled Michael into a hug, which Michael returned, and they pulled apart. **

**MICHAEL: Stacy, you look great.**

**STACY: So do you, Mike.**

**MICHAEL: So, how is everyone back home?**

**STACY: Everyone's cool. Our dance group is going to the city finals!**

**MICHAEL: Are you serious? 'Atlanta's Angelz' made it?**

**STACY: Yeah, all that hard work choreographing paid off. I'm dancing too.**

**MICHAEL: That's so great!**

**STACY: So, come up with any new rhymes lately?**

**MICHAEL: Actually, yeah. Wanna hear it? **

**STACY: Yeah.**

**MICHAEL: Gimme me a beat.**

**Stacy began to beat box as Michael got the beat in his head. Michael began to rap. It brought him memories of the ATL.**

**MICHAEL (rapping): _Yeah  
How you doin', y'all?  
My name is Mike.  
I'm fooling with the new shit  
I'm doing it all night  
I like what I do  
I do what I like  
I could quit and get it back like I'm riding a bike  
Like stop...  
...bring it back, bring it back_**

We got that balance keeping us on track  
That ya get what ya move and quit, wit no slow  
You stare like you don't care  
But you do it though

I know  
You really must be so lonely  
Puffed up, lookin' tough, but so phony  
You and your boys, you don't know me  
You really wanna hold me show me, homie.

Lets get it over with for good  
I got a friction addiction I wish you would  
Machine Shop rockin' when we step inside  
And we got everybody so petrified

**Stacy was impressed and she clapped. Michael grinned and he was proud. he came up with that all by himself. Stacy and Michael high-fived each other. Michael asked her everything about Atlanta and even her love life.**

**MICHAEL: So, who's dating my sister now?**

**STACY: No one.**

**MICHAEL: And you do like anyone?**

**STACY (nervous): Uh...umm...No.**

**MICHAEL (raising an eyebrow): Stacy...**

**STACY: Ok, fine! When did you become so nosy?**

**MICHAEL (laughing): When you're friends and roomates with Logan Reese, you kinda develop the habit.**

**STACY: You're tight with Sammie's bro?**

**MICHAEL: Yeah, but anyway who do you like? Come on, Stacy. We tell each other everything.**

**STACY: Fine. I like Noah Bristow. He's so cute. Wanna do me a favour?**

**MICHAEL: Shoot.**

**STACY: You're friends with Nicole. His sister, right?**

**MICHAEL: I'm actually more than friends with her. I'm her boyfriend.**

**STACY (surprised): Say word!**

**MICHAEL: Word. I'll talk to her and find out if Noah said anything to her, but I have a feeling she'll come tell me.**

**STACY (laughing): Thanks Mike. I knew I could count on you.**

**MICHAEL: Anything for a sister.**

**STACY (laughing): But ease up on the chips, Mike.**

**MICHAEL (laughing): Love you too, Stacy.**

**Soon everyone got acquianted with their older siblings. Chase still wanted to know why Courtney was here. Zoey had the exact same question to ask Dylan. Sammie and Logan were only pair that were clarified. As for Dana, Michael and Nicole, they weren't clear why Bryan, Noah and Stacy were there. All questions would be answered soon. The twelve sat in a circle in the following order: Chase, Zoey, Logan, Dana, Michael, Nicole, Courtney, Dylan, Samantha, Bryan, Noah, and Stacy. Chase and Zoey intertwined fingers, Logan and Dana kissed lightly and Logan had his arm wrapped Dana's waist. Dana didn't seem to mind too much. Nicole had her head on Michael's chest as he draped an arm around her shoulder. Nicole giggled. Courtney and her friends, no doubt, knew their siblings looked cute with each other. Even Bryan found Dana and Logan a good couple (A/N: Who doesn't?). Zoey broke the lingering silence, as she held her boyfriend's hand.**

**ZOEY: As much as we love you guys, and seeing you, why are you guys here?**

**COURTNEY: We knew.**

**CHASE: Ok Court, you're not making that much sense.**

**SAMMIE: What Courtney's trying to say is, we knew about your powers. All of them.**

**DANA: What the hell?**

**Chase and Zoey looked at Courtney and Dylan with wide eyes. Dana and Bryan locked eyes. Nicole and Michael raised eyebrows at Noah and Stacy. How could they know? Sammie and Logan chose to stay out of this one.**

**CHASE: I'm going to try to remain calm. Ok fine, how did we get them?**

**COURTNEY: Chase, I'm sorry.**

**DYLAN: We were born with them.**

**CHASE & ZOEY: WHAT!**

**MICHAEL: Are you tryin' to say, we've always had these powers?**

**STACY: Yes, Mike.**

**Chase sighed and looked at his sister. Zoey's jaw dropped as she gaped at Dylan. Dana raised an eyebrow at Bryan, who shrugged. Stacy and Noah looked away, while Nicole was speechless and Michael stared at Stacy, surprised at what he had just heard.**

**DYLAN: Zoey, every Brooks child in this generation can control water.**

**ZOEY: So, Dustin-- Oh, God! He's only a kid. He's not ready yet!**

**DYLAN: I know. I didn't know until I was 16.**

**LOGAN: Sammie, fine I can control fire, and we were born with these powers but why didn't you tell us sooner? I barely escaped with an inch of my life, you know.**

**DANA: I'm going to agree with Logan's question.**

**Stacy spoke up. The tension was so thick, between the siblings. Chase was slightly annoyed, Zoey still gaped at Dylan. The idea of Dustin having these powers sickened her. She didn't want to put his life in danger. Logan almost died. Dustin couldn't go through this. **

**STACY (sarcastically): Yeah, like calling your younger sibling to tell them they were bleesed with controlling the forces of nature would help. You guys would've laughed or you would've questioned our sanity.**

**SAMMIE: Because we didn't want that to happen. We got your really smart friend to tell you.**

**ZOEY: Um, Quinn?**

**SAMMIE: Yeah, her. **

**CHASE: Ok, one thing was been clarified, but I remember when we were on the beach in the middle of the night and we had all of these weird vision or dreams, or whatever. We told Quinn and she said they weren't dreams. They were unlocked memories of the past. **

**ZOEY: Yeah, I remember that too.**

**MICHAEL: So do I? What's up with that?**

**All eyes were plastered on Bryan Cruz as he looked up. It scared him, but maintaining his cool demeanour, he didn't react. He knew why they had those "visions".**

**BRYAN: That would be because of my doing.**

**DANA: Bryan, what the hell are you talking about?**

**BRYAN: I knew you were all 16. So Courtney, Dylan, Sammie, Noah, Stacy, and I all met up at the beach of PCA. I got into the back of your minds and unlocked the memories. I know those experiences were traumatic but yeah, I opened them up again. Your near-death experiences. You had them in dream format and when they woke you up, we left. We couldn't let you see us, at least not yet. We knew 16 was the age you come into your elemental powers. Because we're related and have the same blood, we were born with the exact type of power. Does that clear up everything for you?**

**The older siblings nodded in agreement, confirming what Bryan had just explained. Chase looked away from his sister and a speechless Zoey found comfort in his arms. He gladly welcomed her. Logan was slightly surprised and Dana scowled and crossed her arms. She mumbled a bad word in Spainish, and Dana was caught red-handed by her brother, who narrowed his eyes at her. She glared back.**

**DANA: Why'd you do it?**

**BRYAN: I felt you were all ready.**

**CHASE: Sorry for being so blunt, but did it ever occur to you that we weren't ready to find out we controlled freakin' ELEMENTS?**

**COURTNEY: Chase!**

**MICHAEL: What Chase saying is true and dude, you need to calm down here! **

**Everyone knew when Chase was mad. He didn't talk, and he only looked at you with a death glare ten times worse than Dana's. If looks could kill, Logan would've died a long time ago. When Chase did open his moth, all hell broke loose. Zoey, in an attempt to calm down her boyfriend, hugged him. Everyone watched as she whispered something in his ear. Chase's eyes immediately lit up and he smiled his trademark boyish, grin. **

**CHASE: Ok, I'm calm now, but there's one thing I don't get. Why are you guys here?**

**Courtney threw a confused look at Bryan, who looked back with eyes that said 'I got nothing'. Dylan fidgted in his seat, Sammie looked at Logan and smiled. He knew why she was there. Logan had a bit of fear because he wasn't sure if he could tell everyone what happened and his rough childhood. Memories of his mother's murder pained him and angered him at the same time. Pained him, because his mother was gone. Angry because the murder had the last name "Davis" attached to it. Sammie squeezed his hand, though because she sensed his fear. Noah rubbed his neck, nervously, Stacy looked away and try to focus on a random spot, while Bryan's eyes remained downcast on the ground.**

**ZOEY: Well, spit it out! Why are you guys here?**

**A/N: Will the older siblings talk and explain their motives? Stay tuned...The rhyme Michael wrote doesn't belong to me. It's apart of "Petrified" by Fort Minor.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: More Explanations and Hookups.**

_**  
**_


	14. More Explainations and Hookups

**Chapter 14 is on the way! Thank you so much for your reviews. 72 reviews! You guys rock! I was actually overwhelmed I was starting to cry tears of joy. I know I'm weird, but anyway, here's Chapter 14. Once again, thanx!**

_**RECAP:**_

_**Everyone knew when Chase was mad. He didn't talk, and he only looked at you with a death glare ten times worse than Dana's. If looks could kill, Logan would've died a long time ago. When Chase did open his mouth, all hell broke loose. Zoey, in an attempt to calm down her boyfriend, hugged him. Everyone watched as she whispered something in his ear. Chase's eyes immediately lit up and he smiled his trademark boyish, grin. **_

_**CHASE: Ok, I'm calm now, but there's one thing I don't get. Why are you guys here?**_

_**Courtney threw a confused look at Bryan, who looked back with eyes that said 'I got nothing'. Dylan fidgted in his seat, Sammie looked at Logan and smiled. He knew why she was there. Logan had a bit of fear because he wasn't sure if he could tell everyone what happened and his rough childhood. Memories of his mother's murder pained him and angered him at the same time. Pained him, because his mother was gone. Angry because the murder had the last name "Davis" attached to it. Sammie squeezed his hand, though because she sensed his fear. Noah rubbed his neck, nervously, Stacy looked away and try to focus on a random spot, while Bryan's eyes remained downcast on the ground.**_

_**ZOEY: Well, spit it out! Why are you guys here?**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 14: More Explainations and Hookups**

**Zoey never got mad, but when when she did, it was hard to calm her down. Nicole looked up at her brother, eyes filled with mixed emotions. **

**NICOLE: You promised. Answer Zoey's question.**

**NOAH: Ok, Nikki.**

**Noah stood up to address the other eleven. Logan looked bored out of his mind as he made flames go from finger to finger. Chase noticed a bit tension coming of Zoey so he gave her a blue forget-me-not, and she smiled. Zoey put it in her hair and gave him a peck on the cheeck as if to say 'Thanks'. Dana and Bryan were having a levitation contest and Michael and Nicole were having a thumb war. Nicole was only winning because Michael let her. When Noah Bristow found his voice, everyone stopped what they were doing.**

**NOAH: Well basically we're here because we've been here before. We used our powers to destroy this place. Or at least try to, but when we came in, there was weird activity going on. **

**MICHAEL: Weird activity such as?**

**BRYAN: Demonic activity. The presence was already here but now it's very strong. Almost like we're close to it.**

**Dana shivered and Logan noticed. She got chills going up and down her spine. Bryan was right because suddenly both Bryan and Dana glowed a powerful black. Nicole cocked her head to the side in confusion, and Chase's eyes widened. Zoey let out a small gasp, while Courtney and Dylan shot each other worried glances. Dana and Bryan continued to glow, geeting more powerful every minute. A demonic aura was sure there, and it could be felt strongly by everyone, but Dana and Bryan felt it the most. A sharp pain came rushing to their heads. Dana gasped in pain and Bryan clenched his jaw, mentally wishing the pain would go away. Dana tried to get but couldn't. Soon, Dana lay passed out in Logan's arms, and Bryan joined his sister and passed out as well.**

**LOGAN: Dana! Come on, baby. I lived for you. Please, don't die on me. We had plans. Come on, Dana. You have to fight this. Please. I love you...**

**Courtney Matthews froze in shock as Bryan lay passed out. This had never happened before. What if something bad was going on? What if Bryan was dead, and she couldn't tell him how she felt. Courtney always fell the goth, mysterious types and the bad boys, but there was something about Bryan, something that drew her to him. Chase and Courtney were alike in many aspects but the love department, that was a different story. Courtney liked the dark boys, while Chase fell for the "girl-next-door" types. Courtney didn't even notice Chase waving a hand in front of her face. Her heart stopped beating for a second and her breath was caught in her throat. She had a chance to make a move and she blew it. Chase's touch made her snap out of her daze. Courtney's eyes mirrored Chase's, and for once he saw vulnerability in them. And behind vulnerability...lay heartbreak and sorrow? Chase's eyes widened. Courtney liked Bryan? His sister and Dana's brother?**

**CHASE: Hey Court? You okay?**

**COURTNEY: I don't know how to feel right now.**

**CHASE: You like him, don't you?**

**Courtney's eyes darted away from Chase and she looked away because she didn't want to cry and blush at the same time, in front of Chase. Courtney did everything she could not break down but her attempts proved futile. Courtney's voice cracked, as she spoke.**

**COURTNEY: Yes, Chase.**

**Chase turned his sister's face to face his. Her green eyes were wet and glistening from the tears, waiting to fall. One lonely tear did fall, and Chase wiped it away with his thumb. Chase couldn't remember EVER seeing his big sister cry. For as long as he could remember it was always him who cried and Courtney comforting him. Telling him everything was going to be okay. Now at the ages of 16 and 19, things were the other way around.**

**CHASE: Can I give you some brotherly advice.**

**COURTNEY: Yeah, I guess.**

**CHASE: Don't wait two years. Like I did, because you may never end up knowing whether Bryan likes you back. What I'm trying to say is go for it, sis! I also know for a fact Bryan and Dana aren't dead because if they are alike, which I know they are, Dana and Bryan are fighters and they won't let this scare them off. It's just not the "Cruz" way.**

**COURTNEY: You really think I should ask Bryan out.**

**CHASE: Yeah. Would I be telling you otherwise?**

**COURTNEY: But I don't want to ruin things with Bryan. He's pretty fun to rock out with, and he's an awesome drummer. And believe me, drums and the eletric guitar are a perfect mix, bro.**

**CHASE (laughing): I swear we're so much so much alike it's almost uncanny. You're a true-blooded Matthews.**

**COURTNEY: Why do you say that?**

**CHASE: Because you're blushing the same way I do when I'm around Zoey. She's my girlfriend and I still do that. I didn't want to tell Zoey how I felt because of wrecking our two year friendship, but I was willing to risk it, even though it would hurt like hell. Where did that land me? The sweetest girl in PCA as my girlfrind, and we're closer than ever.**

**COURTNEY: Ok, I'll do it. Keep your fingers crossed.**

**CHASE: I will. **

**COURTNEY (laughing): Thanks, Chase. You're the best little brother a girl can have.**

**CHASE: No problem.**

**Logan stroked his girlfriend's cheeck. Logan tried to not to panic but he was a wreck. Logan checked for a pulse, and it was there but it was weak. Courtney went over to Bryan's side, and also checked for a pulse. Like Logan, she too was relieved. Courtney let out a sigh of relief, and looked at Chase. He smiled back, reassuring her everything was ok. Nicole watched the whole event unravel before her eyes and tugged on Michael's arm.**

**NICOLE: They'll be ok, right?**

**MICHAEL: Yeah, sweetie. Don't worry. Dana will be back to instill the fear of God in us, and we'll be back at PCA before you know it.**

**Nicole missed PCA. Michael kissed the top of Nicole's head as she nuzzled unto him. Logan looked like he was about to break. Why couldn't Dana just snap out of it? He was also curious to find out why Dana and her brother passed out at the same time. Logan had to think. Which was rare, even for him. Bryan and Dana were brother and sister. They both shared the same element. Which happened to be darkness. Darkness was evil. Bryan woke them up by getting in their psyches. Only he and Dana could do that. There was demonic activity going on. The only person that could cause this "activity" was... **

**LOGAN: Dana's in trouble. So is Bryan.**

**SAMANTHA: Logan, are you sure?**

**LOGAN (sarcastically): No, I'm not! I'm not sure if my girlfriend is trapped in the center of her own mind with her gothic brother. I'm just making things up!**

**CHASE: Do two things right now for us. Right now, we're all confused, so one, take a deep breath and two, relax.**

**LOGAN: Easy for you to say. You have Zoey all safe and cozy beside you. How the hell am I supposed to relax when Glenn Davis is doing God-knows-what, and I can't be there to protect her?**

**CHASE & COURTNEY: Did you say Davis?**

**LOGAN: Did I stutter?**

**ZOEY: Ok, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, because you're worried sick about Dana right now. So are we.**

**DYLAN: This is exactly why we came in the first place. Damn Davises keep multiplying.**

**MICHAEL: Man, there's more than one to deal with now?**

**A thought hit Michael. He needed to know, if Glenn Davis had any hidden relatives. Logan's sudden personality change was starting to creep everybody out. Why did Logan care if Glenn had anymore relatives? Just for the sake of his own his sanity, Michael had to find out. He knew the one person to ask, even though he knew Chase would pummel him to the ground or at least try to. Everything lay in the hands of Zoey at the moment. **

**MICHAEL: Zoey, I need to ask you something. You dated...Glenn, didn't you?**

**ZOEY: Unfortunately, yes...**

**CHASE (angry): What does that have to do with anything, Mike?**

**MICHAEL: I know you don't wanna hear it, man, but if we get this out now, it may help find Dana.**

**Logan began to pace up and down. Nicole's eyes grew dizzy from watching Logan and Sammie grew exasperated, watching her little brother mentally fight with himself. Logan grew frustrated with himself every moment. All because of these stupid powers. **

**NICOLE: Stop walking around like that, Logan. You're making me dizzy.**

**LOGAN: I'm going to try to say this in the nicest way possible, but I can't so too bad. Unless you have something useful to say I suggest you just don't speak at all. Thanks. Michael, did you have a theory going here?**

**MICHAEL: Yeah, I think I speak for everyone when I say...stop pacing around like that! You'll be halfway to China soon.**

**LOGAN (sigh): Will it make you ask your oh so important question, which may lead to finding Dana?**

**MICHAEL: Umm, that's what I've been trying to get across for five freakin' minutes! In another words, YES!**

**CHASE: Well, if Glenn has something to do with it, I'm all for whatever theory Michael has.**

**MICHAEL: Thanks, man. Zoey, do you know if he had any relatives he only told you about?**

**It took Zoey a while to remember but it clicked. They dated for a year. One year Zoey hated with every fibre of her being. Whenever she kissed Glenn, it was Chase she was silently screaming for. She wanted Chase. And nothing more. Chase's voice brought Zoey out of her daze.**

**ZOEY: Huh?**

**LOGAN: Zoey. Please, I never beg, but I'm doing it this one time. For Dana. Did...Glenn...have any relatives?**

**ZOEY: Now that I remember, yes. He had a cousin.**

**CHASE: And? **

**MICHAEL: You know his name?**

**ZOEY: Umm, Andrew or Andy...somewhere along those lines. Yeah, Andy Davis.**

**Logan and Sammie shot looks at each other. Logan sighed angrily and clenched his fist tightly. His suspicions were correct. He was right all along, and anything with "Davis" set Chase off, so soon Chase and Logan had matching bouts of anger. Zoey saw anger in both of the boys' eyes but some else in Logan's. Anger mixed with grief. Logan tried to not to snap so he gently carried Dana bridal style, her head resting on his shoulder. Courtney seemed glued to Bryan, and she held his hand, which was slightly warm. Logan seemed to notice the faint black glow radiating of her and he smiled, because she wasn't dead. Samantha was heart-broken to hear Zoey confirm Glen and Andy, the man who murdered her mother 8 years ago, were cousins. Samantha sat there, and hugged her kness, small sobs being heard from her. She promised she'd be strong for Logan's sake, but Samantha couldn't take it anymore. Tears rushed down her face. Chase and Zoey were surprised, Noah and Stacy silently prayed Sammie would be okay, while Michael looked at the crying teen in front of him, then Logan. Dylan knew something was up with both Reese kids. Come to think of it, Sammie never talked about her past. Neither did Logan. Courtney looked sadly at her best friend, wishing she could do something, and Nicole had nothing to say for once. Logan looked over his sister, and he felt like crying but didn't. He blinked his tears away. He gently set Dana beside her brother. Logan stroked her cheeck and kissed her on the cheeck. Courtney smiled at Logan, as if to say 'Go to Sammie. She needs you.'**

**COURTNEY: Logan?**

**LOGAN: Yeah, Courtney?**

**COURTNEY: Don't worry about Dana and Bryan. Go to your sister. She needs you.**

**LOGAN: Thanks. **

**COURTNEY: No problem.**

**LOGAN: You're a girl version of Chase. Anyone ever tell you that?**

**COURTNEY (laughing): Well, my last name isn't Matthews for nothing. **

**He cracked a small smile and Logan went over to his sister, where she sat crying. His sister's tears made his thirst for revenge all the more powerful. Sammie was always the emotionally strong one, and now she was crying like the day Margaret Reese was buried into the cold earth at their family cemetery. There were at least 10 Reese headstones there.**

**ZOEY: Please Logan. Do you know why Sammie is crying like that?**

**Though he never admitted it, Logan had a great respect for Zoey. The memories came rushing back to him like a ton of bricks. A tear fell but he whipped it away. Samantha was already broken and he couldn't break. Someone had to be strong for the both of them. Logan wrapped his arms around his big sister, as he remembered. Logan and Samantha kissed their mother goodbye that fateful day, and they came back to meet Margaret's bruised and bloody body.**

**LOGAN: Yeah, I do. She isn't the only one affected by what upset her.**

**CHASE: This "big news" affected you too?**

**LOGAN: Yeah.**

**DYLAN: So, what happened? **

**Sammie stopped crying and sobbing but tears rolled down her cheek. She wiped them away withher perfectly manicured hands and smiled at her brother.**

**SAMANTHA: Thanks, Logan.**

**LOGAN: Just because I like to cause you grief, doesn't mean I can't be sensitive, but seriously, no problem.**

**SAMANTHA: Ok, I'm ready to tell you. Logan, you ready?**

**LOGAN: I guess.**

**SAMANTHA: It happened when we were both eight and eleven. We got up and got ready for school like we did everyday. Logan and I were leaving for school and-- I'm sorry.**

**CHASE: It's ok. You don't have to continue if it's too hard.**

**ZOEY: Yeah, it's ok**

**LOGAN: It's ok. We've kept this in for 8 years. I wanna get this off my chest now.**

**MICHAEL: So, what did happen, man?**

**LOGAN: As Sammie said, all those things did happen, we kissed our mom goodbye, and my sister had a ballet recital so we came home afterschool so we could go. Instead of finding my mom usually waiting at the door for us, we found her body. Blood and all.**

**NICOLE: Ohmigosh! Logan, what happened?**

**LOGAN: Our mother was--**

**SAMANTHA: Murdered. Stabbed to death.**

**CHASE: Oh my God...dude...**

**ZOEY (sadly): Logan...Samantha...**

**COURTNEY: I'm so sorry**

**DYLAN: Me too.**

**MICHAEL: Aww, man...**

**STACY: I'll keep you in my prayers, guys.**

**SAMANTHA: Thanks, Stace.**

**NICOLE: I'm so sorry. That's so sad...**

**NOAH: You guys have my support.**

**COURTNEY: So, do you know who did this?**

**Logan and Sammie only nodded yes. Everyone's eyes filled with anticipation, expecting eagerly. **

**LOGAN: Glenn's cousin, Andy Davis. That's why I reacted the way I did when you said Glenn had a cousin. Sammie's here to help me kill him. Dana and Bryan are on board.**

**DYLAN: Avenging your mother's death. Like Hamlet. Cool**

**LOGAN (confused): Who?**

**COURTNEY: William Shakespeare.**

**LOGAN (still confused): And again, I ask: Who?**

**COURTNEY: Never mind.**

**CHASE: Anyway, I'm in. You know the grief the name Davis has caused Zoey and I.**

**ZOEY: Lots of grief.**

**COURTNEY: What grief?**

**CHASE: Hmm, let's see. Cheated on Zoey. Then somehow managed to bring us to this abandoned warehouse. Then tried to have our "dark" sides kill us. Then sent soldiers after us. **

**COURTNEY: Oh, that tears it. Nobody messes with the Matthews clan. I'm in.**

**DYLAN: Count me in, too. I hate this Davis guy.**

**ALL: Join the club.**

**DYLAN: You touch my little sister or my baby brother, you deal with Dylan Brooks.**

**Zoey laughed. Dylan was always the over-protective big brother when it came to her and Dustin. Childhood memories flooded her mind, and she sub-consciously smiled. Chase noticed and sucked Zoey back to reality by kissing her cheek. Zoey giggled and kised him back.**

**ZOEY (smiling): What was that for?**

**CHASE: Because you're you and you seem deep in thought. What were you thinkng about?**

**ZOEY: A childhood memory. When I was four, Dylan beat up a kid because the kid knocked down my sandcastle. He got grounded but he said it was worth it. And you.**

**CHASE: Aw, that was cute. I would've done the same.**

**ZOEY: I know.**

**They kissed lightly on the lips.**

**ZOEY: Hey Dyl, remember that day?**

**DYLAN: Yep. How could I forget it. Good times in Louisana, but if I didn't leave, I wouldn't have bonded with these guys. Almost two and a half years...**

**SAMANTHA: We love you too, Dylan.**

**DYLAN: Right back at cha.**

**NOAH: Two years has gone by, huh?**

**STACY: Yeah, umm, Noah, can I ask you something? More like tell you something.**

**NOAH: Ok. Because I have something to tell you too.**

**LOGAN (whispering): This is getting good. What? Well, it is...**

**NOAH: Well, I'm trying to say...**

**STACY: I, umm...**

**NOAH & STACY: I like you!**

**Everybody gasped. The girls kept their fingers crossed. Chase, Logan, and Dylan acted cool but they wanted Noah and Stacy to get together too. Michael watched in expectation, while Nicole nervously chewed on her bottm lip. Noah and Stacy's eyes widened, but it finally clicked, they had big identical smiles. **

**NOAH: So, what now?**

**STACY: I guess we could be boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**NOAH (blushing): Yeah, I'd like that, and having a long-distance relationship shouldn't be too hard. I have wings, remember?**

**STACY: Right. You could fly up to the ATL, and I'll come down to Kansas.**

**MICHAEL: So, are you together or what?**

**NOAH: Yeah, Mike. I'm dating your sister. Just like you're dating Nikki.**

**STACY: And Nicole, I'm dating Noah. Just like you're dating Mike.**

**Noah and Stacy kissed. It was the first time, but it was like they were doing forever. Samantha went all googly-eyed, while Zoey had her head rested on Zoey's shoulder, and they both smiled. Logan was happy but the happy picture reminded of him his relationship with Dana, who was trapped in the center of mind, along with her brother. Nicole and Michael hugged, and they kissed lightly too. Noah and Stacy pulled apart, finally and hugged.**

**COURTNEY: I think I speak for everyone when I say, congrats.**

**Everyone nodded in agreement.**

**STACY: Thanks.**

**Courtney got an evil glint in her eye, and Dylan caught. It ws like he knew already what she was thinking. Dylan, too got that exact look on his face. Chase and Zoey shot each other worried looks and looked at their older siblings. Chase knew that look. Once Courtney planned something, she stuck to it, and was as stubborn as an ox. Dylan was this way too. He wouldn't let anything stop him, or get in his way. Absolutely nothing. Meanwhile, Noah and Stacy interwined their fingers, and held hands.**

**COURTNEY: Hey Dyl, you thinking what I'm thinking. The only way is bring Dana and Bryan back is...**

**DYLAN: Mind travel.**

**COURTNEY: Bingo.**

**LOGAN: Ok, let's do it, then. **

**COURTNEY: Whoa, Logan. Slow your roll. We've only done this once.**

**SAMANTHA: And it's not that easy.**

**CHASE: So, who's gonna go then, all of us can't go. We need some people here so they could make sure we get back safely.**

**SAMANTHA: Chase is right there. I have a plan though. Noah? Nicole? Michael? Stacy?**

**MICHAEL, STACY, NOAH & NICOLE: Yeah?**

**SAMANTHA: Pay attention for a minute, then you could finish your tongue wrestling match. I promise.**

**NOAH (laughing): Ok, so what's up, Sammie?**

**SAMANTHA: Well, here's the deal. My brother's girlfriend, Dana and her brother trapped somewhere in her mind by those Davis jerks.**

**NOAH: Gross, Davis.**

**CHASE: I know. Glad you think that way.**

**SAMANTHA: Anyway, Logan and I are going because of what happened to our mom. Chase and Zoey are coming along too because they also have a score to settle, and Courtney and Dylan are coming as well, because they're awesome older siblings, and like I want to protect Logan, they want to protect Zoey and Chase. So, we need you four to stay and make suree nothing goes wrong. If we're not back in like an hour, then you can start freaking out. Understood?**

**NOAH: Yes.**

**STACY: Gotcha.**

**MICHAEL: Cool.**

**NICOLE: Ok.**

**SAMANTHA: Ok, lets do this. Everybody ready? **

**COURTNEY: You have to concentrate really hard. This might hurt for about 30 seconds.**

**The remaining six all got in a circle and joined hands. All of them closed their eyes and breathed deeply. Coloured energy radiated off eeryone in green, blue, and red. Sharp pain came rushing through them, and they glowed even more powerful than before. The pain was unbearable, but soon all six teens lay passed out on the floor. They were on a journey to the center of Dana's mind. More surprises lurked in the shadows... **

**A/N: There's Chapter 14. Sorry for the long update. It's been a tragic week, someone in our school got stabbed and died, so it's been hectic, but thru it all, I managed to give you another chapter... I know. You don't have to tell me. I know I'm rock.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: What Destiny?**

**Review? I'm going to bed now. Nite Nite...**


	15. Love Equals Sacrifice

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. More reviews are greatly appreciated, but flames will be ignored... Just like to send much love to Crystalized Chaos and Black Wolf Demons. You guys are awesome writers and the inspiration behind this story, so thank you... Anyway, on with the chapter...**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some depressing Chase/Zoey moments...you have been warned!**

_**RECAP**_

_**SAMANTHA: Anyway, Logan and I are going because of what happened to our mom. Chase and Zoey are coming along too because they also have a score to settle, and Courtney and Dylan are coming as well, because they're awesome older siblings, and like I want to protect Logan, they want to protect Zoey and Chase. So, we need you four to stay and make suree nothing goes wrong. If we're not back in like an hour, then you can start freaking out. Understood?**_

_**NOAH: Yes.**_

_**STACY: Gotcha.**_

_**MICHAEL: Cool.**_

_**NICOLE: Ok.**_

_**SAMANTHA: Ok, lets do this. Everybody ready? **_

_**COURTNEY: You have to concentrate really hard. This might hurt for about 30 seconds.**_

_**The remaining six all got in a circle and joined hands. All of them closed their eyes and breathed deeply. Coloured energy radiated off eeryone in green, blue, and red. Sharp pain came rushing through them, and they glowed even more powerful than before. The pain was unbearable, but soon all six teens lay passed out on the floor. They were on a journey to the center of Dana's mind. More surprises lurked in the shadows... **_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15: Love Equals Sacrifice**

**Courtney, Zoey, Dylan, Zoey, Logan and Samantha awoke to a dark and dreamy place. It was dark, yet all six could see plain as day. Their mission was to find and Dana, and get out in less than an hour. It wasn't going to be easy, though. **

**LOGAN: So, this is what the inside of Dana's head looks like...**

**SAMANTHA: Yeah, so let's start looking. If we're not out in an hour, it could be bad.**

**DYLAN: We forgot to tell you. Don't touch anything in here or it could alter Dana's personality...for the worst.**

**CHASE: Hasn't Dana always been you know, nasty?**

**DYLAN: For the looks of it here, yes, but if anything if touched. She'll be meaner than usual.**

**Chase cringed at the thought, and Zoey winced thinking about the pain, they could all suffer because of Dana's wrath. Logan was her boyfriend, meaning he was going to suffer the most. Lots of bruises and scars were to come.**

**SAMANTHA: So, don't touch anything. Ok?**

**CHASE: Ok.**

**ZOEY: Yeah, ok.**

**LOGAN: Fine.**

**DYLAN: ok, let's head out.**

**While the six were looking, Dana and Bryan trying to get out, but to no avail. Next time, someone said Dana had a dark mind, she'd believe them. Or at least spare them an impending beatdown. Bryan and Dana's eyes darted for an apparent exit. Nothing. Dana cursed in frustration. Bryan was inwardly frustartion but chose to channel his rage for doing what he loved best. Fighting. Dana stopped walking when she heard faint voices calling her name. Bryan raised a quizzical eyebrow.**

**DANA: Do you hear that?**

**BRYAN: Hear what?**

**DANA: Someone calling my name, duh!**

**BRYAN: There's no one but us, Miss PMS!**

**DANA: One, I'm not PMSing because I were things would be a lot worse, and two, that's what you think! Come on...I hear the voices again.**

**Brayn rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was really amazed at how Dana had grown but her personality never changed. She _always_ had to have the last laugh. Logan was in the ride of his life.**

**BRYAN: Do I have to?**

**DANA (angry): Do you WANT to get out of my head?**

**BRYAN: Fine, there's nothing better to do. I hate you so much right now.**

**DANA (smirking): Yeah, yeah. Love you too, Bry. Come on.**

**Bryan growled as Dana grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along. Dana heard her name being called again. Every step she took the voices got louder. **

**Chase and Zoey walked hand-in-hand as they looked for Dana and Bryan. Courtney, Dylan and Samantha all walked around, while younger siblings frantically called out their friends' name. Courtney and Logan were the most frazzled for obvious reason. Dylan and Noah knew Bryan liked Courtney because Bryan told them so...in his own Bryan-like way. Basically Bryan said if any of them went after Courtney before he did, he would turn them inside out...litterally. The guys all agreed that Courtney was "Bryan Cruz" territory. Samantha looked over at Courtney and she was a nervous wreck for obvious reason. The only people who knew about Courtney liking Bryan were Stacy, Samantha and unbeknowest to the rest, her brother Chase. Chase caught glances at Courtney, every now and then. Love was really confusing, and love could either make you love life, or hate it with a passion. Courtney's frustrated voice broke the deafening silence.**

**COURTNEY: I can't take this anymore! I just want to find them got outta here!**

**LOGAN: I'm just as tense as she is! **

**Logan ran a hand through his hair, while Courtney was visibly panicked. Chase threw Zoey a worried look. She squeezed his hand, telling him it would be okay and she pecked him on the cheek. Samantha hugged Logan from behind. Logan knew his sister was there, and her hug helped, but he wanted Dana. Dana and only Dana. Without her, he'd simply wither away and die from a broken heart. Logan got this glazed look in his eyes. Samantha and Logan locked eyes. Sammie's eyes were full of pain for her brother. Logan's were full of worry.**

**LOGAN: Sammie...I want...Dana. Dana...I need her. Damnit! What the hell are we doing standing around?**

**COURTNEY: That's it! I'm finding them. There's only one way...**

**COURTNEY (thought): I can't lose Bryan. Not now. Not ever. I won't allow it.**

**Samantha and Dylan knew what she was talking about. Samantha gasped and put a hand to her mouth and Dylan's eyes widened in horror.**

**CHASE: Court, you're scaring me. What are you going to do to find them?**

**Courtney's emerald orbs weren't the same. A look of determination and a bit of darkness were omnious in them. The look in his sister's eyes scared Chase on one part but he understood. If it were Zoey, he'd go crazy though. Blame love. Chase couldn't get through to his sister so he turned to Dylan and Samantha.**

**CHASE: What is my sister planning to do?**

**DYLAN: Chase...Courtney has this like sixth sense. You have it too. The element Earth, well--**

**LOGAN: Well what?**

**SAMANTHA: Dylan's saying Chase and Courtney can find Dana and Bryan. It's risky though. **

**ZOEY: How risky?**

**DYLAN: It could kill her...**

**CHASE: No... I can't lose my sister! **

**Chase felt like something shattered him on the inside. Courtney was going to sacrifice herself for Bryan? He would only protect two girls in his entire life. Zoey and Courtney. Chase gulped hard and tried to keep his throat from closing up. He also made sure his vocal chords were working. Chase managed to talk, but the prospect of Courtney dying? He couldn't take it.**

**CHASE: I'm not ready to become an only child! What the hell!**

**Chase took a deep breath and tried to get through to his sister. Courtney saw Chase and hugged him, tight. Like her life depended on it. She was so scared. Courtney's voice was barely a whisper, but Chase could hear her. **

**COURTNEY: I can't lose him...I can't...**

**CHASE: I know, Court. Everything's gonna to be fine. We'll use our Earth powers to find them, ok?**

**Chase rubbed his sister's back, and soothed her. They pulled apart, and Courtney sniffled and wiped a tear. Courtney managed to crack a smile, and talk again.**

**COURTNEY: So, you'll help me?**

**CHASE: Yeah, we're family...and we're Irish. We don't leave family hanging.**

**COURTNEY (in fake Irish accent): It's true, you know.**

**Chase and Courtney laughed. Logan looked like he was going to hurt someone, however. Samantha's attempts to calm him down were failing miserably. Logan was always the stubborn one, anyway. **

**LOGAN: You guys going to do it or WHAT!**

**CHASE: Dude, we'll find them. It may be risky, so--**

**Chase pulled Logan aside, so that Logan could really hear what's going on.**

**CHASE: What me and Courtney are about to do may kill us so...if anything happens to me, take care of Zoey, will you?**

**LOGAN: Usually, I'd laugh in your face, but ok, I'll take care of Zoey for you.**

**CHASE: Thanks. **

**Logan and Chase made it back to the others. Zoey enveloped him in a hug. Tears streamed sown her face. Chase hated it when any girl cried but Zoey was different. Every tear she shed was a knife in his heart. How could finding Bryan and Dana cost Chase and Courtney their lives? It was unfathomable to her. Zoey didn't understand. People at PCA always grouped them together.**

**Zoey and Chase.**

**Chase and Zoey.**

**Nothing more. Nothing less. **

**PCA would never be the same for Zoey. She knew she was being selfish because Michael and Logan were his best guy friends, but screw it. Screw being nice. Screw being selfless. If Chase was around, then there was no point. Chase and Zoey leaned in and passionately kissed. Fresh tears rushed down Zoey's face, and a small one managed roll down Chase's cheek while they were kissing. They were kissing and crying because there was a possibility they wouldn't feel each other's lips again. They pulled apart, and locked eyes. One more tear fell from Chase and Zoey's eyes. They wiped each other's tears. Zoey's arms were wrapped around Chase's neck. Chase wrapped his arms around Zoey's small figure.**

**CHASE: I love you, Zo. Just in case I don't come back. I want you to always remember that. Aw, man I promised I wouldn't cry.**

**Chase managed to wipe another tear away. Zoey spoke.**

**ZOEY: I love you too, Chase. I'll never love anyone else. If Glenn comes back, I'll kick his butt twice as hard. For the both of us.**

**CHASE (laughing): That's my girl...Zoey?**

**ZOEY: Hmm?**

**CHASE: I want to give you something. Hold up. Where did I put it?**

**Chase searched his pockets and felt around. He smiled when he found what he was looking for. Zoey was confused as to why Chase was smiling in a not-so-happy situation. **

**ZOEY: Why are you smiling?**

**CHASE: You'll see. Just close your eyes and stick your left hand out. No peeking, Zo!**

**ZOEY (laughing): Not even a little peek?**

**CHASE (smiling): Nope. Just do it, please.**

**ZOEY: Ok, I love surprsies anyway.**

**Chase started at the little velvet box. There was a 50/50 chance he wouldn't make it, but he wanted Zoey to have something to remember him by. He bitterly laughed on the inside. Who was he kidding? He was destined to control Earth, and he couldn't mess with fate. No matter how tempting it seemed. Chase opened the little box. In it sat a sapphire ring. It was a silver band with a small deep blue sapphire sitting on top. The sapphire was indeed real. Chase had to work double time for Kazu at Sushi Rox in order to pay for it. He slipped the ring on Zoey's left ring finger. **

**CHASE: Open your eyes and look.**

**ZOEY: Ok.**

**Zoey slowly opened her eyes and look at her left hand. She gasped. On her ring finger sat the most beautiful ring, she had ever seen. She observed the ring and she was speechless. Zoey brought her hand to her face and had to blink to see if she was actually dreaming. She wasn't. Zoey managed to speak after about 5 minutes of silence.**

**ZOEY: Oh...my...God. Chase.**

**CHASE: Well? You like it?**

**ZOEY: No.**

**Chase looked hurt for a minute. Zoey wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.**

**ZOEY: I love it. **

**CHASE: Oh, you scared me for a minute there. It's a promise ring, pledging my love for you. Always and forever.**

**ZOEY: How did you pay for it though?**

**CHASE: I had to work extra for Kazu at Sushi Rox.**

**ZOEY: Thank you.**

**CHASE: For what?**

**ZOEY: For thinking of me. I really don't know what I did to deserve you. For being there for me. **

**CHASE: No problem. Sometimes I'm the one who feels I don't deserve you, but if something happens and I don't snap out of it, I want you to have a part of me.**

**ZOEY: What do you mean?**

**CHASE: Zoey, if I, you know, die, I'm transferring my powers to you...**

**ZOEY: Chase, but I can't. You were _born_ with them. I can't take that away from you. I can't, CHASE!**

**Zoey was on the verge on tears. She couldn't take Chase's powers away. It wasn't right. He had given her so much, and he was pratically begging her to take his powers away. **

**CHASE: Zoey, please. I trust you with my powers because you'll use them wisely. Logan will abuse them, and have everyone at his beck and call, Nicole is just, um, Nicole, Mike is my best guy friend but I trust you more, and I shudder to think what Dana will do with them... and besides she just scares me. Just promise me. Look me in the eyes and promise me, Zoey!**

**Zoey, after much hesitation, looked into her boyfriend's eyes. Chase's eyes were soft and hard at the same time. Hard, because he clearly didn't want to leave her, but he had to help his sister. Not having Bryan around was eating her up inside. **

**ZOEY: I promise. I won't let you down. I love you too much to hurt you.**

**CHASE: Thank you. **

**They kissed what would be their last kiss. Chase and Zoey pulled apart, when they needed to breathe. They didn't need to say 'I love you'. Their eyes said it all. Courtney's voice brought Chase and Zoey out of their moment. Reality was Chase was probably never going to see her again. Chase threw an apologetic look at Zoey, and kissed her on the cheek before hesitantly leaving her side. Zoey stood between Dylan and Logan, and Samantha placed a manicured hand on her shoulder. Zoey looked up, and smiled a weak smile. The tears weren't worth hiding anymore.**

**DYLAN: You okay, kiddo?**

**ZOEY: I don't know, Dyl. I just don't know. I-- I love him so much.**

**Dylan noticed the sapphire ring planted on Zoey's finger. Dylan smiled and realized how Chase really loved his sister. Chase made Zoey happy, and he would always be grateful to Chase for that. Always.**

**DYLAN: It's going to be okay. Chase is a good guy. If he loves you, he'll come back.**

**ZOEY: You think?**

**DYLAN: I don't think.**

**ZOEY (sadly): Oh.**

**DYLAN: I know. C'mere.**

**Zoey threw her arms around Dylan and she sobbed into his shirt. Dylan stroked his little sister's hair, telling her it was going to be ok. Zoey and Dylan pulled apart. She silently thanked him for his comfort, and Dylan only nodded and smiled. Logan turned to Zoey. He had his own problems to deal with but any crying girl upset him, even if it was Zoey. Chase's girlfriend. Logan touched her arm and Zoey turned around to face a semi-smiling Logan. He had lost the will to smirk. His smirks were reserved for Dana.**

**LOGAN: You gonna be okay, Zoey?**

**ZOEY: I'm not sure.**

**More tears rolled down her cheeks. Logan cupped her face in his hands and wiped the falling tear away with his thumb. Crying girls always upset him. He was cool like that. Even though he was a player. He hated tears, especially from girls. **

**LOGAN: It'll be ok. I'm just as worried as you are. Sometimes I wonder if Dana wll come back to me, but you know what keeps me from doubting her?**

**ZOEY: What?**

**LOGAN: My love for her. If it's true love, they'll come back. Dana. Chase and Courtney. Bryan. They'll all come back.**

**She absent-mindedly fiddled with her ring. She never doubted Chase, she was just so scared. Logan saw the blue diamond sitting on her finger. **

**LOGAN: May I look at the ring?**

**ZOEY: Sure. Ok.**

**Logan looked at the sapphire. It was real, alright. Chase must've really worked his ass off to buy that ring. It was beautiful.**

**LOGAN: Chase?**

**ZOEY: Yes.**

**There was an awkward silence between the two, until Zoey said something that made her burst into tears again. **

**ZOEY: I'm scared Logan! I can't lose Chase! I--I can't lose--**

**LOGAN: Zoey... Come here. **

**LOGAN (thought): I'm scared too. You have no idea.**

**ZOEY: I--I can't look. **

**Logan and Zoey hugged, just allowing emotions to come out. Samantha never saw this side of Logan before. She, too, was frazzled and found comfort in Dylan Brooks. They just stood there wrapped in each other's arms. Logan was sad, then he got mad. It was all Glenn's fault. He secretly swore if Chase did die, he would wipe out they whole Davis family. Logan was a jerk to Chase, but that was his job. No one else's. Zoey also vowed if Chase died, there would be bloodshed and lots of it. No one would get in her way. **

**Chase couldn't do this. Unintentionally commit suicide, but there was a 50/50 he'd make it. Or die. He was scared. Forget about being "manly" and keep his emotions inside. He was scared to death. **

**COURTNEY: You ready, bro?**

**CHASE: Court, I'm not going to lie. I'm scared. I don't want to lose Zoey and--**

**COURTNEY: Do you love her?**

**CHASE: Yeah. With all of my heart.**

**COURTNEY: Then we'll come back. Just focus on Zoey and I'll think about Bryan.**

**CHASE: You love him, Court?**

**COURTNEY: Yeah, just think about the people we love. Okay Chase?**

**CHASE: Ok. I love you, Court.**

**COURTNEY: Love you too, Chase.**

**They hugged, and pulled apart. Courtney looked at her brother with stern eyes. Chase nodded, signalling it was time. Chase and Courtney held hands and closed their eyes. **

**COURTNEY: You remember the Earth spell, Chase?**

**CHASE: Um, yeah.**

**COURTNEY: Ok, let's do this.**

**Chase and Courtney said an Earth spell, and suddenly the ground shook. Logan held onto hold Zoey so she wouldn't fall over. Zoey watched as Chase and Courtney glowed a powerful green. Beams of green shot out of their bodies, and the ground shook some more, only more stronger. Samantha latched onto Dylan like they were all going to die. Two powerful beams of green emerged from the siblings and merged into a powerful white one. It was very bright so Logan, Zoey, Samantha and Dylan had to sheild their eyes. The white beam swirled around and exploded. **

**Soon the white light dissolved and a thud was heard. The ground stopped shaking. They all uncovered their eyes, and they were blank stares. Logan's face drained of any colour. Dylan's face had mixed emotions. Samantha opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Zoey's screams broke the silence. **

**ZOEY: NO! He's not dead! NO! NO! I can't lose him!**

**DYLAN: I can't see my sister behave like this.**

**SAMANTHA: I know, hun. I know.**

**_When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please, 'cause  
We belong together  
Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh baby, baby  
We belong together  
_Zoey continued to scream. It wasn't registered in her mind. Her heart was breaking. Zoey's world suddenly felt dizzy. Her stomach was in knots. Chase couldn't be dead, not her Chase. It wasn't even possible. Logan noticed Zoey turning a deathly shade of white. Love did that to you. **

**ZOEY: He can't be gone...no...no...no..He can't be...**

_**I can't sleep at night  
When you are on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface  
I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby**_

**LOGAN: Are you okay, Zoey?**

**Zoey turned around to face him. She said nothing, but then her eyes rolled in to the back of her head, and she passed out. Her world went black. Logan, being the guy closest to her, and with his fast reflexes, caught Zoey in his strong arms before she made contact with the ground. Logan lifted a limp Zoey and turned to face his sister and Dylan. Dylan brushed the blonde hair from her eyes. Her pale face striking them all.**

**DYLAN: Come on, Zoey...**

**SAMANTHA: What did she pass out from?**

**LOGAN: I'll tell you what she passed out from. A broken heart. I know because Dana's still out there and--**

**Logan got furious. Zoey still lay in his arms. Anger surged through him. Whether or not, Chase and Courtney were dead, was a mystery. Zoey lay passed out and pale. Dana was still out there. Logan was beyond furious. He clenched his jaw. Zoey was deathly still. The only thing assuring them she was alive was her heartbeat. Slow, but it was still there. **

**LOGAN: I swear if anything happens, so help me, I will be capable of murder. And I will have no regrets...**

**DYLAN: I'm with you. Nobody messes with my kid sister. Or my friends. No way in hell!**

**LOGAN (thought): Davis. Must. Die. **

**The look in Logan's eyes scared Samantha to death, but she knew how he felt. Logan let out a small bitter laugh...**

**A/N: Logan's evil, huh? If my boyfriend was missing and I had two friends on the brink of death, I'd be like that too. I made him this way to show his vulnerable side. I mean, the boy's mom died! A mother's death would do that to anyone. Doesn't matter if you're rich, you still need your Mama. Anway, review! **

**And NO! This is not a Logan/Zoey fic! I repeat, not a Logan/Zoey fic! The song used was "We Belong Together" by Mariah Carey. It describes Zoey's mental and physical state...**

**Are Chase and Courtney dead? Did they find Dana and Bryan? Will true love really reunite Chase with Zoey, and Courtney with Bryan? Will the authour shut up and stop asking all these questions? **

**Stay tuned...**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Bloody Desires & True Love's Kisses**


	16. Ripped Out & Stomped On Hearts

**The site was down, and it wouldn't let me upload Chapter 15, so I decided to get started on Chapter 16, while I was ahead. So here's it is, read, and review...86 reviews...I'm overwhelmed and seriously...you guys rock my socks. I wanna give a major shout out to Queen-Latifah Missy-Elliot14! I love your reunion story and so far Breana James (Michael's wife) is my favourite character. She's funny! Thank you reviewing for both chapters. **

_**RECAP:**_

_**Zoey turned around to face him. She said nothing, but then her eyes rolled in to the back of her head, and she passed out. Her world went black. Logan, being the guy closest to her, and with his fast reflexes, caught Zoey in his strong arms before she made contact with the ground. Logan lifted a limp Zoey and turned to face his sister and Dylan. Dylan brushed the blonde hair from her eyes. Her pale face striking them all.**_

_**DYLAN: Come on, Zoey...**_

_**SAMANTHA: What did she pass out from?**_

_**LOGAN: I'll tell you what she passed out from. A broken heart. I know because Dana's still out there and--**_

_**Logan got furious. Zoey still lay in his arms. Anger surged through him. Chase and Courtney were passed out. Zoey lay passed out and pale. Dana was still out there. Logan was beyond furious. He clenched his jaw. Zoey was deathly still. The only thing assuring them she was alive was her heartbeat. Slow, but it was still there. **_

_**LOGAN: I swear if anything happens, so help me, I will be capable of murder. And I will have no regrets...**_

_**DYLAN: I'm with you. Nobody messes with my kid sister. Or my friends. No way in hell!**_

_**LOGAN (thought): Davis. Must. Die. **_

_**The look in Logan's eyes scared Samantha to death, but she knew how he felt. Logan let out a small bitter laugh...**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16: Ripped Out & Stomped On Hearts**

**Dana and Bryan ran now. They were starting to hear screams, meaning they weren't alone. A million thoughts rushed through Dana and Bryan's heads. How were they were going to get out? If they weren't alone, who was with them? They stopped when a white light stpped in front of them. Bryan and Dana shot questionable glances at each other. **

**BRYAN: What the hell is that?**

**DANA: I don't know, but it'll probably lead us to all the screaming. Don't tell me you didn't hear anything screaming.**

**BRYAN (shrugging): Fine, I won't.**

**DANA: Follow that light!**

**BRYAN (sarcastically): Oh, great. More running. **

**DANA: You can send six people to the hospital, but you can't run?**

**BRYAN: I can. Just don't wanna.**

**DANA: Tough. Come on, Bry.**

**Bryan rolled his eyes and ran after Dana and the white light. Bryan couldn't help but chuckle inside. Dana had Cruz blood running through her veins, all right. Bryan and Dana ran after the light. Their lungs burned for air, but that stupid white light kept going. It was almost becoming incessant. Never ending. Dana was running until she sprained her ankle. She fell, and Bryan looked concerned for a split second, but she got up. They continued to run. Dana's ankle hurt but she ran through the pain. Ok, not run. More like speed-walk. Every step forward delivered a sharp pain to her ankle, but she was determined, and just remembered to breathe through the burning sensation invading the lower part of Dana's leg. She had enough pain to last a lifetime. The light stopped and led them to a door, and dissappeared under the door to parts unknown. The door was silver and wouldn't budge. Bryan delivered a few punches. All they did was make a few dents. **

**BRYAN: You thinking what I'm thinking, Day?**

**DANA: You haven't called me that in like forever.**

**BRYAN: I know. I just felt like it.**

**DANA: You wanna do the "Cruz Darkness Wave"?**

**BRYAN (sarcastically): No, I don't. I want to stay here in your head. **

**DANA: Fine, gimme your hand, Mr. Cynical. We'll blow this thing off. **

**BRYAN: Whatever.**

**Bryan and Dana's arguing was out of good-natured fun. They didn't argue because they really fought. Bryan and Dana mainly argued because they liked to wind each other up, and it was their obligation as siblings to do so. Logan and Dana were a couple so she was allowed to tease him too. Dana's left hand was joined with Bryan's right hand as they glared the silver door in them, dents and all. Dana and Bryan closed their eyes and held out their fee hand aimed at the silver door.**

**DANA: Ready?**

**BRYAN: Mmm-Hmm.**

**DANA & BRYAN: CRUZ DARKNESS WAVE!**

**A wave of black escaped from their hands and the door exploded with a boom. What they saw made Dana's stomach turn with every emotion there was. Bryan pretended not to care, but he really did. Yes, Bryan Cruz had geunine emotion. Dana saw her boyfriend, carrying something and standing with what looked like Dylan Brooks and Samantha Reese. He caught a lock of blonde hair in Logan's arms. That meant...Dylan's sister. She passed out, and somehow Logan's caught her. Bryan's eyes widened. He mentally grouped the elements in groups of two. **

**BRYAN (thought): Ok, Logan and Sammie. Fire. Me and Dana. Darkness. Dyl and Zoey. Water. Wait, someone is missing. **

**It clicked. **

**BRYAN (thought): She can't be gone...**

**DANA (thought): Logan and Samantha. Me and Bryan. By the looks of it, Zoey and Dylan. Wait! Shit! Courtney and Chase! Thet're missing. Where the hell can they be?**

**BRYAN: Dana.**

**DANA: Yeah?**

**BRYAN: We found them. **

**DANA: I know.**

**Dana and Bryan called out to the others, and Bryan walked and Dana limped over, on account of her sprained ankle. Meanwhile, a couple feet off Logan, Dylan, and Samantha could hear their names being called faintly. Logan gave Zoey to her brother. Dylan looked at Zoey, still passed out in his arms. She loved Chase and now because of him, it was like she had lost the will to live. It was Romeo and Juliet all over again. Hopefully, there would be no death involved. **

**DYLAN: C'mon Zoey. You have to fight this. Please don't leave us. Think about who you're going to affected if you go. Mom. Dad. Dustin. Me. What about Mittens? She'll miss you scratching behind her ear. All your friends at PCA. Most importantly, Chase. Don't go Zoey, I love you.**

**Logan whipped around and saw her. Dana was back. She limped over to him and smirked at him. He smirked back. This was _their_ thing. To Logan, Dana was fun to love and hate. Dana felt the same way. Logan wanted to know why was limping she was limping though. Logan wrapped her arms around her slender waist, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Traces of a smirk danced on both Logan and Dana's lips.**

**DANA: Miss me, huh?**

**LOGAN: Well, who was I gonna argue with and kiss at the same time?**

**Dana took that as a yes. **

**LOGAN: Why are you limping, though?**

**DANA: Ankle. Sprained it. It doesn't hurt, though.**

**LOGAN (raising an eyebrow and smirking): Sure, it doesn't.**

**DANA: It doesn't.**

**Logan let go of her, and Dana tried to walk but when she did, every other word when she spoke to Logan was "OW!". Logan laughed, and Dana threw him a death glare. He crouched down, and she raised an eyebrow.**

**LOGAN: Get on.**

**DANA: I don't need a piggyback ride...**

**LOGAN: Yeah, you do.**

**DANA: I can walk perfectly..ow..fine. Ow...see?**

**LOGAN (rolling his eyes): Get on, Cruz... **

**DANA: Fine.**

**Dana climbed on Logan's back, and Dana wrapped her arms around him for support. He got up and surprisingly, she wasn't that heavy at all. Dana was as light as a feather. Dana kissed his neck and Logan was pleasently surprised. She whispered in his ear, something that made him smile and his eyes widen.**

**DANA (whispering): Just for the record...I miss you too. I love you.**

**LOGAN: I love you, too. As much as I love you kissing my neck...and other places, what's the deal?**

**Dana put on the best seductive voice, she could. Frankly, it turned Logan on. He was starting to sweat a little, while Dana was perched on his back, cooing in his ear. **

**DANA: Nothing really. When we get back to PCA, I have a little surprise for you. I'll finish what I started. **

**LOGAN: Oh, now I really wanna know what this surprise is. Come on. Tell me.**

**DANA: No. Well, it appears you have a hickey.**

**LOGAN: You've done well. Really well.**

**DANA: I know. I'm just cool that way.**

**LOGAN: How's your ankle? I like to argue with you but that doesn't mean I can't be concerned, right?**

**DANA: I guess. I'll just get Zoey to heal my ankle when we get out of here.**

**Logan got tense at Zoey's name being mentoned. Dana felt it and soon she got serious. Something big happened and if she was going to squeeze it out of anyone, it would be Logan. **

**DANA: Logan, what happened?**

**LOGAN: How do you something happened?**

**DANA: Because you got tense when I mentioned Zoey. See? You did it again! Tell me what happened. NOW LOGAN!**

**LOGAN: Geeze, what are you? Bipolar?**

**Dana pinched him in the back, and he winced under the pain. **

**LOGAN: Fine, I'll talk. No more pain! **

**DANA: Well? I'm waiting? Either you talk or instead of having kids with you, I'll prevent kids! On your part!**

**LOGAN: Oww--What? You wanna have kids with me?**

**DANA: I-- umm-- Shut up, Logan! Don't change the subject.**

**LOGAN (smirking): Aww, you do want me...**

**DANA: Don't push it, Pretty Boy! Start talking.**

**Dana's voice got softer. She was just worried. Chase and Zoey were her friends after all. All she knew was, Courtney and Chase were missing and she never knew something happened to Zoey, but she could sense what Logan was about to tell her wouldn't be good. She climbed off of Logan back and with her throbbing ankle, walked over to Logan and stared at him with big brown puppy eyes. That was Logan's Achilles Heel. He couldn't say no to those eyes. Logan took a deep breath and explained. **

**LOGAN: It happened like this... You were lost somewhere here. So, Chase and his sister used their "sixth" sense to find you and Bryan. **

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**LOGAN: You gonna be okay, Zoey?**_

_**ZOEY: I'm not sure.**_

_**More tears rolled down her cheeks. Logan cupped her face in his hands and wiped the falling tear away with his thumb. Crying girls always upset him. He was cool like that. Even though he was a player. He hated tears, especially from girls. **_

_**LOGAN: It'll be ok. I'm just as worried as you are. Sometimes I wonder if Dana wll come back to me, but you know what keeps me from doubting her?**_

_**ZOEY: What?**_

_**LOGAN: My love for her. If it's true love, they'll come back. Dana. Chase and Courtney. Bryan. They'll all come back.**_

_**She absent-mindedly fiddled with her ring. She never doubted Chase, she was just so scared. Logan saw the blue diamond sitting on her finger. **_

_**LOGAN: May I look at the ring?**_

_**ZOEY: Sure. Ok.**_

_**Logan looked at the sapphire. It was real, alright. Chase must've really worked his ass off to buy that ring. It was beautiful.**_

_**LOGAN: Chase?**_

_**ZOEY: Yes.**_

_**There was an awkward silence between the two, until Zoey said something that made her burst into tears again. **_

_**ZOEY: I'm scared Logan! I can't lose Chase! I--I can't lose--**_

_**LOGAN: Zoey... Come here. **_

_**LOGAN (thought): I'm scared too. You have no idea.**_

_**ZOEY: I--I can't look. **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Dana's jaw dropped, and she felt sick. Because of her, Chase and Courtney could be dead. It was all her fault. She felt her eyes tear up, her eyes glassy. It was her fault. She killed Chase and Courtney. Dana was tough but she didn't want murder on her hands. She hurt the two people she didn't want to hurt the most. Bryan and Dana were drawm to a white light, but weren't sure of its source. When it hit her, that the white light that led them here...came from Chase and his sister.**

**DANA: It's all my fault...It's all my fault, Logan!**

**LOGAN: Don't say that, Dana! **

**DANA: Can you please not sugar coat this? I did it, Logan! IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT!**

**LOGAN: Dana! Look at me! **

**Dana turned away from him. She couldn't let him see her cry. Dana was deermined to push back any traces of sadness. Logan's voice softened and he stroked her chin with his thumb. He turned her face to mirror his. Dana's tears hadn't shown up yet, but Logan was sure, they would. How many girls had to cry in one day? Dana's eyes got hard, unexpectedly, and it made Logan flinch involuntarily. **

**LOGAN (thought): Uh-oh. That look in her eyes means either she knows there's more or she's gonna hurt me later. Either way, I'm a goner.**

**Dana's voice was barely a whisper, but it was cold and icy. **

**DANA: Logan. Tell me. **

**LOGAN: I already did.**

**DANA: All of it. I want to know-- everything.**

**LOGAN: Dana--**

**DANA: Logan! Stop trying to spare my feelings! Just tell me!**

**LOGAN (sigh): You wanna hear everything?**

**DANA: Yes.**

**LOGAN: Be warned, you're not going to like it.**

**Dana crossed her arms in annoyance. **

**DANA: Try me.**

**LOGAN: Ok, you asked for it. Well...**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**COURTNEY: I can't take this anymore! I just want to find them and get outta here!**_

_**LOGAN: I'm just as tense as she is! **_

_**Logan ran a hand through his hair, while Courtney was visibly panicked. Chase threw Zoey a worried look. She squeezed his hand, telling him it would be okay and she pecked him on the cheek. Samantha hugged Logan from behind. Logan knew his sister was there, and her hug helped, but he wanted Dana. Dana and only Dana. Without her, he'd simply wither away and die from a broken heart. Logan got this glazed look in his eyes. Samantha and Logan locked eyes. Sammie's eyes were full of pain for her brother. Logan's were full of worry.**_

_**LOGAN: Sammie...I want...Dana. Dana...I need her. Damnit! What the hell are we doing standing around?**_

_**COURTNEY: That's it! I'm finding them. There's only one way...**_

_**COURTNEY (thought): I can't lose Bryan. Not now. Not ever. I won't allow it.**_

_**Samantha and Dylan knew what she was talking about. Samantha gasped and put a hand to her mouth and Dylan's eyes widened in horror.**_

_**CHASE: Court, you're scaring me. What are you going to do to find them?**_

_**Courtney's emerald orbs weren't the same. A look of determination and a bit of darkness were omnious in them. The look in his sister's eyes scared Chase on one part but he understood. If it were Zoey, he'd go crazy though. Blame love. Chase couldn't get through to his sister so he turned to Dylan and Samantha.**_

_**CHASE: What is my sister planning to do?**_

_**DYLAN: Chase...Courtney has this like sixth sense. You have it too. The element Earth, well--**_

_**LOGAN: Well what?**_

_**SAMANTHA: Dylan's saying Chase and Courtney can find Dana and Bryan. It's risky though. **_

_**ZOEY: How risky?**_

_**DYLAN: It could kill her...**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**LOGAN: So, that's what's happened, Dana. Chase and Courtney are gifted with finding things. Just like Samantha and I are gifted in the love department. It's in the Reese blood. **

**Dana gave him an 'are-you-kidding-me?' mixed with an 'oh please' look. She laughed a little, but stopped. Logan smiled because he hadn't heard Dana laugh in a while, but her laugh was music to his ears. Dana knew deep down she was to blame, she couldn't shake the guilt that had washed over her. She looked at Logan, sadly. Logan didn't want to continue, but she inwardly told him to, and that everything was going to be okay.**

**DANA: Then what happened?**

**LOGAN: Do you really want me to continue?**

**DANA: Did it look like I told you to stop? **

**Dana took a deep breath and her voice became softer. Her eyes just staring. Logan started back at her. It was like their eyes were boring into each other's souls. Dana broke the silence, and Logan was surprised at the soft tone she used. Dana had never used that tone beofre. Her voice had an edge but it clouded. **

**DANA: Logan, please. Just-- **

**LOGAN: Dana, I'm sorry. **

**DANA: I'm not sure why you're apologizing. So don't.**

**The edge was back, and it made Logan smile, for the qualities that made Dana who she was were still intact. However, she wasn't satisfied. She needed to hear the last bit of the story. Even though it would hurt her.**

**LOGAN: You sure you wanna hear the last bit?**

**DANA: Yeah.**

**LOGAN: Ok...Well, Zoey got all hysterical. Remember when I told you Chase and Courtney were gifted in finding things?**

**DANA: Yeah.**

**LOGAN: Well, basically, they used their Earth element to locate you and your brother. They might be paying a price. A really heavy one. **

**DANA: You mean, Chase and Courtney used all the power they had, just to find find me? **

**Logan said nothing, but his eyes spoke volumes. He showed sadness, no doubt about it. If Chase was able snap out of it, then he owed Chase big time. He vowed to help kick Glenn's ass, and Logan never really liked the guy anyway, so that was a bonus. **

**DANA: He did, didn't he?**

**LOGAN: We may lose Chase. No easy way to break to you, babe.**

**DANA: You're telling me...he may be dying?**

**LOGAN: Yes. **

**DANA: Then Zoey--**

**LOGAN: Zoey passed out and I caught him in my arms. She couldn't take Chase not being there, so she passed out. Dylan has her now. **

**DANA: And Courtney--**

**LOGAN: May be dying along with Chase.**

**DANA (thought): Oh my God, if Courtney dies, then...**

**DANA: Bryan! Logan, I gotta get to my brother. He's hurting now! **

**LOGAN: But your ankle...**

**DANA: Don't care. I have to go to him now. I have to see Chase and Courtney for myself.**

**DANA (thought): And besides, it's all my fault anyway.**

**LOGAN: Dana!**

**Dana ignored Logan calling after her. She took off running. Logan sighed to himself in exasperation. Dana could be so stubborn. Logan argued with himself. Was he going to run after his not-so-smiley girlfriend or leave her alone? Leaving Dana wasn't a good idea right now. Logan threw his hands up in defeat. He was going to run after Dana, and boy, can she ever run. **

**LOGAN (thought): When running after Dana, next time, don't wear the good shoes. Aw, man. She's so stubborn, which makes her perfect, but seriously I'm not wearing these shoes when running, ever!**

**Logan ran after Dana. Dana's ankle hurt, and she was probably not supposed to put so much weight on it, but screw it. Bryan liked Courtney. So, if she was gone, then Bryan would not be happy, in fact, he would act out. Bryan Cruz didn't take death, so well. Dana was worried about her brother's emotional state, while Logan, who was not far off still running (not that it was a problem for him) was worried about his girlfriend's physical and emotional state. Dana seemed to blame herself a lot. Her ankle hurt, but being the tough girl she was, Dana simply didn't give a damn. Dana stopped running when she reached Bryan. Logan stopped shortly after when he caught up to her. Dana knew he was there.**

**DANA: Why'd you come Logan? **

**LOGAN (sarcastically): Well, excuse me for being concerned. Running around on a sprained ankle should the right thing to do.**

**DANA (annoyed): Cut the sarcasm, Logan! **

**LOGAN: You could've made it worse--**

**DANA: But I didn't so shut up!**

**LOGAN: Fine, you know what? Break your foot! But no, nothing I say matters because I'm a jerk! As always. When I love you and try to help you, I'm being a jerk. When I try to not to care, I'm still _being _a jerk! Make up your mind already!**

**Dana took a deep breath. She knew she shouldn't have been running but Bryan was on her mind. Dana couldn't shake the feeling Bryan was going to do something stupid. They shouldn't have been arguing. They needed each other, right now, because this was the thing that would send Dana and Bryan off the deep end. Logan needed to be there in case she fell, literally. Dana needed to be there for her big brother, and she owed him after saving her from the clutches of their evil step-father, Robert. Dana cringed at the memory, and got goosebumps.**

**DANA: I'm sorry.**

**LOGAN (surprised): What? Did you just apologize to me?**

**DANA (sarcastically): No, I stomped on your foot...**

**LOGAN: Fine, be that way...**

**DANA: Geeze, don't get all worked up, although I like winding you up but seriously I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It's just--**

**LOGAN: You were worried about Bryan?**

**DANA: Uh, yeah... How did you do that?**

**LOGAN (smirking): When anyone has history especially the way we do, it's easy to know what the other is thinking, and besides I could tell from a mile away.**

**Dana smiled and playfully punched Logan on the arm, and surprisingly kissed him, and he kissed her back. They pulled away when their need for oxygen overpowered their desire for each other. Dana's hands trailing through his curls, while Logan's hands trailing every inch of her, the two trying to melt into one other. It was short but oh so sweet. **

**LOGAN: So we're cool, baby?**

**DANA (smirking): What do you think?**

**Logan knew that meant a yes. They kissed lightly on the lips, intertwined hands, and joined the older Cruz child. The sight before everyone's eyes was morbid. Dana's eyes widened in shock, as Logan held tight, silently telling her it wasn't her fault. Dana couldn't say anything, her friend laying so still hurt enough. Bryan stood there. Staring. On the ground lay Courtney Matthews and beside her lay Chase. Still as can be. Bryan's eyes shone not with tears, but with a mix of hurt, anger and heartbreak. Broken was not even the word to describe how his heart was.**

_**Close your eyes, make a wish  
That this could last forever  
If only you could stay with me now  
So tell me what it is  
That keeps us from each other now  
Yeah it's coming to get me  
You're under my skin**_

**Bryan felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest, ripped apart, and stomped on. Courtney couldn't be gone. No way. Courtney was his best friend, and maybe his possible girlfriend, but that would never happen. They were both bound together by their love of music. Bryan looked down at Dana, and broke his heart-breaking silence. His voice remained montone, but was coated with pain. Lots of it. **

_**No I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you**_

**BRYAN: What happened?**

**Two voices spoke. One was also coated with the exact same sadness, and a female one. Cracked from crying. Logan, Dana, and Bryan all returned and there stood Samantha, and Dylan, still cradling Zoey in his arms. She was still pale. Dana gasped when she saw her friend in her brother's arms. She cautiously walked over to Dylan, and stared into Zoey's face. She looked weak, so helpless. Dana screamed, and fell onto the floor crying, her eyeliner running and making two identical streaks of black down her face. Logan ran over to her, and cradled her in his arms. Yeah sure, she was mean to them, but that was her personna, her identity, who she was. Dana sat there, and started saying...**

**DANA: It's all my fault...I did it...**

**LOGAN: No, Dana. Shh, it's ok. Everything will be fine**

**DANA: They have to get up, Logan. They have to. Zoey and Chase needs to be around. Zoey... She needs to be arpund. She'll put up with me. The only one who can. She's the only one who can seperate me and Nicole from tearing at each other...**

**LOGAN: I know... Chase needs to be at PCA too. He actually can stand me being a jerk, and strutting like I own the place, besides Michael--**

**DANA: Oh, God. Michael and Nicole! If Zoey dies, Nicole won't stop crying forever. **

**LOGAN: Michael is closer to Chase than I am, he'll take it harder. We both will.**

**DANA: Bryan?**

**Bryan said nothing. The pain was too much bear. The love of his life was laying there right in front of him, so helpless and so weak. Courtney was vulnerable, and he could do nothing. Instead, he fell to his knees, looked at the ceiling and screamed.**

**BRYAN: NO!**

**It was full of agony, that even it began to tug at Logan's heartstrings. Dana let more silent tears fall, however. Chase was her friend, too. She was his confidante, when Michael wasn't there. Though sometimes it was annoying, Dana listened to Chase go on and on about how he loved Zoey, and how he wanted to be with her. Sometimes Dana actually gave him words of encouragement, which seemed to motivate Chase all the more. With a friendly hug, Chase usually bounded off to his dorm to write a love poem or something to Zoey. Or about Zoey. **

**Dana never admitted it, but she enjoyed her little talks with Chase. It was a nice change from Nicole and Zoey's incessant nagging and Logan's 'wanna make out' speech. At least that's what Dana thought it was at the time. **

**A silence lingered in the air. Dana and Logan sat there, while Logan had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. Dana just let more tears fell, no point in hiding them. Dylan stood there, Zoey still in his arms. His expression grim. Bryan stroked Courtney's cheek, silently hoping to see those beautiful green eyes again. He wanted it to be the old times, where she'd pick up her electric guitar, and he'd pick up his drum set. Courtney and Bryan would just go nuts, while annoying Dylan and Samantha to no end. Well, mostly Samantha. Dylan sometimes sang along to what they were playing. On rear occasoins, when Samantha wasn't filling her nails or getting pedicures, she'd sing and dance with Stacy. And she was pretty good. Noah would join with bass, and Stacy naturally took the stage and danced. Bryan thought Stacy was an awesome dancer, but there was chemistry between him and Courtney, lots of it. Samantha's voice broke the still-lingering silence.**

**SAMANTHA: I'm not sure if it'll work...but I have an idea. To wake Courtney and Chase...**

**A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! Another cliffhanger! I love doing that to you guys. I'm just evil. The song used for the chapter is called "Climbing the Walls" by Backstreet. I was listening to it, while typing and it gave me some inspiration, so there's Chapter 16. Thanks for your reviews, like I'm closer to 100! I need about lets say...95 before I continue...so keep those reviews coming in, please and thank you. This took me 3 daysto finish!**

**Love you guys... _  
_**

_**  
**_


	17. Sleeping Beauties

**Hey all! I'm back again. I'm glad you liked Chapter 16. Yes, I'm a meanie for put a cliffhanger there, but that's part of the fun. Wanna give a major shoutout to ALL of my reviewers...all 93 of them! You guys are awesome, and seeing your reviews make my day. So continue to do so. Love you guys...**

_**RECAP:**_

_**Bryan said nothing. The pain was too much bear. The love of his life was laying there right in front of him, so helpless and so weak. Courtney was vulnerable, and he could do nothing. Instead, he fell to his knees, looked at the ceiling and screamed.**_

_**BRYAN: NO!**_

_**It was full of agony, that even it began to tug at Logan's heartstrings. Dana let more silent tears fall, however. Chase was her friend, too. She was his confidante, when Michael wasn't there. Though sometimes it was annoying, Dana listened to Chase go on and on about how he loved Zoey, and how he wanted to be with her. Sometimes Dana actually gave him words of encouragement, which seemed to motivate Chase all the more. With a friendly hug, Chase usually bounded off to his dorm to write a love poem or something to Zoey. Or about Zoey. **_

_**Dana never admitted it, but she enjoyed her little talks with Chase. It was a nice change from Nicole and Zoey's incessant nagging and Logan's 'wanna make out' speech. At least that's what Dana thought it was at the time. **_

_**A silence lingered in the air. Dana and Logan sat there, while Logan had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. Dana just let more tears fell, no point in hiding them. Dylan stood there, Zoey still in his arms. His expression grim. Bryan stroked Courtney's cheek, silently hoping to see those beautiful green eyes again. He wanted it to be the old times, where she'd pick up her electric guitar, and he'd pick up his drum set. Courtney and Bryan would just go nuts, while annoying Dylan and Samantha to no end. Well, mostly Samantha. Dylan sometimes sang along to what they were playing. On rear occasoins, when Samantha wasn't filling her nails or getting pedicures, she'd sing and dance with Stacy. And she was pretty good. Noah would join with bass, and Stacy naturally took the stage and danced. Bryan thought Stacy was an awesome dancer, but there was chemistry between him and Courtney, lots of it. Samantha's voice broke the still-lingering silence.**_

_**SAMANTHA: I'm not sure if it'll work...but I have an idea. To wake Courtney and Chase...**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17: Slepping Beauties**

**Logan, Dana, Bryan and Dylan (who was carrying Zoey) all turned their eyes to Samantha. Her idea should've been good or someone was getting hurt. Logan was just angry for no apparent reason, maybe because of the idea of losing his mom at such a young age, and now Chase and Zoey. He couldn't lose anymore people. Dana was distant as her heart broke for her brother. They promised to look out for each other, but for once she couldn't do anything to help. She should know, she almost lost Logan in that horrible clone fight. Bryan was torn. He blinked back tears, and soon anger replaced them. He just wanted Courtney to wake up. Besides Dana, Courtney was the only one he could be open to. **

**LOGAN: Well, what should we do then?**

**SAMANTHA: _We_ don't do anything.**

**That was it. Logan snapped. He had a short fuse and right now, he didn't need his sister acting all mysterious.**

**DANA: You've got to be kidding me!**

**LOGAN: Sammie! Have you lost it? Dana and Bryan are on the freakin' verge of crazy. Dylan over here is trying to make sure Zoey lives, Chase and Courtney are in these deep coma like states, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!**

**Samantha got up, and slapped Logan across the face to set him straight. Her mom was gone, she was estranged from her father, and she didn't need a crazy baby brother in the mix. Logan straightened himself out, after 5 minutes.**

**LOGAN: Thanks. I needed that.**

**SAMANTHA: No problem. I think...**

**LOGAN: Seriously, what happens from here? For once, we need Quinn here.**

**SAMANTHA: Well, we know about the story "Sleeping Beauty", right?**

**DYLAN (confused and a bit annoyed): Ok, Sammie. No disrespect or anything, but what does that have to do with anything?**

**SAMANTHA: Trust me, Dyl. It has lots to do with what's happening now. I promise.**

**DYLAN (confused): Umm, ok. I hope you know what you're doing.**

**SAMANTHA: Ok, everyone knows the story of Sleeping Beauty. Would you like a recap?**

**EVERYONE: NO!**

**DYLAN: We mean, uh, we would like that, but it's ok. We all know that there's a princess. An evil fairy comes along, and puts a spell on the princess when she's a baby. She was supposed to die at sixteen, but instead three good fairies come by and they change the spell. She'll only fall asleep until her true love kisses her. That's happened when she was 16. Princess fell into a deep sleep. Prince rides up, kills the evil fairy, and kisses the Princess. She wakes up, and lives happily. The end. There. But what are you trying to get at?**

**When Dylan finished talking, he got weird looks all around. Samantha crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, Dana and Bryan both looked at Dylan with a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me'. Logan's look was the funniest of all. he shook his head sadly at Dylan. Zoey still lay there with a faint pulse, but that could all change so time would precious right now.**

**LOGAN: Dude...**

**DYLAN: What?**

**LOGAN: Man...that was wrong! Just wrong, man...**

**DYLAN (nervous): I used to read to Zoey. Ok? What?**

**Silence.**

**DYLAN: Stop looking at me! **

**SAMANTHA: Ok...um, anyway back to my plan--**

**Samantha was caught off by Dana. Dana seemed annoyed but everyone holding back. She just wanted Bryan to be ok. Her brother was slowly dying, and if Courtney made him happy, then she wanted her to be ok. Not that Chase wasn't important or anything. Dana wanted things to go back to normal. Having superpowers were cool and everything but this was just too much, even for her to handle.**

**DANA: Which is?**

**LOGAN: Hold on. I think I know what Samantha's trying to get at. Dylan's umm...recap of Sleeping Beauty. Even though he _claims _he used to read it to Zoey.**

**DYLAN (annoyed): I did!**

**BRYAN: Ok, no one's saying you didn't. Not that I care anyway.**

**DANA: Ok, what were you saying again, Logan?**

**LOGAN: Well, I was saying that I know my sister better than anyone, right?**

**BRYAN: And the punchline is...**

**Logan chose to ignore that. He didn't exactly like Dana's brother, but he could tolerate him. For now.**

**LOGAN: Samantha wants Courtney to be kissed by her soulmate. I think we could find out who it is. **

**DANA: Since when are you and Samantha allowed to play God?**

**LOGAN (smirking): Baby, I told you. That's our department.**

**SAMANTHA: It's true. **

**Dana rolled her eyes. Logan kissed her on the cheeck and though her ankle throbbed in pain, that kiss made Dana made feel better. She rested her head on his shoulder but not before playfully pinching him. Logan rubbed the sore spot on his arm, and narrowed his eyes.**

**LOGAN (sarcastically): Love you, Dana.**

**DANA (sarcastically): Aww, poor baby...**

**BRYAN: Hey! Could you go all kissy-kissy somewhere else?**

**DANA: Oh, shut up Bry. When you get Courtney, you'll be all googly-eyed like me and Logan over here.**

**BRYAN: Whatever.**

**Logan had an idea. They could use their fire abilities to find out who Courtney's soulmate really was. After all, fire was essential in a relationship, right? According to the Reeses, yeah. Samantha knew exactly what was going on.**

**SAMANTHA: Hey Logan. You're thinking of using the "Reese Love Ray", right?**

**LOGAN (laughing): Yeah, you have to stay out of my head, seriously. **

**Samantha only smiled and shrugged. Logan looked up to his sister and gave her a look that said 'I can use it, right?'. Samantha nodded quietly. Logan's hands glowed fire engire red as he snapped his fingers. A gun-looking gadget appeared in his hands. **

**DYLAN: What is that?**

**SAMANTHA: Oh, that is the "Reese Love Ray". **

**LOGAN: It'll find out who you are bound to for life. Like your soulmate.**

**DYLAN: It can do that? I thought you left that up to fate. Aren't you guys meddling?**

**BRYAN: Sammie's meddled lots, dude.**

**SAMANTHA: And it hasn't stopped me before.**

**DANA: Logan, you've done your fair share of meddling, right?**

**LOGAN: Yeah, and I'm gonna parphase what my sister just said: What makes this time any different?**

**DYLAN: How does that wake Courtney up, when she's knocked out cold? I want Chase to wake up, too. The longer we wait, the quicker my sister fades away from us. I don't want to lose her.**

**DANA: Dylan, we know.**

**LOGAN: Ok, let's get this started. It's now or never.**

**DANA: Ok, what happens now?**

**SAMANTHA: Well, we have to scan Bryan.**

**At the sound of his name being mentioned, he perked up and looked at Logan, the Love Ray then Samntha. No way was nobody scanning him. Bryan's eyebrows knitted together, meaning he has half-confused/half-annoyed.**

**BRYAN: No way.**

**SAMANTHA: Bryan! You want Courtney to get up, don't you?**

**Bryan said nothing. He wanted Courtney. No, scratch that. He needed Courtney. The longer she was out, the deeper she would fall into darkness. He would lose her forever. Bryan rolled his eyes in defeat. He hated when things didn't go his way. He stood up, and soon Logan stood up facing him a distance, not before Dana pulled down by the arm to whisper something in his ear.**

**DANA (whispering): Do your thing. He wants you too, but make it quick. He's had a rough day. **

**LOGAN (whispering): Haven't we all. Chase is still out cold.**

**DANA (whispering): I know. Hopefully, we can get back to PCA. **

**LOGAN (whispering): Yeah. Dana, you know I love you, right?**

**DANA: Yeah.**

**Logan kissed her cheek before getting up again. He looked at the device in his hands, then at Dana's brother. Logan couldn't help but notice that Bryan really love Courtney. He was going to help him. For Dana's sake. Logan aimed. The "Love Ray" had to scan particularly his heart in order to find out who had it. It was only one shot, and he couldn't blow it or he wouldn't get a proper reading. It would mess things up, then what?**

**SAMANTHA: Now Bryan, this won't hurt. You won't feel a thing, but you do need to stay still, though.**

**BRYAN: Yeah, whatever.**

**SAMANTHA: Ready, Logan?**

**LOGAN: Yeah, Sammie.**

**Logan raised the Love Ray. He aimed, and tried to get a good shot. He pulled the trigger and the device emitted a red and pink ray of light. The beams swired around Bryan before going into his heart and coming out again. Surprsingly, the beams felt nice, but they tickled. Bryan Cruz was tickilish but didn't show it. He wasn't about to start now. Logan pumped his fist in the air. The shot was clean. Both Bryan and Logan sat with their respective siblings. Samantha and Logan high-fived. **

**DYLAN: So, what now?**

**SAMANTHA: We wait to get a reading. **

**DANA: How do we know when to stop waiting?**

**LOGAN: It'll beep. And the person's name will show up.**

**DYLAN: Oh...**

**Dylan brushed the blond hair from his sister's face. Her pulse getting weaker. Zoey couldn't die, not now. Dylan's train of thought was interrupted by a high-pitched beeping noise. Logan and Samantha look down at the screen the "Reese Love Ray" had. Dana and Bryan exchanged glances, Dylan had great expectancy in his eyes. Logan and Samantha looked at each other in surprise.**

**DANA: Well, what does it say?**

**BRYAN: Well, whose my soulmate? I'm getting impatient.**

**LOGAN: Ok, you guys ready?**

**ALL: YES!**

**LOGAN: Ok, relax.**

**Samntha looked at the screen in front of her. She smiled at her brother when she saw the name of Bryan's true love.**

**SAMANTHA: We're good, Logan. Real good.**

**LOGAN (smirking): Tell me something I don't already know.**

**Dana threw him a death glare. It was playful and serious at the same time. Logan got the hint and smiled.**

**LOGAN (smiling): Ok, let's tell them. Dana looks ready to pounce on me and chew me out...not that I mind or anything.**

**DANA (smiling back): Shut up.**

**SAMANTHA: Ok, Logan and I have kept you in suspense long enough. Bryan, your soulmate is Courtney Arielle Matthews, born April 22. Oh, wow. Earth Day. Earth is her element too. The irony...**

**DANA: Are you serious?**

**Logan nodded and showed Dana the screen. She read the screen, and turned to her boyfriend. No words came out but her eyes said 'thanks' then a seductive glimmer appeared. Dana whispered something in Logan's ear that made his eyes widen, and a smile dance on his face.**

**LOGAN: Seriously?**

**DANA: Yep.**

**BRYAN: Courtney's my soulmate? **

**Bryan narrowed his eyes at the remaining teens in front of him. He hated getting false hope. Bryan went through that enough at home. His voice was dangerously low.**

**BRYAN: Don't tease me.**

**DANA: They're not. And I'm not just saying that because you're friends with Samantha and I'm dating Logan. I promise.**

**BRYAN: Seriously, Day?**

**DANA: Yes, Bry. I wouldn't lie to you. I like to hurt you and stuff, but I wouldn't lie. **

**DYLAN: Any way you could like blow up the screen so Bryan could see for himself?**

**LOGAN: Yeah. **

**Logan drew a square in the air with his two index fingers. The big square glowed red and then turned white and floated over in front of Bryan. He was surprised. In front of him was what everyone was telling him. Bryan couldn't believe it. Happy, overjoyed, psyched...all those words were the understatement of the year. In the pink box floating were the following words:**

_**BRYAN DAMIEN CRUZ (born October 31) **_

_**and **_

_**COURTNEY ARIELLE MATTHEWS (born April 22 )**_

_**These young lovers are bound together heart, body, mind**_

_**and soul...now and forever.**_

**DANA: See? **

**BRYAN: Um, Dana? Can I borrow Logan for a minute?**

**DANA: Um, sure. What about?**

**BRYAN (smirking): Guy stuff, obviously.**

**Dana rolled her eyes playfully and eyed Logan and then Bryan, suspiciously. She finally relented. Logan turned to her and shrugged. For once, he didn't know what was coming. Dana gave his hand a squeeze and they made out for a minute, until Samantha "sneezed", Dylan "accidentaly" dropped something, and Bryan "cleared his throat". Logan and Dana glared at their siblings and Dylan.**

**LOGAN: Way to kill the moment.**

**DANA: I'll get you for that later, Bry.**

**DYLAN (laughing): Ha ha! I got off scot-free! **

**SAMANTHA: No, you don't. We all go down together.**

**BRYAN: What are you? Chicken?**

**DYLAN (sarcastically): Yes, Bryan. I'm afraid of being pummeled by Zoey.**

**DANA: Hey! For someone so short and small, she's got a mean left hook. Next to mine, of course. And didn't she take kick-boxing classes before. Since she was eight?**

**Dylan wasn't getting off scot-fee. **

**DANA (smirking): I thought so.**

**Dylan shot a look at Bryan that said 'and you handled Dana how?'. Bryan only shrugged.**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**Zoey did something that made Dana and Nicole gasp. It was possible to hear small gasps coming from Chase, Logan and Michael too. She slapped Glenn across the face and then punched him squarely in the jaw and blood trickled out the side of his mouth. Chase was scared because he never saw Zoey this mad, but she needed help and their feelings toward Glenn were mutual. Zoey and Chase both hated Glenn Davis. He walked up to Zoey and put his arms around her. She noticed and relaxed but still glared as Glenn continued to bleed.**_

_**CHASE (whispering): Don't worry, Zo. I'll protect you. He won't hurt you ever again.**_

_**ZOEY: Thanks.**_

_**GLENN (laughing): You can deny it all you like but I'm the one in your heart. Not him.**_

_**ZOEY: Fuck. You.**_

_**Zoey gave him the finger and held onto Chase tighter. Chase returned the gesture. He was also mad. Chase's blood began to boil as he too glowed a bright green. Chase's eyes flashed with a flicker of anger and soon he had rage to match the petite girl in his arms.**_

_**CHASE: Leave her alone before I have to seriously hurt you. Give us back what you took.**_

_**GLENN: Catch me if you can, Matthews.**_

_**Glenn laughed evily as he disappeared in a grey puff of smoke. Everyone walked up to where Zoey and Chase were standing. Chase and Zoey were now facing each other. They locked eyes for a moment.**_

_**CHASE: You okay?**_

_**ZOEY: Yeah, thanks Chase. You're the best.**_

_**Zoey hugged him and he returned the hug, while blushing slightly. Zoey was all he needed. Little did he know, she was thinking the same thing. Nicole hugged her friend, relieved. Logan, Michael and Dana were also glad to see their friend was okay too.**_

_**DANA: Nice left hook. He had it coming.**_

_**ZOEY (laughing): Thanks. I guess I just snapped. He hurt me so bad.**_

_**CHASE: It's okay though. Everything's fine.**_

_**LOGAN: I guess Brooks isn't so innocent after all. **_

_**ZOEY (laughing): I guess not.**_

_**Everyone joined in the laughing.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**LOGAN: Trust me, dude. I've been hit by girls. All of them Dana. She even stomped on my foot, and that hurts when wearing heels. **

**SAMANTHA (between laughs): Aww...poor Logan...Haha! Hope you...didn't get a bruise...Good job, Dana. **

**DANA (smiling): I do what I can.**

**Dana groaned. Logan opened his mouth to say something but Dana silenced him with a chaste kiss. She didn't want "another moment" ruined. Logan and Dana winked at each other.**

**DANA: Ok, I love you, too. Now go see what my brother wants. Bry, be careful with him. I'll need him for later.**

**BRYAN: Don't worry, Day.**

**LOGAN (standing up, and being sarcastic): Yes. Mother. I won't talk to stranger, either.**

**Logan and Bryan stood up and walked off. There were an awkward silence between them. Logan stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. Bryan sighed, and broke the silence. He had to be cool to Logan, for he was dating his sister. Sooner or later, Logan and Bryan would be brothers-in-law. Logan slowly brought his eyes up, and silently hoped Bryan wouldn't pummel him into the ground. **

**BRYAN: I just want to say, umm, thanks.**

**LOGAN (surprised): For what?**

**BRYAN: You know, the stuff with Courtney and uh, making my baby sister happy. She needed that.**

**LOGAN: Oh, no problem.**

**More silence lingered in the air. Until Bryan asked Logan a question. **

**BRYAN: You love Dana, don't you?**

**LOGAN: Yeah, and trust me, it wasn't easy. She did stomp on my foot.**

**BRYAN (shrugging): That's Dana for you. I grew up with her so...yeah. She loves you, too.**

**LOGAN (raising an eyebrow): You think?**

**BRYAN: I know her better than anyone anyway. So yeah, I think.**

**LOGAN: Thanks, seriously. That means a lot. So you approve, right?**

**BRYAN (smirking): What do you think? If I hadn't, I would've hurt you already, and since you're still standing and breathing, yeah, I approve.**

**Logan was slightly confused. Just what he needed. A male version of Dana. He was pschyed Bryan was cool with his and Dana's relationship, though.**

**LOGAN: Thanks, I think.**

**BRYAN: Yeah.**

**LOGAN: So, we're cool?**

**Bryan nodded yes, and cracked a small smile (A/N: It's a miracle!).**

**BRYAN: Yeah, we're cool. Now let's get back before Dana thinks I've murdered you.**

**LOGAN: Right behind you.**

**They got back and Samantha, Dylan, Dana had expectant eyes. Bryan seemed happier than usual, although he kept a bit of his dark mood, as did Dana. The seating was in the following order: Samantha, Logan, Dana, Bryan and Dylan (with Zoey). **

**DYLAN: So, you guys cool?**

**LOGAN: Yeah.**

**DANA: You better be.**

**BRYAN (smirking): Or what?**

**DANA: You'd better be cool with Logan or I'll hurt you.**

**She stuck a tongue at Bryan, who rolled his eyes playfully. Samantha thought they were so cute together like that.**

**BRYAN: Real mature, Day. And you are on. Name the time and the place and I'm there.**

**Everyone laughed, and Bryan changed the subject. Zoey's condition didn't change. She was pale as a sheet. Dylan's face looked sad for a while. What if Zoey did die? **

**SAMANTHA: Dyl, you okay?**

**DYLAN: I don't know, Sammie. Zoey's not making any progress. It's like she wants to go, but something's keeping her going.**

**LOGAN: Chase?**

**Dana nodded to him.**

**DANA: Chase.**

**BRYAN: What are you two talking about?**

**DANA: Logan and I watched those two fawn over each other. It was ridiculous. **

**LOGAN: Chase gets insanely jealous if there's another guy around Zoey flirting with her. He's green with envy. Litterally.**

**DANA: Zoey dated Glenn Davis.**

**DYLAN (surprised): What? Come again.**

**LOGAN: He cheated on her with the school skank. Even I wouldn't touch her. No offence, Dana.**

**DANA: None taken.**

**Samantha grimaced in digust, while Bryan scowled. Samantha knew for a fact Logan wasn't gay. She also knew if he didn't flirt with or fondle a girl, then she was really that nasty.**

**SAMANTHA: Eww.**

**DANA: Word is...she has herpes. She's screwing the co-captain of the basketball team.**

**LOGAN (angry): Stupid Jensen. He took MY team.**

**DYLAN: Now, I hate Davis more, now. Bastard slept with the school prostitute. As far as I'm concerned, he's dead meat.**

**Everyone agreed for various reasons. Courtney had to be kissed in order to wake up.**

**BRYAN: Ok, what are we doing standing here? **

**Everyone stood up. Samantha walked side-by-side with Dylan Brooks and Zoey, who was still in her brother's arms. Logan and Dana walked up hand-in-hand, while Bryan walked, head hung low and hands in his pockets. Everyone looked off in their own worlds, deep in thought. (A/N: Keep in mind. Dana's ankle is still hurt.)**

**DYLAN (thought): Come on, kiddo. Don't die on me now. If you die, I promise. I'll kill them. I'll kill them all! **

**SAMANTHA (thought): When will all of this end? This is a nightmare. Don't worry, Logan. You're my baby brother, and I'll do everything I can to protect you. Even die if it comes to that. You're the family I've got now.**

**LOGAN (thought): Chase, man. Wake up. I owe you one. I lost my mother. I can't lose anyone else. Not again. Please, not again...**

**DANA (thought): Wake up, Chase. If you don't, I won't be able to forgive myself. Never again.**

**BRYAN (thought): Hang on, Court. I'm coming. Please don't die. Please. Hang on for me. I need you. I...love you.**

**Soon they all stopped. Dana tried not to cry again, but she knew it was her fault. Chase and Courtney had to wake up or she'd never forgive herself. She knew she was indirectly responsible for Zoey as well. Logan tried to keep his composure, and Dylan's eyes were shiny with unshed tears. He knew he couldn't cry, because Zoey needed strength. If she needed it, then he would provide it. No matter how much he wanted to just cry and sob, he couldn't. He laid his baby sister beside Chase. Dyaln knew Zoey would've like to be with him, both in life and...death. Bryan knelt by Courtney's side, holding her hand. It was cold, but he would be relying on the fact that they were to be soulmates. Together forever. A voice broke the silence.**

**DANA: You ready to kiss her?**

**BRYAN: Yeah.**

**DYLAN: God-speed, man.**

**LOGAN: They'll wake up, dude. Just do your thing.**

**Bryan nodded at Logan. Bryan bit his bottom lip. This had to work. He took in a deep breath and placed his warm lips on her cold ones. It was deep and passionate, and everyone felt warm and fuzzy. Samantha quietly "awwed" while Dylan smiled. Logan and Dana quietly whispered to each other, and kept their fingers crossed.**

**LOGAN (whispering): You're brother's hopelessly in love. Just like we are.**

**DANA (whispering): I know.**

**As Bryan kissed Courtney. Something happened. A green glow radiated from her and soon enough she gained her warmth, and her eyes slowly fluttered open...**

**A/N: There you go. There's Chapter 17. What will happen next? Will Chase and Zoey wake up, and how will Courtney react to finding out about her brother? Stay tuned.**


	18. Girl Talk and New Tattoos

**Hey. I'm fast, eh? Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer, whoever that may be. Thank you so much for your support and sticking to this story. I was having a bit of writer's block. But not worry! I bounce back like always... :D I own Chase and Courtney's parents, Courtney and Charles Matthews.**

_**Soon they all stopped. Dana tried not to cry again, but she knew it was her fault. Chase and Courtney had to wake up or she'd never forgive herself. She knew she was indirectly responsible for Zoey as well. Logan tried to keep his composure, and Dylan's eyes were shiny with unshed tears. He knew he couldn't cry, because Zoey needed strength. If she needed it, then he would provide it. No matter how much he wanted to just cry and sob, he couldn't. He laid his baby sister beside Chase. Dyaln knew Zoey would've like to be with him, both in life and...death. Bryan knelt by Courtney's side, holding her hand. It was cold, but he would be relying on the fact that they were to be soulmates. Together forever. A voice broke the silence.**_

_**DANA: You ready to kiss her?**_

_**BRYAN: Yeah.**_

_**DYLAN: God-speed, man.**_

_**LOGAN: They'll wake up, dude. Just do your thing.**_

_**Bryan nodded at Logan. Bryan bit his bottom lip. This had to work. He took in a deep breath and placed his warm lips on her cold ones. It was deep and passionate, and everyone felt warm and fuzzy. Samantha quietly "awwed" while Dylan smiled. Logan and Dana quietly whispered to each other, and kept their fingers crossed.**_

_**LOGAN (whispering): You're brother's hopelessly in love. Just like we are.**_

_**DANA (whispering): I know.**_

_**As Bryan kissed Courtney. Something happened. A green glow radiated from her and soon enough she gained her warmth, and her eyes slowly fluttered open...**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 18: Girl Talk and New Tattoos**

**Courtney Matthews blinked once, then twice, so her green eyes could adjust to the lighting around her. She saw Bryan, Dana, Samantha, Dylan and Logan, but Chase and Zoey were missing! The memories came rushing back. Last she remembered Chase was with her, and...Oh God. What if he was...no he couldn't. Courtney bolted awake, and she was panicked. **

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**COURTNEY: You ready, bro?**_

_**CHASE: Court, I'm not going to lie. I'm scared. I don't want to lose Zoey and--**_

_**COURTNEY: Do you love her?**_

_**CHASE: Yeah. With all of my heart.**_

_**COURTNEY: Then we'll come back. Just focus on Zoey and I'll think about Bryan.**_

_**CHASE: You love him, Court?**_

_**COURTNEY: Yeah, just think about the people we love. Okay Chase?**_

_**CHASE: Ok. I love you, Court.**_

_**COURTNEY: Love you too, Chase.**_

_**They hugged, and pulled apart. Courtney looked at her brother with stern eyes. Chase nodded, signalling it was time. Chase and Courtney held hands and closed their eyes. **_

_**COURTNEY: You remember the Earth spell, Chase?**_

_**CHASE: Um, yeah.**_

_**COURTNEY: Ok, let's do this.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**COURTNEY: Please be ok, Chase. Please.**

**DYLAN: I'm sorry, Court. **

**COURTNEY: What do you mean by that? You're supposed to be just as worried. In case, you haven't noticed Zoey, as in your sister isn't here either.**

**Logan and Dana were bursting to say something, but didn't. It sucked seeing Chase being this worried over. Especially by his own sister. Samantha nervously fiddled, and Bryan kept his eyes on the floor, staring at his black and white Converses. Dylan said nothing, but Courtney's eyes were filled with worry, as they darted from person to person. Finally her eyes rested on Logan and Dana. Chase and Zoey's friends. Courtney's found her voice, and stared at the couple with pleading eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. Courtney was in tears by now.**

**COURTNEY: Logan? Dana?**

**LOGAN: Yeah?**

**COURTNEY: Where's Chase? You must know because you two are the closest to him, right?**

**LOGAN (nervous): Well, we'll tell you as long as you DON'T look to your left.**

**COURTNEY: What? Why--OH MY GOD! CHASE!**

**Dana glared at her boyfriend. Seriously, Logan was an idiot. Samantha shook her head, sadly. Dana slapped him upside the head. Logan winced as he rubbed the spot where she hit him. Bryan looked annoyed, and Dylan was oblivious to his surroundings, obviously just as panicked as Courtney about Zoey. **

**DANA (sarcastically): Real subtle, Logan. Real subtle.**

**LOGAN: I don't know why you're getting mad at ME here? I told her NOT to look, and what does she do? She looks.**

**SAMANTHA: I swear I'm not related to you. You're an ass, seriously.**

**DANA: And a jerk. That's right. Tell Courtney to look to her left. That'll make it all _better_.**

**LOGAN: Hey! Ice princess! Sarcasm is really not helping the situation right now.**

**DANA: And who made it that way? What if Chase never wakes up? Yeah, but you wouldn't know that, now would you? 'Cause everything is about Logan, Logan and MORE Logan!**

**Logan felt himself getting mad at Dana. Why did Dana care so much if Chase woke up? Maybe Dana liked Chase or something but was just dating Logan because of his near-death experience. Logan and Dana were yelling now at each other. Bryan wanted to step in, but Samantha shot him telepatheic 'Don't do it' messages. Bryan looked away from her, and he shrank away, while his sister and boyfriend were at each other's throats.**

**LOGAN: Oh yeah, maybe I do, maybe I don't. What the hell does Chase's not waking up have to do with you? Do you like _him _or something because you've been weird ever since Chase conked out.**

**Dana clenched her jaw. Why would Logan ask such a stupid question? Chase would ALWAYS be Zoey territory. Dana loved Logan. That was it. He was an ass for thinking she liked Chase, and Dana would make sure he knew that.**

**LOGAN: Well, you've been all weirded out! And now you're snapping at me? What is the hell is your problem, Cruz?**

**DANA: What's MY problem? I'll tell you! It's jerk-faced bastards like you! As for me worrying about Chase and Zoey, I don't have to explain myself to anyone, especially YOU!**

**LOGAN: Fine, you know what? BE AN ANGRY BITCH! I DON'T CARE!**

**Silence. **

**Dana was at a loss for words. Logan Reese just called her a bitch. Samantha was surprised then furious. Dylan's jaw dropped, and even Courtney through her tears had a look that said 'No, he didn't!'. Bryan looked ready to deck him, but Dana made sure she handled that on her own. Hurt flashed in her eyes, and then anger. Logan realized what he just did and said and was immdeiately sorry. He opened his mouth to speak. Dana still staring with all the hurt inside of her left.**

**LOGAN: Oh my God. Dana I'm so sorry.**

**Dana bitterly laughed. **

**DANA: Well, you know what? Frankly, I'm sorry too.**

**And she slapped him across the face with all of her strength. The smack of Dana's hand making contact with Logan's face echoed. A handprint was left across his face. **

**DANA: You know what, Reese? I hate you.**

**Her voice was starting to crack as blinked back tears. She couldn't let anyone see her tears threatening to fall, so she ran away, even with her throbbing ankle. Her vision being clouded with tears. Logan was a stupid jerk. She was stupid for thinking he could actually change. Well, once a jerk. Always a jerk, but she loved him. Dana ran until her ankle throbbed with more intensity. How dare Logan think she liked Chase? She didn't think of him that way. Only as a friend. Dana couldn't take it anymore and crumpled to the ground in sadness and sobbed. As Dana was slowly out of their line of vision, Courtney got up to go after Dana, but not before giving Logan a Chase-like glare.**

**COURTNEY: Not. Cool.**

**And Courtney was off. Samantha, however, was furious but tried to keep her cool. It was obviously, not working because her a faint red glow radiated from her hands. **

**SAMANTHA: You're an idiot. What kind of crap do you think you're trying to pull here?**

**LOGAN (angry): You think _I'm_ pulling something here? SHE SLAPPED ME!**

**Samantha was even more mad now. When did her brother get so conceited?**

**SAMANTHA: Good! You're lucky I don't slap you myself! Dana likng Chase? What the hell! But you don't think before you say things because the freakin' world revolves around Logan! **

**LOGAN: This is between me and Dana anyways. So, butt out Sammie! Since when do you give a damn about my life? Just leave me alone! **

**Samantha was quite taken aback by this accusation. Is that what he really thought? That she was heartless and didn't care at all? All those nights of staying with Logan after his nightmares meant nothing. Nothing at all. She was sad, but didn't show it. She was beyond furiuos. Logan was mad too. Samantha comes in and now thinks she can tell him what to do. Logan didn't listen to authourity, and he wasn't about to start now. It was either his way, or the highway. He turned to walk away, but in one swift movement, Samantha grabbed his wrist, whirrled him around and slapped him across the face harder than Dana. Her voice filled with menace. **

**SAMANTHA: I know where my priorities lie. Don't make assumptions for me.**

**Logan roughly pulled away from her and they stood on opposite sides of each other. Glaring. Just glaring. The temperature slowly began to rise. Dylan pulled at the neck of his shirt, and Bryan had beads of sweat lined up at his forehead. **

**Samantha and Logan just glared at each other. Their eyes flashed with hate and anger, and the amber slowly creeped up into their irises. After 5 minutes, both brother and sister stalked off angrily, in opposite directions. Dylan and Bryan looked at each other. Dylan sighed, while Bryan rolled his eyes.**

**DYLAN (sigh): Alright, here's the deal. I'll take Logan and you take Sammie.**

**BRYAN (annoyed): Cool.**

**Dylan went in Logan's direction as he dissappaered in a whirpool of water, while Bryan disappeared in a black puff of smoke to find Samantha. **

**Courtney was messed up. Torn about everything. Why did everything have to be like this? Dana and Logan were fighting. Chase was somewhat out of it, with Zoey. She couldn't take it, and some more tears were set free from her emerald orbs. As she walked in search of Dana, Courtney couldn't help but smile at all of the good times they had. All the times she had helped Chase feel better.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Eight-year-old Courtney Matthews and her five-year-old brother Chase woke up with their mother, Christine. Their father, Charles was a doctor so he had an early morning patient to take care of. He left. Today was the first day of school. Courtney would be starting the third grade and Chase would be starting kindergarten. Two hours later, Christine prepared to drive her kids to George Washington Elementary, but as they were leaving, Chase clung on to his mother's leg, as tears flooded out of his big green eyes. **_

_**CHASE: Mommy!**_

_**Christine looked and noticed Chase hooking himself onto her leg. She gently pried him away, and got down to his level. Christine wiped her son's tears, while her daughter stood thoughtfully. Courtney was eight but wanted to help Chase in a way. Chase wrapped his arms around his mother. Christine hugged him back, and kissed his forehead. Chase was just sniffling.**_

_**CHRISTINE: What's wrong, baby?**_

_**CHASE: I don't want to go to kindee-garten... I--I want to stay home with you. And Courtney.**_

_**CHRISTINE: Courtney has to go to school too. And I have to work, sweetheart. I can't take you with me.**_

_**CHASE: Then I--I want Daddy!**_

_**COURTNEY: Chase. Daddy's at work. He has to be at the hospital to make all the sick people better. 'Member when we had the chicken pox? **_

_**CHASE: Uh huh. That was yucky.**_

_**And Chase made a grossed-out face. Courtney laughed and Chase let go of their mom and turned to Courtney with his eyes, mirroring hers. Courtney crouched down to meet Chase face-to-face.**_

_**CHASE: I don't wanna go to kindee-garten. It's scary. I want to stay home with you and Mommy.**_

_**COURTNEY: Yeah, but I went to kindergarten. **_

_**Chase's eyes grew wide. To a 5-year-old, "kindee-garten" was just as bad as taking your shots.**_

_**CHASE (gasps): Really?**_

_**Courtney nodded yes, proudly. Chase was in awe of his big sister. He decided he was going to go to kindergarten, and be like his sister.**_

_**COURTNEY: It's reallly fun. You get to play with toys and you have recess. You get to learn about your colours and numbers and can make a lot of friends. You get to learn how to count to ten. And you can draw pictures. Lots of pictures.**_

_**Chase gasped and looked as Courtney described kindergarten. It was every 5-year-old's dream. To learn to count to ten...wow, that was the jackpot. Chase wiped his tears away and smiled at his sister.**_

_**CHASE: I wanna go to kindee-garten now.**_

_**Chase hugged Courtney, and she gladly hugged him back. Their mother, Christine, cried tears of joy and sadness. Joy because she was the proudest mother ever. Sadness because of the secrets she had been keeping from her children. They couldn't know. At least not yet. Courtney and Chase pulled apart. Chase looked at his mom, and noticed she had been crying. Chase walked over to her. Christine looked down when she felt a tugging on her pant leg. It was Chase.**_

_**CHASE: Mommy?**_

_**CHRISTINE: Yes, Chase? **_

_**CHASE: You look sad. You okay?**_

_**CHRISTINE: Yes, sweetie. I'm fine. Now you ready to go to kindergarten?**_

_**Chase had a big smile on his face as he nodded enthusiatically. Christine smiled.**_

_**CHRISTINE: Good. Courtney, you ready?**_

_**COURTNEY: Yes, Mom.**_

_**CHRISTINE: Ok, let's go.**_

_**Christine and her children walked out to the car. As Chase and Courtney walked out behind their mother, Chase slid his small hand in Courtney's. She gladly took it, and they smiled at each other.**_

_**CHASE: I love you, Courtney.**_

_**COURTNEY: Love you too.**_

_**Christine Matthews and her kids piled in the family car, and soon they were off to start their new grades. **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Courtney just wanted those happy times. It amazed her how after all these years, Courtney and Chase were still inseperable. Her train of thought were interrupted by seeing a figure sitting alone, hugging its knees. It was Dana! Courtney ran to join her. Maybe have a heart-to-heart with her. What Logan said was out of line. Boys were idiots, except Bryan. He was a good-natured, even though he had a darkness about him, but it only made Courtney love him more. Courtney was behind Dana. Dana was in deep thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.**

**It was only Courtney, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Courtney felt bad for scaring her.**

**COURTNEY: Hey Dana.**

**DANA: Oh. Hey Courtney.**

**COURTNEY: It sucks having the man you love calling you a bitch, right?**

**DANA (sarcastically): Nope, it's great. **

**COURTNEY: I'm sorry. Logan was out of line when he said that. **

**DANA: Logan who? Do I know him? I have no recollection of the indiviual in question.**

**COURTNEY (laughing): Ok, ok. I get it, but I know how you feel.**

**DANA: No, you don't because you're related to Chase. And Chase's relationship is going great with Zoey. **

**COURTNEY: But they could be dead. I...could lose my brother.**

**DANA: I know. It's okay if you want to strangle me with vines or something. It's my fault they're like that. You can tell Dylan he can drown me for killing his sister. Whatever. It's all good. **

**Courtney was surprised. Why would Dana think this ordeal was her fault? Then it hit her. Courtney and Chase used their elements to find Dana and Bryan, making them pass out in the process. But what messed Zoey up so bad, she passed out? Another relization washed over her.**

**Chase. **

**Zoey loved Chase so much. And couldn't bear the pain.**

**COURTNEY: I know what happened. And it's not your fault. Chase and Zoey could be dead but they're not. You would've felt it by now. And I have my reasons for what I did. I did it for all of us.**

**DANA: By "us", you mean Bryan.**

**Courtney had a tinge of pink creeping her cheecks. She was blushing!**

**COURTNEY: Yeah, fine. I like your brother. Hell, I'll even say I love him, but you have to believe me when I say Logan missed you like hell when you dissappeared.**

**Dana scoffed. How the hell was that even possible? She was a bitch in his eyes and nothing more.**

**DANA: Yeah, right.**

**COURTNEY: I'm not lying. Dana, why do you blame yourself?**

**DANA: I know it's my fault. Having these powers are cool but I can't take it. And we have a crazed maniac obessed with Zoey out to kill us. Loads of fun. **

**COURTNEY: It's not your fault. I can promise you that. As for the Logan situation, I would've broken up with him if it were me, but I don't want you to break up over Chase and Zoey's situation. We have something good going. Don't lose it. Chase wouldn't want you to. I know you're scared, Dana. We all are. But it'll be okay.**

**Dana just sat there, trying to soak in Courtney's advice. **

**DANA (thought): I guess you're right. **

**COURTNEY: Wanna head back?**

**DANA: Whatever.**

**Courtney stood up, but Dana tried. When she did, pain came shooting through her ankle, and she sat back down. Courtney noticed Dana not following her.**

**COURTNEY: What's the matter, Dana?**

**DANA (sarcastically): I chose to sit. My ankle's not hurting at all.**

**COURTNEY (laughing): Ok. Ok. I get it. With the sarcasm. Bryan always answers that way. You're a Cruz. It comes with the territiory. Like being a Matthews. You blush really easy, and you're everyone's friend. Easy to talk to. If you're a Brooks, you're a natural over-acheiver. If it's Reese, then you want everyone to worship you, and you think you're right all the time.**

**Dana laughed a little. It reminded her of her friends.**

**COURTNEY: Oh, if you're a Bristow, you're a social butterfuly. And if you're a Barrett, then you're laid-back with the humour of a comedian. Ok, now that I've rambled on and on. Let's look at that ankle.**

**Dana only nodded. Courtney rolled up Dana caprice's right leg, and there was a nasty sprain there. **

**COURTNEY: That looks painful. If Dyl were here, he could heal this, but we'll improvise.**

**Courtney closed her eyes and as hand glowed green, she waved it over Dana's ankle. At first, there was a tingling sensation but then it felt normal. Courtney opened her eyes and Dana's ankle was restored to normal. Courtney and Dana stood up, and Dana felt no pain on her ankle. **

**DANA: Hey, Courtney?**

**COURTNEY: Yeah?**

**DANA: Thanks, you know, for everytihng.**

**The two girls walked back and Dana couldn't help but admire Courtney's tattoos. They looked so cool. Dana always wanted one but she was scared of needles, and they made her anxious. Dana broke the peaceful silence between the two girls.**

**DANA: Those look cool.**

**COURTNEY: What?**

**DANA: Your tattoos. **

**COURTNEY (laughing): Oh. My latest one is about 3 weeks old.**

**DANA: Did that hurt?**

**COURTNEY: Nah. It tickled.**

**DANA: I've always wanted one, but I'm scared of needles.**

**COURTNEY: Hey! Tell you what? When this is all over, we go get you one. It'll be fun, like a girls night out.**

**DANA: You know what? I'd like that. Cool.**

**COURTNEY: Cool.**

**The girls didn't know that know that not to far of Dylan had found Logan and was now having their own talk. Man-to-man. When everyone got back to Chase and Zoey, there was going to be a surpise...**

**A/N: Chapter 18 is done! I'm so proud of myself. Eighteen chapters and I'm still going strong. Oh wow, I totally didn't see Dana/Logan and Logan/Samantha fight coming, but it fits. Will DL be repaired? That's for me to know, and you to find out. Aww, Dana and Courtney bonded! I'm so happy for them. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: In the Mind of A Reese**

**Reviews would be good right about now! JUST USE YOUR MOUSE AND GIVE THAT BLUE BUTTON A CLICK!**

**--Tears on My Pillow. **


	19. Bring Me To Life

**OMG! 107 reviews. I'm truly overwhelmed and proud of myself. I didn't think I'd get this much of a reponse but I have and all that I thank you. All 107 of you. Here's little something for the Chase/Zoey fans. The song used was "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada.**

**This chapter is dedicated to JUST.like.KINDERGARTENx3. Thank you for being my 100th reviewer. You rock!**

_**RECAP**_

_**Courtney closed her eyes and as hand glowed green, she waved it over Dana's ankle. At first, there was a tingling sensation but then it felt normal. Courtney opened her eyes and Dana's ankle was restored to normal. Courtney and Dana stood up, and Dana felt no pain on her ankle. **_

_**DANA: Hey, Courtney?**_

_**COURTNEY: Yeah?**_

_**DANA: Thanks, you know, for everytihng.**_

_**The two girls walked back and Dana couldn't help but admire Courtney's tattoos. They looked so cool. Dana always wanted one but she was scared of needles, and they made her anxious. Dana broke the peaceful silence between the two girls.**_

_**DANA: Those look cool.**_

_**COURTNEY: What?**_

_**DANA: Your tattoos. **_

_**COURTNEY (laughing): Oh. My latest one is about 3 weeks old.**_

_**DANA: Did that hurt?**_

_**COURTNEY: Nah. It tickled.**_

_**DANA: I've always wanted one, but I'm scared of needles.**_

_**COURTNEY: Hey! Tell you what? When this is all over, we go get you one. It'll be fun, like a girls night out.**_

_**DANA: You know what? I'd like that. Cool.**_

_**COURTNEY: Cool.**_

_**The girls didn't know that know that not to far of Dylan had found Logan and was now having their own talk. Man-to-man. When everyone got back to Chase and Zoey, there was going to be a surpise...**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19: Bring Me To Life**

**Chase walked around, not knowing where he was. Last time he remembered, he was with Courtney and...Oh my God. A million thoughts ran through his head. How was Zoey? Did they actually find Dana and Bryan? Were they okay? Chase's heart raced with a bit of anticipation and fear. He didn't care where he was but he wanted out. He couldn't let Glenn win. His thoughts were caught off by him bumping into another figure. Chase shook himself out of it, and was face-to-face with the mystery person. It was a girl, and she had blond hair. Chase thought it couldn't be. But he had to try. **

**CHASE: Zoey?**

**He waited before the moonlight reflected and revealed Zoey. He breathed a sigh of relief.**

**ZOEY: Chase?**

**CHASE: Yeah, I'm right here.**

**Chase and Zoey wrapped their arms around each other. It had seemed like an eternity, but they had been reunited. They pulled away from the hug, only to be kissing. His lips crashed into hers. Her tongues sweeping the insides of his mouth. His arms around her slender waist and her hands running through his dark brown curls. It was heaven. Chase and Zoey continued to make-out, unaware of their surroundings for a little while. It was Zoey, who pulled away for air. **

_**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive. **_

**Chase and Zoey smiled at each other again. He placed another kiss on her lips and pulled away, still holding her. Zoey just wanted to be in his arms, inhaling his essence. She inwardly sighed, happily. **

**ZOEY: I thought I had lost you. I wouldn't know what I would've done without you. **

**CHASE: It's ok, Zo. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. And the ring signifies that.**

**Zoey stared and her ring and smiled. She still couldn't believe this ring was for her. That was a real sapphire on her finger. Chase made feel her special.**

**ZOEY: This ring...I mean, I still can't believe you brought this for me. It's so beautiful.**

_**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.   
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life. **_

**CHASE: Beautiful ring for a beautiful girl, right?**

**That made Zoey blush. Zoey gave Chase a kiss on the cheeck. It was dark but they felt each other there, and the moonlight kind of illuminated the place, making it easier to see. They needed a plan to get out of here, wherever "here" was. **

**CHASE: I don't want to know where we are because it could be Glenn taunting us...again.**

**ZOEY: Yeah, you're right. Let's go.**

**The couple walked hand-in-hand, trying to find a way to get out. Time was going by extremly slow, but they did like being in each other's presence. To speed up time, Chase suggested a game of "Would You Rather". They still walked happily.**

**ZOEY: Ok, ok...Would you rather...go without a month of food or share an 8x6 room with Logan for a year?**

**CHASE: Hmm. The going-out food for a month. Logan will drive me absloutely insane. It's been two years already. Ok, your turn.**

**ZOEY: Logan's not that difficult...**

**CHASE: Two words, Zo. Prank. Week. Remeber that? Bear. With. Webcam.**

**Zoey shuddered. Logan was lowest of the low, but Logan was evil. When he wanted to be. Maybe that what made Dana drawn to him. Something was just so dark about those two...**

**ZOEY: Good point. **

**CHASE: I know. Now let's see... Would you rather lick week old peanut butter off a hobo's foot, or marry the hobo?**

**ZOEY: Licking the peanut butter because I already know who I want to marry. You know him pretty well, actually.**

**CHASE: I do?**

**Zoey laughed. Chase was just so innocent, and he was so darn adorable when he was confused. Chase smiled at her, meaning he got what she was tryting to get at. **

**CHASE: Oh, I get it. It's me. I want to marry you too, Zoey.**

**ZOEY (laughing): Glad we're on the same page, then.**

**Chase leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Zoey giggled as they continued play "Would You Rather" that is, until a growling sound behind them. Two growling sounds in fact... Zoey gasped quietly, and Chase remained calm. Or tried to. They gulped hard.**

**CHASE: Whatever you do, make no sudden movements. In case you do happen to do so, you know what we do?**

**ZOEY (scared): What? 'Cause we better do something before we become someone's dinner.**

**CHASE: First, we turn around and they might be friendly. And besides, Earth is totally my element, right? I can control these guys.**

**ZOEY: Fine, but if they come charging at us, we run like there's no tomorrow, okay?**

**CHASE: Ok, promise.**

**Chase and Zoey took deep breath and turned around. When they did, Chase and Zoey's eyes widened to the size of saucers. There stood a wolf-like creature. It was dark brown, and had a green stripe going down its back. It was bigger than Chase, but he stared into the creature's eyes. Chase let out a big sigh of relief. It was friendly. Zoey, however was drawn to the other creature. It was a light blue and white cat. It was way bigger than Zoey, but her eyes remained fixed on the cat-like creature. It looked almost like a sabre-tooth tiger. She, too, breathed a sigh of relief. Chase and Zoey turned to each other, then to the two creatures in front of them.**

**CHASE: What should we do?**

**ZOEY (shrugs): I don't know, but for reason I'm drawn to the blue one.**

**CHASE: I know, and I feel attached to the green and brown wolf. Wonder why?**

**Then two voices played in the air. It sounded like there was nothing there, and Chase and Zoey were the only ones who could hear them. A masculine voice was heard, and the second one was feminine.**

**VOICE: _Zoey, Chase..._**

**VOICE #2: _Zoey, Chase..._**

**Zoey and Chase slightly jumped. They looked at each other, equally worried. Maybe if they answered them, it would respond back and give them the answer to some unanswered questions. Chase was the first to speak. **

**CHASE: Y-yeah?**

**A feminine voice rang out. It was smooth and beautiful. **

**VOICE #1: _Don't be scared. _**

**Another voice rang out, this time a masculine one. It was strong, thick and rich. For some reason, Zoey blushed, and thank God Chase didn't notice. **

**VOICE #2: _Yeah, remain calm. We're here to protect you guys. Is there a Chase Matthews and Zoey Brooks in the house?_**

**Chase and Zoey were confused. They weren't quite sure what they needed protection from. They decided to listen though. Little did they know that what they were about to find out would rock their worlds. Chase held her hand and Zoey squeezed it, their eyes still fixed on the mythical creatures. Zoey spoke, answering the question.**

**ZOEY: Umm, we're Chase Matthews and Zoey Brooks. And where are the voices coming from?**

**CHASE: We'd like to know so you don't like crazy...you know.**

**The voices laughed, like they knew something Zoey and Chase didn't. The couple were slightly annoyed, but were still drawn to the wolf and sabre-tooth tiger-like creature in front of them. The girly voice answered first, and then the male voice answered. **

**VOICE #1: _Ok, fine. We'll talk. I'm Artemis._**

**VOICE #2: _And I'm Poisedon._**

**CHASE: Ok, so where are you guys? **

**ZOEY: Yeah? All we see is a wolf, and sabre-tooth tiger.**

**ARTEMIS: _Oh, that's us in our animal forms. _**

**POSEIDON: _We're actually not that big._**

**ARTEMIS: _You two are the only ones that can hear us. But anyone who has elemental powers can see us. _**

**POSEIDON: _Ok, this is how the guardian/master or mistress thing goes...you're in trouble...we appear. If you need us for anything, we come to protect you guys. We also help in combat. You need us to shove our feet up someone's ass, then call us._**

**Chase and Zoey couldn't help but laugh. They believed the guardian thing, but Poseidon was so blunt, while Artemis was so laid-back and easy going. Artemis spoke again.**

**ARTEMIS: _Ok, as Poseidon here put it. Yeah, that's how it works. I'm here to protect Chase._**

**POSEIDON: _And I'm here to look out for Zoey. Kapeesh?_**

**CHASE: We got it.**

**ZOEY: Kapeesh.**

**ARTEMIS:_ Wanna see us in our human forms? When we're like that, we can talk normally._**

**POSIEDON: _Our lips can move and stuff. I needed to clear that up because I could sense you were confused. _**

**CHASE & ZOEY: Ohhh.**

**CHASE: Go for it.**

**ZOEY: Yeah, it won't hurt, right?**

**Chase and Zoey watched as blue and green lights enveloped the mythical creatures. Soon the light subsided, and there stood a boy and a girl. No older than 20 years old. Artemis was a brunette with hazel eyes, but had bits of green in them. Her brunette locks fell loosely around her shoulders, and some tendrils of hair also fell loosely around her face. It framed her face, perfectly. She wore a green stripped tank and beige low rider jeans that seemed to hug her figure. She also had emerald chandlier earrings. Poseidon was a blond. Well, dirty blond with unusually light blue eyes. They were almost haunting. He wore a navy blue T-shirt. He had very muscular features. Ok, he was RIPPED! Not even Logan could beat that. He had black baggy jeans. Chase and Zoey gaped, surprised at the sight in front of them. **

**CHASE: Artemis?**

**ARTEMIS: In the flesh.**

**ZOEY: Poseidon? **

**POSEIDON: That's my name.**

**ARTEMIS: You like?**

**All Chase and Zoey could do was nod. No words could spoken. At least not yet. More secrets will about to be revealed. Artemis, Poseidon, Chase and Zoey all sat cross-legged. Chase wrapped an arm around Zoey's waist, while she absent-mindedly played with his hands. Chase didn't seem to mind too much because he just liked having her there. **

**CHASE: So, how long have you been protecting us?**

**ARTEMIS: Since the day you were born.**

**ZOEY: But we're only 16. And you look about 20.**

**POSEIDON: Looks can be deceiving.**

**ZOEY: Um, ok. Next question. **

**There was silence for a while. Chase held Zoey while she played with a lock of her blonde hair. Artemis couldn't stand the silence anymore. Chase and Artemis were opposites, all right. Chase loved the quiet. Ok, not really. Quiet in PCA meant Logan not being there for a while, and Dana screaming at him or trying to wring his neck.**

**ARTEMIS: Ok, I'm going to come out with it and tell you everything.**

**Poseidon sighed. He kbew they wouldn't be able to handle it, but let Artemis tell Chase and Zoey anyway, and he even agreed with Artemis.**

**POSEIDON: Yeah, we'll tell you. Staright up.**

**CHASE: Ok, now I'm confused. You following any of this, Zo?**

**ZOEY: Not a word.**

**ARTEMIS: Basically, you two just got new powers. Chase, you have the ability to transform into different animals. You may not feel it now, but you'll feel the effects a bit later. If you're confused, ask Courtney. Anger can trigger these transformations, so you've got to keep yourself in check. **

**POSEIDON: Zoey, you can talk to sea animals. You can make ice shoot out your hands 'cause ice is hard water. It's frozen water, so yeah. You can't blow up, either.**

**CHASE: But Zoey and I aren't tempermental people. What would set us off so bad?**

**ZOEY: Yeah. Like we've been set off before. **

**ARTEMIS: Oh, yeah, two names: Glenn. Lola.**

**Zoey and Chase cringed at those names. They tried not to get angry, and lucky for them it worked. Next time, they might've really blown up. Artemis and Poseidon gave the two a look that said 'told you so!'. Chase and Zoey couldn't help but wander about their friends. They knew without them everything was falling out and apart. **

**ARTEMIS: You two have to get out now. **

**POSEIDON: It's crazy. **

**CHASE: How?**

**ZOEY: Is everyone okay?**

**ARTEMIS: Everyone's stressed out, but the most stressed are...take a wild guess.**

**Chase and Zoey sighed and rolled their eyes, simutaneously. It could only be one person. Actually two. A certain feisty girl and her jerk of a boyfriend.**

**CHASE & DANA: Logan and Dana. **

**CHASE: What happened between those two this time?**

**ZOEY: I bet you anything, there was bloodshed.**

**ARTEMIS: Well, they had a bit of argument. **

**POSEIDON: Aw, man, A bit of an arguement is an understatement.**

**ARTEMIS: You're seriously not helping. Do we have to tell them the gory details?**

**POSEIDON: Then it's better we don't tell them at all, Artemis. **

**Chase whistled and the two guardians calmed down as they looked at the two teens. Zoey was growing exasperated. **

**ARTEMIS: You know what? Forget it. But their relationship is in trouble. You two are the only ones who can fix it. **

**Chse and Zoey cringed for the second time. The outcome of those two breaking up would be hell at PCA. Litterally. Logan would most likely be twice the jerk he is and with fire under his control, he would most likely burn down everything. Or maybe even try to burn down the school. Logan was a player no doubt, but when it came to Dana, Logan Reese was putty in her hands. Zoey was equally worried. Dana alreay had, um, anger issues. With a bad relationship with none other than Logan, Zoey and Nicole were roadkill, and PCA would be sucked into the ultimate wrestling match. Oh God, then there was senior year.**

**ZOEY: Um, Chase?**

**CHASE: Yeah?**

**ZOEY: I'm sleeping with my lights on now. Bad things can happen in the dark.**

**CHASE: You mean, bad things can happen with Dana in the room.**

**ZOEY: Remind me to empty all sharp objects out of Room 101.**

**CHASE: Yeah, Mike and I have to make our dorm "Logan-proof". Man, we haveto keep him away from the gas and/or matches. **

**ZOEY: Hey, I have an idea. **

**CHASE: What?**

**ZOEY: If Dana and Logan go crazy, we bunk together. **

**CHASE: I've never had a problem with that before.**

**ZOEY (smirking): I bet who you haven't. But then again, you says we'll sleep...if you get my drift.**

**Chase looked at her. Zoey motioned him to come closer with her index finger, like she had a secret to tell him. She had one of the sexiest smirks he had ever seen. This was Zoey Brooks. Zoey Brooks never smirked, but it did excite Chase a little. Zoey began to whisper in his ear, and as she did, Chase's grin got so wide. Zoey pulled him into a passionate kiss. Chase was caught off guard but did kiss her back. He was addcited to Zoey. She was like a drug to him, one he needed to have or he would go insane. His hand rested on her face, carressing her rosy cheek. Zoey moaned under his touch and they continued to kiss some more. This, my dear readers, was the definition of euphoria. All this happened while Artemis and Poseidon were right there. When Zoey and Chase realized thy hadn't left yet, they pulled away, faces going a deep shade of scarlet. **

**CHASE: Umm, sorry.**

**ZOEY: Yeah...uh, sorry.**

**POSEIDON: It's cool. **

**ARTEMIS: No worries...Anyway, you two lovebirds need to go. And fast. Take care, Chase.**

**POSEIDON: Same goes for you, Zoey. **

**Zoey and Chase nodded. They hugged their guardians, and in a flash of blue and green light, Artemis and Poseidon dissappeared. Soon Zoey and Chase were enveloped in a white light and the happy couple were sent back to those who loved and cared about them the most...**

**A/N: There's Chapter 19. Review. I know this seems rushed, but I'm extremly sleepy. Next chapter revloves around Logan and Dana. Sorry DL fans, gotta show the CZ fans some love. **

_**  
**_

**_  
_**


	20. Boys & Surfboards

**Hi, again! 20 chapters! EVERYBODY SCREAM! Yeah, ok, happy moment over. 113 reviews! I'm so happy, I think I'll dance! No, I'm not much of a dancer, anyway! Yeah, so there's DL stuff coming so read and enjoy! The next few chapters will be center around the disastrous duo. None other than Dana and Logan. I know, I'm awesome.**

**Ashley: To clear up something, the whole Artemis/Poseidon thing, that was all happening in a place between the living and the dead. When Chase and Zoey passed out, they weren't dead but weren't alive either. They were in-between. It's kind of getting the wind knocked out of you. Hope that cleared things up for you. Thanks for reading! **

_**RECAP**_

**_Chase looked at her. Zoey motioned him to come closer with her index finger, like she had a secret to tell him. She had one of the sexiest smirks he had ever seen. This was Zoey Brooks. Zoey Brooks never smirked, but it did excite Chase a little. Zoey began to whisper in his ear, and as she did, Chase's grin got so wide. Zoey pulled him into a passionate kiss. Chase was caught off guard but did kiss her back. He was addicted to Zoey. She was like a drug to him; one he needed to have or he would go insane. His hand rested on her face, caressing her rosy cheek. Zoey moaned under his touch and they continued to kiss some more. This, my dear readers, was the definition of euphoria. All this happened while Artemis and Poseidon were right there. When Zoey and Chase realized they hadn't left yet, they pulled away, faces going a deep shade of scarlet. _**

_**CHASE: Umm, sorry.**_

_**ZOEY: Yeah...uh, sorry.**_

_**POSEIDON: It's cool. **_

_**ARTEMIS: No worries...Anyway, you two lovebirds need to go. And fast. Take care, Chase.**_

_**POSEIDON: Same goes for you, Zoey. **_

_**Zoey and Chase nodded. They hugged their guardians, and in a flash of blue and green light, Artemis and Poseidon disappeared. Soon Zoey and Chase were enveloped in a white light and the happy couple were sent back to those who loved and cared about them the most...**_

**Chapter 20: Boys and Surfboards**

**Logan sat in silence, trying to process what just happened. Life was easier at PCA. He'd flirt with every girl he set his eyes on, and Dana would argue with him. It was easier that way. Now, his relationship with Dana was on thin ice. Before, it wouldn't have bothered him so much, but now…he didn't know anymore. He could easily get any girl he wanted, but he didn't want another girl. He wanted Dana. Everything from her curls and big brown eyes to the way dimples formed when she smiled, which was rare. Or her death glares would make his heart beat faster. **

**His mother's death.**

**Her death affected Logan so bad. At first, he hated her for leaving. A mom was supposed to protect her kids, and Malcolm didn't give Logan and Samantha a second glance. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair. He didn't realize how much power Dana had over him. She controlled his emotions, his thoughts, even his very sanity. It scared the hell out of Logan at times and excited him all at once. **

**Then there was Sammie.**

**He hated fighting with his sister, but sometimes her playing the "protective big sister" overwhelmed him. Maybe losing a mother did that to you. Maybe his mom dying made Logan selfish a person. He sat on a rafter, and looked straight ahead. Just thinking. The eight years he had with his mom was so hard to forget. His mind wandered going back to a time where it was just Logan and Margaret. Samantha loved her mother, but she was a Daddy's Girl, and Logan was more attached to his mother. He subconsciously smiled as he remembered a Mother/Son moment. **

**_FLASHBACK _**

**_Six-year-old Logan lay wide awake in bed. There was a thunderstorm outside and he was wide awake because of the rain against his window pane. The thunder crashed outside and lightning flashed outside of his bedroom. Thunderstorms always made him nervous. Ok, Logan was downright scared. His nine-year-old sister Samantha slept quietly in the room across from him. He sunk deeper into his bed, and thunder seemed to crash louder. Tears of fear rolling down the young boy's cheek. In fear, he shot up and ran out of his room. Logan wanted Sammie. Logan wanted his Daddy. Logan wanted his Mommy. He wanted someone to make the storm go away. _**

**_He ran down the mansion's halls, and ended by his mother's door. He was so scared; he pounded on the door, as more tears spilled out of his brown eyes. He just needed his mother there to tell him everything was going to be okay. Finally, Logan stood sniffling in front of a worried but sleepy Margaret Reese. Margaret's heart broke, instantly as Logan hid his face in her silk robe, silently crying as his mother wrapped her arms wrapped his small frame. _**

**_Margaret gently pulled away from Logan and got down to the six-year-old's level. Margaret wiped Logan's tears away, but he was just sniffling and he held on to his mom, tightly. Another boom of thunder sounded, and Logan trembled in his mother's arms._**

**_MARGARET: Logan…what's wrong?_**

_**LOGAN: I-I'm scared, Mommy. It's so scary outside. I want to sleep with you today.**_

_**MARGARET: I'm sorry, baby. Mommy's here. I won't let anything happen to you, ok? **_

_**LOGAN: Promise?**_

_**MARGARET: Of course, I love you. Now, who's my Loggiebear?**_

_**Logan's little face lit up, and there was a twinkle in his eyes. He smiled at his Mom, who smiled back. Logan felt safe, but the lightning still scared him a little. **_

_**LOGAN: Me! I'm your Loggiebear!**_

_**MARGARET (laughing): Good boy… Come on, let's go back to my bed, ok?**_

**_Logan nodded yes, sleepily. Margaret picked up her sleepy son and walked into her bedroom. Her husband, Malcolm was a famous movie director, and was barely home. Tonight was one of those nights. Margaret laid Logan down on her bed, and then she crept into bed. Logan looked at her, and Margaret looked back smiling. Logan's eyelids grew heavier as he smiled. His mother rubbed his tummy as he fell asleep because she had been doing that ever since he was a baby. He seemed to like that._**

_**MARGARET: Goodnight. I love you, Logan.**_

_**Lightning flashed but Logan was smiling, because of the sense of security Margaret had given him. He replied her sleepily.**_

_**LOGAN: 'Night. I love you too, Mommy.**_

**_Soon soft breathing could be heard from Logan. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Margaret leaned over and kissed his forehead. Before long, both mother and son slept contently in each other's arms._**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Logan still sat down looking straight ahead, tears brimming around his eyes but he blinked them away. He had to because there was someone behind him, and a voice made sure of that. When Logan finally broke his gaze, Dylan Brooks was behind him. Dylan sat down beside him, and there was silence for a little while before Dylan spoke again. Logan said nothing, however. He was too busy thinking about everything. He hated to admit it, the prospect of Chase and Zoey dying made him uneasy. He couldn't lose anymore people. **

**DYLAN: Hey Logan. How you holdin' up?**

**Logan sighed. Maybe talking would help. He needed to get so many things off his chest. What did he have to lose? Oh, yeah. Everything.**

**LOGAN: Oh, Hey Dylan. I don't know anymore. Everything is just so—**

**Logan's voice trailed off. He was pretty much grasping at straws.**

**DYLAN: Messed up?**

**LOGAN: Exactly. I may have blown my relationship. My sister hates me, Chase and Zoey may be gone, my mom's dead and we have a maniac obsessed with your sister out to kill us. Usually, I don't care what people say or think because I _know_ I'm right, and that's it, but now…it's all different.**

**DYLAN: But I may lose my sister. She could be gone. Dustin and I may lose Zoey. And then what am I gonna tell him?**

**LOGAN: Harsh. Sorry, seriously. **

**DYLAN: It's ok, but Zoey's a fighter. If I know my sister, she won't let something like this get her down.**

**LOGAN: I wish Sammie and I were as tight. Great, Logan Reese jealous of someone else. It's usually the other way around, but whatever.**

**DYLAN: You guys are tight. Sammie adores you underneath the manicures and pedicures she's had. Believe me, those are pretty nice.**

**Logan gave Dylan a weird look. Since did Dylan get pampered? It wasn't a crime, but it was foreign to him for some strange reason. Dylan decided to clear this up, seeing the Logan just gave him.**

**DYLAN: She dragged me along. What can I say? She's very persuasive like that.**

**LOGAN: That has Sammie written all over it.**

**DYLAN: Yeah. But can I give you some advice? You know, man to man?**

**LOGAN: Ok, I guess.**

**DYLAN: First of all, Samantha was looking out for you. That's what older siblings do. I look out for Zoey all the time. I know if Noah and Stacy were here, they would say they'd do the same thing for Nicole and Michael. I kind of know where you're coming from; you were frustrated and needed an outlet, right?**

**Logan looked surprised and cocked an eyebrow. So, that's where Zoey's ability to read people came from.**

**LOGAN: Yeah.**

**DYLAN: Well, Samantha may be mad but she'll cool down. That glaring match was getting too heated. I mean that in a literal sense as well. She does love you. I know, it's none of my business, but I'm so sorry about your mom. I can imagine how hard it must've been for you guys. Logan, Samantha acts like she's gotten over it, but she hasn't. She's so bitter, sometimes. Last year, she took up smoking, man. We finally got her to quit, which she successfully did, but 6 months ago—**

**Logan was wide-eyed by now. Sammie used to smoke? What happened six months ago? Why did Dylan stop? Logan found his voice.**

**LOGAN: Dude, what happened?**

**DYLAN: Samantha tried to kill herself. She downed a whole bottle of sleeping pills, and she cut her arm up pretty bad. Blood everywhere. I healed the cuts, but if I didn't get her to the hospital in time, the sleeping pills would've taken full effect. She had to get her stomach pumped. **

**Logan was too shocked to speak. He had to talk to Sammie now. **

**DYLAN: Courtney, Noah, me, Stacy, and even Bryan were terrified, but we were all relieved, because she hadn't died on us. **

**LOGAN: Thank you.**

**DYLAN (confused): For what?**

**LOGAN: For saving my sister. She would've died without me knowing it. I lost my mom and don't really care too much about my Dad. He's just trying to buy me off, as always. Not that I'm complaining. But thanks.**

**DYLAN: No problem at all. Sammie's my best friend.**

**LOGAN: Man, I don't know what to do with Dana now. She's all mad at me. I was just mad about her though.**

**DYLAN: I'm not sure, but I can tell you, she loves you. She's stubborn because Bryan is exactly like that. But you have something good going. Don't let one small misunderstanding mess you guys up. Go talk to her.**

**LOGAN: I want a fancy funeral. Nothing cheap.**

**DYLAN (laughing): She's can't be that bad, and if she is…wear a helmet. Ok?**

**LOGAN (laughing): Thanks. I guess you're right. You kinda made me feel better. You know, before you came I was thinking about my mother.**

**DYLAN: Well, that's good. Just because she's passed on, doesn't mean her memory has to. **

**LOGAN: Yeah, but I should get started on my last Will and Testament.**

**DYLAN: She can't be that bad—**

**LOGAN: It's Dana. Great, now I'll be having an early vasectomy. Lucky me.**

**DYLAN: Not the army down south!**

**LOGAN: Oh yeah. It'll be under attack because of Dana.**

**DYLAN: Ouch. I feel for you. I really do, but you have to risk it.**

**LOGAN (sigh):**

**Dylan and Logan laughed. Logan couldn't believe it. No way someone this cool was related Zoey Brooks. He liked Dylan—a lot. They bonded over the stupidest things.**

**LOGAN: Hey Dyl?**

**DYLAN: Yeah?**

**LOGAN: How about you and me having a little surfing match?**

**DYLAN: Ok, if you can handle defeat…**

**LOGAN: Oh, please. Water's your element but I can totally take you on.**

**DYLAN: Name the time and place. I'll be there.**

**LOGAN: You're on.**

**Dylan and Logan jumped down, getting off the high rafters. They did a couple backflips at the same time and landed on their feet. It was so cool. They walked off laughing. Little did they know, like Courtney and Dana, Chase and Zoey's surprise would rock their worlds…**

**DYLAN: Nice form. **

**LOGAN: You too. Cool backfilp.**

**DYLAN: Let's head back now.**

**LOGAN: Ok. You know what? I like you.**

**DYLAN: I like you too, Logan. But I'll kick your butt on the waves.**

**LOGAN (laughing): Sure you will…Just keep thinking that. The Loganator always bounces back, my friend.**

**A/N: That's Chapter 20. Now Dylan and Logan are cool too. Hooray for me! Anyway, review review review. Next Bryan and Samantha have their own talk. **

**--Tears on my Pillow.**


	21. Sisterly Love

**Hey readers! I'm ahead of my game so I'll start another chapter while I'm ahead. Thank you for all your reviews. They inspire to continue writing, so thank you so much. More reviews will be appreciated. I got Microsoft Word, so the remaining chapters will look more normal. Once again, thanks for reading.**

**RECAP:**

**Dylan and Logan jumped down, getting off the high rafters. They did a couple backflips at the same time and landed on their feet. It was so cool. They walked off laughing. Little did they know, like Courtney and Dana, Chase and Zoey's surprise would rock their worlds…**

**DYLAN: Nice form. **

**LOGAN: You too. Cool backfilp.**

**DYLAN: Let's head back now.**

**LOGAN: Ok. You know what? I like you.**

**DYLAN: I like you too, Logan. But I'll kick your butt on the waves.**

**LOGAN (laughing): Sure you will…Just keep thinking that. The Loganator always bounces back, my friend.**

**Chapter 21: Sisterly Love**

**Samantha Reese also sat, alone, deep in thought. She hated fighting with Logan so much. Her mom wouldn't have wanted that. But Logan was just so pig-headed. Probably because of his oversized ego. She missed her mom so much. Samantha loved her mother but she was always with her father whenever he shot movies close to home. She was a Daddy's Girl, no denying it. She quietly laughed as she remembered, as she would sit in the director's chair, yelling out childish orders in the megaphone. Everyone thought she was cute like that. **

**She just wanted her brother back. After Margaret died, she became resentful of her father. Ever since the day he announced he was getting re-married. It was the final straw. Logan became the rebel. He decided to disrespect the lady her father was getting married, and she helped. When put together, Sammie and Logan were an unstoppable team. They pulled a couple stunts on Lisa…what's-her-face, and they did it a passion. **

**Samantha laughed as she remembered a night in which Malcolm was away and left them alone with their "dear" stepmother-to-be.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**_It was a dark night. Thirteen-year-old Samantha snuck out of bed dressed in camouflage. It was a crop top and pants, accessorized with a camouflage cap worn backwards, and her sandy brown hair went down her back. Hey, if she was going to torture that woman, then she'd damn well look hot doing it. She silently crept to the next door. If Logan was sleeping, she'd smack him for ruining the plan. Logan was ten, but he was sometimes he was mistaken for the spawn of Satan. He was also pretty devious for his age. She opened up to her brother's bedroom. Not before a banana cream pie came flying in her direction. Luckily, Samantha's reflexes were sharp enough to duck. She got up and breathed a sigh of relief. Logan was nowhere to seen. She cursed under her breath. _**

_**SAMANTHA: Where the hell are you, Logan?**_

**_A voice behind Samantha made her scream a little. She whipped around and behind her, lean casually against a wall was Logan. He had an evil smirk on his face. Samantha, although, she was all for Logan's (A/N: Yes, I said Logan's. He's pretty crafty for a ten-year-old) plan, but was almost afraid to ask. He also wore a camouflage shirt and black pants with chains hanging off the sides. _**

**_LOGAN: About time you got here._**

**_SAMANTHA: I want at least look good, ok? Besides, I had to accessorize._**

**_LOGAN: You women and your accessories._**

**_SAMANTHA: Shut up. Can we just do this, please? Before she wakes up and we get busted._**

_**LOGAN: Fine, whatever. Let's do this. We're doing this for Mom, right? **_

**_SAMANTHA: Yeah. Got the paint?_**

**_Logan held up a can of red paint. It was fairly large. Samantha and Logan both smirked, evilly. No way was their mother going to be replaced. Not on their watch. It was pure genius._**

**_LOGAN (smirking): Got the whipped cream?_**

**_Samantha smirked as she pulled out two cans of whipped cream from behind her. She gave one to Logan._**

**_LOGAN (smirking): Nice. Okay, let's roll. _**

_**SAMANTHA (raising an eyebrow): Let's roll? Who says that anymore?**_

_**LOGAN: It sounds cool to me, ok? **_

_**SAMANTHA: Whatever, let's go.**_

**_Samantha and Logan walked, okay, more like crept down the mansion's halls. Occasionally the floor creaked under their weight, but thankfully their unfortunately, stepmother-to-be, was a heavy sleeper. Finally they were at their destination. Samantha gripped the knob, and turned it carefully with Logan behind her. She stepped into the dark room, and a female lay sleeping. Once Samantha got in, she looked around to make sure their father's fiancée remained sound asleep. Damn, she was really a heavy sleeper. There could be World War 3 going on, and she'd be asleep. Samantha gave Logan the signal to come in. Logan appeared, carrying the red paint and whipped cream. Logan unscrewed the paint quietly as Samantha got the whipped cream ready. Soon Logan was carrying a bucket of red paint, and Samantha and Logan loomed over their unsuspecting victim. _**

**_SAMANTHA (thought): Night, night. Dear Stepmommy._**

**_LOGAN (thought): Sweet dreams…not! _**

**_Logan dumped the red paint over the woman's body. Red adorned her, and still she slept. It was ridiculous, but they weren't complaining. Soon the whipped cream was put out. Logan took one can and threw the other to Samantha. They sprayed and sprayed and sprayed until their cans were empty. Just for good measure, Logan sprayed a pile of whipped on her hot pink eye mask. Samantha wondered what he was doing, until she saw Logan pull out a bright red cherry, and stuck it on the top. The dynamic duo surveyed their "masterpiece", but hurriedly gathered the evidence. They heard stirring as they were leaving, but she didn't wake up. They left the door and closed the door with an inaudible click._**

_**LOGAN (thought): That was close…**_

_**SAMANTHA (thought): Too close…**_

**_They ditched the evidence by locking it in a nearby closet. They, then ran to their rooms like their dad's fiancée was chasing them. Samantha made to their room, across from each other and did their secret handshake. They smirked at each other._**

_**LOGAN: Awesome job with the whipped cream.**_

_**SAMANTHA: You too. Night, bro.**_

_**LOGAN: 'Night Sammie. **_

_**Sammie and Logan retreated to their bedrooms, changed and climbed into their beds. Logan was smirking in his bed, and so was Samantha. It was a job well done. Both brother and sister drifted off to sleep. **_

_**In the morning…a shrill scream ran throughout the Reese Manor.**_

**_Although Samantha and Logan were in different rooms and they woke up smirking and thought the exact same thing:_**

_**LOGAN/SAMANTHA (thought): Bull's-eye.**_

**_END FLASHBACK _**

**Samantha snapped out of her flashback. Why did her Mom have to go? It wasn't like Margaret had a choice. The day Andy Davis waltzed in and stabbed her mom to death, he signed his death warrant. Thoughts of vengeance ran through Samantha, like blood ran through veins. Everything was so messed up. There was a time she loved her father and now, he was—married. Married to some blonde bimbo who looked like the only thing she ate was a cigarette every day. It sickened Samantha to know that from now, that "creature" was her stepmother. She grew angrier, just think of the word. Yeah, right. Supermodel. Samantha scoffed at the idea. **

**Logan was the only family she had now. Death messed him up pretty badly as well. She loved Dana because she made Logan happy. Happier than Samantha had seen him in a while. That fight just set her off because she didn't want Logan to blow it for him and Dana. They had something real going, not the sham of a marriage her father was involved in, but it was a publicity marriage. He said he couldn't take anymore bad publicity. Idiot. God, what she wouldn't do for a cigarette right now and wine cooler. A voice behind her made her anger ebb away for now. **

**It was Bryan Cruz. **

**BRYAN: Mind if I mope with you?**

**SAMANTHA: No. Knock yourself out.**

**Bryan sat beside her and silence lingered in the air, for a bit. **

**BRYAN: Life always finds a way to fuck you over, huh?**

**SAMANTHA: Yeah. It's just that I hate everything. This sucks. I'm sorry about Logan. If only his brain works faster than his mouth…**

**BRYAN: Give me $500 bucks and I don't tear his arm off.**

**Samantha rolled her eyes playfully. She knew this was his way of trying to lighten the mood. It was kinda working.**

**SAMANTHA: No.**

**BRYAN: Ok, $600, and I don't break his kneepcaps…**

**SAMANTHA (sarcastically): You're funny. **

**BRYAN: Can't blame a guy for trying.**

**SAMANTHA: Yeah, I guess not.**

**More silence. Maybe she needed to vent a little. Get some things off her chest.**

**BRYAN: Need to vent, huh?**

**SAMANTHA: Yeah. How did you know?**

**BRYAN: Maybe because I can see your fire aura and it's getting kinda hot here.**

**SAMANTHA: Oh. Sorry.**

**BRYAN: It's cool. Doesn't bug me.**

**SAMANTHA: Ok.**

**More silence lingered in the air. Truth be told, Bryan was ready to break Logan's face for calling his sister a bitch, but he felt bad. A dead mother messed anyone up. Now if only Robert was murdered… He wanted to help. Sammie was his friend after all. Out of the blue, Samantha asked Bryan a question.**

**SAMANTHA: How do you do it?**

**BRYAN: Do what?**

**SAMANTHA: Stay so close to Dana. I mean, after our mother died, my—father…had Logan and I split up. He stayed in California. I got sent to Jersey. It sucks.**

**BRYAN: From what I can tell, you and Logan already have a tight thing going. It was just one fight. Me and Dana fight all the time. Can't believe I'm using this word but—Logan loves you. Ok, now that felt weird to say…**

**SAMANTHA: And that felt weird to hear. Especially from you. Don't ever use words like "love" again. It's just so out of character for you.**

**BRYAN: Way ahead of you. But yeah, go fix whatever eatin' you. Ok?**

**SAMANTHA: You know what? Anyone ever tell you you'd make an excellent shrink?**

**BRYAN: No. And I'm not starting now. I live for the music, man.**

**Samantha raised an eyebrow, and smirked smugly. She knew that wasn't all he lived. He also lived for a certain brunette. One who began with a C and ended in a Y. Bryan stared at Samantha like she was crazy. Sometimes he wondered if she really was crazy. Bryan spoke in monotone, but he was a bit uneasy. Obviously, he hid that emotion quite well. **

**SAMANTHA: That's not all you "live for". **

**Bryan sighed. He was telling Sammie what she wanted to hear, but she was right. 100 percent true.**

**BRYAN: I live for—Oh God…I live for Courtney too. There, I said it. Happy?**

**SAMANTHA: Yeah, let's head back now. And thanks.**

**BRYAN: I owe you one. You know with Courtney and all…**

**SAMANTHA: Tell her, Bryan.**

**BRYAN: You know that? I'm outta here.**

**SAMANTHA (laughing): Ok, ok. Wait up.**

**Both Bryan and Samantha were too lazy to walk back so they teleported back. Bryan disappeared in a puff of black smoke, while Samantha disappeared in a ribbon of flames. Samantha vowed to tell Logan everything. From her suicide attempt to smoking, and getting wasted on five glasses of wine a day. Logan was family, so he'd be the first to know.**

**Little did Samantha and Bryan know that, like everyone else, they were in for the shock of their lives…**

**A/N: Chapter 21 is done. Go ME! I'm on top of my game now! **

**PREVIEW: The moment you've all been waiting for… people are brought back!**

**NEXT CHAPTER TITLE: My Darkest Hour**

**REVIEW! Click the pretty purple button… **


	22. Why Can't We Be Friends?

**Hello readers. I'm just on fire right now! Thanks for reading and reviewing. 123 reviews. WOW! I'm still impressed. This story has gotten so much feedback, and I'm truly grateful. You guys rock. Twenty-one chapters and still going strong. This chapter has everyone in it. It will be pretty long so enjoy!**

**cookicreme007license2kill: Thanks for being a loyal reviewer. You will definitely hear from me soon. I'd like to read your High School Musical story when it comes out. **

**KaNdRaKaRgrl: No, I haven't forgotten about Nicole/Michael and Noah/Stacy. This chapter actually starts with them. Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot. **

**Chapter 22: Why Can't We Be Friends?**

**Michael, Noah, Nicole and Stacy were pacing. It was getting frustrating waiting for their friends to come out of their funk. The sight was morbid. Everyone lay passed out, but there were all faintly glowing. Logan and Dana lay there, together. Next to them Chase and Zoey, Courtney next to Bryan and Samantha and Dylan were side-by-side. Chase and Courtney had a faint green glow, Dylan and Zoey glowed a faint azure, while Samantha and Logan were glowing a deep shade of red. Dana and Bryan glowed a deep but faint black. Samantha said they'd be back in an hour. **

**That was two hours ago. **

**MICHAEL: Man, what are we going to do?**

**STACY: We're going in. That's the only way. They were supposed to get Dana and Bryan and get out. **

**Nicole had a glazed look in her eyes, like she was in a trance. Her whole body glowed white as she concentrated on her element. The breeze got stronger, but soon the glowing around Nicole subsided and she stood up. She spoke.**

**NICOLE: I know where they are.**

**MICHAEL: Where?**

**Nicole smiled a knowing smile. This left Noah, Stacy, and even Michael confused. Nicole rolled her eyes and pointed to her temple.**

**NICOLE: Dana's mind, duh!**

**NOAH: Let's go get 'em. I get the feeling they're in trouble.**

**STACY: Let's do it.**

**MICHAEL: Yeah, I'm down with that.**

**Nicole seemed uneasy about the whole idea. It was scary, but she wanted to help. Nicole nervously fiddled with her fingers. Michael looked at her and noticed. **

**MICHAEL: What's wrong?**

**NICOLE: I'm scared, Michael. I don't want to lose anyone. **

**MICHAEL: Don't worry, Nicole. I won't let anything happen to you. Your brother's here and so is my sister. **

**NOAH: He's right, Nikki. **

**STACY: Yeah, we'll all stick together and find them, ok?**

**NICOLE: Promise?**

**NOAH: Yes. We all promise. **

**Michael walked up to her and kissed her, and Nicole returned the favour. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Nicole kissed Michael with her hand resting on his chest. They pulled away, and hugged tightly. They pulled apart, smiling at each other. **

**MICHAEL: I love you, ok?**

**NICOLE: I love you too. Just don't leave me.**

**MICHAEL: I won't. I promise.**

**NICOLE: Ok. Let's go. I'm ready.**

**MICHAEL: And besides Skye and Sparkles will be there with us.**

**NICOLE: Ok, that makes me feel better. Let's go.**

**Skye and Sparkles are Michael and Nicole's guardians. Skye was an all white eagle, with a black diamond on his left wing. In human form, he was a brown-haired boy with pale grey eyes, and a sweet smile. He wore white from head to toe, and a touch of silver. Sparkles was a black and yellow tiger. Black with yellow stripes. In human form, she was African-American with long wavy black braids down went to her back (A/N: Yes, Sparkles is based on me…I just realized I have brown eyes with a ring of gold around them. It scares me but it's so cool. Okay, back to the story. I'm rambling). She had flashing gold eyes which were soft and captivating. She wore gold with a touch of black. Sparkles also had an air of mystery to her, but she was fun-loving. You didn't want to get on her bad side though. Soon the four remaining teens joined hands. They concentrated on the elements Air and Light. They had to get to Dana and their friends. Yellow and white illuminated the abandoned warehouse. Searing pain rushed through their bodies. Michael fell to his knees in pain, while Nicole had tears leaking out her eyes. Noah clenched his jaw, mentally wishing the pain away, mainly because everything hurt like hell and Stacy dug her nails in his hand. Noah didn't mind though. Stacy held on to Noah's hand tightly, while subconsciously digging her nails into it. **

**Soon their vision was consumed by an eternal darkness and they too, were on a journey to Dana's mind…**

**Time was of essence. None could be wasted.**

**Samantha, Courtney, Dylan, Bryan and Logan all made it back. There was so much tension in the air. It was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Dana and Logan stole a couple glances at each other, but both were still slightly angered at the sight of each other. It's not that they hated each other, but it was still complicated. Dana was still mad but decided instead of knocking Logan out, she'd talk. Logan thought the exact same thing. Only he had to think of what to say. Logan sighed to himself.**

**LOGAN (thought): Damn. This is harder than it looks.**

**Logan decided he'd talk from the heart. Usually Logan Reese would laugh at the idea of someone dumping _him_ but he wasn't in a jerk-like mood. **

**Someone dumping Logan. Yeah, right.**

**He knew Dana was going to blow up at him, but if they broke up. He tried. At least he tried, but it would hurt like hell. Logan still held on to slim chance they'd get together. And he actually wanted to fix things with his big sister. If his mother were alive, she wouldn't be happy with her children fighting with each other. Besides he had to know. Why Samantha would try to put herself in an early grave, but then again, he contemplated the same thing. Logan was sure of one thing, they needed to talk things out. Courtney and Bryan both were silent. She was struggling on how to tell Bryan how she felt, and the dealing with the fact that she may never see Chase again was too much to handle. She sighed and ran a hand through her long dark brown hair and looked off ahead. Bryan was just confused about the whole thing. He wanted to tell Courtney so bad, but everything was so disoriented. What if she didn't feel the same way? Even though they _were_ destined to be together, things changed. That was his only fear. Samantha was too silent. How could things change between her and Logan so fast? One minute they were pulling pranks on their stepmother and then the next, they were at each other's throats. Talking would help. She hoped. **

**Dylan was thinking about Zoey. The fact that she may be gone never really sunk in yet. It was going to be the same. Back in Louisiana, it was always "the Brooks Brothers, featuring Zoey as the Brooks Sister." They used to joke about that. Now they'd never get to do that. Dylan closed his eyes as a single rolled down his cheek. He wiped it quickly. A thought hit him, though.**

**Dustin.**

**What was he going to tell him? The kid practically worshipped Zoey at PCA. How was he going to tell him that he lost his big sister?**

**This sucked. **

**Courtney Matthews let a shrill scream that had everyone turning around and rushed to her. Courtney was shaking uncontrollably. Dylan came running and soon he knew why and paled. This couldn't be happening. **

**Chase and Zoey were gone…**

**Courtney had no time to cry. She was flaming mad. So mad it made her cry. How could have Chase moved while they were gone? Her anger was replaced by sadness, as she sobbed and fell into Bryan's arms. Chase couldn't be gone. Dylan was lost in a blank stare and Samantha placed a supportive arm around his shoulder. Dylan turned to face her. Samantha's eyes had some much concern in them. **

**DYLAN: I failed, Sammie. I failed—**

**SAMANTHA: Dylan…don't say that.**

**DYLAN: I did! I'm supposed to protect her! I'm her big brother. It was suppose to be like this. Not like this. Anything but this.**

**Samantha and Dylan locked eyes. Emotions ran high. Samantha just hugged him and Dylan returned it. But Zoey… That was too much. Samantha and Dylan pulled away and still locked eyes. Samantha wiped a falling tear away from his face and he smiled at her weakly. **

**SAMANTHA: Listen to me. Zoey's the luckiest girl ever. She has friends that love her. She has a boyfriend that is absolutely crazy about her, and brothers that adore her. You're the best big brother ever. I know you'd give up your life for hers if you could. Zoey's not dead. I can feel it, and so can you. Don't ever doubt that for a second. Ok? **

**DYLAN: Ok, thank you so much Sammie. It really means a lot. **

**Dylan leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Samantha kissed him on the cheek as well. He whispered in her ear, while they were still holding each other.**

**DYLAN (whispering): I've been waiting so long to do that.**

**SAMANTHA (whispering): Me too.**

**DYLAN (whispering): You think we should tell them?**

**SAMANTHA (whispering): Yeah, but not now. I like the secrecy.**

**Dylan could feel her smirking, and he smirked back as well.**

**DYLAN (whispering): We'll keep it that way, then.**

**SAMANTHA (whispering): Good.**

**They pulled away before anyone saw anything. Luckily no one did, and they let out big sighs of relief. **

**Courtney and Bryan sat on the floor and he held her. She didn't seem to mind too much. He absentmindedly stroked her hair, and told her everything was going to be okay. Bryan felt her pain though. If anything ever happened to Dana, he'd lose it too. Courtney let more silent tears fall. Bryan looked at Courtney and put a finger under her chin so that their eyes locked. He cracked a small smile, and it seemed genuine. He placed a thumb on her cheek, and wiped a lone tear away. He hated it when Courtney cried. She smiled.**

**BRYAN: Courtney?**

**COURTNEY: Yeah, Bryan.**

**BRYAN: You did nothing wrong. Don't ever think any of this is your fault.**

**COURTNEY: But he's my baby brother. I'm supposed to protect him. He's not supposed to disappear or die or whatever. **

**BRYAN: Chase isn't dead.**

**COURTNEY (confused): What? **

**BRYAN: You heard me, Court. He isn't gone. You should know. It's a family thing. Just like I can tell when Dana's in trouble or worse. It's just that bond you and Chase have. It can't be broken, no matter how hard you try.**

**COURTNEY: How are you so sure of yourself?**

**BRYAN: Just trust me. **

**COURTNEY: Ok, I believe you.**

**The two teens sat there, holding each other. Courtney loved Bryan so much. She just didn't know how to tell him. What if he didn't feel the same way? It would mess up the awesome friendship the two possessed. Bryan was just entranced by Courtney's essence. Everything about her made him tingly inside. She was talented, beautiful, talented, a born leader, and smart. Courtney was so fun to be with. He decided it was time to tell her, no matter the risk. **

**BRYAN: Courtney?**

**COURTNEY: Hmm?**

**BRYAN: I need to tell you something. It's important.**

**COURTNEY (thought): Could he be trying to tell me what I think he's trying to tell me? Please, let it be what I think he's trying to say…**

**COURTNEY: Ok, umm, shoot.**

**BRYAN: I'm not that great with words so just listen because I'm going to come and say it. Courtney, I love you— I was planning to take this secret with me to the grave, but I realized how short life is to keep any secrets, so there I said it. I, Bryan Cruz, love you, Courtney Matthews.**

**Courtney was shocked, but very happy because she felt the same way. Bryan caught the happy glint in her eye and they both smiled. Courtney knew it was her turn to talk. Bryan admitted it! He told her he loved her. **

**COURTNEY: I feel the same way. I love you, too.**

**BRYAN: Seriously?**

**COURTNEY: Yes, Bryan. I love you with all of my heart. **

**Bryan placed his hand on her cheek and brought her face closer to his. It was happening. Courtney was actually going kiss Bryan! Sparks went off in her head. As their faces brought closer together, their eyes instinctively fluttered closed. Courtney's lips grazed his and soon their lips made full contact with each other. Courtney's lips were soft and she tasted like mangoes. Bryan begged for entrance and Courtney parted her lips to let him in to allow his tongue to mingle with her own. Her hand rested on his cheek, and his hands ran through her locks of hair. Her hand smelled like Herbal Essences and pears. That scent drove him insane. Courtney kissed Bryan with equal passion. She caught a whiff of his cologne. It turned her on, greatly. The passion in the air became top strong too ignore, but they pulled away from each other when their oxygen was running low. **

**COURTNEY: Wow…**

**BRYAN (smirking): Wow yourself.**

**COURTNEY: I'd love to be your girlfriend.**

**BRYAN: I'd love to be your boyfriend.**

**COURTNEY: Cool.**

**BRYAN: Cool.**

**They kissed lightly on the lips and wrapped their arms around each other.**

**Dana sat there, thinking. She couldn't avoid Logan forever. She spent two years trying to, so what made now any different? A song popped into her head. She laughed as it described Logan and her relationship perfectly. It had a love/hate thing going. She didn't want to break up with him. Logan also thought this same way. He laughed because it was amazing how he had this friendship/rival thing going, but they smiled as they thought the same question:**

**DANA/LOGAN (thought): Why can't be friends? I love the relationship, though.**

**Dana walked over to her unsuspecting boyfriend. She had to pretend to be mad, though. Just for the effect. Logan sat on the floor, cross-legged when he saw a shadow looming over him. He looked up and there stood Dana, crossing her arms stubbornly like she always did. He found it quite hot. Dana sat next to him.**

**DANA: We need to talk, Logan. Now.**

**LOGAN: I'm sorry.**

**Dana was surprised. Did Logan apologize to her? The Logan Reese? Ok, now that was messed up. Logan turned to face her. Dana found her words after a minute of gawking at Logan like he was crazy.**

_**I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya 'round for a long long time  
I really, I really, I really remember when you drank my wine**_

**LOGAN: I'm sorry, Dana. Really.**

**DANA (thought): What the hell? He's supposed to be faking it. I'm supposed to be angry. We're supposed to be arguing. Oh well, I kinda like this sweet side of Logan—Wait, did I just think that? So much for being angry. Maybe it's time to be normal for once, but then again…what the hell is normal?**

**DANA: But why do you do things like this, Logan?**

**He sighed. For once, he didn't know why he said what he said. It was out of frustration. Everything was so messed up. He just wanted to be in his dorm asleep. Logan just wanted to sink into his covers and fall asleep. He hated Glenn. He hated Andy. He hated everything. Why did everything have to suck for him right now? Surprisingly, Dana wasn't causing any pain for him right now. So far so good.**

**LOGAN: I don't know. I just want to be in my dorm asleep. I'm supposed to be rigging Chase's alarm clock so he doesn't get up early for class. I'm supposed steal Michael's chip supply and sell them for profits. I'm supposed to be a jerk. The only thing I wouldn't change is us…**

**DANA: I know. I'm supposed to be finding ways to hurt Nicole. I'm supposed to be putting the fear of God into everyone. As you said, I wouldn't change us, either. **

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

**LOGAN: Just ever since, my mom was murdered, it's been tough, and I hate the woman my dad decided to marry. Or is married to—unfortunately. **

**DANA: Join the club. Stepparents are the worst. Take my stepdad for instance. He'd come home and abuse me, Bryan or sometimes at the same time. I'm in California, though. There's no way he could hurt me or my brother from the Bronx, so it's all good.**

**LOGAN: Harsh. **

**DANA: Yeah, so is life.**

**LOGAN: So you really think there's an "us", huh?**

**DANA: Yeah, or I wouldn't be doing something like this…**

_**I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya walkin' down in Chinatown  
I called ya, I called ya, I called but you did not look around  
I pay my, I pay my, I pay my money to the welfare line  
I seen ya, I seen ya, I seen ya standing in it everytime**_

**Dana leaned him and kissed Logan full on the lips. He kissed her back, hand resting on her beautiful cheek. They wanted to stay like that forever. They pulled away, both cracking small smiles. The love/hate thing…still there. That's what made their relationship stand out in the crowd. Michael was right. They were like "Mr. and Mrs. Smith". That gave them an idea.**

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

**LOGAN: I'm forgiven, huh?**

**DANA: Yep, on one condition.**

**LOGAN: Which is?**

**DANA: Gimme your arm. **

**LOGAN: What?**

**DANA (rolling her eyes): Just do it.**

**LOGAN: Fine.**

**Logan reluctantly gave Dana his arm. Dana grabbed his arm and gave him the biggest "Indian Burns" ever. Logan yelped in pain, grabbing his arm. He gave her a glare, and Dana just smirked. There was a special gift from her. If she did right, it would stay longer than usual.**

**DANA: Look at your arm, first.**

**Logan looked at his burning arm. There was the mark of a red heart there, and he smirked. **

**LOGAN (smirking): Aww, you want me. Bad.**

**DANA (smirking back): Don't push it. Logan?**

**LOGAN: Yeah, babe?**

**DANA: Hold me, please?**

**LOGAN: Sure.**

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**The color, the color, the color of your skin don't matter to me  
As long as, as long as, long as we can live in harmony  
I kinda, I kinda, I kinda, like to be the president  
And I could, and I could, and I could show you how your money's spent**_

**Dana and Logan sat there. Logan put an arm around her, just cuddling. They weren't at PCA, but this was good enough. If only Chase and Zoey had the same happiness. He kissed her hair.**

**LOGAN (thought): I'll never let you go again.**

**DANA (thought): I love you, Logan, but if Glenn messes with us, his ass is mine.**

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Sometimes I don't speak right  
But did I know what I was talking about  
I know you're working for the CIA  
They wouldn't have you in the mafia**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

_**Why can't we be friends?**_

**Just then two familiar voices were heard from behind. Everyone turned around to see from the source of the voices were coming from. There, hand-in-hand stood Chase and Zoey, beaming. Courtney looked shocked and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things now. Bryan raised an eyebrow and Samantha gasped a hand to her mouth in surprise, and Dylan did the same as Courtney, testing his sanity to see if his sister and her boyfriend were really there. Dana and Logan's jaws dropped. **

**DANA: No way…**

**Everyone still stared, trying to get over the shock of having Chase and Zoey brought back. It was nothing short of a miracle.**

**CHASE: How's it going?**

**ZOEY (smiling): Miss us? **

**A/N: There's Chapter 22. I'm still on top of my game! So review. A lot of stuff happened here. **

**Courtney and Bryan are an item now, but what's up with Sammie and Dylan?**

**Dana and Logan are back on track. **

**Nicole, Michael, Stacy and Noah are coming to meet them because feel that they're not out of the woods yet. They don't know how right they are…**

**Chase and Zoey are back in action as well…GO ME!**

**I'm quite proud of this chapter…SO REVIEW!**


	23. Battle Royale

**Hi! I'm still kind of ahead, reviews have been lacking. So, I'll type this and when I get a reasonable amount, I'll hold off on posting. Thanks to those 127 people already reviewing. Whoops, I also forgot to say in the last chapter that the song "Why Can't We Be Friends?" by War (performed by Smashmouth) isn't mine, so yeah…The next instalment of "The Power of Love" is coming your way. Thanks… Lola's in the chapter but I don't like her because she replaced Dana, so I'm sorry Lola lovers!**

**cookiecreme007liscense2kill: Of course, I will.**

**Chapter 23: Battle Royale**

**Chase and Zoey slowly walked towards their friends. Man, where they ever glad to be back. With Poseidon and Artemis by their sides, nothing could go wrong. Glenn could take his best shot. When they got there, Logan and Dana had the look of utmost shock on their faces, while Courtney and Dylan couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of them. Samantha had her hand placed over her mouth as she gasped, and Bryan, well, his face was just unreadable, but he was happy for his now girlfriend. Now there could be no more tears shed. Dylan and Courtney's voices of happiness broke the never-ending silence. **

**COURTNEY: Oh my God…CHASE! **

**DYLAN: Zoey? ZOEY! It's really you!**

**Dylan and Courtney hugged their siblings. Chase was almost tackled to the ground as Courtney almost jumped, hugging him. He laughed as Chase hugged her back. He missed her so much, along with Logan and Dana's fighting. It was so natural for them to be hearing that now. Samantha and Bryan were great people as well. Dylan grabbed Zoey and spun her around as they hugged, tightly. Zoey laughed as she was set down. Chase and Zoey hugged Bryan and Sammie as well. They were awesome to them.**

**COURTNEY: I thought I lost you! **

**CHASE (laughing): No, you didn't, and you know I don't go down that easy. It's going to take more than an Earth Search Spell to get me down.**

**ZOEY: I don't remember much. But after I passed out, I was lost in this place. Luckily I found Chase. **

**CHASE: Yeah. **

**DYLAN: I'm glad you guys are ok.**

**CHASE: Yeah.**

**ZOEY: You said it, big bro. **

**Their eyes caught Logan and Dana. The spell worked and the girls hugged, while guys high-fived each other. Chase was ecstatic because Dana and Bryan were okay and alive. **

**CHASE: Hey Logan.**

**LOGAN: Chase! Good to have you back, man.**

**CHASE: How long were Zoey and I out?**

**LOGAN: Quite a while. We thought you were—you know…**

**CHASE: Oh, well. That's just shows you Zoey and I aren't as weak as we look.**

**LOGAN: For once, you're right.**

**Chase faked being hurt, and playfully punched Logan on the arm.**

**CHASE (laughing): Dude. Shut up. I get back and you're wailing on me already?**

**LOGAN (smirking): It's what I do best, among my many other talents.**

**CHASE (smiling): Riight…**

**CHASE (thought): At least, Logan's back to his jerky self. Some things never change. By the looks of it, Dana and Logan are back on track. Thank God.**

**The guys continued to kid around. Until they had one moment of sincerity. It was a bond between guys Logan, Chase and Michael. It was a "three musketeers thing".**

**LOGAN: In all honesty Chase, it's good to have you back.**

**CHASE: Yeah, it's good to _be_ back, roomie.**

**LOGAN: Oh, I just remembered I need to talk to my sister about something.**

**CHASE: Ok, see you around.**

**LOGAN: Of course, when do you _not _see me?**

**CHASE: Whatever you say, Logan…whatever you say…**

**Logan sauntered off to find Samantha. He had to know. Everything. **

**Dana and Zoey hugged. She was just so happy to have Zoey back. Room 101 would be bland without her around, and she wouldn't be able to take Nicole's incessant crying. They pulled away. Zoey smiled at Dana. Usually, Dana's threats—no promises—of violence would seem to drive Zoey crazy but she missed that sound. Just like she missed Nicole's hair dryer, but because of fear of being Dana's murder victim, she resorted to using a silent leaf blower. Everyone lived in harmony that way.**

**ZOEY: God, it's good to be back.**

**DANA (smirking): It's good to have you back, and besides if you weren't around, I'd be arrested for Nicole's murder.**

**ZOEY: So, I'm preventing you from going to jail, right?**

**DANA (shrugs): Yeah, pretty much.**

**ZOEY: So, how are you and Logan, anyway?**

**ZOEY (thought): I need to see if Poseidon was right. If he was, we're all doomed! **

**DANA: Logan and I…well, we just got over our first fight, but it's all good now…I gave a painful surprise.**

**Zoey's eyes widened. That was so Dana-like. **

**ZOEY: Dana!**

**DANA: Zoey. Relax. Although, it was tempting, I didn't knee Logan in the family jewels.**

**ZOEY (laughing): Ok. Good. **

**DANA: Although…**

**ZOEY: Dana! No! I know that look. You may have been gone for a year to stay in France, but I know that look. You got that look in your eyes after you came back and beat the crap out of Lola.**

**Dana remembered that fight, perfectly. So did Zoey, and everyone else. Who could forget?**

_**FLASHBACK**_

**_Dana had what looked like the start of a black eye, while Lola had a bloody nose, and her highlights had been ripped out of her head. Not before Dana jump-kicked Lola in the jaw. Lola retaliated by punching Dana in the gut. The grand finale was when Dana rammed Lola's head into the lounge table. Lola clawed her face, as blood slowly made it to the surface. Dana felt a stinging sensation on her face, and saw red when she felt warm blood._**

_**Lola smirked. **_

_**LOLA: Had enough yet, Cruz?**_

_**DANA: Oh, that's it. Your ass is mine, bitch.**_

_**LOLA: Bring it.**_

_**DANA: Thought you'd never ask.**_

**_Dana cracked her knuckles in a menacing fashion, while Lola narrowed her eyes as she took a defensive stance. Dana growled and lunged for Lola and both girls were hustling on the floor. Dana sat on top of Lola, repeatedly punching her face. Lola got in some good hits as well. They both stood up, breathing heavily… _**

_**Dana and Lola charged at each other again…**_

**_Off in the distance Chase, Logan, Michael, Quinn, Zoey and Nicole were sitting in the quad. They were talking when Dustin, Zoey's kid brother, came racing up to the group of unsuspecting friends. (A/N: Dustin is 13 in this story, because Zoey is three years older than him, right? They're all 16 here.) He was breathing heavily, like he had just run a marathon. _**

_**DUSTIN: Zoey!**_

_**Zoey and her friends turned around to listen. She was worried by the sound of her brother's breathing. Her eyebrows creased.**_

_**ZOEY: What's up, kiddo?**_

_**QUINN: You look dehydrated.**_

**_NICOLE (confused): Dehy—what?_**

_**QUINN: He looks…ugh…no use in clarifying it. **_

**_Michael glared at the girls, and spoke to Dustin. Logan was too busy looking at his reflection in a silver spoon, and frankly it was starting to get on Chase's last good nerve._**

_**CHASE: Dude, stop with that spoon, already!**_

_**LOGAN: Why? I have to check that I'm always looking sexy.**_

_**The three girls groaned. Logan was so full of himself sometimes, wait, that's an understatement. All the time! Nicole wrinkled her nose in disgust, Quinn glared. How could one guy be so infuriating? Easy. It was Logan.**_

_**ZOEY: You're full of it.**_

_**LOGAN: If by "it", you mean extremely sexy charm that'll make you fall putty in my hands, then yes.**_

**_NICOLE: Pig. I'd rather kiss that James guy in chemistry than you. And he has a—pocket protector! Gross._**

**_LOGAN: You know you want me, Nicole. I see the way you check me out. I really don't blame you. _**

_**QUINN: I suggest you cease while you have people out for your blood, Logan. Either you shut up, or I'll make you scream without people hearing it. You know I can.**_

_**LOGAN: You can't do that.**_

_**QUINN: Oh? Let's see if you can get tentacles when I'm done with you, shall we?**_

**_Logan narrowed his eyes at Quinn. Damn her and her creepy experiments. Michael kicked Logan under the table. No one knew Michael liked Nicole and he didn't appreciate Logan trying to hit on his crush. It was Logan yelp, curse under his breath, and Logan glared at Michael, who smiled with sarcasm. _**

**_CHASE: Shut up or I'll break the spoon._**

**_LOGAN: Fine, but I'm still hot. And you ladies still want me. _**

**_QUINN: In case, you haven't noticed, Mark DelFiggalo is courting me._**

**_LOGAN: And I care because? _**

_**QUINN (rolling her eyes): Imbecile…**_

**_Dustin grew frustrated. That was his breaking point. Dustin caught his breath. _**

_**DUSTIN: Fine! I guess you don't want to hear that Dana and Lola are beating the hell out of each other. And Dana's winning, but Lola's got some crazy moves—**_

_**ZOEY: What? WHERE IS THIS HAPPENING?**_

**_LOGAN: What? A catfight? Where?_**

_**CHASE: You're an idiot, dude.**_

_**Chase turned to Dustin.**_

**_CHASE: Dustin? Are you sure this is happening? _**

_**DUSTIN: Yes!**_

_**MICHAEL: Lead the way, Lil' D.**_

**_LOGAN: Alright! About time a good catfight came to PCA. How many wanna bet their fighting over me?_**

_**ZOEY: I should kick your ass right now, Logan.**_

_**Logan shot Zoey a flirtatious smile, and licked his lips. He smirked when he noticed the daggers Chase sent him with his eyes. Logan was going to milk it for all it was worth. Michael noticed Chase's right eye twitching with so much anger. **_

_**LOGAN: That's not the only thing you could do with my ass. **_

_**Logan walked closer to Zoey, and whispered in her ear.**_

**_LOGAN: So much more can happen. How about we go to my dorm and I'll demonstrate._**

**_Zoey was furious. Both of her roommates, old and new, were fighting and here was Logan trying to score with her. It was disgusting. She looked like she was about to kiss Logan when she kneed him in the gut. Chase did a little happy dance, when no one was looking. Michael saw, however, and raised an eyebrow. Chase nervously cleared his throat._**

_**CHASE: You saw nothing.**_

_**MICHAEL: Whatever, man. Whatever.**_

_**Zoey glared as Logan held his gut. **_

_**ZOEY: Fat chance. Come on, Dustin. Let's go guys.**_

**_Logan glared at Chase and Michael. Chase was trying to hide his happiness. Logan came to the realization that Zoey Brooks was a mean little girl. She just played the innocent card. Logan regained his composure. _**

_**LOGAN: Did you see that? **_

**_CHASE: Nope, I didn't see a thing. Did you, Mike?_**

_**MICHAEL: Nope. Nothing.**_

_**LOGAN: Oh, that's right. Stick up for your little girlfriends. **_

**_CHASE: Come on. Let's go see and what everything is about._**

_**MICHAEL: And a little reminder, Zoey and Nicole aren't our girlfriends.**_

_**CHASE: Yeah.**_

_**MICHAEL/CHASE (thought): At least not yet.**_

**_LOGAN: Whatever. You keep saying that..._**

**_Chase and Michael rolled their eyes and all six friends ran to the lounge to see this fight. When they got there, there was a big crowd. Chase, Logan, Dustin and Michael saw the fight, especially the part in which Dana threw Lola into a wall by spinning her around by the left leg. Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn saw Lola punch Dana in the jaw, but Dana didn't take it sitting down. Dana sprang up to her feet, and kicked Lola in the stomach by both feet._**

_**CHASE: Shouldn't we like stop this?**_

_**LOGAN: Are you kidding me?**_

**_MICHAEL: Why can't we stop this?_**

**_LOGAN: Because it's gettin' good. I bet 50 bucks on Dana. _**

_**CHASE: Isn't that any way to help? Seriously.**_

_**LOGAN: Who said anything about helping?**_

**_DUSTIN (coughs): Idiot. _**

**_Chase and Michael laughed. It was funny because it had come from Dustin of all people, and it was so true. They high-fived Dustin. _**

_**LOGAN: That's right. Laugh it up. Nobody insults Logan Reese. **_

_**CHASE: Yup. It's true.**_

_**MICHAEL (laughing): He has Dana to do that.**_

_**CHASE: Nice one, Mike.**_

**_They high-fived, while Logan pouted. Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn watched as Dana and Lola tore each other to pieces. Zoey decided it was time to stop this thing herself. The guys weren't going to do anything so would she risk her own neck? Yeah. Zoey casually walked over behind Lola and tapped her politely on the shoulder. When she smiled at her, Lola turned around. Zoey drew back her fist and gave one to Lola's nose. Chase, Logan, and Michael's eyes widened. Dustin nearly choked on his Blix. _**

**_CROWD: Ooo…_**

_**CHASE: She's just—But she—I…Aw, man**_

**_LOGAN: She defended Dana…This is rare, but I'm all confused now. _**

_**MICHAEL: Ok, now I didn't see that coming.**_

**_Zoey and Dana high-fived. Dana mouthed a thank you. She only nodded. Nicole was jumping up and down, cheering._**

_**NICOLE: Yeah, Zo! Go Zo! Whoot! Yeah, Dana! You kick her butt all the way back to upstate New York! **_

_**QUINN: Usually, I don't condone violence, but yeah! You show her! Yeah!**_

_**Quinn joined cheering with Nicole.**_

_**Lola got up with anger in her eyes. Everyone held their breaths to see what she would do. Even Logan looked like he was about to explode from the suspense. Zoey taking on Lola…that was way too random, even for him. **_

_**LOLA: This doesn't involve you, Zoey. I'd back off if I were you. **_

_**Zoey had a look of determination in her eyes. Right now, Dustin was a bit frightened of his sister. Chase wanted to see how far Zoey would take this. Dana cleaned up her bloody nose and her cheek stopped bleeding, but there were traces of blood left. Logan was prepared to jump in, just in case Dana went crazy again. Zoey and Lola stared each other down.**_

**_ZOEY: And if I don't what'll happen? What are you going to do? Hit me? I dare you to. Touch me, or I'll mess you up. Right here. Right now._**

_**LOLA (sarcastically): Oh, I'm scared. I really am.**_

**_Zoey got to closer to Lola. Lola was about to slap Zoey when Dana stepped in, grabbing Lola's wrist before her hand made contact with her face. Dana turned to Zoey. _**

_**DANA: Thanks, Zo. I'll handle it from here.**_

_**ZOEY (raising an eyebrow): You sure?**_

_**DANA: I'm a big girl, but thank you. Really.**_

_**ZOEY: Ok, and your welcome. Nobody messes with my friends. **_

_**She narrowed her eyes at Lola, and retreated to her friends. Zoey hated Lola now. She thought Lola was cool, but after today she was scum. **_

_**DANA: Don't ever try to hit Zoey again.**_

_**LOLA: You know, Dana. Everything was fine until you just had to come back.**_

**_Logan's jaw dropped. Now Lola was on thin ice with him right now. Dana looked ready to kill her, and Logan looked ready to snap. Any minute now. Chase looked at Lola with angry eyes, and crossed his arms. Michael was mad. Pissed as hell, let me tell you. The crowd surrounding the eight teens and Dustin became bigger. Logan didn't get it. Who was Lola to tell Dana, she wasn't wanted around? Then again, he wasn't sure why his temper flared up with Lola and Dana going at each other, but it was there._**

_**LOLA: I hear you live in the Bronx. It shows.**_

_**DANA: Fuck you, Camacho!**_

_**LOLA (smirking): Once a bitch, always a bitch.**_

**_DANA (smirking): It takes one to know one. You'll get your precious Oscar, because you're PCA's biggest ho! No, wait. Lauren Windsor is…so I guess you don't get that Oscar after all. Someone managed to beat you at your own job._**

**_Zoey, Nicole, and Quinn all high-fived each other. Dana still knew how to come on top. Chase and Michael also high-fived, and the surrounding crowd joined in a collective "ooo". They weren't too fond of Lola right now. Logan decided to end this right now. Lola opened her mouth to insult Dana, but Logan stepped in between the two girls. Dana had a confused but annoyed look on her face. Logan turned to turn to her._**

_**LOGAN (whispering): Let me handle this.**_

_**Dana rolled her eyes but let him. Whatever Logan had up his sleeve, it wouldn't be good. Logan turned his attention on the aspiring actress in front of him. She was hot, but man was she ever annoying! Her incessant whining drove Logan crazy.**_

_**LOGAN: Back off, Lola.**_

_**LOLA: That's it. That's all you're going to tell me? Dana's your girlfriend now?**_

**_Logan's buttons were being pushed, and he didn't like it one bit. He never really thought of Dana as a girlfriend. Ok, he did but she didn't feel that way about him. At least that's what he thought._**

**_LOGAN (thought): God, Dana looks beautiful even with that black eye. Wait, No! I can't think that. Keep it together, man. She doesn't dig you, and she never will. Did I just name a girl "beautiful"? Ok, now I'm really weirded out. What was I doing again? Oh right, yelling at Lola. Or at least blackmailing her._**

_**LOLA: What will you do, Logan?**_

**_LOGAN (smirking evilly): I will destroy you. One, because my last name is Reese and two, because I can. They say money is the root of all evil…let's see how much evil I can cause, shall we?_**

**_LOLA (shrugging): Big deal. _**

_**LOGAN: I wouldn't be so smug, considering the stuff I know about you.**_

**_Lola immediately paled. Chase couldn't help but laugh because he knew things about Lola's dramatic history. He wrote most of the plays at PCA, so why wouldn't he? This is so like Logan. Dana smirked as Logan continued to mess with Lola's head. _**

**_DANA (thought): Oh, wow. Maybe Logan isn't so useless after all. The hot jerk knows what he's doing—I just thought Logan was hot! Snap out of it, Cruz. He doesn't like you like that. Just another guy that happens to have a sexy smile—Argh! This is too much. How about I just stop thinking for now? Logan Reese does not love you!_**

_**Logan and Lola were having a glaring match, with Logan clearly winning.**_

_**LOLA: You know nothing, Logan! Nothing at all.**_

**_LOGAN: Oh, well. I was really looking forward to telling the audience about your cheap nose job and how you were planning to get a boob job. You might need a better nose job, considering both Cruz and surprisingly Brooks might have messed it up._**

_**Everyone gasped. **_

**_ZOEY (thought): Oh. My. God._**

**_NICOLE (thought): Are you serious?_**

**_QUINN (thought): That explains it. The anaesthesia has scrambled the rational part of her brain._**

**_CHASE (thought): Oh. Em. Gee. Wow, all I can really say is wow._**

**_DUSTIN (thought): Not to self: Ask Zoey what a "boob job" is._**

**_MICHAEL (thought): Aw, man! And I almost fell for Lola, too. I need good ol' Lays to calm my nerves. Oh well, Nicole's cute so, there!_**

_**DANA (thought): What a loser! At least, I'm all real.**_

_**Lola was left standing with Logan, smirking at her. Dana was pleasantly surprised. Lola was left speechless. He just blabbed her secret to the entire school, and now she was a laughing stock in the eyes of everyone. **_

**_LOGAN: You can't fight this, Lola. I win._**

_**LOGAN: Bastard! It's not true. Don't listen to him! They're all lies! **_

_**Chase got exasperated at all of Lola's screaming. He couldn't take it. Logan was clearly annoyed at Lola's pleas, and people to forget the truth, to no avail.**_

_**LOGAN: You lost, Lola.**_

_**LOLA: I HATE YOU, LOGAN!**_

**_LOGAN (shrugs): Yeah, you and every other girl I've made out with. You asked for it, sweetheart. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be._**

**_Dana smirked at Logan, who returned the favour. Chase and Zoey walked side-by side with Dana and Logan. Soon Nicole, Michael, Quinn, and Dustin joined them. They were walking out when Chase and Zoey abruptly stopped walking. _**

_**MICHAEL: You guys cool?**_

_**CHASE: Yeah, there's just something we need to do. Meet us at the quad. Ok?**_

**_ZOEY: Yeah, we'll catch up to you guys later._**

**_LOGAN: They're going to make out. Hey Dana, how about we join them?_**

_**DANA: You just dissed Lola in front of the whole school, but no.**_

_**LOGAN: Can't blame a guy for trying.**_

_**Dana playfully punched him. Chase and Zoey blushed, but gave Logan looks that said 'you've got to be kidding me.'**_

**_(A/N: I'm way too lazy at this point to describe anything. So I'll tell you what they did. Chase kicked Lola out of the next production, which he was writing. Lola whined and screamed, and basically Zoey was given the lead part. Now we fast-forward…)_**

_**They were walking when they told their friends what had happened. **_

_**LOGAN: You did what now?**_

_**CHASE: You heard me. She's not in the play anymore. **_

**_ZOEY: He gave me lead. Thanks Chase._**

_**CHASE (blushing): Yeah, umm, no problem.**_

_**LOGAN (raising an eyebrow): Someone seems to be blushing. Isn't that right, Chase?**_

_**CHASE: Who's blushing? No one said anything about blushing!**_

_**MICHAEL: Right. **_

_**CHASE (whispering): Not helping.**_

_**There was silence until Dana screamed at Logan. Logan had picked Dana up, and put her over his shoulder. Chase and Zoey found it cute, and Dustin was even sure those two would end up going out. Nicole let out a small squeal and Michael had an eyebrow. Quinn was using this as a chance to test some experiments. Dana and Logan somehow picked this up.**_

_**DANA: No, we're not going to be lab rats.**_

_**LOGAN: Uh uh. Not happening. I don't want tentacles. I'm too good looking for that.**_

**_Quinn turned her attention to Dustin. Dustin knew that crazy look in her eyes. She wanted to test something on him._**

_**QUINN: Oh, Dustin…**_

_**DUSTIN: No, Quinn.**_

**_QUINN: I'll give you 40 dollars to test my new Quinnvention. A cloning machine. _**

_**DUSTIN: Ooo, where do I sign up?**_

_**ZOEY: No. I'll give 50 dollars not to be cloned.**_

_**DUSTIN: Forget it, Quinn. 50 bucks!**_

_**QUINN: Must you get in the way of a scientific breakthrough, Zoey?**_

**_They all laughed at Dana's screaming at Logan to put her down. Logan only held her because he couldn't afford to have Dana going after Lola again or being arrested for murder. Either way, she wasn't going anywhere. Logan was carrying her to Brenner Hall and to Room 101. Logan had to be careful because the way Dana was kicking and screaming he could end up getting hurt._**

_**DANA: Logan Reese, you put me down! NOW!**_

_**LOGAN: We're gonna get you cleaned up. **_

_**DANA: No! I'm not in any pain! You put me down or I'll make sure Chase and Michael carry you out of the dorms with a body bag!**_

_**LOGAN: Nope. You love me too much to hurt me.**_

_**DANA: Don't test me! Put..me..down…**_

_**LOGAN (smirking): Give it up, and admit you love me.**_

_**DANA: Why you…**_

_**LOGAN: Sexy, hot, and suave god?**_

_**DANA: No, I was going for egotistical, egomaniac, self-centred jerk!**_

_**LOGAN (sarcastically): Love you too, Dana. **_

**_Chase and Zoey went to get a smoothie, Nicole and Michael went to hang out at the courts, while Quinn dragged a reluctant Dustin off to her dorm/laboratory. Soon Dana gave up yelling at Logan and they ended at Dana's dorm. _**

**_Logan sat Dana down, and she pouted, but she had so many questions running through her head? If Logan didn't like her, why did he carry her up to her dorm? Maybe he was just doing it to be nice, which was rare, so Dana decided against asking any questions. She may never see this side again. Her left eye did hurt but she could see out of it. Logan was rummaging through their freezer and it left her confused. Logan found an ice pack and threw it to Dana._**

_**LOGAN: Here, catch.**_

_**DANA (catching it): Thanks.**_

_**LOGAN: Put that on your eye.**_

_**DANA (sigh): Yes, Dr. Reese.**_

**_Logan knew she was being her Dana-like self, and he couldn't help but smile. Dana put the ice pack on her black eye. That would reduce the swelling. Through her good eye, Dana watched as Logan rummaged through their room for a first aid kit. Where the hell did Zoey keep it? He found it and opened it up._**

_**LOGAN: Where does it hurt?**_

_**DANA: Nothing hurts, okay, maybe my eye! But that's it!**_

_**LOGAN: Liar.**_

**_Logan noticed the cut on her cheek. He wanted to help but why? Why did he just blackmail Lola in order to protect Dana? His stomach did flip-flops as he applied the antiseptic to the cut. Dana winced and glared at him. It burned really bad. Logan raised an eyebrow._**

_**LOGAN: What? You want that to get infected?**_

_**Dana let Logan play "Doctor" on her, and soon she was all cleaned up. She took the ice pack off her eye and Logan examined it. He was being very detailed. **_

**_LOGAN: The swelling's starting to go down a little. It should heal in about a week. _**

_**DANA: How do you know so much? I mean, you barely pay attention in bio, much less know when my eye will go back to normal.**_

**_LOGAN: Hey! I resent that. And besides I watch enough "ER" to know what I'm doing. Just because I spend 16 hours a day in front of a mirror and arguing with you, doesn't mean I don't have the time to read. _**

**_Dana was surprised, but she still needed to know. She was sure she had heard Logan use his name with an educational purpose in the same sentence. Why did Logan diss Lola like that? Not that she was complaining. She lay on her stomach while Logan sat on the floor facing her. It was one of their many rational conversations, and besides, when she left for France, she missed everything about this place, especially Logan. He was fun to work up, and argue with. It was a love/hate thing. They were the only ones in PCA who had both a friendship and a rivalry. It was cool, in fact. Logan and Dana were both best friends and enemies. Ha! Take that Chase and Zoey!_**

_**DANA: Why'd you do it, Logan?**_

_**LOGAN (confused): Help you or publicly humiliate the most annoying girl ever?**_

_**DANA: Both.**_

**_Logan wasn't sure how to answer Dana's question, because he wasn't sure why he did it himself. It was weird, but he just felt like he had to protect Dana, but why did he feel that way? He never cared for a girl that much, so why now? Logan wondered if he could be falling for Dana, but it was impossible. He couldn't, but how could he not? It was weird. The way she'd glare at him after a fight. Her laugh sound like harps to him and that evil smirk turned him on a great deal. Could he be falling for Dana Cruz? Little did he know, Dana was thinking the same thing. She had a rush of adrenaline when he argued with her. Dana felt like she had butterflies in her stomach when he touched her. She didn't want to admit it, but could she be falling for Logan Reese? It was impossible, but how could she not? He has sexy in all the right places, and that arrogant smirk sent chills up her spine. His smile made her weak in the knees. _**

**_LOGAN (thought): Could I be falling Dana Cruz?_**

_**DANA (thought): Could I be falling for Logan Reese?**_

_**LOGAN/DANA (thought): Nah! It can't be possible, right?**_

_**Logan finally answered her question after almost 3 minutes of deafening silence.**_

_**LOGAN: I helped you, because I didn't want to go to jail for killing Lola. If you did, who would I bug? **_

_**DANA (smirking): True, but you never answered the second part?**_

**_LOGAN: Oh, Lola just got on my last nerve. I know she likes Chase and I just wanted her to stop. _**

_**DANA (smirking and raising an eyebrow): So you do care about Chase's well-being?**_

_**LOGAN: I never said that. Chase and Zoey are best friends, and I know for a fact those two are drooling over each other. They're just too idiotic to see it. Zoey gets jealous seeing Chase with Lola, Chase is all mopey because Zoey's mad at him, and I don't like Chase mopey. If Michael isn't there, we have to talk. Logan Reese doesn't do talking, getting all touchy feely. Cuts down on my stuff. Getting emotional is a girl's thing.**_

_**DANA: And this is coming from the guy who was crying at the end of Titanic, huh?**_

_**LOGAN: Get your facts, straight, ok? I had something in my eye and it hurt. It made my eye water. It's not my fault, the room was dusty.**_

_**DANA: Yes, blame Chase and Michael for bad housekeeping. **_

**_Logan got up, with an evil smirk on his face. He hated how Dana hated to be tickled, so that's exactly what he did. Dana had a laughing fit. Logan was enjoying tickling her. Her laugh sounded so perfect. _**

_**DANA (between laughs): Hahaha…Logan you idiot! Stop it…I'll get you back…Hahaha! I said stop it…I'll kill you…hahaha…stop it…you are so dead…hahaha.**_

_**LOGAN: Then say I wasn't crying when we watched Titanic last Saturday.**_

_**DANA (laughing): Never!**_

_**LOGAN: Ok, you asked for it!**_

_**Dana laughed so hard from Logan tickling her. She was having such a great time. Who knew it was possible? Logan had never seen Dana so carefree before. It was great.**_

_**DANA (between laughs): Hahaha…ok…ok…I surrender…you weren't crying…you never cry…hahahaha…just stop it…I surrender.**_

**_Logan stopped tickling Dana. Even with her black eye she was able to have a great time and she smiled but yawned. She was getting sleepy. Logan noticed and got up to leave. They both cracked genuine smiles at each other and soon she closed her eyes. She heard Logan say something in her ear but she couldn't register what it was because she was almost asleep. All she heard was footsteps and the click of the door quietly being closed._**

_**She drifted off into a deep slumber…**_

**_END FLASHBACK _**

**Dana snapped out of her flashback because Zoey had waved a hand in front of her face. Dana was sucked back into a deep slumber. She could tell Zoey was remembering when she sucker punched Lola in the nose. That was priceless. If only they had a camera. Dana decided to lighten the mood, and forget the mess with Lola.**

**DANA: So Zoey, where were you and Chase while we thought you were dead?**

**ZOEY: It's a long story.**

**DANA: I've got time.**

**Zoey and Dana linked arms, walking to the group as Zoey told her about how she had found Chase. She couldn't tell any one about Artemis and Poseidon yet. Her and Chase decided to keep it a surprise. Little did she know, Dana and Logan had a surprise of their own. There were actually two surprises.**

**Logan was trying to scan around for his sister when a female voice came up behind him. It scared him a little and made him jump. His breathing normalized when he realized it was only Samantha. Logan and Samantha smiled weakly at each other, but it got awkward. Logan decided it was time for them to talk. They needed it. **

**LOGAN: Sammie, I think we need to talk.**

**Samantha fiddled with her fingers and nervously chewed on her bottom lip and looked down. She sighed. She knew this day was going to come, and she couldn't run away from it anymore. She looked Logan straight in the eyes and tears wanted to fall but they didn't. She spoke in a small voice.**

**SAMANTHA: I know, Logan. I know. I'll tell you everything…**

**A/N: There's Chapter 23. Man, this is long. On MS, it was like 14 pages. I was like, "WHOA…this is long"…but anyway continue to review.**

**PREVIEW: Logan and Samantha have an emotional talk. Emotions run high here.**

**An old face is brought back…and it pushes everyone over the edge and they discover the extent of their powers… **

**REVIEW!**


	24. Animal I Have Become

**Since I'm ahead, I'll just start on chapter 24. Keep on reading and reviewing and reviewers get virtual cookies. Flames will be given to Logan and Samantha for target practice…LOL! Enjoy… You may need a Kleenex for this chapter. Continue to read and review guys! You absolutely rock.**

**Chapter 24: Animal I Have Become**

**Samantha Reese bit her bottom lip as Logan looked into his sister's eyes. Her eyes had so much fear, so much sorrow in them; she couldn't bear to have Logan hate her after this because it would push her over the edge. Logan sensed his sister's fear and took Samantha's hands in his. He spoke in a soft voice. It would be hard but he had to know.**

**LOGAN: Just tell me, Samantha. I won't hate you for it. I know it's been hard since—Mom died, but just tell me, we'll help each other out. I may be a jerk to girls, but you're family so I'm being real right now. _This _is the real Logan Reese standing in front of you. Please Samantha…**

**Samantha simply nodded yes and Logan smiled a small smile. Samantha took a deep breath and spoke. Logan was being genuine and this fact gave her the motive to be open. **

**SAMANTHA: After Mom died and I was sent to a co-ed boarding in Jersey. I hated it there. I missed home. I missed you. I wanted to be home so bad, so I was a bitch, and it stuck. I was snapping at everyone, and gave my teachers attitude. I even slashed some of the teacher's tires. **

**LOGAN: Are you serious? When girls came to PCA, all we did was pull a couple pranks. All of which orchestrated by me, of course, but slashing tires…wow, I'm impressed.**

**SAMANTHA: Thanks…I think. Anyway, when I was busy with reign of terror at boarding school, I met the sweetest guy ever. His name was Tommy Greene. He seemed like a good guy, Logan. In the beginning, it was like I was Cinderella, and he was my Prince Charming. He had hazel eyes, and the cutest hair. We were even going to be voted cutest couple. Then he changed. He became a control freak. He always assumed I was another guy.**

**LOGAN: Well, I don't blame him for being paranoid. You're attractive. All Reeses are. **

**This statement did make her laugh a little. Logan hated seeing Sammie so sad. Obviously he was doing his job because his sister smiled a little. **

**SAMANTHA: Thanks. I bet you're just saying that because you're my brother.**

**LOGAN: No, I'm not. Haven't guys crashed into stuff while looking at you? **

**SAMANTHA: Yeah. **

**LOGAN: So there. That's proves my point. **

**SAMANTHA: Yeah. I guess. **

**The tension crept back in, and the sadness reappeared in Samantha's eyes. After what Tommy did to her, she just felt so dirty. So weak. Logan scooted closer to his sister, in both curiosity and worry. Whatever Tommy did, it shattered Sammie forever.**

**LOGAN: What happened with your boyfriend?**

**Samantha looked at Logan and tears began to fall out of her eyes. It killed Logan to see his sister, crying. He already didn't like Tommy and the sudden desire to kill took over him. The bloodlust was evident in Logan's eyes. Samantha finally spoke, as more tears rolled out of her eyes. It was painful, but she had gone through worse.**

**SAMANTHA: He—he…**

**LOGAN: He what? What did he do to you?**

**SAMANTHA: He raped me! He raped me, Logan! He…raped…me.**

**Every muscle in his body became tense. Logan was heartbroken. What did she just say? Samantha was raped? Logan clenched his jaw. Tommy was going to die. Samantha broke down into full blown sobs, as she cried in Logan's arms. His heart was breaking. Besides, Dana and his Mom, his sister was all Logan had left. Screw Malcolm. He could take his movies and shove up his ass for all he cared, and Logan didn't even want to get started on his stepmother. **

**LOGAN (thought): Samantha was raped? Oh, Tommy Greene, you are going down. Nobody touches my sister and lives. Nobody. I'm sorry, Sammie. It's all Dad's fault. If he didn't send you to that crappy school, this wouldn't have happened. I hate him for that. I won't let anything happen to you. Never again. I promise.**

**Samantha and Logan pulled away, and Logan wiped her tears away. He knew there was more pain coming though. She ran her hand through his tan curls and smiled weakly at Logan. Logan hugged her, tightly. **

**LOGAN: I'm so sorry you had to go through that. You won't have to anymore. I promise you that. I swear, I'll kill him with my bare hands!**

**SAMANTHA: Wait, there's more. I told him I didn't want to sleep with him. I screamed, I fought hard. Believe me, I did. He only persisted with more force, and soon he was done with me. Afterwards, I felt so dirty, so violated. Like I was worthless. I was so broken—**

**Samantha fought back a sob, while Logan had to keep from breaking down himself. He listened attentively to his sister, trying to absorb everything. **

**SAMANTHA: This happened before my powers were unlocked. I still wasn't over Mom's murder and death. I still have nightmares of that night. Everything from the bed to the evil smirk he gave afterwards. Over and over. I get panic attacks thinking that one day he may come after me and finish the job this time. He threatened to kill me and anyone close to me, meaning you, if I told anyone anything. I know by telling you, I've put your life in danger, but I figured you had to know. I couldn't take being there anymore so I left without anyone knowing, and here I am.**

**LOGAN: So where have you been for the past three years?**

**SAMANTHA: You know our Malibu house?**

**LOGAN: Yeah. What about it?**

**SAMANTHA: That's where I've been living. We all have.**

**LOGAN: Wait. Who are _we_?**

**SAMANTHA: I was getting lonely, so I invited Courtney, Dylan, Bryan, Noah and Stacy to live with me. Yeah, every day's a party. I've found friends in them. They can actually tolerate my vanity. Dylan is my best friend, however. I can tell him anything. I was scared of guys after Tommy, but Dylan changed all of that. I can tell him anything, well…almost anything. He doesn't know about Tommy yet. They're good people. You won't believe how surprised I was when they told me they each had younger siblings around the same age as you. The surprises kept coming when they were in fact, Chase, Zoey, Dana, Nicole and Michael, and they all went to PCA. I used to smoke because of the rape topped with the death of our Mother. I would get drunk or high. Sometimes both. I just figured cigarettes and wine would be able to numb my pain. Well, the five of them helped me kick the habit and I've been clean for two years but even though I was clean it wasn't enough and I needed to see my pain visually melt away. I cut myself, Logan. Or at least used to.**

**LOGAN: I could never figure out why chicks did that.**

**SAMANTHA: Well, I can't speak for every girl but I know why I did it. The pain was just overwhelming. I needed some kind of release. So, that's why I did it. **

**LOGAN: Just something about the blood, and the pain made you…I don't know…calm on the inside, right?**

**SAMANTHA: Uh, yeah. How did you know that?**

**Logan sighed. Now it was his turn to be open, and talk. Everything was put on the table now. **

**LOGAN: Because, I've been down that road before. You know my nightmares…the ones I told you that went away.**

**SAMANTHA: Yeah. **

**LOGAN: I lied. They never left. **

**SAMANTHA: Seriously?**

**LOGAN: Yes, I still get them. 8 years later, and they still haunt me. It sucks. I won't be able to get that image out of my head. I act like a jerk because it's the only front I can put up. I'm not going to act all tough now, Sammie. I'm scared. I just miss her. I want her back. I—**

**Logan fell into Sammie's arms, and was wiping away at his eyes furiously. He didn't want to cry. Not now. Everything was a mess. Logan had tried to kill himself at least once, just so that he didn't have to deal with it anymore. Screw being rich. He wanted his Mommy. He wanted to kill Andy Davis so bad. He wanted to cause this guy a painful, slow death. It was only fair because he knew his Mom must've suffered before dying, the way she was stabbed. Logan had tears falling now. There was no point in acting now. **

**SAMANTHA: It's ok, Logan. It's ok to cry. Let it. Just let it out.**

**Logan couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to smash something. Break something, but he didn't want to break down. He wanted to hug his sister, and give Dana the biggest kiss ever. Just tell her he'd love her till the day he died. Samantha stroked his hair as muffled sobs subconsciously came out of Logan. Suppressed feelings came out of him, and it was too late to hold them back. Logan had more tears falling. Samantha only hugged him tighter. Logan hadn't cried this much since Natalie Russell smacked him for kissing her in the first grade. Well, he thought her pigtails were hot, and the age of six, that was Logan's turn-on. Logan pulled away and smiled. Samantha did likewise. **

**SAMANTHA (laughing): God, we're such babies. **

**LOGAN (laughing): I'll agree. For once.**

**Samantha faked being hurt and Logan smirked. Only out of good fun. They hadn't been that close and it felt great. **

**SAMANTHA: Hey! What's that suppose to mean?**

**LOGAN: I kid. I kid. **

**SAMANTHA: You'd better. **

**LOGAN (smiling): Come on. You know me. I'm your favourite brother. **

**SAMANTHA (laughing): You're my _only _brother. **

**LOGAN: True...you got me there. Seriously though, I'm here for you. If you're scared, just call me and well…I don't know…we'll talk or something. I usually don't do the talking, but still…I'll help you.**

**SAMANTHA: Ok, thanks, but Logan, I'm kinda scared. What if Tommy does come back?**

**LOGAN: You're welcome, and he won't come back all the way from New Jersey. He just won't. If he does, I'll be there to kick his ass. We're only 30 mins away. Right? **

**SAMANTHA: Yeah. Thanks, and if you're a bit freaked yourself. You know, you can call too, ok?**

**LOGAN: Yeah.**

**Samantha and Logan still felt kind of sad. Everybody knew when Logan was depressed. He splurged. Just because he hated his home life that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the benefits of being rich. Samantha got a mischievous grin on her face and turned to Logan. Logan caught her with an evil glint in her eye.**

**LOGAN: Ok, what are you planning? And if it's good, I want in it.**

**SAMANTHA: You _are_ in. **

**LOGAN: Ok. So what? I'm still not getting you.**

**SAMANTHA: How about you and I just splurge. Go crazy. We haven't done that in like forever. So you in?**

**Logan smirked and pulled out his wallet. A foot long roll of various credit cards came out. **

**LOGAN: Way ahead of you. **

**SAMANTHA: Not bad. I'm impressed. I keep a hidden stash. Watch.**

**Samantha pulled out her pink and red sparkly wallet. She opened it and a roll about 3 feet long rolled out. She dug through the pockets of her low rider jeans, and fished out about 20 cards. She opened the zipper of the same wallet and shook it. About another 15 cards came out, and formed a pile around her feet. **

**SAMANTHA: Yep. That's all of them.**

**LOGAN: Oh, wow. How much splurging are we talking here?**

**SAMANTHA (smirking): Logan, Logan, Logan. So young. So much to learn.**

**LOGAN: I'm 16. Three years difference. I'm not that young.**

**Samantha laughed. She missed getting Logan riled up. It was fun.**

**SAMANTHA: We're talking unlimited shopping, bro. **

**LOGAN: U-unlimited?**

**SAMANTHA: Oh yeah.**

**LOGAN: I'm in. And I'll probably get Dana something nice. **

**SAMANTHA: Awww. How cute! **

**LOGAN (rolling his eyes): Oh, please. I'm her boyfriend. I'm suppose to be sappy and romantic, and miraculously I'm feeling generous, so everyone will probably get something nice too, especially Nicole. Her's won't be too hard.**

**SAMANTHA: Ok, who are you and what have you done with my brother?**

**LOGAN (sarcastically): Funny Sammie. Really funny.**

**SAMANTHA: Ok, although I have an itching question…I won't ask. **

**LOGAN: Fine. Anyways, I'm going to fulfill my duty as the little brother and snoop around. Starting with the love life.**

**SAMANTHA: I'm working on it. **

**LOGAN (raising an eyebrow): "Working on it"?**

**SAMANTHA: Yes, you'll find out soon enough. **

**LOGAN: Okay, but I'll still snoop around.**

**Samantha laughed. It felt so much like home again. So many memories flooded them. They would have the stupidest conversations, but hey, it worked in their favour. Superpowers or no, there were a brother and sister team, and could they buy out designer stores. Samantha knew every designer from Dolce & Gabana to Versace. She put all her credit cards away, and turned to Logan.**

**SAMANTHA: Wanna head back now?**

**LOGAN: Yeah, sure. I'm kinda bored since we're not fighting bad guys for now. **

**SAMANTHA: You never know.**

**Logan shrugged and Samantha walked back with them. She didn't know how right she was…**

**Soon Logan and Samantha were reunited with their friends. The seating was in the following order: Chase, Zoey, Courtney, Bryan, Logan, Dana, Dylan and Samantha. Chase had an arm draped Zoey, who rested her head on Chase's shoulder. Courtney and Bryan were happy as clams and Bryan and Courtney had intertwined fingers, Dana and Logan were holding hands as well, after kissing. The heart-shaped mark still resided on Logan's arm, and the burning sensation was just a dull pain tingle now. Samantha and Dylan had their hands topped on top of each other's. They smiled at each other, but they were small ones. Thank God, no one saw. **

**DANA: So Zo, you said you and Chase and a surprise.**

**ZOEY: Yeah, you do.**

**CHASE: You wanna tell them, or should I?**

**ZOEY: NO, that's ok. You could tell them.**

**COURTNEY: Well, spit it out. I'll die from the suspense.**

**ZOEY: Chase and I got new powers while we were—you know…**

**LOGAN: Seriously?**

**CHASE: Yeah, dude. It's awesome. I can smell things I couldn't before. Like for example, Dana smells like…chocolate and a mix of peaches. Samantha smells like strawberries, Zoey smells like really good apples. Courtney…you smell like vanilla and pears.**

**Everyone was surprised. Chase was exactly right. **

**CHASE: I may not feel the effects of them now, but I'll feel them later. Basically I can transform into different animals. **

**COURTNEY: Cool. It's about time.**

**CHASE: Huh?**

**COURTNEY: I can do that too, Chase.**

**SAMANTHA: It's true, Last night, she slept upside down.**

**LOGAN: How did you manage to pull that off, Courtney?**

**COURTNEY: I slept as a bat.**

**CHASE (laughing): Oh… I get it! I can be any animal I want.**

**LOGAN: One problem…our DA.**

**CHASE: Is that all?**

**ZOEY: Well, he _does_ a point.**

**CHASE: Logan, you're the king of blackmail, being underhanded, and messing with people's heads. **

**LOGAN (smirking): I am, aren't I?**

**ZOEY (whispering to Chase): Great, you've just inflated his ego.**

**CHASE (whispering to Zoey): I didn't think it could get any bigger. I was wrong.**

**Zoey and Chase laughed. When asking why, they told them it was an inside joke. Zoey spoke again. She was excited to tell the rest about her ice powers.**

**ZOEY: Well, my surprise is just as cool. Literally. **

**DYLAN: Oh, I get it.**

**SAMANTHA (confused): Umm, I don't.**

**BRYAN: Mind filling us in, dude? I'm get kinda bored since we're not fighting for now.**

**LOGAN: You and me, both.**

**ZOEY: I can shoot ice out of my hands and freeze things. Ice is like hard water, so yeah. Dyl, you knew?**

**DYLAN: Yeah, because I can freeze time. That's how I helped Samantha with her shopping.**

**Chase and Courtney gave him weird looks and Zoey couldn't help but giggle. Logan, Dana, and Bryan all had raised eyebrows. The remaining group of teens all had their eyes plastered on Samantha, who was calmly filing her nails. As I said before, like Logan, Samantha can't live without mirrors. Samantha, sensing she was being stared at, looking up. She had a confused look on her face.**

**SAMANTHA: What?**

**ZOEY (laughing): You took Dylan shopping?**

**SAMANTHA: Yeah. Not my fault, I'm naturally persuasive. You can't tell me you didn't like that shopping spree we went on last week.**

**DYLAN: I'm not denying that I liked it. I got pretty nice shoes. Blue and black ones.**

**CHASE: Ok, how did you freeze time to help?**

**LOGAN: Yeah?**

**DYLAN: Let's just say…Sammie's a bit crazy when shopping…**

**SAMANTHA: Hey! That's not true. **

**DYLAN (smiling): You punched another shopper out because she got the last handbag. **

**LOGAN: Ok, I believe you. One time you pulled another girl's hair because you wanted the last Barbie.**

**SAMANTHA: You can't prove that. **

**DYLAN: The poor girl got a black eye. You knocked two of her teeth out. **

**SAMANTHA: That handbag wouldn't look good on her anyway. She doesn't have the body for it, and besides, I found the cutest outfit to wear with it. You know you all love me. Don't deny it.**

**They were laughs all around, until Chase and Dana noticed a sight. They had to do a double take to make sure they weren't crazy. They noticed Bryan's arm slipped around Courtney's waist. Chase and Dana winked. This made the rest confused, but when they finally saw, they got why.**

**COURTNEY: We've got something good too.**

**BRYAN: You wanna tell them, now?**

**COURTNEY: Yeah.**

**BRYAN: Oh. What the hell! Why not?**

**COURTNEY: Ok, glad you agree, sweetie.**

**BRYAN: Only she gets to call me that. Understand?**

**CHASE: Yeah.**

**ZOEY: Sure, knock yourselves out.**

**LOGAN: Fine.**

**DANA: Whatever. Why would I call my own brother that anyway?**

**DYLAN: Cool.**

**SAMANTHA: Hmm? Oh…yeah…fine.**

**COURTNEY: Bryan and I are dating! **

**BRYAN (smirking): It's true, but just because I'm happy, that doesn't' mean I can't mess you guys up.**

**CHASE: Well, I think I speak for everyone when I say 'Congrats!'**

**SAMANHTA: I mean this in the nicest way possible, but it's about time.**

**LOGAN: Can we stop with the mushy stuff?**

**DANA: Come here. I have to get something from you first.**

**LOGAN (smirking): Will I like it?**

**DANA: Maybe…maybe not…**

**LOGAN: What—**

**Logan was cut off by Dana's lips on his and his eyes widened before fluttering closed. It was usually Logan who was the dominant one in these situations. Her hand rested on his cheek, while his hands ran her luscious brown/streaked curls. Dan could tell he was smiling in the kiss. Soon Logan begged for entrance and they were frenching each other. Dana kissed him with all the passion she could, and Logan did likewise. **

**LOGAN (thought): Mmm, Dana…She tastes like chocolate. Logan likey… He shoots! He scores!**

**They pulled away, and just cuddled. Chase and Zoey were quite surprised by the random act. Samantha dropped her nail file and Dylan nervously rubbed his neck. Courtney and Bryan had looks that said 'you guys look hot together, but get a room'. Logan and Dana stared back, and decided it was in their best interest to defend themselves. Besides, it's not like they've ever sucked face before.**

**DANA: Oh…come of it…**

**LOGAN: It's not you've ever sucked face before. Right _Chase_? **

**DANA: Yeah, _Zoey_. **

**ZOEY: Honestly, how do we get ourselves in these situations?**

**CHASE: How come we have to be put on the spot like that?**

**Dana and Logan smirked. **

**LOGAN: Chase. So naïve. It's actually pretty simple. **

**DANA: It's called being an easy target. **

**They all laughed, and stood up. They were in a circle in the middle of the room. Right now, all they wanted to do was get out of here. The only person that knew how to get out of here was Dana. **

**CHASE: So, what do we do?**

**COURTNEY: Yeah, I mean this is your mind, right Dana?**

**DANA: Yeah. I think there's a white light here. We have to concentrate and you know, will our self to get out of here. We're gonna have to leave the way we came in. It'll hurt but yeah.**

**SAMANTHA (sarcastically): Great. More pain. Fun.**

**DANA: You got a better idea?**

**SAMANTHA: Maybe one that won't hurt.**

**COURTNEY: Dana's right, Sammie. We've gotta leave the way we came in.**

**DYLAN: Ok, let's do it, then.**

**LOGAN: If I can date Dana, then I can take pain. It's a compliment.**

**DANA: Thanks, I think.**

**CHASE: Wait, someone's here, and I don't like it. **

**LOGAN: Stop being so paranoid.**

**CHASE: I'm not! Court, do you feel that?**

**COURTNEY: Yeah. It's your animal instinct acting up. We can feel things others can't. **

**CHASE: Oh.**

**As Chase and Courtney said, someone was there because a voice made it certain. Everyone whipped around. Chase and Courtney both growled, seeing who it was. Zoey and Dylan were ready to fight if they had to, Logan and Samantha glared hard, and Dan and Bryan and Dana narrowed their eyes in disgust. It was Glenn…again, but this time he was in flesh.**

**CHASE: You!**

**GLENN: Surprise! Miss me?**

**DANA: Get outta my head! NOW!**

**GLENN: Now, now, manners Dana.**

**BRYAN: Fuck off.**

**Dana stared to go for Glenn and was pulled back by Logan. Soon someone would have to hold _him_ back. His patience was running low, but then again, he never really had patience in the first place. Before anyone could blink, Samantha had lunged for Glenn and took him to the ground. Fuck the manicure. Fuck everything. This was a matter of honour. Samantha was going to get revenge and nothing would stop her. Samantha was pretty strong for a girl. She had her hand wrapped around Glenn's throat, and she stared. Her voice was dangerously low, and everyone was scared. Except one person. Logan. Her eyes flashed blood red, as she squeezed tighter.**

**SAMANTHA: Tell me the truth, damnit! Your cousin killed my mother 8 years ago. Tell me where he is, or I swear on her grave…I will kill you.**

**Samantha was pulled off Glenn be a force. That force was Dylan Brooks, and she seemed relaxed in his arms, but she still glared. Logan did so as he held Dana, protectively. Chase, however, was about to be a loose cannon. He hated this guy when every fibre of his being. The ground shook a little as he got madder, and his growls became more audible. Artemis said anger would trigger his transformations. Right now, he wasn't thinking straight. An evil voice crept into his head, taking him over:**

_**Come on. You know you want to kill him. Go for it. Do what you must do. Show no mercy. You want blood…Do it for Zoey.**_

**Chase listened to the voice, and Courtney was surprised when she saw her brother punch the other smirking teen in the jaw. Glenn recoiled, and only laughed. **

**GLENN: That's it? That's all you've got. I was expecting more of a challenge there.**

**CHASE: As Samantha said, you will die. Painfully and slowly.**

_**I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside**_

**Chase felt his canines grow slightly longer, and instead of nails, he had black gleaming claws. He was slowly changing, as his friends looked on. The only people strangely calm were Zoey and Courtney. Dana, Bryan, Dylan, Samantha and Logan kept angry eyes on Glenn and a fuming Chase. Logan, Zoey and Dana were ready join in and fight in case Chase was in trouble. Glenn took the first swing, and because of Chase's amplified sense of hearing, Chase ducked and kicked Glenn in the gut. Hard. The impact made him stagger back a few inches. Glenn coughed up blood as well. **

**_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself _**

**Chase received a couple blows himself, but he was graceful in landing, but both boys were bruised and bloody. Chase shot green bolts out of his hands and they caused Glenn to cut his arm. Blood gushed out, and he held his arm in pain. The blood trickled out between his fingers. For the final finale, Chase clawed him twice. One across the abdomen, and another on the face. There were four parallel marks there. **

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)**_

**Chase and Glenn were breathing heavily, and were bloody and bruised. Glenn seemed weakened enough but he was going to have what was promised to him. Zoey. Hell, he might even kill Chase and his crew in the process but right now, he was too strong for him. Glenn wouldn't forfeit that easily though. He wasn't an idiot. Chase was breathing heavily, as his claws dripped with crimson blood. Chase was strangely smirking though.**

**CHASE (smirking): Had enough yet?**

**GLENN: I'm just getting started.**

**CHASE: Fine. I'll be happy to kill you then. Besides writing, being with _my _girlfriend and my friends, which you have none of; it's what I like to do best.**

**As Chase and Glenn were about to charge at each other again, four familiar voices were heard. Two females and two males…**

_**I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**_

**The sound of thunder and lightning was heard, and a strong breeze pulled in. Relief washed over everyone as Michael, Nicole, Noah and Stacy appeared. Michael was floating on the back of a black and gold tiger, while Stacy floated beside him on a black storm cloud. Noah was flapping his wings and flew beside Nicole as she flew on the back on an all-white eagle, except for a black diamond on his left wing. Nicole and Noah were mad as heck as were Stacy and Michael. They too were glaring. Chase grew happier so his claws shrank away, and his canines returned to normal size. He was just happy to have his friends with him.**

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one would ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal **_

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this animal

**MICHAEL: Touch them, and you deal with us.**

**STACY: Imma mess you up so bad, your whole family will feel it!**

**NOAH: You're a dead man. Seriously. No one call Nikki a bitch.**

**NICOLE: You're ass is sooo mine!**

**Michael and Nicole turned their siblings. They were so grateful for finding everyone. It seems like they arrived in the nick of time. Michael had a plan. Something to scare Glenn off, just so that they could tell left alone.**

**NICOLE: Thanks, Noah. Thanks Stacy.**

**MICHAEL: Yeah, thanks. We'll handle it from here. **

**STACY: It's cool.**

**NOAH: Sure. Ok.**

**Noah and Stacy were reunited with their friends. Chase, Michael, Dana, Nicole, Logan and Zoey were reunited with each other as well. Courtney made vines come out of the ground and they wrapped tightly around Glenn. No amount of power could break him out of it. Nicole and Michael hopped off their guardians and the six friends formed a group huddle. It reminded them of a basketball game when they were practicing which play to do next. **

_**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**_

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

**MICHAEL: I got a plan…so listen up. We can buy some time some this.**

**LOGAN: Well, spit it out!**

**MICHAEL (sarcastically): Logan, good to see you too.**

**ZOEY: Anyway, you were saying, Michael?**

**DANA: It better be good. I just want to kick some ass. As long as I get to that, I'm good. **

**MICHAEL: Trust me, Dana. This is your thing.**

**CHASE: Anyway, what did we do? What's the plan, Mike?**

**A/N: Another cliffy! I'm in a bad mood now. My teachers are being jerks at school, so blame them for the cliffhanger! On a good note, you learned a bit about Samantha's turbulent past, and Logan really does love his sister. What is Michael's plan? Stay tuned. The song used for this chapter was "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace. I think it describes Chase's mood at the moment. You know, him fighting with Glenn, and his new ability. Yeah, I'm rambling… so in the meantime…**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Over The Egde

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. You know, final week of school and exams so yeah, I'm studying. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I figured this will hold you for the remaining of school. So enjoy and thank you for not giving up on this story. Thanks for reviewing as well. Wow almost 150 reviews…**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Over The Edge **

"So what's the plan, Mike?" Chase asked his friend. They were all huddled for a minute until Michael spoke again. He seemed to have really thought about this "plan" thoroughly, while trying to find them. Michael snapped his fingers in thoughtfulness.

Michael explained, "If Glenn is here, then he must be passed out like the rest of us, which means he's nearby, right?"

Dana rolled her eyes in impatience. She didn't have time to listen to reason. All she wanted to do was kick some serious ass, "What else is new?"

Zoey raised a confused eyebrow. "Any one following this?"

"No," replied Chase, "Courtney's vines can only hold Glenn down for so long. I don't know if it's just me, but he got more powerful then the last time we saw him **(A/N: Chapter 4)**. I've only damaged him. You and Nicole arrived before I could take him out, so what now?"

Nicole spoke up actually sounding smart for once, "We kill him."

"Um, did Nicole of all people just say something _smart_?" Dana asked. Zoey threw her a warning look, and Dana rolled her eyes.

"Wait. So all we have to is kill the guy, and we can go?" Logan asked.

"Yep," Nicole nodded. Logan growled. He could've done that a long time ago.

"And why didn't tell me this before. I just forget about my tanning appointment."

Zoey rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head, and Dana smiled and mouthed a 'thank you'. Logan winced, glared at Zoey, and gritted his teeth.

"Chase. Control your girlfriend. NOW," Logan said through gritted teeth. Chase smiled a smile, filled with sarcasm.

"I didn't see anything."

'_Ok, remind me to get Chase and Zoey back later' _Logan thought with a throbbing head.

Michael interjected sensing the tension about to arise, "Just go for him. Give it everything you've got. Just in case that doesn't work, I've got a new battle plan."

Logan and Dana smirked, Zoey and Nicole hugged, but Chase was lost in a blank stare…He couldn't believe his nemesis was going to die today. After everything that happened. Everything from the dance to Zoey's heartbreak. He wanted to claw this guy's eyes out. It was too good to be true. Was Michael just messing with his head? Was this all some sick joke? Chase had to know.

"Michael? You're not screwing with my head, are you?"

"Nope," he replied, shaking his head, "We kill Glenn together and what that's over with, our brothers and sisters help us leave Dana's head. No strings attached, dude. You'll get your revenge and you'll get to live happily ever with Zoey, and all that jazz."

"I—I just can't believe it's all happening," Chase stammered, still recovering from shock.

"It'll be okay. Look on the bright side, we hate the guy too. We're in this together," Michael assured Chase, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Michael turned to the rest of the group and girlfriend, "You ready to do this?"

"Yeah," Zoey answered, nodding.

"Uh-huh. Glenn's a meanie," stated Nicole, crossing her arms.

"Hell, yeah!" Dana said; ready to pummel this guy to the ground.

Logan smirked, "I was _born_ ready. Bring on the pain."

Courtney, Dylan, Samantha, Bryan, Noah, and Stacy all looked on, wondering how far this would go.

'_This should be interesting.' _the six 19-year-olds thought simultaneously.

They all broke away from the huddle and faced Glenn. This was his time. He couldn't hurt anyone after today. Never again. Anger pounded through the six teens as powerful glows emitted from them. Chase quietly growled, and narrowed his eyes. His fists were clenched so tight his knuckles turned a deathly shade of white. Little droplets of blood escaped his hands because his claws retracted and were digging into his palms, and his canines grew about three inches longer. Pale green smoke curled around him. Zoey glowed a bright blue as water shot out of the ground, making it look like Old Faithful, and icy smoke curled around her hands. Logan grew angrier as childhood memories flashed through his mind, one by one. Most of them of his mom. He could never have those memories again, and no one took from a Reese without payback. It was taboo. Fire covered his hands. His brown eyes were cold and hard, with a glint of evil in them. The kind of evil that made someone sadistic and twisted and want to kill mercilessly. The dragon-like mark on his forearm glowed brightly, and deep crimson smoke twisted around his body. Dana cracked her knuckles and glared. It was freaks like Glenn Davis that set her off. How dare he put her friends through this? If he called _this_ torture, then he didn't know Dana Cruz. A black glow radiated from her, and a black shadow enveloped her. Nicole's white light shone so bright, and her angelic wings were a pure white. The wind was so strong; it almost knocked the older teens off their feet. Michael's whole body pulsated with anger and was sparking. If you touched him, you would be barbeque in seconds.

The smoke totally died down and Chase, Zoey, Logan, Dana, Nicole, and Michael transformed.

Chase had green camouflage and wore black sneakers. Zoey had a silky, blue cloak that was long. It blew in the strong wind, and in her hands she carried a silver staff with a sapphire crescent in the middle. It was pulsating with elemental energy emitted from Zoey. Logan wore red from head-to-toe, and in an eruption of flames, his sword re-appeared in his hands. It was silver and gold and it was encrusted with rubies. The harder he concentrated, the more the sword glowed. Finally the sword burst into flames. Dana wore a black, leather top, which exposed her toned midsection, and matching leather pants. In a flash of black, a sword appeared and the blade dripped crimson blood. Nicole glowed and a crop top and pants appeared. In a white light, a bow and arrows appeared and Nicole growled as she kept it aimed at the smirking and free teen in front of her. She was biting on her lip so hard; the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Michael wore black baggy jeans as yellow and gold shirt. He also had a cap with a golden capitol 'M' on the front and it covered his left eye. His weapon was a golden cat-o-nine tails **(A/N: That's a whip, people!)**.

Glenn smirked, "Like, you can really intimidate me. You've gotten stronger. Well, so have I."

Glenn laughed manically as he broke the vines, tying him down. Glenn took a defensive stance smirking, ready for his ex-girlfriend and his enemies to attack him with his best shot. He glowed a shady grey. They were no match for him, and there would be bloodshed, but no Davis blood would be splattered.

"Ready to die?" Chase asked, smirking like he had the upper hand. He really did, since Glenn didn't know the plan.

"No, but I guess you will. No, wait. I KNOW you will. And the lovely Zoey will come back to me," he vowed, throwing a sadistic smirk at Zoey.

"I will never love you," Zoey stated, throwing daggers at Glenn with her eyes. She crossed her arms.

"It appears Zoey here is stuck to Chase. Get over it, honestly. Unlike you, I have a girl that loves me, so get a life, dude, but it's pretty much about to end, so it's a lose-lose situation," Logan said, visibly angry. He hated having his time wasted.

"Aww, does wittle Logan misses his Mommy? Oh, wait, she's dead. Yeah, I'll take the credit for it. I'll admit it. My cousin, Andrew _did _stab your mother to death, and he did a good job, too," Glenn teased with a condescending tone, before laughing in satisfaction.

'_WHAT? He admitted it…but…how…oh, man…he is...I'M GONNA TO KILL HIM!'_

Logan's blood began to boil as he attempted to lunge for Glenn on the spot. Chase and Michael held him back, but Logan was strong as he tried to wiggle out of their grasp. The fire blazing in his eyes. Literally.

Chase looked up at the smirking teen, "Do you see how he hates you even more now?"

'_God, is it me or does Logan get stronger when he's pissed off?' _Chase thought as he and Michael tried to keep their friend from ploughing through Glenn. It was kind of hard, since Logan was a muscular guy.

Glenn was laughing hysterically. It was so easy to set him off. The Reeses were known for their tempers though. Michael let go of Logan and tackled Glenn to the ground. Both boys were on the ground, and clearly Michael was winning. Jerk as Logan may be…Logan was his boy. And no body hassled his boys. Michael gave him repeated punches to the face repeatedly, and soon was bleeding. Nicole screamed, and tried to get Michael off of Glenn. She hated Glenn but didn't want her boyfriend to get hurt. Michael got up, pissed as hell, as smoke billowed from his hands.

"My, my. Aren't we testy? Aren't we Michael?" Glenn teased, as he tried to stop the blood coming from a cut on his hairline.

"Seriously, keep running your mouth like that and we'll drop you. Straight up!" Michael growled. "Dana, would you like the first hit?"

"Oh, God! Finally!" Dana said angrily, as a roundhouse kick was delivered to the side of Glenn's face.

Logan and Chase winced. Zoey and Nicole gasped.

"Ooo, that'll leave a mark in the morning," Logan said, wincing. Chase nodded agreeing. "Let's join her…"

Glenn regained his composure and said, "Come and get me."

Michael directed, "Dana and Nicole, hit him from the air! Chase and I will hit him for the left! Logan and Zoey hit him from the right. Everyone get it?"

Everyone nodded. Logan and Zoey were on one team. Chase and Michael were on another, and finally Dana and Nicole because they were the only two that could fly.

"GO!"

Dana and Nicole launched themselves in the air, launched an aerial on Glenn from above. Chase and Michael starting towards Glenn and Logan and Zoey walked menacingly towards him from the right. Logan cupped his hands, and made Zoey run. When she reached Logan, he launched her in the air. Zoey did a front flip and jump-kick Glenn in the face. It was a clean hit and a perfect landing when she did a handspring.

"Nice one, Brooks."

"Thanks, Logan…let's finish this, ok?"

Logan shrugged coolly, "Don't have to tell me twice?"

Chase and Michael were returning Glenn's blow on the opposing side. Chase kicked and Michael punched. It was like they were a wrestling team. They were cool like that. Glenn had Chase in a headlock and Michael tagged Chase's hand. A bolt of lightning escaped Michael's hand, and with a right hook to the jaw, Glenn was sent flying.

'_How do they do it? They seem to get stronger. Zoey actually hurts this time. I won't go down until I have what was promised to me. She promised me Zoey, damnit! That's what I'll have. I won't make victory so easy for them! They'll pay for this…dearly'_ Glenn thought as he tried to recover from Chase and Michael's blows, and Logan and Zoey's blows on the other. He had Dana and Nicole's aerial attacks. He was slowly getting weaker. He needed a sudden burst of power somehow.

Meanwhile Dana and Nicole were surprisingly getting along. They had one main objective. That was to kill Glenn and enjoy it. Black arrows were fired, and the two channelled their energy. White lights came out of Nicole's body and black ones came out of Dana. The opposing colours merged together and blended into a grey light and shot Glenn directly. The light sliced through him, like razors and blood poured out of his chest. He clutched it, trying to stop it. He fell to his knees, but something strange happened. Glenn felt powerful, really powerful. He didn't even know what was happening to him, but he liked it. An explosion rang out, spraying Chase, Zoey, Logan, Dana, Nicole and Michael in different directions. When they all reunited, a screen of smoke revealed Glenn…

"No, this can't be happening!" Zoey shrieked, as she held on to Chase. Chase held her in surprise as well. How could this have happened? He has so close, so very close. Killing Glenn wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

'_No! We were too close for this to happen! I knew something was up when Glenn re-appeared again! Ok, new game plan…but what the hell do we do? I think I need to handle this one on my own.' _Chase thought as his internal panic settled in…

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 25 is done! Once again, sorry for the long update! Yeah, school and stuff, so expect the next update in about 10 days when things are mellow. Chapter 4 of _Hollywood Rivalries_ will be up around the same time, so enjoy! Until we meet again…REVIEW!...I thank you guys for the already existing 147 reviews! You guys are awesome and I can't thank you enough.**

**--Tears On My Pillow (Erika) x3**


	26. Family Business

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I thought it was one week, and I checked. It said I hadn't updated in two weeks, so I'm terribly sorry. Always, blame writer's block, but I think I can force my self out of it.**

* * *

**Wow, over 12,000 hits. I'm impressed. My jaw literally dropped.**

* * *

Meanwhile Dana and Nicole were surprisingly getting along. They had one main objective. That was to kill Glenn and enjoy it. Black arrows were fired, and the two channelled their energy. White lights came out of Nicole's body and black ones came out of Dana. The opposing colours merged together and blended into a grey light and shot Glenn directly. The light sliced through him, like razors and blood poured out of his chest. He clutched it, trying to stop it. He fell to his knees, but something strange happened. Glenn felt powerful, really powerful. He didn't even know what was happening to him, but he liked it. An explosion rang out, spraying Chase, Zoey, Logan, Dana, Nicole and Michael in different directions. When they all reunited, a screen of smoke revealed Glenn…

"No, this can't be happening!" Zoey shrieked, as she held on to Chase. Chase held her in surprise as well. How could this have happened? He has so close, so very close. Killing Glenn wouldn't be as easy as he thought.

'_No! We were too close for this to happen! I knew something was up when Glenn re-appeared again! Ok, new game plan…but what the hell do we do? I think I need to handle this one on my own.' _Chase thought as his internal panic settled in…

* * *

**Chapter 26: Family Business**

The six friends backed away, slowly as Glenn advanced upon them. Soon the group made twelve. Chase's eyes darted for an apparent exit, but nothing. Zoey latched onto him, as the older siblings stood protectively in front of them. Logan was frustrated. They had been so close, and now had to do everything from scratch.

"I have a plan," Noah Bristow half-whispered.

"Um, will it help get Glenn away and possibly kill him this time?" Samantha Reese asked.

"Yes," Noah replied, nodding. "Nikki? Remember the trick I taught you?"

Nicole giggled quietly, "Yeah."

Chase, Zoey, Logan, Michael and Dana were completely lost. What the hell were they talking about?

"Baby, fill us in, here," Stacy Barrett asked her boyfriend.

"Ok," Noah explained, while trying to fight Glenn off, "Nicole makes all six of you invisible since you guys are behind, he'll think you guys are still there. You will then appear on the other side of your sibling. There are twelve rafters facing each other. We jump and land on the rafters. Glenn will be surrounded, and as soon he gets in the middle, we combine our elements. Got it?"

"Yeah." and "Sure" were heard from remaining eleven.

"Or you can teleport up there by yourself," Courtney said, last minute.

"Wait…we can do that?" Zoey asked, with raised eyebrow. They laughed, like she was new at this "superpowers" thing. The truth was…she was.

"Yeah, you all _can_," Samantha laughed. Logan wasn't amused; he could've done that a long time ago to get himself out of here.

"Ok, what are we waiting for? Let's do this, then," said a strangely confident Chase.

"So, what do we do to get ourselves from here to up there," asked Michael, pointing to the rafters up here.

"Just concentrate, bro," Stacy re-assured. "Close your eyes and focus."

"We've been doing that a lot, you know," Logan pointed out. This was why his mouth got him into trouble.

"Fine. You think you can teleport yourself. Try it." Samantha urged.

"And if I do it, you owe me a five hundred bucks," Logan betted Samantha, smirking.

She scoffed, "Just five hundred. We'll raise it to a cool thousand."

Logan shrugged, "Fine. Easiest thousand I ever made. Now, stand back if you don't want to get burned."

Logan closed his eyes, and harnessed all of his energy into landing on that rafter. The ground shook a little as Logan's aura was a vibrant red one. He disappeared in a sea of flames and everybody looked up as he landed on a rafter in a puff of red smoke. Logan opened his eyes, slowly. He was on a rafter! Wow, a thousand smackers… Samantha crossed her arms, and playfully glared at her brother. She hated it when Logan outsmarted her like that.

A thousand dollars was like pocket change so she didn't care, but still Logan burned her. Logan was looking quite smug. He gave a look that said 'you were saying?' Glenn was getting impatient. Courtney looked down at Chase. It was his easy turn next. Luckily for Chase, he already knew how to go from place to place. He breathed in, and glowed lime green as a vine shot upwards from his hand and he swung on it, and disappeared for a minute.

'_Where's Chase?' _Zoey and Courtney thought frantically at the same time.

Their fears calmed down when Chase appeared in a puff of green smoke on the rafter beside Logan. Logan and Chase high-fived. Glenn was still paying attention to the others to notice Chase and Logan were gone. Dylan looked at his little sister, and Zoey nodded. Zoey closed her eyes as she disappeared in a ribbon of clear blue water. She re-appeared in a whirlpool of water, landing on the rafter beside Chase. She and Chase waved at each other, and Zoey blew him a kiss.

Logan muttered, "Oh, puh-lease…"

Logan, shut up…" Zoey said, rolling her eyes. "You're just mad because Dana isn't here. Now shut up, before Glenn looks up here, and realizes we're not down there."

Next was Dana's turn. The cool thing about Dana and Bryan was that they didn't have to say a thing. They communicated with their eyes.

"Go Dana," Bryan instructed, monotonously.

"Whatever."

Dana, unlike the others, didn't have to work so hard. A black vortex covered her and in a minute the vortex died down and she was next to Logan.

"Michael? Can we go together? I'm kinda scared," Nicole asked.

"Sure," he replied, giving her a slight kiss on the cheek. "Noah? Stacey?"

"Yeah," the older couple replied.

"Nicole and I are gonna go together? Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Stacy replied. She drew a golden hoop and threw it around Glenn so he couldn't attack them. He struggled as golden lights made a barrier that was hard to break through, and top of that, it made going on the offensive much easier.

"God, beautiful and smart," Noah whispered in her ear, as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Stacy laughed and blushed. Nicole and Michael held hands and Nicole was engulfed by a tornado of wind, and Michael tornado of lightning bolts. They re-appeared on adjacent rafters.

"What the hell are they doing?" Logan wondered, aloud, but not loud enough to alert Glenn.

"Oh, the light barrier," Michael said, noticing how hard Glenn was attacking but Courtney, Dylan, Sammie, Bryan, Noah, and Stacy seemed bored. "My sister put that up so they couldn't get us, and I could do it, too, so we'll do safe up here. Don't worry about it."

"Anyone got any popcorn?" Zoey asked. "I wanna watch this."

"Me too," Chase laughed.

Nicole snapped her fingers and a big bowl of popcorn appeared in her hands. Zoey gasped, slightly.

"Nicole? How did you conjure up popcorn like that?"

Logan cut her off, "Does it matter? Send that over!"

Soon all six them, were eating popcorn and watched the older siblings go after Glenn. It was quite hilarious, and they noticed a bit of themselves in their siblings.

"It's kinda freaky how Logan and Samantha look like each other. Not in a bad way. Relax," Chase said, after watching Sammie kick Glenn in the groin. "Oh, man. That has to hurt…"

"Yeah," Logan said, agreeing, "but you and Courtney look alike too, so I guess that makes us even."

"I'm having suspicious, you guys," Zoey said. Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Zo?"

"Dylan and Samantha. You ever think that they're more than best friends?"

"You think?" Chase asked after pondering. Samantha Reese and Dylan Brooks have been really tight throughout the whole thing. "Then again, they're just friends. Best friends."

"Look where that got _you_, Chase," Dana pointed out, referring to Chase and Zoey's relationship. Logan laughed until he stopped at the thought of his sister and Zoey's brother secretly going out.

"No way! When hell freezes over!"

Zoey looked at Logan, "You know I intend to keep you to your word."

"You guys shut up! I wanna see what's happening," Dana whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, Michael said, pumping his fist, "the barrier's working!"

* * *

"Are you done trying to 'kill us'?" Samantha asked snobbily, using air-quotes. "When we're done with you, I'm going after Andy next. He's going to pay for making me and my brother suffer. If I don't kill him…Logan will, and you know he can."

"It doesn't matter, because I won't tell you where he is—" Glenn was caught off by Samantha, who is immune to Stacy's barrier, delivered a powerful kick to his groin area. She flipped her hair off of her shoulder, as Glenn crumpled to the ground and coughed up blood.

"Fine…you win…it's all over…anyway…but Andy's not at the warehouse," Glenn said, between coughs.

"Where is he, then?" Courtney Matthews demanded, crossing her arms angrily. "I'll kill you for making Chase suffer over Zoey."

"Yeah, the major obsession, you have with my sister ends now. Now where's Andy?"

"Fine!" You win, he's at PCA…he's waiting to kill Logan there. He meant to kill you two because of your powers but ended up with your mother anyway."

"Oh, you're going down! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Samantha screamed as tried to go after Glenn again. Dylan and Noah grabbed her. "I SWEAR! I'LL DO MORE THAN A KICK TO THE BALLS!...LET ME GO!...Dylan…Noah…Let me go! I swear if you so much as look at Logan…I don't about them, but I will personally travel the freakin' nation, trying to kill ALL of your family members…EVERYONE FROM YOUR GRANDPARENTS TO YOUR PARENTS!"

"No, you can't, Reese…because you just can't…" Glenn taunted.

"I'm Samantha Renee Reese, you know, daughter of Malcolm Reese…even without my father, I have people under my thumb! I can get away with it, Davis. Don't. Try. Me," Samantha threatened in a dangerously low tone.

"I'd like to see you try."

"You know what? This bullshit has gone on long enough. I'm not waiting anymore," Bryan Cruz chimed in, pissed as hell. "Hey, on your way to hell…say hello to Satan for me. We haven't chatted in a while. JOIN HANDS NOW!"

* * *

Everyone disappeared much faster than their siblings. Courtney appeared first, then Samantha, then Dylan and Bryan and then, finally Noah and Stacy. Glenn looked up and then around him. He couldn't go anywhere! This was really the end. He fought and kicked the barrier down, but it only sent electrical coursing through his body.

He looked up, and found Chase smirking down at him. How he hated that smirk! Zoey was supposed to be his!

"Any last words…"

"I love you, Zoey," Glenn said. Anger sparked in Chase's eyes. Zoey was disgusted… Logan and Dana looked at each other with a look that said 'not again'.

"Ok, let's do this…he can die slowly and painfully," Chase said, with an emotionless tone.

"Morbid much?" replied Courtney.

Chase shrugged.

"I think Bryan likes you and your morbidity," Courtney said, laughing a little.

Chase said smiling, "Well, I think if his rival tried to steal you away from him, he'd feel the same way. Besides, I like him too, even more now that he's my sister's boyfriend."

Stacy explained, "We're going alphabetical by last name. So the element of light is first, then air, followed by water, darkness, earth, and last is fire. If you don't get it, the order is: Barrett, Bristow, Brooks, Cruz, Matthews, and Reese. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"They saved the best for last," Logan said, while smirking. This caused everyone to groan, even Samantha. "What? They did…"

"My barrier won't hold for long, so let's go," Stacy instructed. "You ready, Mike?"

"Yeah, Stace."

Everybody stood on opposite sides of each other. Michael and Stacy held out their hands and concentrated harder than ever before. Yellow lights emitted from them as they opened their eyes, and their hands sparked.

"LIGHT! ELEMENT OF CHILDISHNESS AND YOUTH!" the Barrett kids screamed as two lightning bolts escaped from their hands and merged halfway. It caused a white ball of light to form in the middle. Michael and Stacy still kept their concentration going. Noah and Nicole looked at each other and nodded.

Noah and Nicole held their hands on opposite sides of each other. They closed their eyes and focused, concentrating as the wind around them got stronger. White lights getting stronger, and they continue to concentrate.

"AIR! ELEMENT OF INNOCENCE!"

Two white lights come out and added to the ball of lights getting bigger. The ball changed from yellow to white back and forth.

"Go Zoey!" Nicole yelled as she tried to keep her elemental energy in check.

"Come on, Dyl!" Noah yelled.

"You ready, Zoey?"

"Yeah!"

Dylan and Zoey concentrated. They glowed a luminous blue. Dylan and Zoey stretched their hands out to each other as if to receive the other's energy.

'_This is the end, Chase. We can finally be happy.' _Zoey thought, happily. This thought made the glow of Zoey shine brighter.

"WATER! ELEMENT OF PURITY AND HEALING!"

Blue lights added to the already brighter ball in the center. Dylan and Zoey continued to glow as the ball of light continued to grow and blue light surrounded it. Bryan and Dana were next.

"Let's do this, Day."

"Yeah."

Dana and Bryan concentrated and the ground trembled from underneath. Black auras surrounded them, and darkness seeped through them. Two powerful streaks of black exited their hands and now the ball was surrounded by a thick black aura.

"DARKNESS! ELEMENT OF ALL THINGS EVIL!"

Chase and Courtney looked at each other and nodded. Chase was going to do this for Zoey.

'_This is it, Zoey. I'm doing this for you. I love you more than you'll ever know.'_

'_True love makes his aura shine brighter. Think of Zoey, bro. You're on the right track.'_

"EARTH! ELEMENT OF LIFE AND RESSURECTION!" Chase and Courtney yelled in perfect unison, as two green lights added on to the ball in the middle. It turned green for a split second, and Chase and Courtney kept the ball growing bigger, like the others before them.

"Come on. Logan, you're up!" Chase instructed.

"Sammie, it's your turn," Courtney told her friend.

"Ok. You ready, Logan?"

"Yeah," Logan replied, nodding.

Logan and Samantha thought of one thing. Their mother. All of their childhood memories with her. It was Glenn's fault, indirectly, that she wasn't here. Logan and Samantha glowed red, and soon enough the heat was starting to get to everyone. Flames encircled their hands.

'_This is for you, Mom,'_ Logan and Samantha thought simultaneously.

"FIRE! ELEMENT OF LOVE AND DESIRE!"

The brother and sister unleashed powerful streams of flames and it was complete. The gigantic ball was aimed towards Glenn from behind. Just when Glenn broke out of the light barrier, he turned around and his successful smile turned into a 'deer caught in the headlights' look.

"Ready. Set. Die," Chase mumbled, as the giant ball came for Glenn. It hit him in the chest, and he smashed into a wall. He was bleeding all over, and an explosion caused him to scream. His world went black. Glenn Davis lay there not moving an inch.

They all jumped down and saw Glenn, not moving and lay still.

"You think we really did it this time?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know," Noah replied. Chase looked like he'd thinking and then he snapped his fingers. There was one way to found out. In a flash of green light, a spear appeared in Chase's hands. A smirk danced on his lips as he laid eyes on Glenn's unmoving figure.

"You guys stand back."

"Chase, what are you doing?" Zoey asked, out of curiosity.

"You'll see. I promise. Everything will be smooth sailing from here. Promise," he explained, vaguely.

Chase took aim, and took a deep breath. He never really killed anybody before, but Glenn was an exception. He saw Glenn twitch and knew he couldn't take chances. He raised the spear and in a green light the spear flew right through the other teen laying on the floor. The spear fell with a clunk and disappeared, while Glenn's figure exploded into dust. The twelve teens watched as the dust was carried away into the wind, never to be seen again.

"Oh, my God. I actually did it this time," said a shocked Chase. "He's gone! I did it!"

Chase turned around with a big smile plastered on his face. Zoey ran up to him, jumped up and kissed him with her legs hugging his waist. Chase kissed her back, equal happy. The day had finally come. There were no more obstacles in the way now. Zoey jumped down and they hugged tightly. Logan and Dana joined, followed by Nicole and Michael, and a group hug formed.

There were high-fives and hug from the older teens too. Courtney kissed Bryan, and Stacy kissed Noah. They broke apart, and Logan was smirking at his sister.

"What?" Samantha asked, even though she knew Logan was referring to the little bet they had made.

"I believe you owe me 10 Ben Franklins," Logan pointed out, with a cocky grin.

Samantha played dumb, "What? What are you talking about? A thousand dollars? I have no memory of the events in question."

Logan held out his hand as if to receive his money.

"Ok fine! Here," his sister relented, giving Logan 10 100-dollar bills. Logan counted them, and shoved them in his back pocket.

"So, how does it feel to lose your little brother?"

"I'll get you back, Logan…and I think I know how," Samantha said, with a sickly-sweet grin on her face. "Oh, Logan…come here and give your big sister a hug!"

"No…no…not the hugs and kisses," Logan pleaded backing away, but it was too late. Samantha kissed a squirming Logan on the cheek. It was a wet one too. "Oh, God, Sammie cooties! I've been infected!"

Courtney laughed, "Hey, Stacy, doesn't that give you an idea?"

Chase and Michael's faces faltered, "Don't even— Um, is this right time to say 'I Love You?'"

Courtney and Stacey had given Chase and Michael bear hugs and wet kisses. They were squirming as well.

"NOOOO!" Chase and Michael yelled in unison, as they laughed. "Sister germs!"

The three girls pulled away from their brothers and laughed, while the boys had disgusted looks on their faces. Zoey and Nicole let out small giggles, watching their boyfriends being chased by their older sisters. Chase and Michael feigned being hurt.

"I thought you loved me, Zo…"

"Yeah, you too, Nicole," Michael said, pretending to be hurt.

"We do," confirmed Zoey, while kissing Chase on the cheek. Nicole did that same with Michael.

"Okay, that was fun," Sammie said laughing, "but how do we get out of here, Dana? Since this is your head."

Dana thought for a moment. Bryan told her he would only go into his own mind for meditation purposes, and then come back.

"I know how to get out of here," Dana said, as eleven pairs of eyes were glued to her.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Glenn is dead and Chase and Zoey are happy. We know where Glenn's cousin is too, so it's a happy ending. I know exactly how to end this story, and no more writer's block so expect the next update much quicker. **

**I'm so happy and now I'm off to work on _Eternally Yours_** **and _Hollywood Rivalries_. They're finally going to get out of Dana's mind and are going back to the abandoned warehouse. Sadly, just about 4 more chapters and the story will come to an end. Thanks for all of the reviews I've received…almost 160 reviews. I love all of you.**

**Continue to keep those reviews coming…**

**--Tears on My Pillow**


	27. A Shocking Revelation

**A/N: Here's Chapter 27. Sorry for the long update. I've been kind of busy, you know, doing stuff. Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Sad to say that the story will soon be over, but don't worry, I've got the sequel planned out to be set 10 years into the future. You know with Dana and Logan's kids, Zoey and Chase's kids, and Michael and Nicole's kids. So don't be sad. Sorry this chapter is so short. **

**

* * *

**

"_Dear Hot Girls of the Future, You're welcome."_

_-Logan (Time Capsule)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27: A Shocking Revelation**

"Well, how do we get out of here?" Zoey asked, curious to know. Chase pulled her close and kissed her hair. They all stared at her, making her nervous.Dana glared with annoyance.

"Maybe if you all stop looking at me, like I'm made of gold, I'll tell you," she snapped, crossing her arms angrily.

"Ok, since Dana's PMSing, I'll tell you," Bryan said, in a bored tone. This only earned him a glare from Dana. She knew he didn't mean it, but it was a brother/sister thing.

"I go into my own head for meditation purposes—"

Bryan was caught off by Noah, "Oh, so that's why you overslept last week."

Dylan sighed, "Dude! Let the man explain or do I have to tell everyone that you tried to put out Samantha's fire but causing a tornado?"

This fact immediately caught Chase, Zoey, Logan, Nicole, Michael and Dana's attention. Logan was the first to speak.

"Good job, Sammie. You almost torched the place," Logan said, sarcastically.

Sammie glared, but couldn't stop the blush creeping up to her cheeks, "Well, I was trying out a few fire spells and I got carried away. Well, at least they worked, and everyone knows the air makes fire grow bigger."

Zoey suggested, "Next time, Logan torches the school, we lock Nicole up, and I put it out."

"Who says I'll torch the school anyway?" Logan asked.

"Um, dude. I live with you. You're not exactly a merry ball of sunshine in the morning," Chase pointed out.

Michael cut in, "Yeah, but Chase. Neither are you."

Chase defended, "True, but I'm easier to tolerate."

"Just agree. If Logan torches the school, we lock Nicole up, and Zoey comes to rescue!" Dana yelled, frustrated.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey, no fair…" Nicole and Noah said in unison. Michael and Stacy laughed. Noah and Stacy kissed while Michael draped a comforting arm around Nicole.

"Ok, ok. Nobody's lockin' my girl anywhere," Michael laughed, defending Nicole.

"Expect in the trunk of a car," Dana muttered. Zoey heard and gave her a warning look. Dana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, now that we all know Noah could never be a firefighter. Go on, Bryan," Courtney prompted her boyfriend. She gave him the puppy eyes.

"Oh, Court. Not the puppy eyes…Ok, fine, I'll explain, but I want NO interruptions, got it?"

Everyone nodded. Dylan and Samantha intertwined fingers when no one was looking. They gave each other small, timid smiles, and then turned their attention on Bryan. **(A/N: That was a big hint!)**

He explained, "Ok, to get out of my sister's mind, we need to jump through a white portal, but there's a problem with that. There are too many people in here, and the portal will only allow one person to exit into the real world."

"Wait, you said it would only allow one person, right?" Zoey questioned.

Bryan shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

Zoey suggested, "What if we exit as one giant chain? Like we all hold hands in single file. Then we could go back into the abandoned warehouse at the same time. It could work, you know."

Chase thought about it, and then he smiled, "God, smart and beautiful."

Zoey blushed as she kissed Chase lightly on the lips. All of the girls 'aww'ed, while the guys wished they were somewhere else. Zoey and Chase broke apart.

"You guys! THERE IT IS!" Nicole screamed, pointing ahead. They all turned around and the portal was in front of them. They would finally be leaving. Everyone breathed sighs of relief.

"Quick, everyone join hands!" Zoey instructed. Everyone held hands in the following order: Chase, Zoey, Logan, Dana, Michael, Nicole, Courtney, Bryan, Stacy, Noah, Dylan, and Samantha. The portal got bigger and bigger, and closer and closer. "Ok, on the count of three, everybody jump!"

"One…" Logan said, as the portal got brighter.

"Two..." Michael said, as the portal got closer.

"THREE!" everyone said, as they jumped, and were enveloped by a blinding white light…

**

* * *

**

The warehouse was quiet, as twelve teenagers lay still.

The silence was interrupted by the stirring of a teenager. Logan Reese to be exact. He stirred, and opened his eyes, sitting up. His brown eyes darted around just to get familiar with his surroundings. He heaved a huge sigh. He concluded that Dana's head was a creepy place, and he didn't want to go back there, again.

"Logan…" a voice said.

"Oh, God, we're in someone else's head," Logan concluded, sighing with annoyance. "Great."

"No, we're not, dumbass," the voice retorted. Logan knew who that voice belonged to, and he looked to his left. Dana raised an eyebrow, and a playful smirk danced on her lips. "Well you gonna kiss me or what?"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Logan said, with an identical smirk. Logan leaned in, and their lips made contact. Dana ran her hands through his curls, and Logan pulled her closer, while one hand rested on her cheek. Soon, it was turning into full blown making out. Logan and Dana pulled apart when the need for air overwhelmed them. They pulled apart, with serious smiles on their faces.

"I missed you, Cruz," Logan said, wrapping an arm around Dana. She rolled her eyes, although she actually found it sweet that Logan missed her. Even though it was only like 5 minutes, they'd seen each other.

"Right back at you, Reese," Dana replied, snuggling into him.

They snuggled, but it was starting to get quiet. The silence drove the couple mad.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dana asked.

"Way ahead of you, babe," Logan replied, with an evil grin.

**

* * *

**

They got up, and ran around waking Chase, Zoey, Michael, and Nicole up. Chase groaned and rubbed his eyes. He stood up, helping Zoey up. She yawned and stretched and then put an arm around her boyfriend. Michael and Nicole were still half asleep, and their eyelids drooped over their eyes. Their eyes got wide, with giant smiles. They were back in the warehouse.

"Ok, what now?" Chase asked, sounding more wide awake.

"Well, now we have to wake them up," Logan pointed out. Courtney and Bryan were snuggled into each other. Bryan wrapped his arms protectively around Courtney with small smiles on their faces. Dana smirked, because she knew Bryan hated being all smiley. She snapped her fingers, and a sleek, black, digital camera appeared in her palm. Dana put the camera in focus, and took a picture. She made the camera disappear in a black puff of smoke.

"Ok, um, why did you do that?" Zoey asked. Dana rolled her eyes. Seriously, this girl was too perfect for her own good. Chase answered her.

"Blackmail…speaking of which…Dana, you think you could give me a copy of that picture. Courtney hates being all mushy," he explained with a small smirk.

"Sure," Dana answered, nodding.

"Thank you. That's what she gets for flushing Bubbles down the toilet," Chase said, thinking that he said it to himself. They all looked at him funny.

"Shit. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Everyone all nodded and Michael put an arm around Chase, "I know how you feel, man. When I was 10, Stacy sat on my hamster, Henry. Ok, I need a moment."

Logan rolled his eyes. "You need a life."

"Shut up. We're still grieving over our pets," Chase said, annoyed.

Logan shot back, "Well, my pet rabbit, Snowball died, but I didn't cry."

"Yeah, you did…for a whole year," a familiar voice said. They turned around and Samantha was wide awake and standing up. So was everyone else. Everyone hugged their sibling.

"Noah!" Nicole squealed, running into Noah's arms. Noah hugged her, laughing.

"Missed you too, Nikki," Noah said, softly. Noah wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box, but he was very protective of his sister. He would kill anyone who would dare harm her.

"Hey Mike," Stacy greeted, smiling. Michael hugged her back, just as tight. "I got your back, Michael. I promise."

Michael replied, "It goes both ways, sis."

Stacy looked out for Michael and anyone who messed with him messed with her.

Dylan and Zoey hugged too, and pulled apart, "I love you, sport."

"Love you too, Dylan," Zoey replied smiling. "I'll tell Squirt you love him, too."

Dylan nodded. Squirt was what they affectionately called Dustin because he was the youngest out of the three. Down south, you had to look out for your own. Meaning, anyone that messed with Dustin and Zoey was road kill.

"Hey Chase," Courtney greeted her brother, and hugging him. Chase hugged her back, and pulled away. Courtney playfully ruffled his hair. "You know. You really gotta cut that afro you got working there."

"Hey! Don't disrespect the 'fro," Chase said, laughing. "I like my hair the way it is anyway."

Courtney said, "I don't know. Logan might cut your hair while you're sleeping. Better watch out."

"Pfft. That doesn't scare me," Chase defended, laughing nervously. Logan might've been planning to cut his hair in his sleep. He had to keep one eye open tonight.

Dana and Bryan looked at each other. It was just like the olden days when Robert hit them and one would protect the other. Bryan sighed, and hugged his sister. Dana hugged him back. As she pulled away, Bryan whispered 'I Love You, Dana' in her ear.

"I love you too, Bry," Dana said, only loud enough to her brother to hear.

Logan and Samantha hugged as well. Samantha had to warn her brother to be careful. They pulled away, and Logan noticed his sister had a grim expression on her face. For once, Logan was a tad worried.

"Sammie, what's wrong?" Logan asked, trying to search her eyes.

She sighed, "I found where Mom's murderer is hiding."

Logan was confused. Why was she nervous? Finding their mother's murderer was a good thing, right?

"That's awesome, right?"

Samantha put an arm around her brother, "Of course it is. It's just where he is that bugs me. I don't want to lose you, Logan. Fact of the matter is, I'm scared for you. I'm just so angry. I haven't let go, since I was eleven. I'm resentful towards our father, and…"

Logan sighed, "Just tell me where he is. I'm not going anywhere, I'm stronger then that, and I'm ready for anything Andy can throw at me. We both need closure. That's why we're here, right? Just tell me, please."

"Fine, Logan," Samantha took a deep breath before talking again. "He's at PCA."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wow, so will be Logan's reaction? Only I know that. So review.**

**Sorry this review is so short, but I wanna wrap this up, and get started on the sequel. I have Chapter 1 written already. So about 3 more chapters and The Power of Love will be wrapped up. In the meantime. **

**REVIEW! And thanks for the 168 reviews I've already received. I've thought of the kids names: Zachary (Zack) and Katie Matthews. Justin and Hannah Reese, and Jordan and Marissa Barrett. So that was your little sneak peek of the sequel coming out. Expect the sequel to be posted next Friday. While you wait for that…**

**Once again, send me those lovely reviews :D**

**--Love Tears On My Pillow**


	28. Crashing & Burning

**A/N: Here's Chapter 28. I want to finish this story as quick as possible but that doesn't mean I'll rush it. Anyway, here's you go. Enjoy. All that jazz. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

"_I've got way more moves than you, Pretty Boy!"_

_--Dana (School Dance)_

* * *

**Chapter 28: Crashing and Burning**

Logan said nothing because he wasn't sure if he heard correctly. Andy Davis was at PCA? What the hell was he doing there? Samantha looked dead serious, like if she broke a nail or something. Logan tried to open his mouth but nothing came out. He zoned out, and shut his eyes. Pictures of that fateful day plagued his head. The paramedics coming to take his mother away, and the yellow tape surrounded his house. Logan turned away from his sister, for a minute. One minute couldn't be used to process 8 year's worth of bad memories.

Samantha placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and she felt him tense up, "Logan, say something. Anything. Just say _something_. Please?"

Logan turned around with confusion, hate and anger in his eyes, "I don't know what to say, Sammie. Honestly. I don't."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but I'll help you out. I promise. Just be careful, please."

Logan smirked, "You worry a lot, you know. I know where the guy is, so I can finish him off. Seriously, though, don't worry. Remember that time I broke my arm in 3 different places?"

"Yeah, all because you thought you could fly by jumping out of a tree if flapped your arms hard enough," Samantha laughed.

"Well, it almost worked. Besides, I'm double jointed now," Logan mused.

"Ok, we got to get out of here now," Samantha said, lazily draping an arm around Logan.

* * *

The twelve were in the middle of a room, until Zoey spotted a mental door. Maybe this was the way out. The door was entirely made of steel, and was pretty hard to take down. Even with Chase, Logan, Michael, Dylan, Bryan and Noah all put their powers into the door. They figured that would cause the door to fall. Courtney sighed, and shook her laughing.

"Boys…"

"Well, you got a better idea, Court?" Chase asked, exhausted, He really didn't know if he want to fight anymore. He wanted to do two things: One, sleep…or two, have some alone time with Zoey. Both worked for him.

Courtney nodded, "As a matter of fact, yes."

Courtney walked up to the door, and revealing a clawed pinkie. She stuck the long nail in the lock, and picked at it until a small click was heard. Courtney pulled her pinkie out with ease, as the lock fell in her palm. She threw it on the ground, crushing it under her shoe.

"Oh, wow, that was a cheap lock. They'll have to do better than that," Courtney teased.

"I totally knew that lock was there the entirely time," Logan said. The six girls eyed him with raised eyebrows.

"Sure, you did," Zoey said with sarcasm. She playfully rolled her eyes. Zoey walked over to the door, and delivered a strong front high kick to it. Nothing happened and then it cracked down the middle, and collapsed. The guys all stood there with dropped jaws, while the girls high-fived and hugged each other.

"She totally got that from me. It's a family thing," Dylan said, smiling. Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, dude…whatever."

Dylan defended, "Well, it's true."

Noah placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, "It's a lost cause."

Chase said, smiling, "Well, I get to french her like so."

Chase grabbed Zoey and dipped her as if they were dancing, and they kissed passionately, although Zoey was confused. Hey, she had no objections whatsoever. She kissed back, and Chase brought her back up, breaking the kiss.

"Whoa…" Zoey said, flushed and breathless. She waved a hand in front of her face. "Where did you learn to do that? That was…amazing."

"Well, you know…" Chase tried to explain, blushing furiously.

Courtney finished, "Turns out my little brother is a modern-day Romeo, and he can dance too."

"If he's Romeo, then what the hell am I?" Logan asked, pretending to be offended. He was surprised; Chase could do that, however. Then again, so could he.

Dana replied with a smirk and she placed a kiss on Logan's lips, "Fine. You get to be Casanova. Happy?"

"If I get to kiss you, then yes."

Dana rolled her eyes, and a smile appeared at the corners of her mouth, "Shut up…"

The happy moment was cut short, by a high pitched beeping noise. The ground shook a little. Chase wrapped his arms around Zoey, as the ground shook. He lost her once, and he wasn't going to do that again. He would go crazy. Dana buried her head in the crook of Logan's neck and Logan held her. Nicole squealed a little, being in Michael's arms. Bryan, protectively wrapped his arms around Courtney. Dylan wrapped his arms around Samantha.

"Dylan, I'm scared," she said, loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't be," Dylan reassured, "I won't let anything to you. I promise, because I love you, Sammie."

Samantha heard this and wrapped her arms around Dylan, "I know. You've told me that for a year, and I believe you because I love you, too. I like having you next to me. Don't leave me, Dylan."

"I never will, but we need to run."

* * *

Everyone ran so fast that they didn't notice Dylan and Samantha tearing down the long winding hallway with everyone else hand-in hand with their boyfriend/girlfriend. Dana and Logan were first, followed by Chase and Zoey, then Nicole and Michael. God, Nicole hating running. She felt like she was going to throw up any minute.

"Michael! I'm going to throw up!" Nicole screamed, as she ran.

"We're almost there, Nicole. Just think happy thoughts. Please!" Michael re-assured. Nicole nodded in response. She thought of happy things and her brown hair flew behind her. As she ran, the nausea subsided…for now. Groaning inside, she'd have to blow dry her hair extra because of frizz.

The beeping got louder and louder. Chase and Zoey ran hand-in-hand, surprisingly fast. Behind Nicole and Michael, were Bryan and Courtney, Dylan and Samantha and Stacy and Noah. They ran until Dana and Logan stopped. It's not that they didn't want to keep running. Everyone wanted to get away, but they couldn't. Everyone stopped.

"Why did you guys stop?" Samantha asked. Dana and Logan were about to answer when they heard a growling noise. Everyone looked at Chase and Courtney.

"Whoa! That was not us," Chase defended, with his hands up in the air.

"I second that," Courtney agreed, nodding. She crossed her arms.

"Then what was it, then?" Nicole asked, frantically.

Courtney and Chase turned around to find at least two hell hounds, standing behind them. They were black from head to toe, growling dangerously. Chase understood what they were saying, and he gulped hard.

"Well, why are they growling like that? I mean, if they want me I don't blame them, but I'm not having another near-death experience." Logan said, impatiently.

"You are seriously not helping," Dana snapped, but for some reason, she let Logan hold her hand. She like the feeling it gave her. "We are about to be someone's lunch."

Chase translated, "Well, they say we can't leave, or we die. Negotiation will not work, and no, Logan…you can't bribe them with money. The only way to leave is to kill them, but you guys can't…Courtney and I can…"

"We can?" Courtney asked, obviously surprised. Chase gave her an 'are-you-kidding-me?' look. "Um, how?"

"Our new ability, Court. I haven't tried it out anyway. This seems like a valid reason, right?" explained Chase. Michael was confused and whispered to Logan.

"What new ability?"

"Oh, that. He can transform into different animals," Logan explained, whispering back. "I'll tell you the long version when we get back, if we get back."

Michael nodded in understanding.

Chase and Courtney stood protectively, in front of their friends. Nicole was confused, as to what "new ability" Chase was talking about. She leaned over to Zoey and whispered.

"What new ability?"

"Oh, when Chase and Zoey were kinda out of it…we got new powers. Chase can transform into different animals, and I can freeze things," Zoey explained, whispering back. "I'll explain everything later. They're just there but in different form."

Nicole nodded. Surprisingly, everyone was calm with it. They all watched as green smoke engulfed Chase and Courtney head and toe. When the smoke died down, there were two wolves, in place of Chase and Courtney. They looked the same except for minor differences in size. Courtney was slightly bigger, and had amber eyes that sparkled. Chase's remained a bright green.

Zoey hugged Chase's neck, and pulled away. Chase gently licked her cheek, while Logan scratched behind his ear. Believe it or not, Logan had a soft spot for animals.

"Don't get yourself killed, ok?" Logan said. Noticing, the annoyed growls coming from Chase, Logan threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Kidding…geeze relax."

Chase barked in response.

Turning around, the two hellhounds got closer, as Chase and Courtney growled defensively. Before anyone could blink, there were two pairs of wolves on top of each other. They were fighting furiously. Chase clawed and scratched. He only sustained a scratch to the top of his ear, but he healed quickly, so Chase felt nothing. Chase jumped on top of the other wolf's belly, and with a mighty clamp to the throat with his jaws, the enemy's movements started to decrease rapidly, until there was no movement at all. Courtney and the hellhound circled each other, and she fought with everything she had. Courtney growled as she landed on the hellhound's midsection. Her claws retracted and she clawed at the enemy, leaving four deep parallel marks going vertically. It howled as it bled, and soon there were no movements at all. The now-dead wolves disappeared into black puffs of smoke.

Courtney and Chase transformed back into human form, flopping lazily onto their backs. They were clearly exhausted.

"Good job, Chase," Courtney said, weakly.

Chase replied, just as tired, "Yeah, you too. I could really go for a cat nap now."

"That's not happening," an icy retorted. He knew who had that voice. Dana. Doom and Gloom herself, "because the automatic door that could get us out of here is closing and if we just stand, or in Chase and Courtney's case lay here, we'll be blown to kingdom come."

Chase and Courtney groaned as they stood and they were hugged by their boyfriend/girlfriend, Bryan and Zoey. Everyone look and Dana was right. Logan took charge. Either he was too scared to die again, or it was his vanity kicking in. No one was sure.

Red lights and blue lights shined as sirens accompanied them. Everyone ran towards the door in the following order: Dana and Logan, Chase and Zoey, Nicole and Michael. Nicole was feeling quite nauseous, but just wanted to get out of there, and ran faster. Soon, she was the one pulling Michael along. Michael felt like his legs were about to fall off.

_Lord, what did I do to deserve this? WHAT?_

Not to far were Bryan and Courtney. They linked hands, tightly, and ran as Courtney's hair flew behind her.

"I love you, Bryan."

"I love you, too Courtney." Bryan replied, as he pulled his girlfriend along and they ran. _I won't let anything happen to you. I swear. I'll die first._

Behind them, were Noah and Stacy.

"Noah, I can't run anymore. I'm scared," Stacy said, fearfully. She sounded on the verge of tears. Stacy Barrett didn't cry easily, but she was too scared to acknowledge that. Noah stopped running long enough to comfort his girlfriend.

"Stacy, I promise. We can do this. Do you trust me?" Noah asked, offering his her hand.

"Yeah…" she answered, sliding her hand in his. "I trust you. A lot. I trust you with my life."

"Than let's go. I promise. Everything'll fine. I love you too much to lie to you."

Stacy smiled and wiped a tear away, "Ok. Let's go."

And they ran hand-in-hand.

Behind them, Dylan and Samantha ran, as everyone they loved went through their head.

"Sammie, I love you so much. I don't ever want to lose you. Chase and Zoey almost separated. Dana almost lost Logan, and Bryan drove himself insane thinking Courtney was dead."

They stopped to face each other. Dylan brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Samantha squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Listen, Dyl, I'm not going anywhere. Thanks for being the best friend slash boyfriend any girl can have. I told you everything, from my mother's murder to my ex-boyfriend raping me. You were there for me, and showed me all men weren't monsters, and I'll always be grateful to you for that," Samantha said, kissing Dylan on the cheek. "And besides you and Logan should bond. He may be your brother-in-law soon."

Dylan laughed, "Samantha Brooks-Reese. That sounds hot. I like it. Yeah, Logan and I…he challenged to surfing, and we've done the male bonding thing."

Samantha shrugged, "That's my brother for you."

Dylan and Samantha kissed. It was short but passionate, as Samantha's arms were snaked around Dylan's neck. Dylan grabbed her slender waist, pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He asked for entrance, and she granted it by allowing Dylan to slide his tongue between her slightly parted lips, and Samantha did the same, and pulled Dylan close to her. They pulled away, when oxygen was needed and they smiled at each other.

"I love you, Dyl," Samantha said, hugging him.

"I love you too, Sammie."

They pulled away, and ran closer and closer to the door that had freedom between its silver hinges.

The automatic detection system went off, just as everyone was a foot away from the door.

_Self destruction in THREE!_

They were almost there. It couldn't end like this.

_TWO! _

Their hearts pounded in their ears, as they ran. Breath getting shorter and shorter, but they had to keep going. It was as if everything was in slow motion.

_ONE!_

A large boom was heard, just as Logan's foot reached outside. The deafening sound was accompanied by twelve screams of panic…

* * *

**Oh my. So, there was an explosion…is everyone okay or are they dead? The suspense gets bigger. Stay tuned. **

**I just revealed something huge here. Samantha and Dylan have been going out secretly for a year. No one in the story knows that, but you the readers do. Oh, the dramatic irony (Thanks Mr. Palmer!). **

**On, a good note, I'm working on the sequel, and I'm almost done the first chapter, but I don't have any clue what I should call the sequel. So, that's where the readers come in. **

**If you give me a really good title for the sequel and I like it, the first chapter will be dedicated to you. So, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, and a good title name. I can handle constructive criticism…but no flames. I hate those. They just make me all depressed, ok, not really…but I lose my motivation to write. Ok, enough about my life. I'm just rambling…**

**REVIEW! **

**--Love Tears On My Pillow. **


	29. Fire vs Water: Baby Boom

**A/N: Here's Chapter 29 of _The Power of Love_. I left you on a cliff-hanger, so I figured I should update. Three more chapters, and the story will be wrapped up, and I can post the sequel ASAP. Enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the nice reviews I received. I'll try to wrap it up. I still don't have any title for the sequel, so help me out by reviewing, or just PM me. Either way works. Ok, I'll shut up and let you read now.**

* * *

"_Aw, man. We lost. I'm going to run around in circles!"_

_--Dustin (Spring Break Up)_

* * *

**Chapter 29: Fire vs. Water: Baby Boom**

The warehouse burst into flames. It crumbled to pieces like dominoes, as the twelve stirred and stood up. A giant group hug was formed and it tore away. Before everyone parted to be with the ones they loved. Chase slipped an arm around Zoey's waist as their eyes rested on the flaming debris before them. Zoey was the first one to speak.

"I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Chase asked.

Zoey explained, "Everything. It's really over. There's nothing in our way now. We can finally be happy. It's a shock, but that's a good thing."

"Yeah," Chase agreed, and kissed her hair. "It's a shock, but I love you, and I'm glad it's over."

Zoey snuggled to him, and sighed happily. "Me too, Chase. Me too."

Logan pulled Dana closer to him. It was over for everyone else, but he wasn't satisfied. Andy Davis was somewhere at PCA. Anger rose inside of him, and he glared hard, ahead. He didn't even realize he was glaring until a nearby tree burst into giant flames. Zoey jumped, and with a flick of her wrist, she unleashed a powerful jet of water, and the fire was put out. Chase and Zoey came along. Michael and Nicole, joined after, and they all looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Logan asked, exasperated. He sighed, angrily and ran a hand through his curls. He didn't have time for this.

"Yeah, a tree decided to spontaneously combust," Dana said, sarcastically. "Just tell us what's wrong."

"Please, Logan," Zoey said. She hated it when her friends were feeling crappy, even it was Logan. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Logan muttered, avoiding eye contact. "I'll tell you when I can…but, I just want my own space."

"You sure?" Chase asked, concerned, "because we're here if you need us we're here, ok?"

"We got your back," Michael assured, placing a hand no Logan's shoulder. Logan nodded and smiled…even if it _was_ forced.

Chase, Nicole, Zoey and Michael all left and soon it was just Dana and Logan. Dana crossed her arms and glared at her boyfriend. She knew something was up, and she wasn't going to let it slide. Logan sighed, and why Dana was looking at him with determined eyes. She wanted to know what was wrong. It might as well be Dana, if he didn't want to tell anyone else.

"Ok, listen. Either your powers are out of whack or you're upset because I know that tree didn't decide to blow up into flames by itself, so talking," Dana demanded. "You're upset—"

"Or I can't control my powers yet…" Logan interrupted.

"Liar! Just tell me!" Dana yelled in frustration. "You were fine, a while ago. What's eating you? Don't say 'Aww, you do care!' because I know you're about to smirk and say that. Maybe I do care, but just spill it! Please?"

Logan smirked, "Ok, because you said please."

"And that's never happening again. I can assure you," Dana said, waiting to hear what Logan had to say. It sounded serious because Logan looked around before pulling Dana away by the arm.

"Ok, listen," Logan started, "this is big. Huge, actually. My mom's killer has been found."

Dana's eyes went wide. Andy Davis was found? That was great. Then, why was Logan upset, and why did he burn down a tree?

"Well, that's great. Right?"

Logan sighed again, "It's awesome but it's where he is that pisses me off."

"Ok, where is he?" Dana asked. She was surprised although she didn't get to show it. "And why does it upset you so much?"

"Because he's at PCA, Dana! That's why it upsets me!"

Logan growled in frustration, and kicked a nearby tree. Dana whirled Logan around, because of two reasons. Mother Nature had already taken enough abuse from the wrath of Logan, and it killed Dana to see Logan _this_ upset, even for him. Logan opened his open to say something but Dana quickly shut it.

"Don't talk, just listen, Logan. If this guy is at PCA, then we need to get there as soon as possible. Just do this for your mom. If he's anything like Glenn then he's an ass. I promise I'd help you…and I still want to help because I hate jerks like that, and yeah…I'm—"

Logan grabbed Dana by the shoulders and kissed her. Not just a regular kiss. It was one full of gratitude. Logan pulled away, leaving a confused Dana.

"Thanks."

"Huh? What have you been smoking, Logan?" Dana asked, in confusion. That was an awesome kiss though.

"Nothing, but thanks, Cruz," he said with a small smile and a shrug.

"Uh, you're welcome?"

"Come on," Logan said, as they interlaced fingers. Dana happily let him, but they were cut off by voices that sounded like Bryan, Courtney, Stacy, and Noah. Logan and Dana ran back to a shocking sight.

"Pay up, Bristow." Bryan said, holding out his hand to receive his five hundred bucks.

Noah grumbled as he took out five hundred dollars and gave it to Bryan. Bryan counted it and shoved it into his pockets.

"What's going on?" Dana asked, frustrated once again. No one said anything. So they went to Zoey, Chase, Michael, and Nicole.

"You wanna know what's going on. Take a look at that," Chase explained, pointing ahead.

Dana and Logan did as they were told, and their jaws dropped. Dylan and Samantha were making out. Logan opened his mouth but was at a loss for words. Zoey's reaction was unreadable. Her brother and Logan's sister were boyfriend and girlfriend. Samantha and Dylan broke apart only to have their siblings, gaping at them. They turned beet red as Logan and Zoey looked at each other, and then at the blushing couple. Dana and Chase chose to stay out of this one, and slowly backed away, leaving Logan and Zoey.

"Uh, surprise…" Dylan said, uneasily. Logan and Zoey still held their cold glares.

"What? How…but why? I—" Logan managed to sputter.

"Well, someone better start talking because I'm confused here. How long?" Zoey asked, crossing her arms.

"One year," Samantha replied, timidly. Logan finally found his voice.

"ONE YEAR! WHAT IF YOU GUYS GET MARRIED? WHAT IF YOU GUYS HAVE BABIES? I'D HAVE TO SHARE A NEPHEW OR NIECE WITH…ZOEY!"

"Well, you're no walk in the park either, Logan!" Zoey retorted. She took a deep breath. She would've slapped Logan if she didn't. "It'll take some taking used to, but…I'm happy for you guys, but that would be funny, if you guys were actually having a baby, right?"

Dylan and Logan laughed while Samantha nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

"Uh, Dylan about that…well, remember the night we, umm, were watching the movie but we weren't really watching it…"

"Yeah," Dylan said, nodding slowly. He stared into her eyes, and followed them as they went downwards landing on her stomach. His eyes widened in shock.

"You're p-pregnant?"

Samantha nodded to confirm her pregnancy. Zoey and Logan looked at each other. They were going to have a nephew or niece. Dylan's face went from incredibly shocked to ecstatic as the biggest grin appeared on his face.

"You're pregnant, Sammie?" Dylan asked again. This time he was smiling.

"Yeah," Samantha answered. "You're not mad?"

Dylan hugged her, twirling her around and kissed her passionately. He took Samantha's hands in his, and looked into her eyes. Logan and Zoey's facial expressions were still hard to read.

"Mad? Are you kidding? You're having my BABY! This is the best news ever. I'm going to be a father. How far along are you, anyway?"

"4 weeks, so a month, and I used my powers to check what we were having. I couldn't wait anymore. It's a girl, Dylan. We're going to have a daughter."

Logan and Zoey's faces broke out into giant grins. They hugged, realizing they were sharing a niece, and pulled away.

"So, does this I'll be Uncle Logan?"

And I'll be Auntie Zoey?"

"Yes," Samantha answered, giggling. Dylan wrapped her arms around her, as he kissed her hair.

Upon hearing loud whoops coming from Logan and Zoey, Chase, Courtney, Bryan, Noah, Dana, Nicole, Michael and Stacy came along, looking fairly confused. Zoey bounced with excitement, almost looking like Nicole. She couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Samantha…Dylan…niece…a month…aw, man," Zoey babbled out, incoherently. She squealed hugging Chase, and then kissed him.

"Uh, in English?" Dana asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah," Chase agreed, laughing a little. "As much as I love you kissing me, I can't understand a word you're saying, Zo."

"Dylan and Samantha are having a baby. Zoey and I are getting a new niece!" Logan blurted out. "She's already one month pregnant.

Silence.

Courtney, Stacy, and Nicole enveloped Samantha in a girl hug. The guys all slapped Dylan high-fives. They all congratulated Samantha and Dylan, although they were pleasantly surprised. There was one problem, though. Which element would the baby girl inherit? Fire, from Samantha and Logan's side of the family or water from Dylan and Zoey's side of the family.

"We all know what element the baby will get," Logan announced with a cocky grin.

Zoey nodding agreeing, "Yeah, we do. Water."

Logan retorted, "I think we all know my niece will get the fire element."

"Sorry, Logan. That's where you're wrong, because_ our _niece could end up getting water."

_I can't take another 8 months of this. _Samantha thought, as she watched Zoey and Logan go at each other's throats…again.

Luckily, a whistle-like sound rang out, and Chase cut in, before a battle between fire and water literally broke out.

"It's still too early to tell. Samantha's only a month pregnant. We'll know after the baby's born, so chill out," Chase reasoned, with Zoey's arm around his shoulder. Dana and Logan went back to holding hands. "Congrats, again. Have you thought of a name?"

"Thanks, Chase," Samantha said, with a small smile. "Yeah, actually I thought of a name. Rachel. My mother's middle name."

"Sammie, it's…beautiful. It's perfect," Dylan said, after a couple moments. "And because we want the baby to have _both _of our last names, it'll be Rachel Brooks-Reese."

"Why won't Rachel Reese-Brooks?" Samantha asked.

Dylan reasoned, "Think about it this way. When she goes to school and she's in the yearbook, she'll be at the very front, therefore more picture time."

Samantha laughed, "When you put it that way…ok. It's Brooks-Reese then. I'm so hungry. After all, I'm eating for two now, right?"

"Oh snap! I'm missing _Girlfriends_," Stacy exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, weirdly. "Listen, a girl has to have her TV time. Besides, I wanna see if my team are going to the national dance championships."

Noah kissed her cheek, "Don't worry. You'll make it, ok? I'll even fly up there to watch you win."

"Yeah," Michael agreed, "And we'll be watching at PCA. Right?"

"Totally!" Nicole squealed. Zoey and Dana nodding with small smiles, so did Chase and Logan.

"Yeah, we'll definitely be watching," Chase assured. "Right, Logan?"

"Oh…yeah…"

"Bye. And if you need anything at all, you know where to find us. That's from all us," Courtney said, getting nods from everyone. Chase smiled. That was Courtney for you. The born leader.

"Samantha!" Nicole called.

Samantha turned around, "Yeah, Nicole?"

"If you need help with baby shopping, Zoey and I are here to help, so call us, ok?"

"Will do, Nicole. Thanks you guys."

Zoey and Nicole smiled.

"Dana, can I talk you to you for a minute?" Samantha asked. Logan and Dana threw each other confused, but Dana shrugged, and Logan's sister. They stopped walking.

"Thank you," Samantha said, finally.

"Thank you?" Dana repeated as a question. She wasn't doing it to be rude, but out of clear confusion.

"Yeah," Samantha said, resting her hand on her stomach. "I mean, you made Logan happy, and trust me; I haven't seen him this happy in a while. I know Logan told you, about our mother's killer, so I appreciate everything you did to make him feel better. So thanks a lot, and do me a favour."

"Ok," Dana said, shortly.

"Torture my brother a little more, ok? You're doing a great job, so far," Samantha smirked. "I like you, Dana. You never know. You can be my future sister-in-law, right?"

"Maybe," Dana smirked, "and maybe not. In all honesty, you're not bad yourself. Take care of yourself and the baby, ok?"

"Sure, thanks." Samantha and Dana hugged, before pulling away, and walking back to Logan.

"What was that about?" Logan asked, whispering in her ear.

"Sorry. Girl talk," Dana answered, as she smirked triumphantly. Dana and Samantha winked at each other. Logan obviously caught it.

"What? So, now you and my sister are like, best friends now? I know what this is. This is a conspiracy against me."

"Oh, wow. Someone's paranoid."

"Come on, please. Just tell me…" Logan pressed, whispering seductively in her ear. His voice was husky and low. Dana thought it was sexy, but she was going to make Logan suffer a little more.

"Let me think about it," Dana pretended to think, "Nope."

"Aww, baby. That hurt. That hurt, right here," Logan said, pointing to his heart. Dana smirked a sexy smirk and stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. "Oh, yeah. Real mature, Dana."

"Yeah, yeah. You're the epitome of maturity."

"Actually I am." Logan said, smirking.

Shut up…" Dana rolled her eyes, and crossed her eyes. She secretly found it a turn-on when Logan annoyed her.

"You know you like it…" Logan drawled out.

* * *

Soon it was time for everyone to leave. Samantha was getting sleepy and needed to lie down. Because she was pregnant, in a couple months she would only have half of her powers. The other half had to be used to help Rachel develop whatever element she would get. Everyone said they're goodbyes but not before Samantha warned Logan to be careful. Logan nodded and assured her he would, and with a hug, and kiss on the cheek, she was gone.

They were all gone.

Soon it was just Chase, Zoey, Dana, Logan, Nicole and Michael left, with a pile of ash that used to be an abandoned warehouse.

"Ok, we can finally go to PCA. Just me and a stack of Pringles," Michael contemplated, gazing upwards.

"Seriously, what is with you and food?" Chase asked, laughing.

They walked as the couples were hand-in-hand. Chase and Zoey walked just enjoy each other's silence. Zoey was so overjoyed. A new niece. She was still reeling from the shock, as was Logan. Michael and Nicole walked, until Nicole got an idea, which was rare even for her. She was too tired, even to flap her wings to PCA. They were a far way off, anyway.

"Everybody stop!" Nicole screamed. "I have an idea."

"Oh, wow. Alert the press. Nicole just had an idea," Dana said, sarcastically. Zoey threw her a warning look for making jabs at Nicole again. Nicole wasn't stupid…she was just slow…

"Ok. What Nicole?" Zoey asked.

"Can't we just, like teleport ourselves to PCA? It's not that far anyway. I'm even too tired to flap my wings there. So can we? Pleeease?" Nicole begged.

"Oh, come on. That's…brilliant," Chase said, actually surprised.

Nicole flipped her hair off her shoulder, and smiled off her shoulder. Everyone agreed to do it. They were all exhausted, and just wanted to go back and sleep. They all joined hands and they concentrated. Chase disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves while Zoey, Logan, and Dana were engulfed with water, fire, and darkness. Lastly, Michael and Nicole disappeared in a torrent of air and sparks.

They were on their way to PCA finally. Was everything going to get back to normal?

**A/N: I was actually going to stop, because I feel sick, because I'll just keep going until I feel like stopping.**

* * *

Chase, Zoey, Logan, Dana, Michael and Nicole re-appeared.

They looked around before realizing they were at the PCA basketball court. Logan knew this was it, and if he didn't go to Andy Davis, Andy Davis would come to him. He was totally ready. It was night time. Had they been really gone the entire day? They were alone, while everyone else was at their dorms. Or sleeping.

"Nicole! You're a genius!" Zoey shrieked, hugging her best friend. Dana shrugged.

"The day Nicole has an idea and it doesn't involve a boy. It works."

"Hater!" Nicole screamed at Dana.

"Shut up, Nicole!" she screamed back.

"NO, YOU!"

Dana was already pissed off because of Andy and Logan, and she didn't have the patience to deal with Nicole.

"I suggest you shut up before I rip out your hair, Bristow! Then, I wouldn't have to deal with that goddamn hair dryer every FUCKING MORNING!" Dana threatened through narrowed eyes. She started to go for Nicole, but Logan held her back, and she relaxed…a little.

They were all glad to be back, when they heard evil laughter from behind. Logan growled, and clenched his fists as they shook with anger. He narrowed his eyes, as a red glow surrounded him.

He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was because if it was, there would be hell to pay, and he would be a dead man.

Logan turned around, while everyone's eyes went wide.

"You…"

* * *

**A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! **

**Who did everyone see, and why is Logan is all riled up? I think we all know the answer to that. I decided to put that Nicole/Dana argument for good measure. Yep, so Chapter 29, is done, and we just found out some baby news. I was just making that up as I go. **

**I was watching the episode _Bad Girl _on You Tube yesterday, and Dustin just HAD to stop Chase and Zoey from kissing! Grr… Michael and Logan in trash bags…hehe… funny…**

"**I'll bleed, and you talk. What's up?" –Chase …priceless line right there…I was watching the very first episode on You Tube too…**

**Ok, I've rambled again. Ok, back to business. If you want the 30th chapter you know the drill. Leave some of those lovely reviews, and thanks to the 184 reviews I've already received. I'm hoping to make it to 200 reviews and get the sequel up. **

**Thanks for reviewing already. You guys rock!**

**--Love Tears On My Pillow**


	30. The Power of Love

**A/N: Hello, my readers! I'm back with another chapter of the _Power of Love_. Let me tell you right now, this chapter is ACTION PACKED! There's a bit of romance in there…but a lot of angst. Hooray for "Nickelodeon Induced" angst. Whooo! Ok, I'm done my craziness. I had a bit too much sugar in my tea this morning, so I'm a little hyper…**

**Oh, and it would be best to listen to "Burn" by Three Days Grace while reading this. It sets the mood awesome. I don't own this song, by the way.**

**This is the last chapter, and then an epilogue. Aw, I'm sad now…**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 30: The Power of Love**

"You…"

Zoey and Chase were confused as to who standing there, but Dana knew exactly who he was. Nicole and Michael had raised eyebrows.

"Who's that?" Zoey whispered to Chase, "Because he looks vaguely familiar."

Chase replied, "Yeah, I know what you mean, but we'll find out soon enough."

_I'll tell you now you can't win this  
You're way too slow_

"Oh, wow. Logan. How's it going? It's amazing what eight years can do," Andrew Davis sneered. Logan growled as his clenched fists burst into flames. "Now, now. Temper, temper. I didn't come here to fight. I just came here to get what I want. All you have to do is give up your powers, and we'll be cool."

Dana got an idea. She was going to leave Logan alone to solve this, but she'd be around to help if he was in trouble.

"I got an idea. I need a mirror though," Dana said to the remaining four. Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"To check your hair…good thinking Dana.

Dana glared and growled, "No! Nicole shut up! Logan keeps a ton of mirrors. To the boys' dorm…

"Ok," Zoey started, "what do we need the mirror for?"

Dana rolled her eyes, and whispered in Zoey's ear what her intention was. Her eyes widened and a big grin formed on her face.

Dana whispered in Logan's ear, "Try not to get yourself killed. I'll be back. I have an idea."

Logan nodded, even though his eyes were angrily plastered on Andy Davis, his triumphant smirk angering Logan all the more.

_I'll tell you now I'm gonna take this  
Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?_

Dana ran back to the remaining three, and Zoey knew what the idea was and she pulled Chase along, and they all ran.

"Come on!" Dana instructed, as she ran ahead.

"Does anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Chase asked exasperated, as Zoey pulling him along running. He had no choice but to run. Michael and Nicole followed suit, with looks of puzzlement on their faces.

_

* * *

_

Logan laughed bitterly, "Yeah, you really expect me to give up my powers?"

Andy smirked, "You know Reese, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Logan took a defensive stance, "I'm not scared of you…"

"Oh, you'll be scared because I know for a fact your sister, Samantha is pregnant…and I don't know, she can't help you because it might endanger the baby she's carrying… She has half of _her_ powers, so if I take hers, she'll die. You know, very unfortunate what happened to your mother—"

Andy was cut off by Logan sending a powerful stream of fire towards his chest. Andy was sent back a couple feet. Logan clenched his jaw, as his breathing became ragged from the surge of emotions he was feeling. His hands were smoking.

Andy stood up, sneering. He wasn't surprised though. The Reeses were temperamental people, primary example being Logan's own sister.

"Lay off my sister," Logan threatened as his dark brown eyes narrowed, "or I will kill you. Right here. Right now."

_I'll let it show that  
I'm not always hiding _

"Oh, wow. Persistent, are we?"

Logan rolled his eyes as a sword appeared in flames. He clutched it tightly, and the blade glowed red.

"Listen, stop stalling. I have things to do and places to be, so shut up and let me help you die quicker," Logan said, in a bored tone.

Andy shrugged coolly, "Very well."

_Come all the way down  
And watch me burn_

_

* * *

_

Dana bust through the boys' dorm, and tore through Logan's drawer. It felt weird going through your boyfriend's boxer drawer. She laughed out loud when she found Logan's lucky boxers. Black with little red hearts on them. Dana closed the drawer when there was no luck in retrieving a mirror.

"Chase. Michael. Do you know where Logan's biggest mirror is? I need to do something with it," Dana asked Logan's roommates.

"Dana, seriously. I don't think you want us to go get it. Logan would kill us," Chase explained. Dana silenced him with a glare, which Chase was clearly scared of at this point. "But, who cares about my well-being? Fine, I'll get it…"

Chase ran into the back the room, and pushed a 50 inch mirror in the room. It was even bigger than their big screen TV. Nicole gasped, as the mirror was full length. He set there in front of Dana.

"There…" Chase said, finally. "What are you going to with it, anyway?"

"You'll see," Dana said, smirking. She had to get through to Logan somehow. Just to see he was okay. "You guys let me concentrate for a minute."

Everyone was silent as Dana sat on the floor, cross-legged. She took deep breaths, as dark energy surrounded her. Her hands glowed a deep black, not even purple this time. Dana screamed in pain, as black streams of her own energy came out of her and hit the mirror. Surprisingly, Chase and Zoey were calm about it. Zoey told Chase was Dana was doing…and he was okay with it.

Dana fell on the floor, and opened her eyes, and blinked once, then twice.

"Did it work?" she asked, groggily. "The mirror…"

"Well…OH MY GOD! It worked! There's Logan…and I know that guy," Zoey said, alarmingly.

"Who is he, Zoey?" Nicole asked.

"Glenn's cousin," Zoey stated, bitterly.

"Aw, hell no," Michael said, as his eyes widened. "Logan's fighting pretty hard…"

"Well, that _is_ his mother's killer," Dana reasoned, with an air of knowledge to her voice. The scene on the basketball court was tension-filled. The look of revenge filled Logan's eyes. The ground split in half as molten hot lava resided below. This was totally Logan's element. It would be no sweat for him, right?

"Ouch, Logan just side kicked the guy's face and nicked him with his sword," Chase explained, wincing. Zoey raised an eyebrow. What was so painful about that?

"What's so painful about a nick?" Zoey asked, confused. Her raised eyebrow showed her confusion.

"Zo, when you get nicked in the gut…IT HURTS," Chase explained, lifting his shirt to reveal a small scar on the side of his abdomen. It was shaped like a heart. "Courtney did this, when I was 6."

"Ow," Zoey said, "but I like the scar. I think it's cute. I think it's because it's shaped like a heart."

As her friends talked about scars and hairbrushes, Dana watched the mirror attentively. _Logan, I can't lose you. We almost lost other; I won't let that happen again. I'll kick this guy's ass, but you need closure so I'll let you have it._ No way was Andy Davis going to win. Not on her watch.

_I won't let it show that  
I'm not always flying_

Dana ran and opened a window. She stuck one leg out and turned to her friends.

"You guys cover me."

_

* * *

_

Logan and Andy glared at each other. Logan was angry flaming mad. They charged at each other again, their swords clinking and sparking as they made contact. Andy tried to take an upper blow at Logan, but Logan instinctively ducked, and kicked Andy in the crotch. After seconds later, Andy stood up and charged at Logan again. Logan drew back a fist, and aimed for Andy's nose. He hit a bull's-eye when he noticed a steady stream of blood, flowing out his nose.

Andy fought harder, and Logan backed up, kicking and punching.

"Admit it! You killed my mother," Logan yelled angrily, as he blocked another blow.

"Maybe I did…maybe I didn't," Andy said, as kicked Logan. Logan didn't feel a thing, but he felt himself falling into the molten lava, until a black light surrounded his waist, and pulled him up. "Ok, I admit it, Logan…I killed your mother, and I ENJOYED IT!"

_What a twisted dude. _Logan thought as he felt himself being pulled up. _I'll destroy him…once I'm put down!_

_So on the way down  
I'll watch you burn _

"You did, did you? Well, I'll enjoy kicking your ass," an icy female voice retorted. Dana levitated to the ground, setting Logan down in the process. She stood right between Logan and Andy.

"Aww, how sweet. It'll be like _Romeo and Juliet _all over again," Andy sneered, eyeing the couple. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, Dana."

"How the hell do you know my name?" Dana asked, angrily. "You know what? It doesn't matter since you'll end up dying anyway."

"Is that right?"

"Well," Dana said, with a sickly sweet smile on her face, "You have a date."

Andy smirked trying to stroke her cheek. Dana slapped his hand away.

"Oh, just the way I like them…feisty. Do I have a date with you, perchance?"

"Nope," Dana said, still smiling triumphantly. "You have a date with my foot. If you're confused, allow me to demonstrate."

_So let me know just how to take this  
You're way too cold  
Now show me how before it breaks me  
Did you come here to watch me, watch me burn?_

Dana gave Andy a powerful kick to the face. He didn't realize he was about to fall into the molten lava behind him, and it was bottomless, so he could never come back. He was sent just inches, as more blood poured out of Andy's face. Logan already gave him a bloody nose, and Dana's foot didn't make it any easier. Dana and Logan smirked, at each other. Andy reacted and pinched his nose to stop the bleeding. He hunched over as he coughed up blood. One more kick or punch and Andy would be down for good.

_I'll let it show that  
I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn  
I won't let it show that  
I'm not always flying  
So on the way down  
I'll watch you burn_

Dana leaned in as she whispered in Logan's ear, "He's down. Get it over with."

Logan nodded. His fist was drawn back as flames erupted in them. _This is for you, Mom. I promised I'd get revenge, and here it comes. _In an eruption of fire, Logan's fist made contact with Andy's gut.

_Noooooooo, ooooooooh_

Andy was sent backwards as he fell. He screamed loudly. Logan winced as he heard the sickening crack of bone and marrow, and sizzling.

The basketball court was restored to normal. Logan stood there…unable to believe what he just did. It was really over.

It was really over this time. Dana touched his shoulder and whirled him around. His eyes were shining was unshed tears. Dana was the only one that was actually going to see Logan cry.

"Logan?"

Logan just looked at her. The silence being unbearable to Dana. She couldn't stand seeing her boyfriend this way. Logan was just reeling from the shock of it all. _He's really gone. I can't believe it. I killed the freak…wow, and I managed to stay hot in the process._

Dana and Logan hugged. That's how they stood, as the thunder and lightning above them boomed. Just holding each other. All the childhood memories came back to Logan full force, and he squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, a small tear fell out of his eye. Dana pulled away, and kissed him. As their lips met, a shower of rain fell on the couple.

They didn't care. It was just them. Kissing in the rain, and putting all the love they had for each other in the kiss. They pulled away, as Logan took Dana's hands in his, and they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you, Cruz," Logan said, smirking. A happy twinkle danced in his eyes.

Dana gave him an equally playful smirk, "I love you more, Reese."

They kissed once more, holding each other.

_I'll let it show that  
I'm not always hiding  
Come all the way down  
And watch me burn  
I won't let it show that  
I'm not always flying  
So on the way down  
I'll watch you burn _

Chase, Zoey, Nicole and Michael saw the whole thing via the mirror. Nicole sniffled, as a happy tear rolled down her cheek.

"Aww, kissing in the rain…that's- that's- beautiful!" Nicole said, sobbing in happiness. Michael held her, and wiped her tears away.

Zoey sighed happily as she rested her head on Chase's shoulder. Chase put an arm around her. Zoey lifted her head and looked into Chase's eyes. Chase did the same.

"I love you, Brooks," Chase told Zoey, imitating Logan and Dana.

"I love you more, Matthews," Zoey replied, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met…and that, my dear readers, is the power of love…

_

* * *

_

**EPILOGUE:**

Chase and Zoey graduated senior year being voted PCA's _Cutest Couple_, with Dana and Logan trailing behind as PCA's Sports Male and Female MVP of the year. They were also voted together as PCA's _Sexiest Couple_. Nicole and Michael didn't do too badly even although they didn't win the couple votes. Nicole, however, did win the _School Spirit_ Award. I guess her perkiness did help. Michael won the _Resident Rhymer_ vote for his ability to rap and lay down the coolest beats. Chase and Zoey had individual awards as well. Chase, for his work in the drama club, won PCA's _Director of the Year_, and the English award. Zoey won the Science Award; only to be tied with Quinn, but she took Math as well, as Gym…tied with Logan.

Chase and Zoey went to the same university, and during that time, Chase proposed and Zoey happily accepted. They became Mr. and Mrs. Matthews in nine months. Chase became a best-selling authour, while Zoey became a fashion designer.

The following year, Chase and Zoey became the proud parents of twins, a boy and girl named Zachary James Matthews, and Katie Jane Matthews. Zack played sports, and was a bit of an artsy like his father, playing the piano and electric guitar, but he could be found skateboarding out back.

Katie played sports as well, but wrote songs in her free time. She helped her mother with inspiration for her fashion designs, but was really closer to Chase. She never went anywhere without her acoustic guitar, just in case inspiration for a new song came up. She had a singing voice that was often compared to Christina Aguilera… her parents didn't know it yet.

Katie inherited her mother's water's element, while Zack got Chase's earth element.

Logan and Dana got married their first year in college. Logan was studying to be a director/producer like his father and grandfather before him, while Dana was studying law, but gave it up for a modelling career. They said they liked her feisty attitude and her face. Logan directed and produced three consecutive summer hits, while Dana tore up the runways all over North America and Europe.

Two years later, Logan and Dana also became the parents of twins **(A/N: I love twins…don't know why.)** a boy and girl as well named Justin Matthew Reese, and Hannah Isabella **(A/N: Dana's middle name)** Reese.

Hannah was exactly like Dana. She was tough, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Hannah also got into her fair share of fights, so Logan affectionally nicknamed her _Cruz Jr._ She was like Logan, also when it came to clothes and hair. Dana had to buy industrial-sized hair gel for both Logan and Hannah (separate jars). Hannah liked streaking her hair different colours, and sometimes did her mother's hair. She even streaked Dana's hair a dark purple one time. It turned Logan on more than ever…

Hannah loved music though. She loved her drums, and almost killed her brother when he broke the drumsticks, but she taught herself to play the piano. She also wrote music occasionally, and sang. She was awesome at singing, but she owned dancing, especially hip hop. Hannah was captain of her school's dance team, and occasion played football with most of the boys at her school.

Her favourite sport was baseball and she was on the baseball team, as their star pitcher, although she played one-on-one basketball with Logan, and won. She was very pretty good, and Hannah wasn't bad to look at either.

Justin Reese loved making his sister's life miserable, from breaking her drumsticks to using her eyeliner as a black pencil crayon (thought he would never admit it). He was more of a Logan-esque kind of kid. He loved sports, and he was basketball team captain… He owned a video camera, and taped EVERYTHING his sister did, just in case it came in handy for blackmail. Secretly, he would kill anyone that hurt Hannah, his younger twin (he's older by a whole two minutes).

He was also a ladies man at school (like Logan…haha).

But he had his mother's temper, and gave this kid a bloody nose and a black eye…

It wasn't a pretty picture …

Hannah had her father's fire element, while Justin inherited Dana's dark element.

Nicole and Michael separated for a year, and met up and rekindled their romance, after a series of bad relationships that didn't work out. After re-dating for three years, Michael proposed and Nicole happily accepted.

In a year, they were Mr. & Mrs. Michael Barrett. Michael became a successful music producer, and even started his own record label. Nicole went on to be a very successful talk show host, because everybody knows Nicole loved to talk about everything and anything!

Two and a half years later after that, Nicole became pregnant with a son, Jordan Michael Barrett. Jordan was only six month old, when Nicole got pregnant. 15 months after Jordan, a daughter was born, Marissa Natalie Barrett.

Jordan had an eye for picking the hot girls like his mother, in high school, and Marissa was laid-back like her father, and they even shared potato chips. Marissa and Jordan came up with their own raps. Jordan came up with the beats while Marissa rapped, and some it was the other way around.

Jordan and Marissa were inseparable, but they did have arguments like normal brother and sisters. Jordan and Marissa were very competitive when it came to basketball. Marissa did the craziest lay ups, and fake-outs, while Jordan made dunking look like a breeze.

Jordan and Nicole shared the air elements while Marissa proved she was a true Daddy's Girl by taking after Michael. Marissa had his light element.

Ever wondered what happened to Courtney, Bryan, Dylan, Samantha, Noah, and Stacy?

Courtney and Bryan are happily married; so her married name is Courtney Cruz-Matthews, but for professional purposes, she uses Courtney Cruz. Courtney's the lead singer in her own band, _Roses N' Thorns_, with her husband as the drummer, duh!

They have twin boys, who are fraternal, Devon and Damien Cruz (both a bit younger than Amanda and Rachel). Courtney and Bryan also have a reality show called _Till Death Do Us Part_ **(A/N: I took this title from Dave Navarro's and Carmen Elektra's reality show. Don't own it)**, produced by none other than Logan Reese. So, it gave Logan and sometimes Dana a reason to see their nephews everyday. Logan loved Devon and Damien to death. Damien, however, maintained a really close relationship with his uncle Chase and Aunt Zoey. Devon and Damien were partners in crime (using the attic of their mansion as HQ), but Damien always pranked his younger cousins when the opportunity showed itself. Damien had the demeanour and smirk of an evil genius. Devon was dubbed the brains behind the plans the two set off.

Damien and Devon were rebels, although they were gifted in school… but they were often dubbed as the "Catastrophic Cruz Brothers."

Damien took after his father, Bryan and Aunt Dana by taking up the darkness element, and Devon took after his mother and Uncle Chase by taking the earth element.

Courtney is currently 6 and a half months pregnant.

Dylan and Samantha had a girl, but there was another surprise. There was another baby hiding out behind Rachel. It was a girl, so Dylan and Samantha became the parents of fraternal twins, Rachel and Amanda Brooks-Reese. Dylan became an extreme sports athlete, while Samantha became an actress. She had a knack for playing the villain.

Samantha did well in horror movies too. Recently she acted in the _Queen of the Damned _remake as the female lead, as Queen Akasha **(A/N: If you've seen the movie…you know what I'm talking about)**.

She is currently nominated for 3 Oscars…

Noah became an airline pilot, and Stacy became a known choreographer, being named as the next Paula Abdul. They are married as well…with 10 year old, Emma (affectionately nicknamed Emmy) and her 8 and a half year old sister, Penelope (also nicknamed Penny). Stacy is host of her own dance reality show…

Emma controlled light from Stacy and Penny got air from Noah.

Stacy Bristow-Barrett is 3 months pregnant…

But when these six kids come together, what adventures will unfold, and who will find romance? Will they finish what their parents started?

Read and find out in the sequel _Love's Power: Rediscovered_…

_

* * *

_

**Aww, so it's over, and that was a pretty long epilogue…**

**From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewing this story. I'm about to cry because it's over but…not to cry because the sequel will be up and running in a couple of days. **

**I love you guys so much, I can't tell you how much, but all of you are amazing. A special shoutout goes out to Stripysockz, however, for the title name, all of the credit goes to her. As a thank you, the first chapter of the sequel will be dedicated to you. Thanks! (hug)**

**Over 14, 000 hits, my jaw literally dropped in shock. I hope the sequel will get the same response…**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING! YOU ALL ROCK! You guys are the reason I kept the story, so once again, THANK YOU!**

**--Tears On My Pillow **

**(You can call me, Erika too…I don't care lol) **


End file.
